Wait for You
by KellyKarina
Summary: Adaptação: Viajar milhares de quilômetros para entrar na faculdade é a única maneira que Isabella Swan, de dezenove anos, tem para escapar do que aconteceu na festa de Halloween...
1. Sinopse

**Surpresa! Resolvi adaptar mais uma história. Digam-me se vale a pena continuar.**

_Por algumas coisas vale a pena esperar..._

Viajar milhares de quilômetros para entrar na faculdade é a única maneira que Isabella Swan, de dezenove anos, tem para escapar do que aconteceu na festa de Halloween, há cinco anos - um evento que mudou para sempre a sua vida. Tudo o que ela precisa fazer é chegar as suas aulas a tempo, certificar-se que a pulseira no seu pulso esquerdo permaneça no lugar, não chamar atenção para si mesma, e talvez - por favor Deus - fazer alguns amigos, porque certamente essa seria uma agradável mudança de ritmo. A única coisa que ela não precisa e nunca planejou era capturar a atenção de um cara que poderia destruir o futuro precário que ela está construindo para si mesma.

_Algumas coisas valem a pena experimentar..._

Edward Cullen é um gostoso de 1,92 metros, digno de desmaio, completo com um par de olhos verdes impressionantes e uma notável capacidade de fazê-la querer coisas que acreditava terem sido irrevogavelmente roubadas dela. Ela sabe que precisa ficar longe dele, mas Edward está aparecendo em toda parte com seu charme, sua brincadeira espirituosa e aquela covinha maldita que dá tanta... tanta vontade de lamber. Se envolver com ele é perigoso, mas ignorar a tensão latente que acende sempre que eles estão juntos torna-se impossível, ele traz à tona um lado dela que ela nunca soube que existia.

_Algumas coisas nunca devem ser mantidas quietas..._

Mas quando Bella começa a receber e-mails e telefonemas ameaçadores, forçando-a a enfrentar um passado que ela quer calar, ela não tem outra escolha senão reconhecer que alguém se recusa a permitir que esqueça aquela noite, quando tudo mudou. Quando a verdade devastadora for revelada, ela vai ressurgir desta vez com uma cicatriz a menos? E conseguirá Edward estar lá para ajudá-la ou ele vai ser arrastado para baixo com ela?

_Por algumas coisas vale a pena lutar..._

**Então, o que vocês acham? Eu devo continuar?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Eu realmente espero que gostem dessa adaptação.**

**Capítulo 1**

Havia duas coisas na vida que sempre assustavam o inferno para fora de mim. Acordar no meio da noite e descobrir um fantasma, com a sua cara transparente enfiada em mim, era uma delas. Não era provável de acontecer, mas ainda assim muito, muito esquisito de pensar. A segunda coisa era entrar atrasada em uma sala de aula lotada.

Eu absolutamente detestava estar atrasada.

Eu odiava que as pessoas virassem e me olhassem, o que sempre fazem quando entramos em uma sala de aula um minuto após a aula começar.

Foi por isso que eu tinha traçado obsessivamente à distância no Google entre meu apartamento, em University Heights, e o estacionamento designado para estudantes, no fim de semana. E eu realmente dirigi duas vezes no domingo para me certificar que o Google não estava me desviando do caminho.

1,9 quilômetros para ser exata.

Cinco minutos de carro.

Mesmo assim, eu ainda saí 15 minutos mais cedo para chegar 10 minutos antes da minha aula das 09h10min começar.

O que eu não planejei foi o tráfego de uma milha de comprimento no sinal de 'pare', porque Deus não permitiria que algum dia houvesse um semáforo de verdade nessa cidade histórica, ou o fato de que não havia absolutamente nenhuma vaga sobrando no estacionamento do campus. Eu tive que estacionar na estação de trem ao lado do campus, perdendo um tempo precioso procurando moedas para pagar o serviço.

"_Se você insiste em se mudar para o outro lado do país, pelo menos fique em um dos dormitórios. Eles têm dormitórios lá, não têm?"_ A voz da minha mãe se infiltrou através de meus pensamentos quando eu parei em frente ao Edifício de Ciências Robert Byrd, sem fôlego por correr a ladeira mais íngreme e inconveniente da história.

É claro que eu não tinha escolhido ficar em um dormitório, porque eu sabia que, em algum momento, os meus pais apareceriam aleatoriamente e iriam começar a julgar e a conversar, e eu prefiro me chutar no rosto antes de submeter um inocente a isso. Em vez disso, peguei meu dinheiro sacrificado e bem merecido, e aluguei um apartamento de dois quartos próximos ao campus.

O Senhor e Senhora Swan odiavam isso.

E isso me fazia muito feliz.

Mas agora eu estava lamentando meu pequeno ato de rebeldia, porque, enquanto eu corria para fora do calor úmido de uma manhã de final de agosto e entrava para o prédio climatizado, já era 09h11min e minha classe de astronomia era no segundo andar. E, por que diabos eu escolhi astronomia?

Talvez porque a ideia de ficar sentada em outra aula de biologia me fez querer vomitar? Yep. É, foi isso.

Corri até a escadaria larga, corri através das portas duplas e bati direto em uma parede de tijolos.

Tropeçando para trás, meus braços se debateram como um guarda em um cruzamento. Minha bolsa lateral escorregou, me puxando para um lado. Meu cabelo voou na frente do meu rosto, uma mecha ruiva que obscureceu tudo enquanto eu oscilava perigosamente.

Oh meu Deus, eu estava caindo. Não havia como parar. Visões de pescoços quebrados dançaram na minha cabeça. Isso ia ser ruim...

Algo forte e duro passou em volta da minha cintura, parando minha queda livre. Minha bolsa caiu no chão, derramando livros caros e canetas pelo chão brilhante. Minhas canetas! Minhas canetas gloriosas rolaram em toda parte. Um segundo depois eu estava pressionada contra a parede.

A parede estava estranhamente quente.

A parede riu.

— Uau. — disse uma voz profunda. — Está tudo bem, querida?

A parede definitivamente não era uma parede. Era um cara. Meu coração parou por um segundo assustador e a pressão apertou o cerco contra meu peito e eu não podia me mover ou pensar. Eu estava sendo levada de volta para cinco anos atrás. Presa. Não podia me mover. O ar dos meus pulmões perfurou em uma corrida dolorosa como formiga se espalhando em volta do meu pescoço. Cada músculo preso.

— Hey. — A voz macia se afiou com preocupação. — Você está bem?

Obriguei-me a tomar uma respiração profunda - a apenas respirar. Eu precisava respirar. Ar para dentro. Ar para fora. Eu tinha praticado isto uma e outra vez por cinco anos. Eu não tinha mais 14. Eu não estava lá. Eu estava aqui, do outro lado do país.

Dois dedos pressionaram embaixo do meu queixo, forçando minha cabeça para cima. Surpreendentes e profundos olhos verdes emoldurados com espessos cílios pretos fixaram-se nos meus. Um verde tão vibrante e elétrico, e um contraste tão gritante contra as pupilas negras, que eu me perguntei se eles eram reais.

E então a realidade me bateu.

Um cara estava me segurando. Um cara nunca tinha me segurado. Eu não contei daquela vez, porque aquela vez não contava uma merda, e eu estava pressionada contra ele, coxa com coxa, peito com peito. Como se estivéssemos dançando. Meus sentidos fritaram quando inalei o aroma leve de colônia. Uau. Ele cheirava bem e a algo caro, como o dele...

A raiva de repente correu através de mim, uma coisa doce e familiar, afastando o pânico e confusão do momento. Eu me apeguei a ela desesperadamente e encontrei a minha voz. — Me. Solta.

Olhos Verdes imediatamente deixou cair o braço. Despreparada pela perda repentina de apoio, eu balancei para o lado, equilibrando-me antes que tropeçasse em minha bolsa. Respirando como se tivesse corrido um quilômetro, empurrei os fios grossos de cabelo do meu rosto e, finalmente, dei uma boa olhada em Olhos Verdes.

Doce bebê Jesus, Olhos Verdes era...

Ele era lindo, de todas as maneiras que fazem as garotas fazerem coisas estúpidas. Ele era alto, uma boa cabeça ou duas mais alto que eu e largo na altura dos ombros, mas afunilado na cintura. O corpo como o de um atleta da natação. Cabelos acobreados ondulados derrubados sobre a testa, sobrancelhas correspondentes. Maçãs do rosto largas e grandes, lábios expressivos completavam o pacote criado para as meninas babarem. E com esses olhos cor de esmeralda, santo...

Quem pensou que um lugar chamado Shepherdstown estaria escondendo alguém que se parecia com isso?

E eu corri para cima dele. Literalmente. Legal. — Eu sinto muito. Eu estava com pressa para ir para a aula. Estou atrasada e...

Seus lábios se inclinaram sobre os cantos quando ele se ajoelhou. Ele começou a recolher minhas coisas e por um breve momento, senti vontade de chorar. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas se construindo na minha garganta. Eu estava muito atrasada agora, de nenhuma maneira eu poderia entrar na aula e no primeiro dia. Que fracasso.

Mergulhando para baixo, deixei meu cabelo cair para frente para proteger meu rosto e comecei a pegar as minhas canetas. — Você não tem que me ajudar.

— Não é nenhum problema. — Ele pegou um pedaço de papel e, em seguida, olhou para cima. — Astronomia 101? Estou indo nessa direção, também.

Ótimo. Vou ter que ver o cara que quase me matou no corredor pelo semestre inteiro. — Você está atrasado. — Eu disse sem convicção. — Eu realmente sinto muito.

Com todos os meus livros e canetas de volta na minha bolsa, ele se levantou e devolveu para mim. — Está tudo bem. — E abriu um sorriso torto, revelando uma covinha na bochecha esquerda, mas nada no lado direito, no entanto. — Estou acostumado a ter meninas atirando-se em mim.

Eu pisquei, pensando que não tinha ouvido o gato de olhos verdes direito, porque certamente ele não tinha dito algo tão imbecil como isso.

Mas ele tinha, e não havia terminado. — Tentar saltar sobre as costas é novo, no entanto. Eu meio que gostei.

Senti minhas bochechas queimando e disparei: — Eu não estava tentando pular em suas costas ou me jogar em você.

— Você não estava? — O sorriso torto permaneceu. — Bem, isso é uma vergonha. Se fosse assim, teria feito este o melhor primeiro dia de aula na história.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, enquanto segurava a bolsa pesada no meu peito. Os caras não tinham flertado comigo em casa. A maioria deles não tinha coragem de olhar na minha direção na escola e os poucos que o fizeram, bem, eles não haviam flertado.

Olhos Verdes estudou o pedaço de papel em sua mão. — Isabella Swan?

Meu coração deu um pulo. — Como você sabe o meu nome?

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, o sorriso abrindo mais. — Está em sua programação.

— Oh. — Empurrei os fios ondulados de cabelo de volta do meu rosto quente. Ele entregou minha programação, e eu aceitei, deslizando-a em minha bolsa. Um monte de estranheza desceu entre nós enquanto eu me atrapalhava com a minha pulseira.

— Meu nome é Edward Cullen. — Olhos Azuis disse. — Mas todo mundo me chama de Edward.

_Edward_. Pronunciei o nome na minha mente, gostando de como soava. — Obrigado novamente, Edward.

Ele se inclinou e pegou uma mochila preta que eu não tinha notado. Várias mechas de cabelo acobreado caíram sobre a testa e quando se endireitou, ele as afastou. — Bem, vamos fazer a nossa grande entrada.

Meus pés estavam enraizados no local onde eu estava quando ele se virou e caminhou um par de pés para a porta fechada da sala 205. Ele estendeu a mão, olhando por cima de seu ombro, esperando.

Eu não poderia fazer isso. E não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que eu estava chocada com o que era, possivelmente, o homem mais sexy do campus. Eu não podia andar pela classe e ter todo mundo virando e olhando. Tive o suficiente de ser o centro das atenções em todos os lugares que eu fui pelos últimos cinco anos. Suor eclodiu e pontilhou minha testa. Meu estômago se apertou quando dei um passo para trás, para longe da sala de aula e de Edward.

Ele virou-se, as sobrancelhas em uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto marcante. — Você está indo na direção errada, querida.

Parece que estive indo na direção errada metade da minha vida. — Eu não posso.

— Não pode o quê? — Ele deu um passo em minha direção.

E eu fugi. Eu realmente virei e corri como se estivesse na corrida para a última xícara de café no mundo. Enquanto passava por essas malditas portas duplas, o ouvi chamar o meu nome, mas eu continuei.

Meu rosto estava em chamas enquanto descia as escadas, sem fôlego, eu estourei para fora do edifício de ciência. Minhas pernas continuaram se movendo até que me sentei em um banco fora da biblioteca. O sol da manhã parecia muito brilhante quando eu levantei minha cabeça e apertei os olhos fechados.

Minha nossa.

Que maneira de fazer uma primeira impressão em uma nova cidade, nova escola... Vida nova. Eu me mudei mais de mil quilômetros para começar de novo e já estraguei isso em questão de minutos.

**Já deu para ter uma noção do que aconteceu com a Bella. UAU! Aposto que todas aqui gostariam de dar de cara com uma parede dessas. Não se esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam do capítulo.**

**Agradeço a MandaTaishoCullen, Guest, gby00, Kaah Malfoy e SusaaCullen por terem comentado. Até domingo gente!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me desculpem se houver qualquer erro.**

**Capítulo 2**

Eu tinha duas opções neste momento: esquecer e seguir em frente na minha tentativa desastrosa para assistir minha primeira aula da minha carreira universitária ou ir para casa, subir na cama e puxar a coberta sobre minha cabeça. Eu queria muito entrar na segunda opção, mas não era eu.

Se correr e se esconder fosse o meu MO*****, eu nunca teria sobrevivido na escola.

_*Modus Operandi_

Descendo, verifiquei a pulseira larga e prata no meu pulso esquerdo, certificando-me que estava no local. Eu quase não sobrevivi à escola.

Mamãe e papai haviam tido um ataque quando eu os informei dos meus planos para entrar em uma universidade do outro lado do país. Se tivesse sido Harvard, Yale, ou Sweet Briar, eles teriam achado tudo fantástico, mas uma universidade que não era da Ivy League*****? Que vergonha. Eles simplesmente não entendiam. Eles nunca entenderam. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de que eu frequentaria a universidade que eles tinham frequentado ou onde metade do country club deles forçavam os seus filhos a frequentarem.

_*Grupo de universidades privadas mais antigas e prestigiadas dos EUA e no mundo._

Eu queria ir para onde não iria ver um sorriso familiar ou ouvir os sussurros que _ainda_ escorriam dos lábios de pessoas como ácido. Onde as pessoas não tinham ouvido a história, ou qualquer versão da verdade que foi repetida uma e outra vez, até que, por vezes, eu questionei o que realmente tinha acontecido na noite de Halloween, há cinco anos.

Nenhum deles importava aqui, no entanto. Ninguém me conhecia. Ninguém suspeitava de nada. E ninguém sabia o que a pulseira escondia em dias de verão, quando uma camisa de manga longa não iria funcionar.

Vir aqui foi a minha decisão e tinha sido a coisa certa a fazer.

Meus pais tinham ameaçado cortar meu fundo de garantia, o que eu achei hilário. Eu tinha meu próprio dinheiro, dinheiro que eles não tinham controle desde que fiz dezoito anos. Dinheiro que eu havia ganhado. Para eles, eu os tinha decepcionado novamente, mas se ficasse no Texas ou em torno de qualquer uma dessas pessoas, eu morreria.

Olhando para a hora no meu celular, empurrei os meus pés e atirei minha bolsa sobre meu ombro. Pelo menos eu não estaria atrasada para minha aula de história.

História era no prédio de ciências sociais, na parte inferior do morro que eu tinha acabado de subir correndo. Cortei pelo estacionamento atrás do edifício Byrd e cruzei a rua congestionada. Todos ao meu redor eram estudantes caminhando em grupos de dois ou mais, muitos obviamente se conheciam. Em vez de me sentir deixada de fora, havia um sentimento precioso de liberdade em caminhar para a aula sem ser reconhecida.

Empurrando minha falha épica da manhã para fora do caminho, entrei em Whitehall e tomei o primeiro conjunto de passos para a direita. O corredor do andar superior estava lotado de estudantes esperando para as salas esvaziarem. Eu me enfiei através dos grupos de riso, esquivando-me de alguns que ainda pareciam meio adormecidos. Encontrei um lugar vazio em frente à minha sala de aula, me recostei contra a parede e cruzei as pernas. Corri minhas mãos sobre meus jeans, animada para começar em história. A maioria das pessoas ficaria entediada até as lágrimas em História 101, mas era a minha primeira aula na lista de interesse acadêmico.

E se eu tivesse sorte, em cinco anos a partir de agora, eu estarei trabalhando em um museu silencioso e frio, ou em uma biblioteca, catalogando textos antigos ou artefatos. Não era a mais glamorosa das profissões, mas seria perfeito para mim.

Melhor do que o que eu costumava querer ser, que era ser uma bailarina profissional em Nova Iorque.

Outra coisa em que minha mãe teve que se decepcionar de novo. Todo esse dinheiro jogado em aulas de balé desde que eu era velha o suficiente para andar, foi desperdiçado depois que eu fiz 14 anos.

Eu sentia falta disso, porém a dança trazia um efeito calmante. Eu simplesmente não podia me deixar fazer isso novamente.

— Menina, o que você está fazendo sentada no chão?

Minha cabeça virou-se e um sorriso irrompeu no meu rosto quando vi o sorriso largo e brilhante que se estendia por todo o rosto bonito e infantil, de tom caramelo, de Jacob Black. Tínhamos nos visto durante a orientação de calouros na semana passada e ele estava na minha próxima aula, além de arte na terça- feira e quinta-feira. Eu fui imediatamente aquecida pela sua personalidade extrovertida.

Olhei para os jeans que ele usava que pareciam caros, reconhecendo o corte sob medida. — É confortável aqui. Você devia se juntar a mim.

— Diabos, não. Eu não quero que a minha bunda gostosa fique manchada por sentar no chão. — Ele apoiou um quadril contra a parede ao meu lado e sorriu. — Espere. O que você já está fazendo aqui? Pensei que você tinha uma aula às nove.

— Você se lembra disso? — Nós tínhamos trocado nossos horários por meio segundo na semana passada.

Ele piscou. — Eu tenho uma memória assustadora para as coisas que são praticamente inúteis para mim.

Eu ri. — Bom saber.

— Então você já matou aula? Você é uma garota malvada, muito malvada.

Estremecendo, balancei a cabeça. — Sim, mas eu estava atrasada, e odeio entrar em uma sala depois do início da aula, então acho que o meu primeiro dia será quarta-feira, se eu não desistir dela antes disso.

— Desistir dela? Garota, não seja estúpida. A astronomia é uma aula marmelada. Eu teria tomado se não tivesse sido preenchida em dois segundos, quando todos os malditos veteranos escolheram a classe.

— Bem, não foi você que quase matou um rapaz em uma corrida no corredor para a classe, e acontece que o cara também está na aula marmelada.

— O quê? — Seus olhos escuros se arregalaram com interesse e ele começou a se ajoelhar. Alguém chamou sua atenção. — Espere um segundo, Bella. — Então ele começou a acenar o braço e pular. — Hey! Jane. Traga sua bunda aqui!

Uma menina loira baixa parou no meio do corredor e se virou para nós, suas bochechas ruborizadas, mas ela sorriu quando viu Jacob saltitando. Ela cortou o caminho longo, parando em frente a nós.

— Jane, esta é Bella. — Jacob sorriu. — Bella, esta é Jane. Diga oi.

— Oi. — disse Jane, dando-me um pequeno aceno.

Eu acenei de volta. — Hey.

— Bella está prestes a nos dizer como ela quase matou um cara em um corredor. Pensei que você gostaria de ouvir a história também.

Eu estremeci, mas a centelha de interesse nos olhos castanhos de Jane era engraçada quando ela olhou para mim. — Conta! — disse ela, sorrindo.

— Bem, eu realmente não quase matei alguém. — Disse eu, suspirando. — Mas foi perto disso e foi muito, muito embaraçoso.

— Histórias embaraçosas são as melhores. — Jacob disse, ajoelhando-se.

Jane riu. — Isso é verdade.

— Desembucha irmã.

Coloquei meu cabelo para trás e baixei a voz para todo o corredor não se deleitar com a minha humilhação. — Estava atrasada para astronomia e eu meio que corri pelas portas duplas do segundo andar. Eu não estava olhando para onde estava indo e eu choquei com este pobre cara no corredor.

— Caramba. — Simpatia pareceu atravessar o rosto de Jane.

— Sim, e eu quero dizer, eu quase o derrubei. Deixei minhas coisas caírem. Livros e canetas voaram por toda parte. Foi épico.

Os olhos de Jacob brilharam com humor. — Ele era quente?

— O quê?

— Ele era quente? — Repetiu ele enquanto alisava a mão pelo cabelo cortado. — Porque se ele era quente, você deveria ter usado em seu benefício. Os dois poderiam cair loucamente apaixonados e você começaria a dizer a todos como topou com ele antes que ele realmente tivesse topado***** você.

_*O termo original aqui é 'plowed', que pode significar 'sexo duro'._

— Oh, meu Deus. — Senti um calor familiar cruzar minhas bochechas. — Sim, ele era muito bonito.

— Oh, não. — disse Jane, que parecia ser a única pessoa a reconhecer como um cara quente tornava a situação ainda mais embaraçosa. Acho que é preciso ter uma vagina para entender isso, porque Jacob parecia ainda mais entusiasmado com a notícia.

— Então, me diga como este cara de boa aparência parecia? Este é um detalhe obrigatório.

Parte de mim não queria dizer, porque o pensamento sobre Edward me fez ficar em cerca de mil diferentes níveis de desconfortável. — Uh... Bem, ele era muito alto e muito bem construído, eu acho.

— Como é que você sabe que ele era muito bem construído? Você o sentiu, também?

Eu ri quando Jane balançou a cabeça. — Eu realmente topei com ele, Jacob. E ele me pegou. Eu não estava sentindo de propósito, mas parecia como se ele tivesse um bom corpo. — Dei de ombros. — De qualquer forma, ele tinha cabelo escuro e ondulado. Mais do que o seu, meio bagunçado, mas em um...

— Droga, garota, se você diz bagunçado em um tipo eu-não-importo-sou- uma-besta-sexy, eu quero correr para esse cara.

Jane riu. — Eu amo cabelo assim.

Gostaria de saber se meu rosto estava tão quente como eu o sentia. — Sim, era assim. Ele era realmente lindo e seus olhos eram tão verdes que pareciam...

— Espere. — Jane ofegou, seus próprios olhos arregalados. — Os olhos eram tão verdes que quase pareciam falsos? E ele cheirava realmente bem? Eu sei que soa assustador e estranho, mas apenas responda a pergunta.

Isso foi meio assustador e estranho e muito engraçado. — Sim para ambos.

— Puta merda em um sapato. — Jane soltou uma gargalhada. — Você conseguiu o nome dele?

Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada, porque Jacob também tinha essa expressão surgindo em seu rosto. — Sim, por quê?

Jane deu uma cotovelada em Jacob e então ela baixou a voz. — Foi Edward Cullen?

Meu queixo bateu no meu colo.

— Foi! — Os ombros de Jane tremeram. — Você topou com Edward Cullen?

Jacob não estava sorrindo. Ele estava apenas olhando para mim com... Temor? — Eu estou tão incrivelmente invejoso de você agora. Eu daria meu testículo esquerdo para topar em Edward Cullen.

Eu meio que ri, meio sufoquei. — Uau. Isso é muito sério.

— Edward Cullen é sério, Bella. Você não sabe. Você não é daqui. — disse Jacob.

— Você é um calouro, também. Como você sabe sobre ele? — Perguntei, porque Edward parecia muito velho para ser um calouro. Ele tinha que ser pelo menos um júnior ou sênior.

— Todo mundo no campus o conhece. — Respondeu ele.

— Você só esteve no campus por menos de uma semana!

Jacob sorriu. — Eu sei das coisas.

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. — Eu não entendo. Sim, ele é... quente, mas e daí?

— Eu fui para a escola com Edward. — Jane explicou, olhando por cima de seu ombro. — Quero dizer, ele era dois anos mais velho do que eu, mas ele era como 'o cara' da escola. Todos queriam estar perto dele ou com ele. É praticamente o mesmo aqui.

A curiosidade aumentou, apesar de que o que Jane tinha dito me lembrou de outra pessoa. — Então vocês são daqui?

— Não. Nós somos do lado de fora de Morgantown, da região de Fort Hill. Não sei por que escolhi esta escola em vez de WVU*****, mas fiz porque eu queria sair da cidade e não estar presa com as mesmas pessoas.

_*Universidade de West Virginia_

Eu podia entender isso.

— De qualquer forma, Edward é conhecido ao redor do campus. — Jacob bateu as mãos. — Ele vive fora do campus e, supostamente, dá as melhores festas de sempre e...

— Ele tinha uma reputação na escola, — Jane cortou — Uma reputação que foi bem merecida. Não me interpretem mal. Edward sempre foi um cara muito legal. Muito bom e engraçado, mas ele colocou o 'nha' em galinha. Parece ter se acalmado um pouco, mas um leopardo e suas manchas...

— Tudo bem. — Eu brinquei com a minha pulseira. — É bom saber, mas isso realmente não importa. Quer dizer, eu trombei com ele em um corredor. Isso é tudo que eu conheço sobre Edward.

— Edward? — Jane piscou.

— Sim? — Me levantei e agarrei minha bolsa. As portas iriam se abrir em breve.

As sobrancelhas de Jane juntaram. — As pessoas que ele não conhece o chamam de Cullen. Apenas seus amigos o chamam de Edward.

— Oh. — Eu fiz uma careta. — Ele me disse que as pessoas o chamavam de Edward, então eu assumi que era do que as pessoas o chamavam.

Jane não disse nada, e eu sinceramente não vi qual era o grande negócio. Edward/Cullen/O que quer que seja, estava apenas sendo educado depois que o atropelei. O fato de que ele era um festeiro playboy reformado não significava nada para mim, a não ser um aviso para ficar longe, muito longe dele.

Portas se abriram e os estudantes se derramaram no corredor. Nosso pequeno grupo esperou até que a sala se esvaziou antes de ir para dentro, pegando três assentos na parte traseira, com Jacob no meio de nós. Conforme eu puxava a minha enorme mochila - eu poderia derrubar alguém se batesse com meus cinco cadernos, - Jacob agarrou meu braço.

Malícia e caos total enchiam seu olhar. — Você não pode descartar a astronomia. Para passar por este semestre, devo viver através de você e ouvir sobre o Edward pelo menos três dias por semana.

Eu ri baixinho. — Eu não vou largar a matéria. — Mesmo que eu meio que quisesse, — Mas duvido que eu vá ter algo para te contar. Não é como se nós fôssemos nos falar de novo.

Jacob soltou meu braço e sentou-se, olhando-me. — Famosas últimas palavras, Bella.

**~~x~~**

O resto do dia não foi tão agitado como minha manhã tinha sido, muito para o meu prazer. Sem mais inocentes e quentes meninos quase derrubados ou outro humilhante incidente. Embora eu tivesse que reviver a experiência mais uma vez na hora do almoço para o entretenimento de Jacob, estava feliz que ele e Jane tinham intervalo no mesmo tempo que eu. Eu realmente estava planejando passar mais do meu dia sendo uma solitária, por isso era bom realmente falar com as pessoas... Da minha idade.

Ser social era como andar de bicicleta, eu imaginei.

E além de conselhos desnecessários de Jacob, que implicavam eu propositadamente correr e trombar em Edward na próxima vez que eu o visse, não tinha havido quaisquer momentos difíceis. No final do dia, eu sinceramente tinha praticamente esquecido Edward.

Antes de eu sair do campus, fui até o prédio financeiro para pegar um pedido de estudo-trabalho. Eu não precisava do dinheiro, mas eu precisava de tempo para manter minha mente ocupada. Eu tinha um total de 18 horas de estudo, mas ainda teria uma porcaria de tonelada de tempo livre. Um trabalho no campus parecia a coisa certa a fazer, mas não havia chances de acontecer. Meu nome estava em uma extensa lista de espera.

O campus era realmente bonito, e curiosamente pacífico. Não era nada como os campus enormes de algumas universidades. Situado entre o Rio Potomac e a pequena e histórica cidade de Shepherdstown era como algo que você veria em um cartão. Grandes edifícios com campanários misturados entre as mais modernas estruturas. Árvores em toda parte. Ar fresco, limpo e tudo o que você precisava a uma curta distância. Eu poderia realmente andar em dias mais agradáveis, ou pelo menos no parque no Campus Oeste, para evitar pagar o estacionamento do metrô.

Depois de dar as minhas informações para a lista de espera, eu girei de volta em direção ao meu carro, desfrutando da brisa quente. Ao contrário desta manhã, quando eu tinha estado atrasada, eu tive uma oportunidade de verificar as casas no caminho para a estação de metrô. Três casas, lado a lado, tinham varandas cheias de garotos em idade universitária. Era provável que fosse uma versão de fraternidade aqui da universidade.

Um cara olhou para cima, cerveja na mão. Ele sorriu, mas depois se virou quando uma bola de futebol voou para fora da porta aberta batendo nas costas dele. Maldições explodiram.

Definitivamente uma fraternidade.

Minha coluna endureceu enquanto peguei o meu ritmo, correndo e passando pelas casas. Eu passei um cruzamento, saí e quase fui atingida por uma caminhonete prata - uma das grandes, talvez uma Tundra, - quando ela acelerou na estrada estreita que eu precisava atravessar. Meu coração deu um pulo quando ele pisou em seus freios, bloqueando meu caminho.

Eu tomei um passo para trás no meio-fio, confusa. O motorista ia gritar comigo?

A janela do passageiro desceu, e eu quase caí de cara no chão.

Edward Cullen sorriu para mim por trás do volante, o boné de beisebol virado para trás. Tufos de cabelo acobreados enrolados sob a aba. E ele estava sem camisa, - totalmente sem camisa. E pelo que eu pude ver dele, apenas o peitoral, era um peitoral poderoso de bom. Peitorais, o cara tinha peitorais. E uma tatuagem. Em seu peito direito, uma explosão de sol, chamas arrastando para trás sobre seus ombros em tons vibrantes de vermelho e laranja.

— Isabella Swan, nos encontramos novamente.

Ele era a última pessoa que eu queria ver. Eu tinha a pior sorte conhecida pelo homem. — Edward Cullen... Oi.

Ele inclinou-se, deixando cair um braço sobre o volante. Correção. Ele também tinha uns bíceps realmente agradáveis. — Temos que parar de ter encontros como este.

E essa foi a coisa mais verdadeira que já falou. Eu precisava parar de olhar para seu bíceps... E peitoral... E tatuagem. Nunca pensei que o sol pudesse ser tão... Sexy. Uau. Isto foi estranho.

— Você me atropelando e eu quase te atropelando? — Edward elaborou. — É como se estivéssemos em uma catástrofe esperando para acontecer.

Eu não tinha ideia do que responder a isso. Minha boca estava seca, os pensamentos dispersos.

— Para onde você está indo?

— Meu carro. — Forcei a sair. — Estou prestes a estourar o tempo. — Não era necessariamente verdade, porque eu tinha sido generosa com os parquímetros para não acabar com uma multa de estacionamento, mas ele não precisava saber disso. — Então...

— Bem, suba querida. Eu posso lhe dar uma carona.

O sangue foi drenado do meu rosto e apressou-se a outras partes do meu corpo de uma forma muito estranha e confusa. — Não. Está tudo bem. Estou bem ao pé da colina. Não há necessidade para tanto.

O sorriso espalhou-se sobre o lado, revelando uma covinha. — Não é nenhum problema. É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de quase atropelar você.

— Obrigada, mas...

— Hey! Edward! — O cara da cerveja saltou da varanda e correu pela calçada, passando-me um olhar rápido. — O que você está fazendo, homem?

Salva pelo garoto de fraternidade.

O olhar de Edward se desviou de mim, mas o seu sorriso começou a escorregar.

— Nada, Paul, apenas tentando ter uma conversa.

Edward deu um aceno rápido, corri ao redor de Paul e à frente da caminhonete. Eu não olhei para trás, mas eu podia sentir que ele observava. Ao longo dos anos, saber quando alguém estava olhando para você quando você não estava olhando tinha se tornado um talento meu.

Eu me forcei a não correr para a estação de trem, porque fugir na frente do mesmo cara, duas vezes no mesmo dia, era além do nível aceitável de estranheza. Mesmo para mim.

Eu não sabia que estava segurando a minha respiração até que estava ao volante do meu carro e o motor zumbiu.

Jesus.

Abaixei a cabeça contra o volante e gemi. Uma catástrofe esperando para acontecer? Sim, parecia exatamente assim.

**Primeiro os olhos, depois os peitorais. Pra quem não devia nem estar interessada, a Bella está reparando muito gente. O que acharam do Jacob e da Jane?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**SusaaCullen: **Quem não gostaria de topar com uma parede dessas todos os dias neh? Que bom que esteja gostando flor. Bjos

**Guest: **É a ansiedade que faz o domingo parecer tão distante kkkkkk. Bjos

**Vamos comentar povo! É de graça e faz um bem enorme para quem posta a história. Até quarta-feira!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Estar sentada em uma aula de sociologia com três horas de duração na noite de terça não tinha sido tão ruim quanto pensei que seria, mas na hora de sair da aula, eu estava morrendo de fome. Antes de eu voltar para meu apartamento, parei pelo Sheetz – uma loja de conveniência/posto de gasolina que não tínhamos no Texas, – e peguei uma SFH. Salada Feita na Hora, com tiras de frango frito e molho ranch.

Mmm. Saudável.

O estacionamento estava cheio de carros, alguns até mesmo no campo próximo que ligava ao campus oeste. Não estava assim quando eu tinha ido para a minha aula de noite e eu me perguntei o que estava acontecendo. Consegui arrumar um lugar para estacionar, perto da estrada principal, e quando eu virei a ignição, o meu celular sacudiu no porta-copos.

Eu ri quando vi que era uma mensagem de Jacob. Nós trocamos números anteriormente na classe, uma vez que ele morava em um dos dormitórios.

_Arte é um saco_, era tudo que seu texto dizia.

Rindo, enviei-lhe uma resposta rápida sobre o nosso dever de casa, que era identificar a que era a pintura pertencia. Obrigada Deus pelo Google, que era por onde eu estaria completando a missão.

Reuni minha bolsa e comida e saí do meu carro. O ar estava pegajoso e eu levantei o meu cabelo do meu pescoço, desejando que o tivesse puxado para cima em um rabo de cavalo. O cheiro de Outono ainda estava no ar e eu estava ansiosa para ver um tempo mais fresco. Talvez até mesmo neve no inverno. Fui em frente ao estacionamento iluminado, em direção ao centro do conjunto de apartamentos. Eu estava no último andar, - o quinto - parecia que um monte de estudantes vivia aqui e a maioria não tinha realmente chegado até hoje, mas assim que eu subi a calçada, eu sabia para onde todos os carros estavam vindo.

Música batia de algum lugar dentro do meu prédio. Um monte de luzes estavam acesas e eu poderia pegar pedaços de conversa enquanto ia subindo as escadas. No quinto andar, eu encontrei o culpado. O apartamento do outro lado do corredor, a duas portas, era uma festa. A porta estava aberta e vinha luz lá de dentro, e música derramava no corredor aberto.

Um pouco de inveja mexeu no meu peito enquanto eu desbloqueava minha porta. Todas as risadas, o barulho, a música, soavam divertidos. Parecia tudo tão normal, como algo que eu _deveria_ estar fazendo, mas as festas...

Festas não terminavam bem para mim.

Fechando a porta atrás de mim, chutei os sapatos e derrubei minha bolsa no sofá. Mobiliar este apartamento tinha colocado um rasgo na minha conta, mas eu estaria aqui por quatro anos e percebi que eu poderia vendê-las quando saísse, ou levá-las comigo.

E era tudo _meu_. Isso significava muito para mim.

A festa se alastrou por todo o corredor, muito tempo depois que eu terminei a minha salada não tão saudável, vestida em bermuda de pijama e uma camisa de manga longa, e terminei meu dever de casa de Arte. Logo depois da meia-noite, desisti de ler o meu trabalho de inglês e comecei a voltar para o meu quarto.

Mas eu parei no corredor, enrolando meus dedos dos pés no tapete.

Uma explosão de riso abafado soou e eu sabia que sua porta deveria ter sido aberta, porque soou mais alto do que antes. Eu estava congelada, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

E se eu abrisse a porta e reconhecesse alguém das aulas? Era, obviamente, um garoto de faculdade fazendo a festa. Talvez conhecesse a pessoa? Então, o que faria se conhecesse?

Não era como se eu estivesse indo juntar-me a eles quando estava sem sutiã, vestindo meus pijamas, e balançando o rabo de cavalo mais antigo conhecido pelo homem.

Virei-me e acendi a luz do banheiro, olhando para meu reflexo. Limpo de toda a maquiagem, as sardas na ponte do meu nariz aparecendo e meu rosto parecia mais corado do que o normal. Encostei-me na pia, minha mãe teria rido e apertado meu rosto para mais perto do espelho.

Com a exceção do meu cabelo castanho-avermelhado, que era do meu pai, eu era a cara da minha mãe. Nariz reto, queixo arredondado, e maçãs do rosto salientes, com toda a ajuda de cosméticos que tinha tido ao longo dos anos para ficar parecendo ser nova, mais parecíamos irmãs em vez de mãe e filha.

Passos ecoaram no corredor. Mais risadas.

Eu fiz uma careta para meu reflexo e afastei-me do espelho. De volta no corredor, eu disse a mim mesma para ir dormir, mas me vi caminhando em direção à minha porta da frente. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo ou por que eu estava sendo tão intrometida, mas tudo parecia... Quente e divertido lá fora e tudo aqui era frio e chato.

_Quente e divertido?_

Revirei os olhos. Deus, eu parecia uma idiota. Era frio aqui porque dobrei a temperatura na central de ar.

Mas eu estava na porta e não havia nada que me impedisse. Abri, espiei a escada, vendo duas cabeças desaparecerem pelos degraus. A porta para a festa ainda estava aberta, e eu fiquei ali, dilacerada. Isso não era como lá na minha cidade. Ninguém ia me mandar um olhar mordaz ou gritar obscenidades para mim. Se fossem pensar qualquer coisa, eles provavelmente pensariam que eu era algum tipo de aberração, só ficando parada lá, meio fora da minha porta, de olhos esbugalhados, e deixando todo o ar frio para fora.

— Traga Raphael de volta! — Exclamou uma voz familiar e um riso profundo que fez meu estômago cair na descrença atordoada. — Você está fodido!

Eu reconheci a voz! Oh meu Deus...

Não podia ser. Eu não tinha visto a caminhonete prata grande lá fora, mas, novamente, havia tantos carros e não era como se eu estivesse procurando sua caminhonete.

A porta se abriu completamente, e eu congelei quando um cara tropeçou para fora, rindo enquanto ele colocava uma tartaruga - _que porra é essa?_ - no chão. A coisa prendeu a cabeça para fora, olhou em volta, e depois desapareceu em sua concha.

Um segundo depois, o cara que ia colocar a tartaruga para fora foi puxado de volta para o apartamento e Edward apareceu na porta em toda a sua glória sem camisa. Ele abaixou e pegou o rapaz verde. — Me desculpa Raphael. Meus amigos são completos e malditos... — Ele olhou para cima.

Tentei me empurrar para dentro, mas era tarde demais.

Edward me viu.

— ... Idiotas... — Ele fez uma parada, — Mas que...?

Se eu mergulhasse dentro do apartamento, como se estivesse em um bombardeio, seria estranho? Sim, sim, seria. Então falei um muito embaraçoso:

— Hey...

Edward piscou várias vezes, como se estivesse tentando limpar a sua visão. — Isabella Swan? Isso está se tornando um hábito.

— É. — Eu me forcei a engolir. — Está.

— Você mora aqui ou está visitando...?

Limpei minha garganta enquanto as pernas da tartaruga começaram a se mover, como se estivesse tentando ir embora. — Eu... Eu moro aqui.

— Fala sério? — Seus olhos verdes grama se arregalaram e ele segurou o corrimão. Eu não pude deixar de notar como seus shorts de ginástica estavam baixos em seus quadris estreitos. Ou seu abdome. Ele era malhado, tendo seis pacotinhos perfeitos. — Você realmente mora aqui?

Forcei meu olhar a ficar sobre a tatuagem de sol. — Sim. Eu realmente vivo aqui.

— Isso é... eu nem sei mesmo. — Ele riu de novo, e eu segurei o seu olhar. — Realmente uma loucura.

— Por quê? — Além do fato de que ele estava em pé no corredor do apartamento, sem camisa e descalço, segurando uma tartaruga chamada Raphael?

— Eu moro aqui.

Olhei boquiaberta. Toda a coisa de estar seminu fez sentido agora, eu acho, assim como a tartaruga, mas não podia ser. Era coincidência demais. — Você está brincando, certo?

— Não. Eu tenho vivido aqui faz um tempo, já faz um par de anos, com o meu companheiro de quarto. Sabe, o fodido que colocou o pobre Raphael para fora.

— Hey! — O cara gritou de dentro de seu apartamento, — Eu tenho um nome. É _Señor_ Fodido!

Edward riu. — De qualquer forma, você se mudou no fim de semana?

Eu encontrei-me acenando.

— Faz sentido. Eu estava na minha cidade, visitando a família. — Ele deslocou Raphael para a outra mão, segurando a coisa se contorcendo em seu peito. — Bem, inferno...

Eu estava segurando a porta até meus dedos doerem. — Isso é... Hum, sua tartaruga?

— É. — Um meio sorriso apareceu quando ele levantou o rapaz. — Raphael conheça Bella.

Dei à tartaruga um aceno pequeno e me senti estúpida depois de fazê-lo. Ela apenas prendeu sua cabeça para trás, em seu escudo verde e marrom. — Isso é um animal muito interessante.

— E esses são shorts muito interessantes. — Seu olhar caiu, — O que é o padrão? — Se inclinando para frente, seus olhos se estreitaram, e eu enrijeci. — Fatias de pizza?

Calor inundou minhas bochechas. — Isso são casquinhas de sorvete.

— Huh. Eu gosto deles. — Falou, seu olhar desviou-se em mim lentamente, deixando um rastro de calor estranho por trás. — Muito.

Eu imediatamente deixei a porta e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. O canto do seu lábio inclinou-se. Meus olhos se estreitaram. — Obrigado. Isso significa muito para mim.

— Deveria. Eles têm o meu selo de aprovação. — Ele mordeu o lábio inferior quando seus cílios levantaram. Aqueles olhos perfuraram os meus. — Eu preciso levar Raphael de volta ao seu habitat, antes que ele faça xixi na minha mão, o que ele está quase fazendo, e isso é péssimo.

Meus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso. — Eu posso imaginar.

— Então, você deveria vir. Os caras estão prestes a sair, mas eu tenho certeza que ainda vão ficar mais um pouco. Você poderia conhecê-los — ele avançou mais perto e baixou a voz. — Eles, de nenhuma maneira, são tão interessantes como eu sou, mas não são ruins.

Olhei por cima do ombro, parte de mim queria uma coisa e a outra metade não queria ter nada a ver com isso. Essa parte venceu. — Obrigado, mas eu estava indo para cama.

— Tão cedo?

— Já passou da meia-noite.

Seu sorriso se espalhou. — Isso ainda é cedo.

— Talvez para você.

— Você tem certeza? — Perguntou ele. — Eu tenho cookies.

— Cookies? — Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram.

— Sim, e eu os fiz. Sou bastante padeiro.

Por alguma razão, eu não poderia imaginar isso. — Você assou cookies?

— Eu asso um monte de coisas, e tenho certeza de que você está morrendo de vontade de saber tudo sobre essas coisas. Mas hoje à noite, são biscoitos de chocolate e de nozes. Eles são muito bons, eu digo.

— Tão estranho como possa parecer, eu vou ter que passar.

— Talvez outro dia, então?

— Talvez. — Não era provável. Eu recuei, alcançando a porta. — Bem, foi bom vê-lo novamente, Cullen.

— Edward. — Ele corrigiu. — E, ei, nós não nos atropelamos dessa vez. Olhe para nós, mudando o padrão.

— Isso é uma coisa boa. — Eu estava de volta ao meu apartamento e ele ainda estava na frente da minha porta. — Você deve voltar antes de Raphael fazer xixi na sua mão.

— Vai ter valido a pena. — Respondeu ele.

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram. — Por quê?

Ele não respondeu, mas recomeçou. — Se você mudar de ideia, eu ainda estarei acordado por um tempo.

— Eu não vou. Boa noite, Edward.

Seus olhos se arregalaram apenas uma fração de polegada, mas o seu sorriso escorregou em um sorriso cheio, e meu estômago meio que embrulhou, porque seu sorriso era _uau_. — Vejo você amanhã?

— Amanhã?

— Aula de Astronomia? Ou você vai matar a aula de novo?

Minhas bochechas se aqueceram novamente. Deus, eu tinha quase esquecido que fugi na frente dele como uma idiota total. — Não. — Suspirei, — Eu vou estar lá.

— Ótimo. — Ele começou a recuar novamente. — Boa noite, Bella.

Indo para detrás da porta, a fechei e a tranquei. Podia jurar que o ouvi rir, mas eu tinha que estar louca.

Fiquei ali alguns instantes e depois virei e corri de volta para o meu quarto. Mergulhei sob as cobertas, rolei para o meu estômago e empurrei meu rosto em um travesseiro.

_Dormir. Basta ir dormir._

Edward vivia do outro lado do corredor?

_Você precisa acordar cedo. Vá dormir._

Como no mundo isso era possível? Ele estava em todos os lugares em que eu ia.

_Vá dormir._

E por que ele tinha uma tartaruga de estimação e por que ele a nomeou como uma das Tartarugas Ninjas? Porque isso era meio engraçado.

_A manhã vai vir em breve._

Será que ele só vestia camisas durante as aulas? Oh meu Deus, ele seriamente vivia do outro lado do corredor. Jacob iria pirar... E provavelmente se mudar para a minha casa. Isso seria divertido. Eu realmente gostava de Jacob, mas eu tinha uma sensação de que ele ia querer emprestar minhas roupas.

_Vá dormir, porra._

Eu não posso acreditar que o cara sexy que eu quase atropelei e, em seguida, fugi, vivia do outro lado do corredor. Eu não sei nem porque eu me importava. Não importava. Eu não estava interessada em rapazes ou meninas, mas ele era extremamente sexy... E engraçado... E meio encantador.

_Não. Não. Não. Pare de pensar sobre ele, porque é inútil e não há nenhuma esperança, então vá dormir._

Eu comi toda a salada? Cara, aqueles cookies soavam bem neste momento.

— Ugh! — Gemi no travesseiro.

Esta porcaria durou cerca de uma hora antes de eu desistir e me jogar para fora da cama. Na sala de estar, eu não ouvi qualquer música ou barulho vindo do apartamento de Edward. Ele provavelmente estava dormindo profundamente enquanto eu estava obcecada com cookies e frango e abdomens malhados.

Pisando no quarto extra que havia se tornado mais um escritório/biblioteca, eu liguei o laptop e abri o meu e-mail. Havia um e-mail não lido na minha caixa de entrada, era do meu primo. Eu apaguei, mesmo sem abri-lo. Na barra de ferramentas da esquerda, eu vi que tinha um par de e-mails não lidos na minha pasta de lixo eletrônico. Entediada e fora da minha mente, eu cliquei no link e analisei as ofertas de medicamentos de prescrição, e-mails "eu tenho dinheiro em uma conta estrangeira", e o aviso de que Bath e Bodyworks estavam tendo uma venda.

Meus olhos se estreitaram na linha de assunto do e-mail que chegou em torno das 11 na noite passada.

Dizia ISABELLA SWAN, e era de um endereço de e-mail que eu não reconheci.

Bem, isso era estranho, porque no meu e-mail não tinha meu nome real, de modo que seria pouco provável que fosse alguma propaganda. Apenas meus pais e meu primo tinham meu e-mail, porque, mesmo que tivessem o número do meu telefone, eu preferia tê-los em contato comigo dessa maneira, em vez de ligar, mas ninguém mais tinha.

Meu dedo pairou sobre o mouse pad. Desconforto bateu quando nós formaram no meu estômago. Colocando minhas pernas contra o meu peito, eu disse a mim mesma para não abri-lo. Para apenas apagá-lo, mas eu cliquei, porque eu tinha que fazer. Era como olhar para um acidente de carro ruim ao lado da estrada. Você sabia que não deveria, mas você olhava mesmo assim.

Imediatamente desejei que eu não tivesse olhado. Os nós no meu estômago se apertaram e um nó se formou no fundo da minha garganta. Meu estômago se enjoou, eu me empurrei para longe da mesa e fechei o laptop. Em pé no meio da sala, eu tomei uma respiração profunda e enrolei as minhas mãos em punhos.

Eram apenas três linhas.

Isso era tudo.

Três linhas apagaram milhares de quilômetros.

Três linhas arruinaram a minha noite inteira.

Três linhas me encontraram todo o caminho em uma cidade pequena em West Virginia.

_Você não é nada, além de uma mentirosa, Isabella Swan. Você vai ter o seu no final. E isso não vai ter nada a ver com dinheiro._

**Alguém além de mim achou muito fofo o Edward ter uma tartaruga de estimação? Agora que Bella sabe que ele é seu vizinho, não vai ser anda fácil evitar ele agora. Quem será que enviou esse email para Bella? Por que fez isso?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Carol Prodanov: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história. O crédito da escrita bem feita é totalmente da autora do livro. Bjos

**Domingo tem mais. Beijos e até lá!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Desculpem-me se houver qualquer erro.**

**Capítulo 4**

Eu me arrastei para a aula de astronomia dez minutos mais cedo e peguei o que eu acreditava ser um lugar discreto no meio da sala de aula do anfiteatro. Alguns outros alunos já estavam lá, sentados na frente. Bocejando, deslizei para baixo no meu lugar e esfreguei os olhos. O galão de café que bebi esta manhã não tinha feito nada por mim, já que eu só tive uma hora de sono.

Três frases pequenas.

Apertando os meus olhos fechados, descansei minha cabeça no meu antebraço. Eu não queria pensar sobre o e-mail ou o fato de eu ter reaberto meu laptop e entrei na minha pasta do lixo para ver o que o meu primo tinha dito. Seu e-mail tinha sido apenas um ressalto gigante de como eu estava desiludindo meus pais e como estavam muito preocupados e com medo de que eu ia coloca-los em outra situação. _Você precisa vir para casa_, ele havia escrito. _É a coisa certa a fazer._ Era a coisa certa para eles, e enquanto meu primo estava do lado de meus pais e, oh, cerca de 99% da cidade, eu duvidava que ele estivesse por trás do e-mail.

O endereço de e-mail era irreconhecível para mim, e havia um monte de gente de quem poderia ter vindo, eu realmente não sabia quem era. Não podia ser ele porque mesmo ele não era tão estúpido para tentar entrar em contato comigo.

Ou era?

Um tremor rolou pela minha espinha. E se tivesse sido James? E se ele descobriu para onde eu me mudei? Minha família não teria dito a ele. Então, novamente, eles poderiam ter dito a seus pais porque eles eram, afinal, amigos do Country Club. Eu iria matá-los se o fizeram. Sério. Pegaria o próximo voo para o Texas e os assassinaria, porque todo o ponto de vir aqui era para ficar longe de...

— Bom dia, querida. — Veio uma voz profunda.

Levantei minha cabeça e virei no meu lugar. Surpresa me deixou muda e eu assisti Edward deslizar na cadeira vazia ao meu lado. Eu estava um pouco lenta, porque sabia que eu deveria ter dito que o lugar estava ocupado ou dizer-lhe para se mover dali, mas tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar.

Ele recostou-se, olhando para mim de lado. — Você parece um pouco áspera esta manhã.

E ele parecia notavelmente revigorado para alguém que tinha tido festa na noite passada. Cabelo úmido e em todo o lugar, os olhos brilhantes. — Obrigada.

— De nada. Fico feliz em ver que você veio para a aula desta vez. — Ele fez uma pausa, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra o assento e chutando os pés em cima do assento em frente de nós, seus olhos em mim. — Embora, eu meio que senti falta de toda aquela coisa de corrermos um contra o outro. Foi muita emoção.

— Eu não senti. — Admiti, curvando-me e vasculhando minha bolsa pelo meu caderno. — Aquilo foi realmente embaraçoso.

— Não deveria ter sido.

— Fácil para você dizer. Você é o único que estava parado. Eu fui a que trepei***** em você.

_*Neste caso, foi novamente utilizado o termo 'plowed', mas como tem um nível mais sexual no constrangimento dos dois, o termo foi modificado._

A boca de Edward se abriu. Oh meu Deus, eu realmente disse isso? Eu disse. Corando até as raízes do meu cabelo, eu abri meu caderno.

— Raphael está indo muito bem, a propósito.

Um sorriso aliviado escapou. — Isso é bom de ouvir. Será que ele fez xixi na sua mão?

— Não, mas foi por um triz. Trouxe uma coisa para você.

— Xixi de tartaruga?

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça quando ele pegou a sua mochila. — Desculpe te decepcionar, mas não. — Ele puxou uns papéis. — É um rascunho com os tópicos da aula. Eu sei. Matéria emocionante, mas percebi que já que não veio à aula na segunda-feira, você precisaria de um, então eu consegui um do professor.

— Obrigada. — Peguei o papel dele, um pouco chocada com o ato. — Isso foi muito atencioso.

— Bem, prepare-se. Eu estou todo atencioso essa semana. Eu trouxe-lhe outra coisa.

Eu mordi a beira da minha caneta enquanto ele abaixava, e então fiquei de boca aberta para ele, sem ele saber. Realmente tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu estive em uma conversa com o sexo oposto que não era meu parente, mas com todas as pessoas assistindo o que eu tinha feito ao longo dos anos, pensei que estava lidando com isso muito bem. Além do comentário sobre 'trepar', eu estava meio orgulhosa de mim mesma.

Edward pegou um guardanapo e desdobrou-o com os dedos longos. — Cookie para você. Cookie para mim.

Removendo a caneta da minha boca, eu balancei a cabeça. — Você não tinha que fazer isso.

— É apenas um cookie, querida.

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, porque ele simplesmente não fazia sentido para mim. Edward não fazia sentido para mim. Inferno, a maioria das pessoas não fazia sentido para mim.

Ele me olhou através daqueles cílios impossivelmente longos e suspirou. Rasgando o guardanapo na metade, ele tirou um dos cookies e depois o deixou cair no meu colo. — Eu sei, eles dizem que você não deve aceitar doces de estranhos, mas é um cookie e não doce e, tecnicamente, eu não sou um estranho.

Eu engoli.

Edward deu uma mordida em seu biscoito e fechou os olhos. Um som profundo emanou de sua garganta - um grunhido de prazer. Meu coração deu um pulo e minhas bochechas se aqueceram mais enquanto eu o olhava. Ele fez o som de novo, e minha boca abriu. Na fila de baixo, uma garota se virou em seu assento, com os olhos nublados.

— É assim tão bom? — Perguntei, olhando para o cookie no meu colo.

— Oh, sim, é o melhor. Eu lhe disse na noite passada. Seria melhor se eu tivesse um pouco de leite. — Ele deu outra mordida. — Mmm, leite.

Eu ousei olhar para ele de novo e parecia que ele estava à beira de ter um orgasmo ou algo assim.

Um olho abriu. — É a combinação de nozes e chocolate. Você os coloca juntos e é como uma explosão de sexo em sua boca, mas não tão bagunçado. A única coisa melhor seria os minúsculos Reese's Cups*****. Quando a massa quente, você os coloca dentro... De qualquer forma, você só precisa provar. Pegue um pedaço pequeno.

_*Tipo de biscoito_

Oh, que inferno? Era apenas um biscoito, não um cachimbo de crack. Eu estava sendo estúpida. Eu desdobrei o guardanapo e dei uma mordida. O cookie praticamente derreteu na minha boca.

— Bom? — Edward disse. — Certo?

Eu dei outra mordida e assenti.

— Bem, eu tenho toda uma tonelada deles em casa. — Ele se esticou enquanto ele enrolava o guardanapo. — Só para você saber.

Terminando o cookie, eu tinha que admitir que era um biscoito muito bom. Limpando meus dedos, eu comecei a enrolar o guardanapo, mas Edward se aproximou e pegou isso de mim. Ele torceu um pouco no seu lugar, fazendo com que seu joelho escovasse minha perna.

— Migalhas, — Disse ele.

— O quê?

Um sorriso leve apareceu em seu rosto e, em seguida, ele estendeu a mão, sem o guardanapo, e antes que eu soubesse o que ele estava fazendo, ele alisou o polegar sobre meu lábio inferior.

Cada músculo do meu corpo ficou preso e se tornou dolorosamente tenso. Meus olhos se arregalaram e o ar ficou preso na minha garganta. O toque era leve, quase nada, mas eu senti em várias partes do meu corpo.

— Tirei. — Um sorriso se propagou em seu rosto.

Meu lábio ainda formigava. Isso era tudo o que eu podia pensar. Eu não me movi, não até que a porta da frente da sala de aula se abriu e o homem mais estranho que eu já vi rolou para dentro, vestido dos pés à cabeça em poliéster verde oliva, o homem tinha o cabelo grosso, crespo, que passava em todas as direções, salpicado de preto e cinza. Seus óculos enormes descansavam na ponta do nariz. Quando ele atravessou o palco principal, notei que ele estava usando um par de tênis com estampa xadrez... Que combinava com sua gravata.

Edward riu suavemente. — Professor Drage é um homem muito... Único.

— Eu posso ver. — Murmurei.

Professor Drage tinha um sotaque que eu não conseguia identificar, mas com base no seu tom de pele oliva, eu estava achando que era do Mediterrâneo ou do Oriente Médio. Ele saltou direto no tópico - nenhuma chamada ou aviso. Lutei para pegar até sua introdução à astronomia e unidades de medição, enquanto Edward fugia ainda mais para baixo no seu assento e abria seu caderno. Sua caneta estava fazendo movimentos curtos e rápidos sobre o papel, mas ele não estava tomando notas.

Ele estava desenhando.

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, tentei focar no que diabos uma unidade astronômica significava - era algum número louco que eu não poderia mesmo começar a me lembrar. Acabou que o número era a distância média da Terra em órbita do sol. Isso era importante porque unidades astronômicas eram usadas para determinar a maioria das distâncias em nosso sistema solar, mas eu encontrei-me olhando para o caderno de Edward.

O que diabos ele estava desenhando?

— Agora, a maioria de vocês, crianças, não se preocupam com unidades astronômicas, ou realmente nunca ouviram falar delas. — Professor Drage continuou, passando a duração do estágio. — Estão familiarizados é com o termo "ano-luz". Embora, eu duvido que qualquer um de vocês realmente, verdadeiramente, entende o que um ano-luz é.

Eu tinha certeza que Edward estava desenhando o Pé Grande.

A palestra continuou até que o Professor Drage de repente mudou as engrenagens no final, me pegando e todo mundo, a não ser Edward, de surpresa, e começou a passar o mapa das estrelas. — Eu sei que hoje é apenas quarta-feira, mas aqui está o seu primeiro trabalho para o fim de semana. O Céu é suposto estar claro como a bunda de um bebê no sábado.

— Claro como a bunda de um bebê? — Murmurei.

Edward riu.

— Eu quero que vocês encontrem Corona Borealis no céu – o verdadeiro real, honesto, bondoso céu noturno. — Professor Drage explicou, sorrindo como se ele tivesse dito algo engraçado, mas todos nós olhamos para ele. — Vocês não vão precisar de um telescópio. Usem seus olhos, ou óculos, ou lentes de contato, ou o que seja. Vocês podem vê-lo sexta-feira ou sábado à noite, mas o tempo vai estar mais inconstante na sexta-feira, então escolham com sabedoria.

— Espere. — Alguém da frente disse. — Como se utiliza este mapa?

Edward me entregou um mapa que tinha sido passado na nossa fila, junto com várias folhas com quadrados para medida.

Professor Drage parou na frente da classe. — Você olha para ele.

Eu mordi o riso.

O estudante bufou. — Eu entendi isso, mas não temos que procurar no céu ou algo assim?

— Claro. Você poderia fazer isso. Ou você pode simplesmente olhar para cada uma das constelações, ver o que elas se parecem e usar seus próprios olhos e cérebros para encontrá-la no céu. — O professor fez uma pausa. — Ou use o Google. Eu quero que você comece a se familiarizar com as estrelas. Você vai estar fazendo isso um monte de vezes este semestre e vai apreciar fazê-lo agora, quando está quente. Portanto, junte-se com o seu parceiro e escolha uma altura. O papel quadriculado para preencher será retornado novamente para mim na segunda-feira. Isso é tudo por hoje. Boa sorte e que a força do universo esteja com vocês.

Vários estudantes riram, mas meu estômago saiu da minha bunda.

— Parceiro? — Eu disse, baixinho quando freneticamente olhei ao redor da sala de aula. Quase todo mundo estava mudando no seu lugar, conversando com outra pessoa. — Quando nós escolhemos parceiros?

— Na segunda-feira. — Edward respondeu, fechando o caderno e empurrando-o em sua mochila. — Você não estava aqui.

Meu coração bateu no meu peito enquanto eu deslizei para a borda do assento. Merda. Professor Drage já havia saltado da sala. Metade dos alunos já estavam fora da porta.

— Bella?

Como diabos eu deveria conseguir um parceiro agora? Eu realmente não deveria ter corrido como um bebê na segunda-feira. Isso tudo foi culpa minha.

— Bella.

Onde era o escritório do professor? Eu ia ter que encontrar o cara e explicar que eu não tinha um parceiro. Eu aposto que seu escritório tinha um cheiro esquisito, também, como bolas de naftalina.

— Bella.

— O quê? — Respondi, voltando-me para Edward. Por que ele estava ainda sentado aqui olhando para mim?

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. — Nós somos parceiros.

— Hein?

— Nós. Somos. Parceiros. — Repetiu ele, e então suspirou. — Aparentemente, Drage teve a classe escolhendo os seus parceiros logo no início da aula na segunda-feira. Entrei depois, e no final ele me disse que eu seria parceiro de qualquer um que entrasse depois na classe ou viesse na quarta-feira. E já que eu não gosto da ideia de ser sozinho, você e eu somos parceiros.

Eu olhei para ele. — Nós temos uma escolha de fazer isso por conta própria?

— Sim, mas quem quer ir para fora olhando para o céu à noite por si mesmo? — Ele se levantou e atirou sua mochila por cima do ombro enquanto ele começava a descer a fila, — De qualquer forma, eu sei de um lugar perfeito que podemos fazer a nossa lição de casa. Tem que ser sábado, porque tenho planos na sexta-feira.

— Espere. — Estava de pé, correndo atrás dele. — Eu quero.

— Você tem planos para sábado? — Ele franziu a testa. — Bem, eu poderia...

— Não. Eu não tenho planos para o sábado, mas não temos de ser parceiros. — Eu expliquei. — Posso fazer isso por mim mesma.

Ele parou tão de repente na frente das portas que eu quase tive uma repetição da segunda-feira. — Por que você iria querer fazer todas as tarefas, e se você olhar para o planejamento da aula, verá que são muitas, tudo sozinha?

— Bem, eu realmente não quero. — Mudei meu peso de um pé para o outro. — Mas você não tem que ser o meu parceiro. Quero dizer, você não me deve, nem nada.

— Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo. — Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— O que eu estou dizendo é que... — Parei. O que diabos eu estava dizendo? O problema era que eu simplesmente não queria fazer nada com ele. Ele não me conhecia. Eu não o conhecia, mas era tão... Tão _amigável_. As palavras seguintes só saíram da minha boca. — Por que você está sendo tão bom para mim?

Uma sobrancelha se levantou. — Isso é uma pergunta séria?

— Sim.

Ele olhou para mim um momento. — Tudo bem, acho que sou apenas um cara legal. E você é obviamente uma caloura. Você parecia um pouco de fora na segunda-feira e, em seguida você fugiu, não iria mesmo entrar na sala e eu...

— Eu não quero sua piedade. — Fiquei horrorizada. Ele estava sendo bom para mim, porque ele achava que eu era uma caloura maluca. Oh Deus, isso era...

Edward franziu a testa, e eu quero dizer, realmente franziu a testa. — Você não tem a minha piedade, Bella. Eu só estou dizendo que parecia de fora na segunda-feira e achei que seria bom sermos parceiros. — Ele parou e seus olhos se estreitaram. — Eu posso ver que você não acredita em mim. Talvez tenha sido o cookie? Bem, você se recusou a provar meus biscoitos noite passada e, honestamente, eu estava indo comer o outro cookie, mas você parecia tão cansada e triste sentada lá, percebi que precisava do cookie mais do que eu.

Eu não poderia dizer se ele estava brincando ou não, mas havia um brilho diferente de diversão em seus olhos.

— E você é bonita. — Acrescentou.

Eu pisquei, — O quê?

A carranca tinha desaparecido quando ele abriu a porta, dando início à saída da classe e para o corredor. — Não me diga que você não sabe que é bonita. Se assim for, eu estou prestes a perder toda a fé na humanidade. Você não quer ser responsável por isso.

— Eu sei que eu sou bonita, quero dizer, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Deus, eu parecia uma narcisista. Balancei a cabeça. — Eu não acho que sou feia. Isso é o que...

— Ótimo. Agora que já esclarecemos isso. — Puxando minha bolsa, ele me guiou em direção à escada. — Cuidado com a porta. Ela pode ser complicada.

Eu ignorei isso. — O que o comentário sobre eu ser bonita tem a ver com alguma coisa?

— Você perguntou por que eu sou tão bom com você. É mutuamente benéfico.

O que ele disse afundou e eu parei no degrau acima dele. — Você é bom para mim, porque me acha bonita?

— E porque você tem olhos castanhos. Eu sou um bobão quando se trata de grandes olhos castanhos. — Ele riu. — Eu sou um menino fútil. Hey, ajuda que você é bonita. Isso traz à tona o cara legal em mim. O que me faz compartilhar meus cookies com você.

Eu olhei para ele. — Então, se eu fosse feia, você não seria bom para mim?

Edward deu a volta, ficando de frente para mim. Mesmo um degrau abaixo, ele era mais alto do que eu. — Eu ainda seria bom para você se você fosse feia.

— Ok.

Um sorriso perverso deslizou sobre seus lábios cheios. Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e sussurrou: — Eu simplesmente não iria te oferecer meus cookies.

Eu cruzei os braços e tentei ignorar a proximidade de nossos rostos. — Estou começando a pensar que cookies é uma palavra código para outra coisa.

— Talvez seja. — Ele puxou minha bolsa de novo quando deu um passo confiante para trás, forçando-me a descer outro degrau. — É só pensar nisso. Se cookie é uma palavra código, o que simboliza? Ele esteve em sua boca, querida.

Parte de mim estava um pouco perturbada por isso e outra parte? Uma risada borbulhou na minha garganta e saiu, soando um pouco rouca. — Você é realmente...

— Maravilhoso? Incrível? — Ele fez uma pausa, as sobrancelhas levantadas. — Surpreendente?

— Eu estava pensando em 'bizarro'.

— Bem, que inferno, se eu tivesse sentimentos, eles poderiam estar realmente machucados agora.

Eu sorri, caindo na brincadeira fácil com ele. — Acho que é uma coisa boa que você não tem sentimentos, então, hein?

— Acho que sim. — Ele desceu mais alguns passos e parou no patamar. — É melhor você se apressar ou vai se atrasar para a próxima aula.

Puta merda! Ele estava certo.

Edward riu de meus olhos arregalados e eu saí do transe, correndo os degraus. — Porra, se você se jogasse assim tão rápido para os meus cookies, eu seria um cara feliz.

— Cale a boca! — Falei por cima do meu ombro quando cheguei a outro lance de degraus.

— Hey! — Ele gritou atrás de mim. — Você não quer saber o que é o código cookies?

— Não! Bom Deus, não!

Sua risada me seguiu pelo corredor e em todo o caminho para minha próxima aula.

**Estou postando o capítulo rapidinho, por isso não vou poder responder os reviews, mas agradeço a todos que estão lendo e comentando. Beijos e até quarta-feira.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

— O apartamento é muito bom. — Disse Jane do meu sofá. Um livro de história estava aberto, mas não lido em seu colo. — Eu adoraria não ter que viver em um dormitório. O ronco de minha companheira é como o grito de uma banshee*****.

_*As Banshee provêm da família das fadas, e é a forma mais obscura delas. Quando alguém avistava uma Banshee sabia logo que seu fim estava próximo: os dias restantes de sua vida podiam ser contados pelos gritos da Banshee: cada grito era um dia de vida e, se apenas um grito fosse ouvido, naquela mesma noite estaria morto._

Eu me encontrava entre a mesa de café e a TV, realmente insegura sobre como Jane e Jacob acabaram em meu apartamento depois da aula. No almoço, a gente falou sobre se reunir e trocar notas de história e de alguma forma o meu lugar foi oferecido. Eu realmente acho que foi ideia de Jacob, e uma vez que ambos estavam aqui, estávamos ficando sem absolutamente nenhum estudo feito.

Energia ansiosa zumbia através de mim como um beija-flor. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não tinha pessoas no meu espaço. Na minha cidade ninguém da família ficava ao meu redor e só a empregada entrava no meu quarto. Não só eu tinha sido praticamente uma pária na minha cidade e na escola, tinha sido da mesma maneira dentro da minha casa. Mas antes daquela festa de Halloween, _todo mundo_ ia para a minha casa, especialmente as meninas do estúdio. Todos falavam comigo e eu ainda dançava. Antes da festa, as coisas tinham sido normais.

Eu brincava com a minha pulseira, nervosa. Eu gostava deles aqui, pois era normal e me lembrava de antes. Era o que as pessoas faziam na faculdade, mas ainda assim, era... diferente para mim.

Jacob ressurgiu da minha cozinha, um saco de batatas fritas na mão. — Esqueça o apartamento. Não me interpretem mal. É um bom apartamento, mas eu quero ouvir mais sobre os _cookies_ de Edward.

Peguei uma batata do saco. — Eu nunca deveria ter dito a você sobre essa conversa.

— Tanto faz, — Respondeu ele, de boca cheia.

Jane riu. — Estou morrendo de vontade de saber o real significado de 'cookies'.

— Provavelmente seu pênis. — Jacob se sentou no braço do sofá.

— Oh meu Deus. — eu disse, pegando um punhado de batatas. Eu precisava da fortaleza de calorias para onde esta conversa se dirigia.

Jane assentiu. — Faz sentido então. Quero dizer, com toda a coisa de não dar seu cookie para as meninas feias.

— Não acho que ele realmente quis dizer isso. — Eu disse, estalando uma batata na minha boca. — Então, de volta para as nossas notas de história...

— Foda-se história. Voltando ao pênis de Edward. — Jacob disse. — Sabe, se cookies é uma palavra código para pênis, então isso significa que o pênis dele esteve em sua boca.

Engasguei com a batata e peguei minha lata de refrigerante, inalando o líquido enquanto meu rosto queimava.

— Teoricamente falando... — Acrescentou Jacob, sorrindo como um idiota total. Ele pulou. — Eu não sei como consegue Bella. Se eu morasse do outro lado do corredor dele, ficaria grudado na porta da frente do meio-dia à meia- noite. E estaria atracado em seu _cookie_. Yum.

Acenando com a mão na frente do meu rosto, eu balancei a cabeça. — Você pode ficar com o cookie dele.— Oh, querida, se ele virasse para o meu time, eu o teria todo, em um piscar de olhos.

Os olhos de Jane rolaram. — Grande surpresa.

— O que eu não entendo é como é que você não está atracada nos cookies dele.

Abri minha boca, mas Jane balançou a cabeça e disse: — Eu não acho que cookies significa pênis. Acho que pode significar suas bolas, porque é plural e tudo mais.

Jacob explodiu em gargalhadas. — Então isso significa que suas bolas estiveram em sua boca, teoricamente falando! Porra, isso é uma cozinha suja.

Eu fiquei olhando para os dois de boca aberta. Essa era conversa típica? — Oh meu Deus, será que podemos parar de falar sobre seu pau e bolas, ou eu nunca vou ser capaz de comer cookies novamente. Tipo, nunca mais.

— Não. Sério. Como é que você não está toda entusiasmada sobre isso? — Jacob subiu na parte de trás do sofá como um gato gordo. — Ele obviamente estava flertando com você.

— Então, — Eu respondi, acreditando que poderia estar segura para comer outra batata sem morrer.

A mandíbula de Jacob caiu. — Então?

Jane fechou o livro de história e o deixou cair no chão com um baque alto. Acho que não ia estudar completamente. — Jacob é como uma mulher sedenta de sexo em seus trinta e poucos anos, então ele não pode entender por que você não gostaria de fazer um passeio com o _bad boy_ da cidade.

Olhei para Jacob, e ele apenas deu de ombros e disse: — É verdade.

— Até eu tenho dificuldade em entender isso. Edward é realmente bonito. — Continuou Jane. — E eu nunca ouvi nenhuma menina falando besteira sobre ele, então ele deve tratá-las bem.

Sem ter ideia do que dizer, eu me deixei cair na cadeira meia-lua preta perto da TV. Explicar-lhes o porquê por trás de tudo era um grande e gordo jamais. — Eu não sei. Eu apenas não estou interessada.

— Você tem ovários? — Jacob perguntou.

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar. — Sim.

Ele deslizou para baixo até a parte de trás do sofá e se sentou ao lado de Jane. — Então, como você não está interessada?

Empurrando o resto das batatas em minha boca, eu me esforcei para responder sem entrar em tudo como uma puritana frígida. Mas eu era totalmente uma puritana frígida, não era? Ou aflita, dependendo de a quem você perguntava. De qualquer forma, enquanto a ideia de pênis e bolas me interessava, o pensamento de realmente tornar-me íntima e pessoal com eles, fez-me quebrar em suor frio.

E eu estava suando agora. As batatas já estavam azedando no meu estômago. Minha mente imediatamente foi direto para o e-mail de ontem à noite.

_Mentirosa._

Enxugando as mãos em meus jeans, balancei a cabeça. — Eu apenas não estou interessada em um relacionamento.

Jacob riu. — Nós não estamos dizendo que Edward está, sabe? Você não tem que querer estar em um relacionamento para um pouco de bow-chicka bow- wow*****.

_* É um termo original de um seriado americano, 'Red vs Blue', que faz referência a sexo._

Jane olhou para ele lentamente. — Você realmente disse isso?

— Eu fiz. E sou o dono dessa frase. Vou fazer uma camiseta com ela escrita. — Jacob deu um sorriso. — De qualquer forma, tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que ele é uma oportunidade que você não pode querer deixar passar.

Nem sequer tive que pensar. — Por que estamos falando sobre isso? Temos uma aula juntos e ele mora do outro lado do corredor e...

— E vocês são parceiros para o resto do semestre. — Jane acrescentou. — É meio romântico, sair à noite e olhar as estrelas.

Meu estômago se apertou. — Não é romântico. Nada é romântico.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram quando ela passou a mão através dos feixes curtos de cabelo loiro. — Bem, olá, Debbie Downer*****.

_*Personagem do Saturday Night Live, programa humorístico americano, que vê o lado negativo sobre todas as coisas._

Revirei os olhos. — Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que não o conheço. Ele não me conhece. E é apenas um flerte. Você mesmo disse que ele é 'o cara' da cidade. Isso é apenas, provavelmente, o jeito dele. Um cara legal e amigável. Isto é tudo. Então podemos esquecer isso?

— Sim, vocês, vadias, são chatas até às lágrimas. — disse Jacob, e Jane mostrou a língua para ele. Luz brilhou do piercing dela, e eu estremeci, pensando que aquilo tinha que ter machucado. — E eu preciso de alguma salsa para comer com essas batatas.

— No armário do fundo. — Eu gritei, mas ele já estava a meio caminho da cozinha, portas abrindo e fechando.

Para meu alívio, o tema se afastou de mim e do que quer que fosse inexistente com Edward. Horas se passaram e eu fiquei mais confortável com eles aqui e nós até abrimos nossos livros de história por poucos segundos. Quando chegou perto das nove, eles empacotaram suas coisas e se dirigiram para a porta.

Jane parou e saltou para frente. Antes que eu pudesse me preparar, ela me deu um rápido abraço e um beijo no rosto. Eu fiquei lá, completamente chocada. Ela sorriu. — Há uma grande festa em uma das fraternidades sexta à noite. Você deveria vir com a gente.

Lembrei-me de Edward dizendo que ele estaria ocupado sexta-feira e ele, obviamente, gostava de festa, então esse era provavelmente o motivo. Balancei a cabeça. — Eu não sei.

— Não seja antissocial. — Jacob disse, abrindo a porta. — Nós somos pessoas legais para você se pendurar.

Eu ri. — Eu sei. Vou pensar sobre isso.

— Ok. — Jane acenou com os dedos. — Vejo você amanhã.

Fora no corredor, Jacob começou a apontar para a porta de Edward, enquanto ele empurrava seus quadris e mexia sua bunda. Eu mordi meu lábio para parar de rir. Ele continuou até que Jane pegou a gola de seu polo e o puxou para baixo nas escadas.

Sorrindo, fechei a porta e a tranquei. Não demorou muito tempo para limpar tudo e ir para a cama. A coisa toda da cama era inútil, porque eu não estava com sono e desde que estava evitando o laptop e, portanto, meu e-mail, eu acabei assistindo a reprises de _Ghost Hunters_ até que eu estava convencida de que havia um _poltergeist_ no meu banheiro.

Desliguei a TV, levantei-me e acabei fazendo algo que eu odiava.

Passeei em meu apartamento, como eu costumava fazer no quarto da minha antiga casa. Com a TV e meu apartamento silenciosos, eu podia ouvir uns poucos ruídos dos outros apartamentos. Eu me concentrei naqueles ruídos em vez de deixar minha mente fazer a coisa estranha porque esta noite tinha sido boa e eu não queria estragar isso. O último par de dias tinha sido bom, com a exceção da topada em Edward. As coisas estavam boas.

Parei atrás do meu sofá, somente percebendo então o que eu estava fazendo.

Olhando para baixo, vi a manga da minha camisa empurrada para cima e meus dedos estavam em volta no meu pulso esquerdo. Lentamente, meticulosamente, eu levantei os meus dedos, um por um.

Havia fracos travessões rosa da pulseira pressionando em minha pele. Nos últimos cinco anos, eu só tirava a pulseira durante a noite e quando eu tomava banho. Esses travessões provavelmente seriam permanentes.

Assim como a cicatriz irregular que a pulseira escondia.

Tirei minha mão completamente. O trecho de duas polegadas de um profundo rosa cortou para o centro do meu pulso, sobre a veia. Tinha sido um corte profundo feito com vidro quebrado da moldura que eu tinha jogado após a primeira fotografia ser circulada pela escola.

Quando eu tinha feito esse corte, tinha sido o ponto mais baixo da minha vida e eu não estava exagerando. E teria um corte igual no meu pulso direito, se a empregada doméstica não tivesse escutado os vidros se quebrando.

A imagem era minha e da minha melhor amiga; a mesma melhor amiga que tinha sido uma das primeiras a me virar as costas e sussurrar palavras como 'prostituta' e 'mentirosa'.

Eu queria acabar com tudo nessa altura. Porque naquele ponto da minha vida, nada poderia ter sido pior do que o que tinha acontecido comigo, o que os meus pais tinham concordado, e as consequências posteriores. Em questão de meses, a minha vida tinha totalmente se separado em dois pedaços desiguais: antes e depois. E eu não tinha sido capaz de ver um possível _"depois"_ quando toda a escola apoiou James.

Agora? O depois parecia interminável, mas vergonha ardia como um fogo baixo na minha barriga enquanto eu olhava para a cicatriz. O suicídio nunca foi a resposta, partir apenas faria com que todos eles ganhassem. Aprendi a lição sozinha, já que terapia nunca foi uma opção. Meus pais teriam cortado suas pernas por ter uma filha que tentou o suicídio, ainda mais se eu precisasse de terapia. Muito dinheiro havia trocado de mãos para manter a minha ida ao hospital naquela tarde em segredo.

Aparentemente, os meus pais estavam bem em ter uma filha marcada como uma prostituta mentirosa.

Mas eu odiava ver a personificação física da minha fraqueza, estaria além de humilhada, se alguém a visse.

Uma risada profunda subitamente veio do corredor e chamou minha atenção, – a risada de Edward. Minha cabeça girou para a cozinha. No fogão, o relógio marcava perto de uma da manhã.

Eu puxei minha manga para baixo.

— Você não pode ficar sem ir na sexta-feira? — Uma voz feminina perguntou, um pouco abafada pela parede.

Houve uma pausa e então ouvi Edward dizer: — Você sabe que eu não posso querida. Talvez da próxima vez.

_Querida?_ Oh! Ouvi seus passos do lado de fora do apartamento, pulando a escada.

Correndo ao redor do sofá, fiz o meu caminho até a janela. Desde que meu apartamento estava no final e com vista para o parque de estacionamento, tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era esperar. E em seguida, lá estavam eles, um Edward sem camisa e uma menina.

Uma realmente alta e morena, vestindo uma saia jeans bonita. Isso era tudo que eu poderia ver de fora da janela enquanto atravessavam o estacionamento. A menina tropeçou, mas se equilibrou antes que Edward tivesse de intervir. Eles pararam atrás de um sedan de cor escura. Eu me senti como uma _vouyer_ total por observá-los, mas eu estava fascinada.

Edward disse algo e riu quando a menina, brincando, empurrou seu ombro. Um segundo depois, eles se abraçaram e em seguida, ele deu um passo para trás, dando-lhe um aceno pequeno antes de voltar-se para o prédio. No meio do caminho de volta, ele olhou para cima em direção ao nosso piso, e eu pulei para trás como uma idiota total. Ele não podia me ver. Não havia nenhuma maneira, sem as luzes no meu apartamento.

Eu ri de mim e então me acalmei quando ouvi uma porta se fechar no corredor.

Alívio se derramou em mim, aliviando os músculos que tinham estado apertados e desligados. Vê-lo com outra garota era... Bom. Totalmente reafirmou o fato de que Edward era muito charmoso, um flertador inofensivo que gostava de entregar cookies para meninas bonitas e tinha uma tartaruga de estimação chamada Raphael. Isso era bom. Isso era factível. Eu podia lidar com isso porque o que Jane e Jacob estavam sugerindo, me fez ansiosa.

Talvez Edward e eu nos tornássemos amigos. Eu estava bem com isso, porque era bom ter mais amigos, como antes.

Mas quando eu subi na cama e me deitei acordada, olhando para o teto, por um momento, um momento muito breve, eu me perguntei como seria se Edward tivesse estado interessado em mim _assim_. Para ter algo assim. Para estar tonta e animada quando ele olhasse para mim, ou quando nossas mãos acidentalmente se tocassem. Eu me perguntava como seria estar interessada nele assim, ou em qualquer cara, dessa forma. Ter encontros, primeiros beijos e todas as coisas que viessem depois. Aposto que seria bom. Seria como _antes_.

Antes de James Hunter ter tomado tudo isso de mim.

**~~x~~**

As nuvens de tempestade estavam rolando na quinta de manhã e parecia que seria um dia chuvoso no campus. Felizmente, eu tinha apenas duas aulas, de modo que antes de sair, peguei um casaco e o coloquei sobre a minha camisa. Pensei em trocar meus shorts e chinelos, mas decidi que eu estava me sentindo preguiçosa demais para me incomodar com isso.

Mandando sms para Jacob para ver se ele queria que eu pegasse algum café antes da aula de arte, eu saí do meu apartamento e fui para a escada antes da porta do apartamento de Edward se abrir e um cara vir para fora, puxando para baixo uma camisa sobre a cabeça. Sua cabeça com cabelo loiro bagunçado até ao ombro espreitou, e eu o reconheci como o cara com a tartaruga de Edward, – o companheiro de quarto.

No momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram, um grande sorriso estourou em seu rosto bronzeados, expondo uma linha de dentes ultra brancos. — Ei! Eu já vi você antes.

Meu olhar foi para detrás dele. Ele tinha deixado a porta aberta. — Ei, você é... o cara da tartaruga.

Confusão cintilou em seu rosto quando suas sandálias bateram fora no cimento. — Cara da tartaruga? Oh, sim. — Ele riu, a pele enrugando em torno de seus olhos azuis. — Você me viu com Raphael, certo?

Eu assenti. — E eu acho que você se chamou de _Señor_ Fodido.

Soltando outra gargalhada, ele se juntou a mim na escada. — Esse é meu nome de bêbado. Na maioria dos dias, as pessoas me conhecem como Jasper.

— Isso soa muito melhor do que _Señor_ Fodido. — Sorri quando nós chegamos ao patamar do quarto andar. — Sou...

— Bella? — Quando meus olhos se arregalaram, ele deu um sorriso cheio de dentes. — Edward me disse o seu nome.

— Ah. Então... hum, você está indo para...

— Ei, seu idiota, você deixou a porta aberta! — A voz de Edward disparou escada abaixo, e um segundo depois, ele apareceu no topo da escada, com o boné de beisebol preto. Um sorriso torto apareceu quando ele nos viu e começou a descer os degraus. — Ei, o que você está fazendo com a minha garota?

_Minha garota?_ O quê? Eu quase tropecei em meus pés.

— Estava explicando para ela como eu atendo por dois nomes.

— Ah, é? — Edward colocou um braço sobre os meus ombros, e meu chinelo prendeu na parte de trás do outro. Seu braço apertou, me puxando para o seu lado. — Uau, querida, quase te perdi ali.

— Olhe para você. — Jasper pulou os degraus. — Tem a garota tropeçando toda em seus pés.

Edward riu quando ele estendeu a mão e deslizou a aba do boné de volta para trás. — Eu não posso impedir. É o meu charme magnético.

— Ou pode ser o seu cheiro. — Jasper replicou. — Eu não tenho certeza se ouvi um chuveiro esta manhã.

Ele engasgou em afronta de zombaria. — Eu cheiro mal, Bella?

— Você cheira bem. — Murmurei, sentindo o calor no meu rosto. Era a verdade, no entanto. Ele cheirava maravilhoso, uma mistura de roupa fresca, colônia suave, e algo mais que era provavelmente ele mesmo. — Quero dizer, você não cheira mal.

Edward ficou me olhando por um momento quase demasiado longo. — Indo para a aula?

Estávamos descendo as escadas, mas seu braço ainda estava em meus ombros e todo o lado do meu corpo parecia formigar como se tivesse adormecido. Ele estava tão... à vontade. Como se não fosse nada para ele, e provavelmente não era. Lembrei-me de como ele tinha abraçado a menina ontem à noite, mas para mim, era...

Não havia palavras.

— Bella? — A voz de Edward baixou.

Eu me mexi para ficar livre, e vi a maneira como o sorriso de Jasper se espalhou. Desci as escadas, precisando de distância. — Estou indo para Artes. E vocês?

Edward facilmente me alcançou no terceiro andar. — Nós estamos indo para o café da manhã. Você deveria faltar e se juntar a nós.

— Eu acho que já matei aula o suficiente esta semana.

— Eu estou matando. — Anunciou Jasper, — Mas Edward não tem aula até esta tarde, então ele é um bom garoto.

— E você é um menino mau? — Perguntei.

O sorriso de Jasper era contagiante. — Ah, eu sou um menino muito, muito mau.

Edward atirou em seu amigo um olhar. — Sim, mau em matemática, ortografia, inglês, higiene pessoal, conversar com as pessoas, e eu poderia seguir em frente.

— Mas eu sou bom nas coisas que contam.

— E o que são essas coisas? — Edward perguntou quando estávamos saindo do edifício. Fora, o ar tinha o cheiro fraco de umidade e as nuvens pareciam gordas com água.

Jasper correu para fora na frente de nós e virou de forma que ele estava de frente para nós enquanto andava para trás, ignorando completamente a caminhonete vermelha tentando fazer o retorno. Ele levantou uma mão bronzeada e começou marcando seus dedos. — Beber, socializar, snowboard e futebol, – lembra-se desse esporte, Edward? Futebol?

O sorriso fácil escorregou do rosto de Edward. — Sim, eu me lembro, idiota.

Jasper apenas riu e se virou, indo em direção onde a caminhonete prata estava estacionada. Olhei para Edward, curiosa. Ele olhava para frente, o conjunto de mandíbula e olhos duros como gelo. Sem olhar para mim, ele colocou as mãos em seu jeans e disse: — Vejo você por aí, Bella.

Com isso, ele se juntou a Jasper em sua caminhonete, e eu juro que a temperatura caiu para coincidir com a frieza repentina na atitude de Edward. Não preciso ser um gênio ou uma pessoa excessivamente intuitiva para perceber que Jasper havia tocado em uma ferida e Edward não estava no clima para falar sobre isso.

Tremendo, eu corri para o meu carro e pulei dentro dele. Nem um segundo depois, um grande pingo de chuva bateu contra o para-brisa. Enquanto eu saía, olhei na direção deles. Ambos os rapazes estavam de pé ao lado da caminhonete, Jasper sorrindo e Edward com o mesmo jeito, distante, sua expressão rígida enquanto ele falava. O que quer que ele estivesse dizendo para o amigo, ele não estava feliz com isso.

**Uau! Momento tenso entre o Jasper e Edward. Será que Edward só está flertando com a Bella porque ele é um conquistador ou realmente gosta dela? Mais um pouquinho do passado Bella sendo revelado, aos poucos a peças vão se encaixando. Algum palpite sobre o que aconteceu com ela?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: ** Esse Edward tem muito charme, cozinha e ainda tem uma tartaruga. Quem é que pode resistir a isso? Eu não posso dizer se seu palpite está certo senão irá estragar todo o mistério da história. Obrigada pelo comentário flor. Beijos.

**Carol Prodanov: **Eu fico feliz que esteja gostando tanto. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos.

**Guest: **Eu disse isso na sinopse, e lá em cima na descrição está escrito que é uma adaptação. Beijos

**Domingo tem mais. Beijos e até lá.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Eu não tinha ideia de como deixei Edward me convencer a deixá-lo dirigir e não levarmos dois carros durante a aula, mas sábado à noite, – a noite de nossa tarefa, – pouco antes do anoitecer, eu me encontrei subindo na caminhonete prata maciça. Meu estômago estava em nós desde a noite de sexta-feira, quando Jacob começou a me perseguir sobre a festa que ele e Jane iam. Eu estava bem-humorada e eu queria ir, mas não pude me forçar a realmente fazê-lo. Além disso, eu não tinha ideia de onde a casa era, era tarde quando ele começou a enviar mensagens de texto, e tinha começado a chover novamente.

E agora eu estava tão nervosa como um rato em uma sala cheia de gatos famintos. Tão idiota como isto era, eu nunca tinha estado em um carro com um garoto antes. Cara, mesmo admitindo para mim mesma, soou incrivelmente patético. Do tipo, eu levaria esse pequeno segredo para o túmulo, de tão patético.

Edward empurrou as chaves na ignição, e ele olhou para mim. O boné de beisebol estava, novamente, virado para trás. Por trás dos grossos cílios, seus olhos brilhavam em um verde brilhante. — Pronta?

Puxando meu cardigã leve em torno de mim, assenti. Quando eu o vi em astronomia na manhã de ontem, seu humor estava de volta ao normal, brincando, flertando, e oferecendo cookies. Eu esperava que significasse que o que tinha acontecido de ruim entre ele e Jasper tenha sido trabalhado. — Tem certeza que não podemos simplesmente fazer isso por aqui?

— Este lugar será perfeito. Eu nunca vou te levar para uma furada, querida.

— Ok. — Murmurei, apertando as mãos com força. Eu me virei para a janela do lado, observando, enquanto nós passamos em frente do campus e cruzamos a ponte em Maryland.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Edward virou na estrada que conduzia ao centro do visitante em Antietam National Battlefield. A histórica nerd em mim começou a fazer piruetas, mas eu estava muito nervosa por estar aqui à noite com Edward. Não que ele parecia ser o tipo de tentar qualquer coisa, mas se eu sabia de algo, era que não havia 'tipo', quando alguém fazia esse tipo de coisa. Meus nervos se sentiram esticados, finos e desgastados nas bordas.

— Tem certeza de que estamos autorizados a estar aqui à noite? — Perguntei, olhando ao redor.

— Não. — Ele virou em um estacionamento no local. Havia apenas um punhado de carros.

Eu o olhei. — O quê?

Ele riu quando desligou o motor. — Estou brincando. Tudo o que temos que fazer é dizer a um dos guardas-florestais que somos da Universidade. Eles vão ser legais sobre isso.

Eu esperava que sim. A ideia de ser expulsa do campo de batalha por um guarda do parque não estava na minha lista de coisas a fazer antes de morrer. No entanto, depois de tomar um rápido olhar para Edward, parecia que ele estaria bem com isso.

— Você está pronta?

Pegando minha bolsa do chão, abri a porta da caminhonete. — Sim, vamos acabar com isso.

Edward pegou uma lanterna do porta-luvas e riu. — Não parece muito animada.

Enviei-lhe um rápido sorriso. — Eu não estou.

— Não minta. — Ele caminhou ao redor do capô e se juntou a mim, apontando para o lugar onde uma torre de cimento com um topo vermelho levantava para o céu. — É ali que queremos ir.

— A torre em Bloody Lane?

Ele me lançou um olhar rápido. — Você já esteve aqui antes.

— Não.

— Então como é que você sabe que é Bloody Lane?

Sorri um pouco quando peguei uma mecha do meu cabelo, torcendo-o entre meus dedos. — Eu sou uma historiadora, então lugares como este me atraem. Li sobre isso antes. O dia mais sangrento de toda a guerra que ocorreu no pequeno trecho de estrada de terra.

— Sim, isso é o que eles dizem. Espere um segundo. — Ele virou-se para onde estava aparecendo um Guarda-florestal atravessando o campo. — Volto já.

Eu o vi correr até onde o guarda-florestal esperava. Palavras pareceram ser trocadas e, em seguida, Edward mostrou-lhe o caderno. O guarda-florestal riu e eles apertaram as mãos. Inclinando minha cabeça, eu já podia ver pequenas estrelas aparecendo no céu azul profundo. O anoitecer estaria sobre nós em minutos.

Eu respirei fundo e soltei lentamente.

Edward correu de volta ao meu lado. — Estamos prontos para ir. E nós não somos os únicos. Existem alguns estudantes descendo do lado oposto da torre.

— Legal. — Comecei a acompanhá-lo mantendo uma distância saudável entre nós. — Por que tantas pessoas vêm aqui para fazer isso? Eu tenho certeza que existem lugares mais próximos ao campus.

— Não assim. Olhe ao seu redor. — Ele empurrou a lanterna no bolso de trás. — Além das casas do outro lado da rua, não há luzes da cidade ou torres em toda parte. É só o céu.

— E milharais. — Apontei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Um monte de milharais.

Nós passamos a parte pavimentada da pista e nos dirigimos para a torre. — Quanto tempo você acha que isso vai levar? — Perguntei.

— Por quê? Você tem um encontro quente esta noite?

Eu soltei uma risada curta. — Uh, não.

Uma única sobrancelha escura se arqueou. — Você soa como se isso fosse uma ideia insana. Que ninguém iria sair em um sábado à noite para um encontro.

Deixei cair a mecha de cabelo que estive brincando, e forcei um encolher de ombros casual. — Eu não estou saindo com ninguém.

— Então, por que a pressa?

Admitir que eu estava seriamente desconfortável em estar aqui seria embaraçoso e rude, então eu não disse nada.

— Você está preocupada que eu te trouxe aqui para os meus próprios planos nefastos?

Cheguei a uma parada completa. Nós formados no estômago. — O quê?

Edward parou e se virou para mim. Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco. — Ei, Bella, eu só estou brincando. Sério.

Calor inundou minhas bochechas e os nós desvendaram-se, substituídos por um forte sentimento de mudez total. — Eu sei. Eu estou apenas...

— Nervosa? — Ele forneceu.

— Sim, isso.

Ele me estudou por mais um momento e então começou a andar novamente. — Vamos lá. Vai estar escuro em breve.

Arrastando-me atrás dele, eu me imaginei correndo em linha reta para as cercas de madeira velha e espetando-me em uma das extremidades pontudas. Deus, eu precisava dar uma pausa nessa coisa. Nem todos eram como James. Eu sabia disso. Totalmente compreendia isso. Eu não estava completamente danificada por minha _aflição_.

No outro lado da torre, perto das placas, dois alunos de nossa classe de astronomia estavam sentados no banco, cadernos no colo. Eles acenaram para nós e nós acenamos de volta, Edward liderou um pouco mais abaixo do estacionamento amplo e, em seguida, desviou-se para a colina gramada, com vista para o caminho de terra de Bloody Lane.

Edward escolheu um local e tirou a lanterna antes de se sentar. Eu pairava alguns passos para trás, ouvindo o zumbido baixo dos grilos. O chão tinha secado do tempo de ontem, mas mesmo que estivesse molhado, não teria me impedido de sentar. Eu estava muito tensa.

— Junte-se a mim? — Acariciando o local ao lado dele, ele inclinou a cabeça. — Por favor? Estou tão sozinho por aqui.

Mordendo meu lábio, eu sentei alguns metros de distância dele e depois me ocupei em encontrar meu caderno de astronomia. Conforme o puxei para fora, eu olhei para ele e nossos olhos se seguraram. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Intenso. Essa foi a primeira palavra que me veio à mente. Seu olhar era intenso, como se estivesse vendo através de mim.

Limpando a garganta, fixei minha atenção no caderno. Finalmente, Edward falou. — Qual constelação nós supostamente temos que mapear?

Ele segurou a luz do flash, enquanto eu deslizava minhas anotações. — Hum, a Corona Borealis, eu acho.

— Ah, a coroa do norte.

Olhei para ele, as sobrancelhas levantadas. — Como você sabia de cabeça?

Ele riu. — Eu posso não tomar notas, mas eu presto atenção.

Eu tinha certeza que ele havia dormido durante a maioria da aula de ontem. Tirei o papel que o Professor Drage fez para nós e então o mapa das estrelas e encontrei a Corona Borealis sobre ele. — Eu realmente não entendo como alguém vê formas nas estrelas.

— Sério? — Ele olhou para cima, por cima do meu ombro. — As formas são bastante óbvias.

— Não para mim. Quero dizer, é apenas um monte de estrelas no céu. Provavelmente, você pode ver o que quer ver.

— Olhe para a Borealis. — Ele bateu com o dedo fora do mapa. — É obviamente uma coroa.

Eu ri. — Não se parece com uma coroa. Parece um semicírculo irregular.

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Olhe. Você pode vê-lo agora facilmente. Isso é uma coroa. Vamos lá, veja as sete estrelas.

Derrubei minha cabeça para trás enquanto peguei uma caneta da minha bolsa. — Eu vejo as sete estrelas, mas também vejo cerca de uma centena de outras perto delas. Eu também vejo o monstro dos cookies.

Edward explodiu em gargalhadas. Era um som agradável, rico e profundo. — Você é ridícula.

Meus lábios puxaram em um sorriso enquanto encontrava a minha caneta sobre a grade. Eu não tinha ideia do que era linha de latitude, para começar. Olhei para a Borealis e consegui desenhar uma linha em que eu pensei que deveria ser a ligação entre dois pontos.

— Você sabe de onde o nome vem? — Quando eu balancei a cabeça, ele se aproximou e pegou a caneta da minha mão. Seus dedos tocaram os meus, e eu puxei minha mão de volta, colocando-a na grama viçosa. — Ela representa a coroa dada do deus Dionísio à Ariadne. Quando ela se casou com Baco, ele colocou a coroa nos céus em honra ao seu casamento.

Olhei para ele. — O professor Drage não ensinou isso em sala de aula.

— Eu sei.

Inclinando-me para trás, eu o estudei. — Então como você sabe disso?

— Por que você não sabia?

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para o lado, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Tudo bem. Talvez a maioria das pessoas não saiba de cabeça. — Ele girou a minha caneta entre os dedos. — Eu realmente fiz parte dessa matéria quando era um calouro, mas tive de abandoná-la.

— Sério?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas não deu mais detalhes.

— Você é, o que, um junior?

— Sim. Acabei por ter de tomar um ano fora, o que me colocou para trás.

Eu queria perguntar por que, mas decidi que não era da minha conta. — Por que você retomou Astronomia? — Decidi que era um assunto seguro. — É uma parte da sua graduação?

— Não. Eu apenas gosto da aula e do Professor Drage. — Ele fez uma pausa, lançando fora a lanterna. — Estou estudando recreação e esporte. Gostaria de entrar em reabilitação esportiva.

— Ah. Você... — Parei quando a menina atrás de nós irrompeu em um ataque de risos. Olhando por cima do meu ombro, meus olhos se arregalaram.

Os dois alunos da nossa turma eram definitivamente um casal, ou bem no caminho para se tornar um. Seus cadernos foram esquecidos no banco. Ela estava em seu colo, seus rostos estavam separados por apenas alguns centímetros e a mão do garoto estava deslizando a barra da saia dela.

— Agora essa é uma forma interessante de observar as estrelas. — Edward comentou.

Eu era grata pelo céu escuro, porque o meu rosto começou a esquentar. Eu sabia que deveria me afastar, porque ficar observando eles me fez sentir uma esquisitona, mas era difícil me impedir.

Nem mesmo quando a mão da menina enfiou no cabelo do menino, puxando sua cabeça para a dela e eles começaram a realmente se beijar e a mão dele deslizou sob a saia.

Uau.

Edward me cutucou no braço com minha caneta, chamando minha atenção. Ele parecia... curioso. — O quê? — eu disse.

— Nada. É só que... — Ele pareceu escolher suas próximas palavras com sabedoria. — Você está assistindo-os como... se nunca tivesse visto um casal fazer isso antes.

— Eu estou?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Então, a menos que você foi criada em um convento, imaginei que você já esteve nessa posição uma vez ou duas, certo?

— Não, eu não estive! — Estremeci, porque praticamente gritei isso. — Quero dizer, eu não estive no colo de um cara.

— E quanto ao colo de uma menina?

— O quê? Não!

Um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo seu rosto. — Eu estava brincando, Bella.

Cerrei os dentes. — Eu sei, é só que...

— O quê? — Ele me cutucou novamente. — Você o quê?

Minha boca se abriu e o pior tipo de vômito verbal aconteceu. — Eu nunca estive em um relacionamento. — No momento que essas palavras saíram da minha boca eu queria me chutar no peito. Quem admitia isso a um estranho? Apertando as bordas do meu caderno, eu encarei Edward. Ele estava olhando para mim como se eu tivesse apenas alegado ser a Virgem Maria. Minhas bochechas queimaram. — O quê? Não é um grande negócio.

Ele piscou e deu à sua cabeça uma pequena sacudida quando ele se virou de volta para o céu. — Você nunca esteve em um relacionamento?

— Não. — Eu me mexi, desconfortável ao máximo sobre como eu coloquei minha alma nua.

— Nada?

— Isso é o que significa não.

A boca de Edward abriu e fechou em seguida. — Quantos anos você tem?

Revirei os olhos enquanto eu me mexia. — Tenho 19.

— E você não teve um único relacionamento? — Ele perguntou de novo.

— Não. — O papel estava começando a desabar sob meus dedos. — Meus pais... Eles eram rigorosos. — Isso é uma mentira, mas parecia acreditável. — Quero dizer, _realmente_ rigorosos.

— Eu posso ver. — Edward bateu minha caneta fora de seu bloco de notas. — Então você já foi a um encontro ou alguma coisa?

Suspirando, lancei meus olhos para o meu trabalho. — Pensei que estaríamos mapeando estrelas.

— Nós estamos.

— Não, não estamos. Tudo o que tenho é uma linha riscada e você não tem nada.

— Essa _linha_ está desenhada entre o Delta e Gama. — Ele se inclinou, conectando dois dos pontos. — Aqui é o Theta e esta é a estrela mais brilhante, Alpha. Veja, nós temos meio caminho pronto.

— Essa linha está desenhada entre o Delta e Gama. — Ele se inclinou, conectando dois dos pontos. — Aqui é o Theta e esta é a estrela mais brilhante, Alpha. Veja, nós temos meio caminho pronto.

Eu fiz uma careta quando olhei para cima, seguindo o padrão das estrelas no céu. Inferno, ele estava certo. Então ele se inclinou novamente, seu ombro pressionando no meu enquanto desenhava uma linha perfeita para outro ponto no mapa. Mordi meu lábio enquanto ele continuava a terminar o mapa, sem olhar uma vez no mapa estelar. Eu estava ciente de como senti seu braço quente, mesmo através das duas camadas de roupas. O calor do contato se espalhou em meu ombro e em meu peito, chutando meu pulso para cima.

Ele virou a cabeça para mim. — Agora acabamos com o mapeamento de estrelas.

Suguei uma respiração afiada. Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância, e ele estava muito próximo. Meu olhar caiu para os seus lábios. Eles estavam levantados de um lado, e a covinha começou a aparecer em sua bochecha esquerda. Seus lábios começaram a se mover, mas eu não ouvi uma palavra do que ele estava dizendo. Eu queria ir embora, mas eu... eu não queria. Confusão varreu meu corpo enquanto me esforçava para não fugir... E não me aproximar. Era como estar presa entre dois ímãs opostos.

Talvez eu devesse parar de olhar para seus lábios.

Parecia um bom plano, porque olhar para os lábios de um cara era um pouco assustador, então forcei o meu olhar para cima. Oh merda, movimento errado, porque agora eu estava olhando para uns olhos de fazer a calcinha cair, como Jacob se referiu a eles antes, quando me mandou uma mensagem. E Jacob tinha razão. Aposto que tinha uma legião de calcinhas descartadas na esteira de onde quer que Edward fosse. Deveria ser ilegal para um menino ter cílios tão grossos quanto os seus. Mesmo na escuridão, seus olhos tinham tons de verde. O calor um pouco tolerável se tornou em um calor insuportável e fez minhas veias dispararem, só por ele estar perto demais.

Eu me contorci novamente, incapaz de me lembrar de um sentimento como este em um longo tempo. Pelo menos não desde a festa de Halloween. Talvez antes. Definitivamente antes. Havia apenas algo sobre Edward que meio que me fazia esquecer de tudo, exceto o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Parecia normal. Eu gostei da maior parte.

— Você está me ouvindo?

Pisquei lentamente. — Hein? Sim! Sim. Totalmente.

Seu sorriso demonstrou saber que não, e eu queria rastejar debaixo de um arbusto espinhoso. — É... então, você nunca esteve em um encontro?

— O quê?

Edward riu suavemente. — Você realmente não estava me ouvindo. Estava ocupada demais me encarando.

— Eu não estava! — Meu rosto se queimou todo e eu rapidamente me foquei aonde o casal tinha estado. Eles se foram agora.

Ele cutucou meu ombro. — Sim, você estava.

Fiz uma cara de zangada. — Você está indo além do nível aceitável de arrogância.

— Arrogante? Eu só estou dizendo a verdade. — Edward jogou o caderno no chão e recostou-se nos cotovelos, olhando-me através de seus cílios baixos. Que droga, o sorriso torto insuportável estava em seu rosto. — Não há nada de errado em olhar para mim. Eu gosto.

Minha boca abriu. Como no mundo eu deveria responder a isso? — Eu não estava te encarando. Não realmente. Eu meio que... saí do ar. Para você ver como é _emocionante_ falar com você.

— Tudo em mim é emocionante. — Respondeu ele.

— Tão emocionante quanto assistir a sua tartaruga atravessar uma estrada.

— Uh-huh. Continue a dizer isso a si mesma, querida.

— Continue me chamando de 'querida' e você vai estar mancando.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. — Oh, escute a si mesma.

— Que seja.

— Nós deveríamos fazer isso.

Minha mente foi direto para onde ela não deveria ter ido e minha pele começou a formigar. — Fazer o quê? Ir para casa? Estou super de acordo sobre ir para casa agora.

— Ir a um encontro.

Obviamente, perdi uma parte importante desta conversa. Fechei meu caderno e olhei ao redor, pegando minha bolsa. — Eu não tenho certeza se estou acompanhando esta conversa.

— Ela não é assim tão complicada. — Ele riu quando eu lhe lancei um olhar. — Devemos sair em um encontro.

Meu estômago caiu quando olhei para ele. Ele parecia tão contente, deitado meio largado no chão. Ele estava brincando? Ele estava drogado? Enfiei meu caderno em minha bolsa junto com a minha caneta. — Não estou entendendo.

Edward descontraiu e esticou os braços acima da cabeça, fazendo sua camisa subir e expor um pedaço de pele bronzeada e duas covinhas em ambos os lados de seus quadris... Querido Deus. Olhei para o outro lado e tomei um gole enorme de ar.

— Normalmente, um encontro é quando duas pessoas saem juntas à noite, ou às vezes durante o dia. Realmente, ele pode ser a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Geralmente envolve jantar. Às vezes, um filme ou uma caminhada no parque. Embora, eu não faça caminhadas no parque. Talvez em uma praia, mas já que não há qualquer...

— Eu sei o que é um encontro. — Atirei, ficando de pé.

Ele permaneceu no chão e não parecia que estaria se movendo tão cedo. Eu deveria ter vindo com o meu próprio carro. — Você disse que não entendia. — Ressaltou corajosamente, — Então, eu estou explicando o que significa um encontro.

Frustrada... E relutantemente divertida, cruzei os braços. — Não foi essa parte que eu quis dizer que não entendia e você sabe disso.

— Eu estava apenas tendo certeza que estávamos na mesma página.

— Nós não estamos.

Edward baixou os braços, mas ainda havia um espaço entre sua camisa e a calça jeans. Ele estava vestindo cuecas? Tudo o que eu vi foi um cinto de couro e jeans. Okay. Eu não preciso começar a pensar sobre isso. — Portanto, agora que ambos sabemos o que quer dizer um encontro, nós devemos ir a um. — disse ele.

— Uh...

Edward riu quando ele sentou-se em um momento. — Isso não é realmente uma resposta, Bella.

— Eu... — Encontro? Um encontro com Edward Cullen? Duas coisas apareceram imediatamente: mal-estar e interesse. Eu tomei um passo para trás, aumentando a distância entre nós e todo o resto. — Você não tem uma namorada?

Suas sobrancelhas subiram em surpresa e ele riu. — Uma namorada? Não.

— Então, quem era aquela morena saindo cambaleando de seu apartamento na quarta-feira? — Perguntei.

O sorriso de Edward espalhou-se em um sorriso largo. — Já está me vigiando, Bella?

— Não. Não! O quê? Eu não estava vigiando você. Eu tenho uma vida.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Então, como sabe sobre Stephanie?

— Esse é o nome dela?

— Bem, sim, ela tem um nome e não, ela não é minha namorada. — Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto olhava para mim. — E ela não estava cambaleando. Talvez, se arrastando.

Revirei os olhos.

— Então, como você a viu se você não estava me espiando? — Ele perguntou e cruzou os tornozelos. — E eu não me importo com a ideia de você me espiar. Lembre-se, eu gosto disso.

Obriguei-me a tomar uma respiração profunda e lenta antes de andar para frente e chutar uma perna dele. — Eu não estava te espiando. Eu não conseguia dormir e estava olhando pela minha janela da sala. Aconteceu de te ver andando com ela para o seu carro.

— Bem, isso faz sentido. Mas não tão divertido quanto você de pé na sua janela na esperança de ter um vislumbre de mim.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar para ele.

Ele piscou, e caramba, se ele não parecia bom fazendo aquilo. — Steph não é minha namorada. Nós não somos assim.

Isso significava provavelmente que eles só transavam e não havia nada de errado com isso. E talvez fosse isso o que ele queria de mim com esta coisa toda de encontro. Jacob estaria feliz de ouvir isso. Nota mental para mim mesma: não lhe contar sobre isso.

— Eu não sou assim.

— Como o quê? — Perguntou ele.

Então, ele ia me fazer soletrar. Claro. Por que não? — Eu não sou como ela.

— Você a conhece?

Meus olhos se estreitaram. — Eu não transo com caras por diversão, ok? Não vejo nada de errado com isso. Não estou julgando, mas isso não é comigo. Então eu não estou interessada. Sinto muito.

— Espere um segundo. Estou confuso. Você não está julgando, mas fez a suposição de que ela transa com caras aleatórios? Isso é ser a minha amiga de foda? Isso não é um tipo de julgamento baseado em suposições?

Droga, ele tinha um ponto. — Você está certo. Eu não sei se é isso que vocês são. Talvez vocês sejam apenas amigos de infância ou algo assim.

— Nós não somos. — Aquele sorriso travesso estava de volta. — Nós transamos de vez em quando.

Eu o olhei boquiaberta. — Eu estava certa! Então, por que você me acusou de ser julgadora?

— Estava apenas apontando o fato. — Respondeu ele, os olhos brilhando como aquelas malditas estrelas no céu. — E para registro, nós não transamos na quarta-feira. Não por falta de tentativa da parte dela, mas eu não estava me sentindo no clima para isso.

Lembrei-me de como era a aparência da menina e eu me perguntava se o sangue masculino não tinha sentido isso. — Tanto faz. Esta é uma conversa estúpida.

— Eu gosto dessa conversa.

Balançando a cabeça, curvei-me e peguei minha bolsa, mas Edward levantou rapidamente e agarrou-a antes que eu pudesse colocar meus dedos em torno da alça. Suspirei enquanto eu estendia a minha mão. — Me dê.

— Eu estou tentando*****.

_*Outra situação ambígua. No original, ela pede que ele devolva a sua bolsa usando a frase 'Give it to me', que é uma frase frequentemente usada na hora do sexo, quando uma pessoa pede que a outra a faça gozar._

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar de nojo.

Rindo, ele se adiantou e colocou a alça por cima do meu ombro. Seus dedos tocaram meu pescoço, e eu não pude parar o meu corpo de saltar com o toque leve. Ele recuou e pegou a lanterna. — Vê? Eu estava apenas sendo um cavalheiro.

— Eu não acho que você seja um cavalheiro. — Resmunguei, enquanto meus dedos se apertavam em torno da alça. — Mas obrigada.

Ele pegou seu caderno do chão e voltamos para onde a caminhonete estava estacionada, passando o banco agora vazio. Ele acendeu a lanterna quando passamos o campo, como um raio no nosso caminho. E, acho que para provar que eu estava errada, ele abriu a porta para mim quando paramos na frente de sua caminhonete. — _Milady_.

— Obrigada. — eu disse, um pouco mais sensível do que soei antes.

Em vez de fechar a porta, Edward se inclinou contra o lado e colocou a mão na borda da porta aberta. — Então, qual a resposta?

— Sobre o quê?

Ele olhou para mim com o mesmo interesse intenso que ele teve anteriormente. — Sair em um encontro comigo.

Eu enrijeci. — Por quê?

— Por que não?

— Isso não é uma resposta. — Puxando a alça do cinto de segurança, eu me ocupei em prendê-lo. Minhas mãos tremiam, eu continuei errando a trava.

— Que tipo de pergunta foi essa? Como estou... Ei, é só um cinto de segurança. Não é tão difícil. — Ele inclinou-se, assumindo o controle. Suas mãos roçaram as minhas, e eu me empurrei contra o assento. Ele parou e olhou para mim, os lábios geralmente inclinados para cima, começaram a inclinar para baixo nos cantos. Algo brilhou em seus olhos. Eu não sei o que era, mas tinha ido embora quando ele travou o cinto de segurança no local. Ele não se moveu para trás, no entanto. — Por que não deveríamos sair em um encontro?

Esforcei-me para trás contra o banco, minhas mãos enrolando em punhos no meu colo. Não era que eu estava desconfortável com ele estando tão perto. É que eu estava desconfortável com a maneira em que eu observei todos os leves toques de pele ou olhar. — Porque... Porque nós não nos conhecemos.

Seus lábios se inclinaram novamente. Eu decidi que gostava deles, igual a tudo naquele rosto. — É para isso que um encontro serve. Começar a conhecer um ao outro. — Os olhos de Edward caíram para minha boca. — Venha a um encontro comigo.

— Não há nada para conhecer sobre mim. — As palavras saíram em um sussurro inebriante, o meu peito aumentou bastante.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. — Eu tenho certeza que há toneladas de coisas que eu gostaria de saber sobre você.

— Não há.

— Então, podemos passar o tempo falando de mim.

— Isso parece divertido.

— Ah, vai ser mais emocionante do que assistir Raphael atravessar uma estrada.

— Ha.

Ele sorriu. — Pensei que você ia gostar.

Senti o bolso lateral da minha bolsa vibrar contra a minha perna uma vez. Uma mensagem de texto? Provavelmente de Jacob. Eu queria alcança-lo, mas eu ia acabar batendo na cabeça de Edward. E isso não era algo que eu queria repetir.

— Podemos ir?

— A um encontro?

— Bom Deus, desista.

— Não.

Eu ri, não poderia me impedir, e seu sorriso se abriu em resposta ao som. — Tenho certeza que existem muitas meninas que querem ir a um encontro com você.

— Há.

— Uau. Modesto, não é?

— Por que eu deveria ser? — Ele disparou de volta. — E eu quero ir para um encontro com você. Não com elas.

— Eu não entendo por quê.

Suas sobrancelhas escuras se levantaram. — Eu posso pensar em algumas razões. Você não é como a maioria das meninas. Isso me interessa. Você é desajeitada, de uma forma realmente... adorável. Você é inteligente. Quer que eu liste mais?

— Não. Não mesmo. — Disse a ele rapidamente. Eu precisava cortar o mal pela raiz. Reputação de lado, ele era malditamente mais do que eu poderia lidar. Ele esperaria coisas que eu não poderia lhe dar. Manter uma conversa com ele era bastante difícil, às vezes. — Eu não quero ir para um encontro com você.

Edward não parecia surpreso com a minha resposta, ou destemido. — Achei que você ia dizer isso.

— Então por que perguntou?

Ele finalmente – _graças a Deus_ – recuou e segurou o lado da porta. — Porque eu queria.

— Ah. Bem. Okay. Ainda bem que estou fora de seu sistema.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. — Eu ainda não consegui tirar isso do meu sistema.

Oh, não. — Você não conseguiu?

— Não. — Ele deu um sorriso encantador. — Há sempre um amanhã.

— O que tem o amanhã?

— Eu vou perguntar de novo.

Balancei a cabeça. — A resposta será a mesma.

— Talvez. Talvez não. — Ele estendeu a mão e tocou a ponta do meu nariz. — E talvez você vá dizer que sim. Eu sou um cara paciente, e hey, como você disse, eu não desisto facilmente.

— Ótimo. — Eu murmurei, mas... Oh, oh homem, houve uma agitação estranha em meu peito.

— Sabia que você ia ver isso dessa forma. — Edward beliscou a ponta do meu nariz, e eu bati na sua mão. — Não se preocupe. Eu sei a verdade.

— A verdade sobre o quê?

Edward recuou. — Você quer dizer sim, mas apenas não está pronta.

Meu queixo caiu.

— Está tudo bem. — Seu sorriso se tornou arrogante. — Eu sou uma grande coisa para lidar, mas posso assegurar-lhe, você vai se divertir lidando comigo.

Então, antes que eu pudesse reunir uma resposta digna dessa declaração, ele bateu no meu nariz mais uma vez e, em seguida, fechou a porta na minha cara.

**~~x~~**

De volta ao meu apartamento, deixei minha bolsa no sofá e caí próxima a ela. Ir a um encontro com Edward? Ele estava louco? Ele tinha que estar brincando ou apenas paquerando. Na volta para casa, ele não tinha mencionado isso de novo, em vez disso, ele passou o tempo me perfurando sobre a minha agenda. Questão por questão, ele arrastou todos os detalhes sobre as aulas que eu estava estudando. No momento em que nós voltamos para o prédio, eu estava exausta.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás contra a almofada, fechei os olhos. Meu coração estava batendo muito rápido por apenas estar sentada. Ele estava falando sério sobre não transar com Stephanie na quarta-feira? Parecia estranho para mim que ele não tivesse feito, se ela realmente tinha estado dando em cima dele.

Honestamente, isso não importava.

Eu não poderia ter um relacionamento de qualquer forma. Talvez um dia. Esperemos que um dia eu realmente queira, porque não queria ser assim para o resto da minha vida. Eventualmente, eu queria ser a menina que ficava animada sobre ser convidada para um encontro, em vez da menina que chegou em casa e fez isso.

Abri os olhos, e gemi. — Sou o _Señor_ Fodido. Ou a _Señorita_ Fodida.

Eu me levantei e no meio do caminho para o quarto, eu me lembrei da minha bolsa vibrando. — Merda.

Correndo de volta para o sofá, cheguei no bolso lateral e tirei meu celular. Eu bati na tela, esperando ver um texto de Jacob ou de Jane.

Em vez disso, vi uma chamada não atendida e correio de voz.

— Mas que porra...?

Corri meus dedos ao longo do lado e descobri que eu tinha deixado a maldita coisa no modo silencioso. Deslizando minha foto ao longo da tela, eu desbloqueei e vi que a chamada era de um NÚMERO DESCONHECIDO.

Meu coração pulou uma batida.

Não era grande coisa. Provavelmente uma chamada errada ou um operador de telemarketing. Eu fui para a página de correio de voz e meu dedo pairou sobre o botão excluir. O passado levantou sua feia e amarga cabeça. Quantas vezes eu recebi um trote de pessoas que bloqueavam o seu número? Vezes demais para que eu ainda estivesse contando o número, mas não podia ser isso. Meu número era novo, como o meu e-mail...

Amaldiçoei novamente.

Respirando fundo, eu cliquei na mensagem e levantei-o para o meu ouvido. Houve uma pausa e depois uma voz rouca indistinguível crepitou através do telefone. — Você sabe o que acontece com os mentirosos e as putas? Eles ganham um grande e gordo...

Gritando, eu bati o botão apagar antes que eu pudesse ouvir mais alguma coisa. Deixei cair o telefone no sofá, em vez de jogá-lo contra a parede e olhei como se ele fosse uma espécie de criatura venenosa empoleirada nas almofadas.

Qualquer método de comunicação pode tornar-se venenoso. Eu já não sabia disso em primeira mão? Um riso estrangulado escapou de mim. Realmente, eles não têm nada melhor que fazer? Fazia cinco anos. Cinco anos! Eles não poderiam deixar o passado?

Lá no fundo, nem eu poderia.

**Edward é bem persistente. Será que a Bella vai aceitar sair com ele? Primeiro tivemos o e-mail misterioso, agora temos ligação misteriosa. Quem será que está ameaçando a Bella?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Decidi colocar um Jacob diferente, estava todo mundo odiando o coitado que fiquei até com pena. Sobre sua teoria, está no caminho certo e sua teoria anterior também mas não posso dizer qual delas se aproxima mais da verdade senão estraga todo o mistério da história. Beijos

**bluerus: **Que bom que esteja gostando! Beijos

**Carol Prodanov: **Edward também tem umas coisas no passado que não gosta muito de falar. Eles são diferentes mas se encaixam de alguma forma. Beijos

**Gessy Uchiha: **Muito obrigada pelo carinho flor! Eu fico realmente feliz por você ter gostado da história. Beijos

**Quarta-feira tem mais! Beijos e até lá.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Desculpem-me se houver qualquer erro.**

**Capítulo 7**

Empurrei-me na cama, confusa e desorientada. Estava quase perto de quatro horas da manhã, quando eu finalmente adormeci e não tinha ideia do que me acordou. Torci na cama, gemendo, quando eu vi que eram apenas oito da manhã.

Em um domingo.

Virando sobre minhas costas, eu olhei para o teto. Uma vez que eu estava acordada, não havia esperança de voltar...

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Sentei-me de novo, franzindo a testa. Alguém estava batendo em uma porta – minha porta. Mas que diabos? Jogando as cobertas para o lado, balancei as pernas para fora da cama. Meu dedo do pé prendeu no lençol e eu quase comi o tapete.

— Caramba.

Xingando, percorri o apartamento antes de todo o edifício ser acordado. Estiquei-me, olhando pelo buraco da porta. Tudo o que eu podia ver era uma massa de cabelo acobreado. Edward?

Algo tinha que estar errado. Talvez o prédio estivesse em chamas, porque eu não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra razão de porque ele estaria batendo na minha porta em um domingo de manhã.

— Está tudo bem? — Estremeci com o som da minha voz.

Edward virou. Um sorriso torto apareceu, pegando em seu rosto já extraordinário e deixando-o sexy. — Não, mas vai estar em aproximadamente quinze minutos.

— O-o quê? — Me afastei, ou fui forçada para o lado, quando ele entrou no meu apartamento, carregando algo envolto em papel alumínio, uma caixa de ovos – huh? – e uma pequena panela de fritura. — Edward, o que você está fazendo? São oito da manhã.

— Obrigado pela atualização sobre as horas. — Ele foi direto para a minha cozinha. — É uma coisa que eu nunca fui capaz de fazer: a narração do tempo.

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto entrava depois dele. — Por que você está aqui?

— Estou fazendo o café da manhã.

— Você não pode fazer isso em sua própria cozinha? — Perguntei, esfregando meus olhos. Após a atividade de astronomia e do telefonema, ele era a última pessoa que eu queria ver no café da manhã.

— Minha cozinha não é tão emocionante como a sua. — Ele colocou as coisas dele no balcão e me encarou. Seu cabelo estava úmido e mais bagunçado que o normal. Como é que era possível ele parecer tão bom quando era óbvio que ele tinha acabado de sair da cama e do banho? Não havia nem mesmo um pouquinho de amassado da manhã em seu rosto liso. E ele fazia calça esportiva e uma simples camiseta velha parecer muito bom. — E Jasper está desmaiado no chão da sala.

— No chão?

— Sim. Virado para baixo, roncando e babando um pouco. Não é uma atmosfera apetitosa.

— Bem, nem o meu apartamento. — Ele precisava ir. Ele não tinha que estar aqui.

Edward inclinou-se contra a minha bancada, cruzando os braços. — Oh, eu não sei sobre isso... — Seu olhar se moveu a partir do topo da minha cabeça desgrenhada e todo o caminho até as pontas dos meus dedos curvados. Foi como um toque físico, fazendo com que a minha respiração se prendesse. — Sua cozinha, neste segundo, é muito apetitosa.

Um rubor rastejou em minhas bochechas. — Eu não vou sair com você, Edward.

— Eu não te perguntei sobre isso agora, perguntei? — Um lado de seus lábios curvou-se para cima. — Mas você vai sair comigo, eventualmente.

Meus olhos se estreitaram. — Você está iludido.

— Estou determinado.

— Mais como irritante.

— A maioria diria incrível.

Revirei os olhos. — Só na sua cabeça.

— Em muitas cabeças é o que você quis dizer. — Respondeu ele, voltando-se para o meu fogão. — Eu também trouxe pão de banana e nozes, assado em meu próprio forno.

Balançando a cabeça, olhei em sua volta. — Eu sou alérgica a bananas.

Edward virou, sobrancelhas erguidas em descrença. — Você está brincando comigo?

— Não. Eu não estou. Sou alérgica a banana.

— Cara, isso é uma vergonha. Você não tem ideia do que está perdendo. Bananas fazem do mundo um lugar melhor.

— Eu não sei.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. — Mais alguma coisa que você é alérgica?

— Além de penicilina e caras que invadem meu apartamento? Não.

— Ha ha ha. — Respondeu ele, mergulhando para baixo enquanto começava a abrir os armários. — Quantos caras mais fracos você conseguiu matar com essa língua afiada?

— Aparentemente, não o suficiente. — Murmurei. Fui ajustar a minha pulseira e percebi que não estava usando. Meu coração parou. — Eu volto já.

Cantarolando para si mesmo, Edward acenou com a cabeça. Corri de volta para o meu quarto e peguei a pulseira na mesa de cabeceira e a coloquei. Um tremor de alívio passou por mim.

No meio do caminho para fora do quarto, olhei para baixo e amaldiçoei novamente.

Sem sutiã.

O material fino da minha camisa esticava em meu peito e meus mamilos estavam saindo, dizendo _Olá_. — Oh, Jesus.

Jogando a camisa, eu peguei um sutiã esportivo de minha cômoda.

— Ei! Você está se escondendo aí atrás? — Gritou Edward. — Porque eu vou aí te arrastar para fora.

Sutiã esportivo preso em minha cabeça e seios saltando em todos os lugares, eu empalideci. Puxei-o para baixo, esmagando meu seio direito. Ow! — Não se atreva a vir aqui!

— Então se apresse. Meus ovos não esperam por ninguém.

— Oh meu Deus. — Eu murmurei, puxando minha camisa de volta. Eu fiz o caminho para o corredor, então percebi que eu também não tinha escovado os dentes. Edward e seus ovos iam ter que esperar.

Quando voltei para a cozinha, ele tinha vários ovos cozidos em água, e um perfeito ovo na frigideira pequena que ele tinha trazido. Ele tinha encontrado o saco de queijo ralado na minha geladeira e estava polvilhando-o através dos ovos.

Vê-lo em minha cozinha, no meu fogão, me deixou nervosa. Alguns nós se formaram na minha barriga por ele ter encontrado tão facilmente as coisas por aqui, os pratos e talheres. Eu cruzei meus braços, — Edward, por que você está aqui?

— Eu já lhe disse. — Ele deslizou os ovos em um prato e, em seguida, encaminhou-os para o conjunto de bistrô na parede. — Você quer torradas? Espere. Você tem pão? Se não, eu posso...

— Não. Eu não preciso de torradas. — Ele tinha tomado o controle completo da minha cozinha! — Você não tem mais ninguém para se preocupar?

— Há uma tonelada de pessoas que eu poderia premiar com a minha presença, mas eu escolhi você.

Essa tinha que ser a manhã mais bizarra de sempre. Eu o assisti um pouco mais. Desistindo de tirá-lo do meu apartamento, sentei na cadeira, colocando minhas pernas contra meu peito. Peguei um garfo. — Obrigada.

— Eu escolho acreditar que você quis dizer isso.

— Eu quis!

Ele deu um sorriso rápido. — Eu duvido disso por algum motivo.

Agora eu me sentia como uma cadela total. — Eu aprecio os ovos. Estou surpresa de ver você aqui... Às oito da manhã.

— Bem, para ser honesto, estava planejando enchê-la com o meu pão de banana e nozes, mas isso não está acontecendo agora. Então, tudo que me resta são meus deliciosos ovos.

Eu dei uma mordida na bondade de queijo. — É muito bom, mas você não está me cortejando.

— Oh, eu estou cortejando. — Ele abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de suco de laranja. Derramando em dois copos, ele se sentou em frente de mim. — É tudo sobre o futuro. Você não o está percebendo ainda.

Eu não me via saindo dessa conversa como uma vencedora, então troquei de assunto. — Você não vai comer?

— Vou. Eu gosto de ovos cozidos. — Edward apontou para o fogão quando ele se sentou na cadeira em frente a mim. Ele bateu o queixo sobre o punho, e eu me concentrei no meu prato. O bastardo parecia muito fofo. — Então Isabella Swan, eu sou todo seu.

Eu quase engasguei com o pedaço de ovo. — Eu não quero você.

— Você é muito má. — Respondeu ele, sorrindo. — Diga-me sobre você.

Oh, o inferno que não, essa coisa de nos conhecer melhor não estava acontecendo. — Você faz isso frequentemente? Caminha para dentro do apartamento de uma menina aleatória e faz ovos?

— Bem, você não é aleatória, então, tecnicamente não. — Ele se levantou e verificou os ovos em ebulição. — E eu poderia ser conhecido por surpreender senhoras de sorte de vez em quando.

— Sério? Quero dizer, você faz isso normalmente?

Edward olhou por cima do ombro para mim. — Com amigos, sim, e nós somos amigos, não somos, Bella?

Minha boca se abriu. Somos amigos? Eu acho que sim, mas ainda assim... Era normal? Ou era apenas Edward sendo confiante demais? Ele fazia coisas como esta, porque ele sabia que podia que ninguém iria realmente fazê-lo sair. A maioria das pessoas provavelmente não gostaria que ele saísse. E eu poderia tê-lo feito dar o fora se eu realmente quisesse essa era a verdade. Edward era o tipo de cara que provavelmente foi criado para conseguir o que queria.

Assim como James.

Esse pensamento virou os ovos no meu estômago e eu coloquei o meu garfo para baixo. — Sim, nós somos amigos.

— Finalmente! — Ele gritou, me fazendo pular um pouco. — Você finalmente admitiu que somos amigos. E só levou uma semana.

— Nós só nos conhecemos há uma semana.

— Ainda levou uma semana. — Ele respondeu, cutucando os ovos na água.

Empurrei o último pedaço restante de ovos no meu prato. — O quê? Será que normalmente leva apenas uma hora para ter alguém declarando serem melhores amigos para sempre?

— Não. — Ele tirou os ovos, soltando-os em uma tigela. Chegando à mesa, sentou-se novamente. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e era difícil manter aquele olhar. Aqueles olhos realmente eram um belo tom de verde, nítido e claro. O tipo de olhar que você pode facilmente se perder, só por olhar dentro dele. — Geralmente, leva-me cerca de cinco minutos antes de mudar para o status de melhor amigo.

Um sorriso escapou quando eu balancei a cabeça. — Então acho que sou esquisita.

— Talvez. — Seus cílios abaixaram quando ele começou a descascar o ovo cozido.

Tomei uma bebida. — Eu acho que é diferente para você.

— Hum?

— Aposto que tem meninas penduradas em cima de você. Dezenas provavelmente matariam para estar no meu lugar e aqui estou eu, alérgica ao seu pão.

Ele olhou para cima. — Por quê? Por causa da minha quase perfeição divina?

Uma gargalhada explodiu de mim. — Eu não iria tão longe.

Edward sorriu e deu de ombros. — Eu não sei. Realmente não penso sobre isso.

— Você não pensa sobre isso?

— Não. — Ele colocou um maldito ovo inteiro em sua boca. Fora isso, suas maneiras à mesa eram impecáveis. Mastigava com a boca fechada, enxugava as mãos no guardanapo que ele puxou do suporte, e não falou com a boca cheia. — Eu só penso nisso quando é preciso.

Nossos olhares colidiram, e minhas bochechas coraram. Eu corri o dedo ao longo da borda do meu copo. — Então você é um galinha reformado?

Ele fez uma pausa, um ovo a meio caminho de sua boca. — O que faz você pensar isso?

— Ouvi dizer que era bastante galinha no ensino médio.

— Sério? De quem você ouviu isso?

— Ninguém da sua conta.

Uma sobrancelha se arqueou. — Com essa tua boca, você não tem um monte de amigos, não é?

Eu vacilei, porque isso foi uma observação correta. — Não. — Eu me ouvi dizendo. — Eu não era muito popular na escola.

Edward baixou o ovo no prato e sentou-se. — Merda. Sinto muito. Isso foi uma coisa idiota para dizer.

Acenei isso para longe, mas tinha machucado.

Ele ficou me olhando com grossos cílios. — É difícil de acreditar que você não tinha amigos. Você pode ser engraçada e boa quando não está me insultando e é uma menina bonita. Na verdade, você é realmente quente.

— Ah... Obrigada. — Eu me contorci, segurando meu copo perto.

— Estou falando sério. Você disse que seus pais eram rigorosos. Eles não a deixavam sair na escola? — Quando eu assenti, ele acabou com o ovo que tinha baixado anteriormente. — Eu ainda não posso imaginar que você não era popular na escola. Você balança os três aspectos: inteligente, engraçada e sexy.

— Eu não era. Ok? — Abaixei meu copo e mudei de posição para tirar uma linha solta que estava saindo do meu short. — Eu era tipo, o oposto de popular.

Edward começou a descascar outro ovo. Me perguntei quantos ele comia. — Eu sinto muito, Bella. Isso... Isso é uma merda. Ensino médio é um grande negócio.

— Sim, ele é. — Molhei meus lábios nervosamente. — Você tinha um monte de amigos?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Ainda fala com eles?

— Alguns deles. Jasper e eu fomos para a escola juntos, mas ele passou seus dois primeiros anos na WVU e se transferiu para cá e eu vejo alguns ao redor do campus e na volta para casa.

Passando os braços em volta dos meus pés para não remexer, eu descansei meu queixo em meus joelhos. — Tem irmãos ou irmãs?

— Uma irmã. — Respondeu ele, pegando o último ovo dos quatro. Um sorriso genuíno apareceu. — Ela é mais nova do que eu. Acabou de fazer 18. Ela se forma este ano.

— Vocês são próximos? — Eu não poderia imaginar ter um irmão como Edward.

— Sim, nós somos próximos. — Um olhar escuro atravessou seu rosto e desapareceu rapidamente, mas deixou-me perguntando se eles eram realmente tão próximos. — Ela significa muito para mim. E você? Um irmão mais velho que tenho que me preocupar em me visitar e chutar a minha bunda por estar aqui?

— Não. Sou filha única. Tenho um primo que é mais velho, mas eu duvido que ele fizesse isso.

— Ah, bom. — Devorando o ovo, ele sentou-se e bateu em seu estômago. — De onde você é?

Pressionei meus lábios, tentando decidir se eu deveria mentir ou não.

— Tudo bem. — Ele deixou cair o braço para fora da parte de trás da cadeira de metal. — Você obviamente sabe de onde eu sou, se você já ouviu falar das minhas atividades extracurriculares na escola, mas eu só vou confirmar. Sou da área de Hill Fort. Nunca ouviu falar? Bem, a maioria das pessoas não ouviu. É perto de Morgantown. Por que eu não fui para WVU? Todo mundo quer saber disso. — Ele deu de ombros. — Só queria fugir, mas estar um pouco perto de minha família. E sim, eu estava muito... ocupado na escola.

— Você não está mais? — Perguntei, realmente não esperando que ele respondesse, porque isso não era da minha conta, mas hey se pudesse mantê-lo falando, eu não teria que dizer nada.

E eu estava... interessada em aprender mais sobre ele, porque Edward era fascinante de alguma forma. Ele era como qualquer cara super-popular e sexy da escola, mas não era um idiota.

Só isso já o fez merecedor de um estudo científico. Além disso, era melhor do que estar sentada sozinha e pensando sobre assédio online e por telefone.

— Depende de quem você perguntar. — Ele riu em seguida. — Sim, eu não sei. Quando eu era calouro, os dois primeiros meses, estando perto de todas as meninas mais velhas? Eu provavelmente coloquei mais entusiasmo nelas do que em minhas aulas.

Eu sorri, facilmente imaginando isso. — Mas não agora?

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Então, de onde você é?

Okay. Obviamente o que mudou seu status de ex-galinha era algo que ele não queria falar. Eu o imaginei levando algum tipo de susto com uma dessas meninas aparecendo grávida. — Eu sou do Texas.

— Texas? — Ele se inclinou para frente. — Sério? Você não tem sotaque.

— Não nasci no Texas. Minha família era originalmente de Ohio. Nós nos mudamos para o Texas quando eu tinha onze anos e eu nunca peguei nenhum sotaque.

— De West Virginia para Texas? Isso é uma puta diferença.

Desdobrando as minhas pernas, eu me levantei e peguei meu prato e a tigela dele. — Bem, eu morava na parte infernal do Texas, mas, além disso, é parecido com aqui.

— Eu deveria limpar. — Ele começou a se levantar. — Eu fiz a bagunça.

— Não. — Eu me afastei com sua tigela. — Você cozinhou. Eu limpo.

Ele cedeu, abrindo o pão frustrado. Cheirava maravilhosamente bem. — O que fez você escolher aqui?

Lavei os pratos e sua frigideira antes de responder. — Eu só queria fugir, como você.

— Deve ter sido difícil então.

— Não. — Peguei o pote que ele usou para ferver os ovos. — Foi incrivelmente fácil de tomar a decisão.

Ele pareceu estar pensando no que eu falei enquanto partia o pão ao meio. — Você é um enigma, Isabella Swan.

Encostei-me no balcão, meus olhos se arregalaram e ele começou a comer a metade do pão. — Não realmente. Você é mais.

— Como assim?

Fiz um gesto para ele. — Você acabou de comer quatro ovos cozidos, agora está comendo metade de um pão e você tem um abdômen que parece pertencer a um anúncio de Bowflex*****.

_*Nome de uma marca de máquinas para exercícios físicos, para uso domiciliar._

Edward parecia absolutamente emocionado ao ouvir isso. — Você tem me olhado, não é? Entre seus insultos flamejantes? Eu me sinto como o homem- doce.

Eu ri. — Cale-se.

— Eu sou um menino em fase de crescimento.

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram, e Edward riu. Quando ele acabou com metade do pão, ele falou um pouco sobre seus pais. Fiz o meu caminho de volta para a mesa e me sentei genuinamente interessada. Seu pai tinha seu próprio escritório de advocacia e sua mãe era médica. Isso significava que Edward tinha dinheiro, não tanto quanto o que os meus pais tinham, mas que dava para pagar o aluguel e algumas outras coisas. Ele era, obviamente, próximo a eles também, e eu invejava isso. Enquanto estava crescendo, tudo que eu queria era que meus pais quisessem estar perto de mim, mas com todas aquelas atividades beneficentes, viagens e jantares, eles nunca estavam em casa. E depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, nos poucos casos em que estavam ali, nem podiam sequer olhar para mim.

— Então você estará voando de volta para o Texas para as férias de outono ou de Ação de Graças? — Questionou.

Eu bufei. — Provavelmente não.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. — Tem outros planos?

Dei de ombros.

Edward deixou o assunto e era perto do meio-dia quando ele saiu. Parando na minha porta da frente, ele se virou para mim, virando a frigideira pequena em uma mão, o pão de banana e nozes na outra. — Então, Bella...

Encostei meu quadril contra o encosto do sofá. — Então, Edward...

— O que você estará fazendo na noite de terça?

— Eu não sei. — Minhas sobrancelhas baixaram. — Por quê?

— Que tal você sair comigo?

— Edward. — Suspirei.

Ele se inclinou contra a moldura da porta. — Isso não é um não.

— Não.

— Bem, isso é um não.

— Sim, é. — Eu me empurrei para fora do sofá e agarrei a porta. — Obrigada pelos ovos.

Edward voltou o sorriso torto no lugar. — E na quarta-feira à noite?

— Adeus, Edward. — Fechei a porta, sorrindo. Ele era completamente insuportável, mas, como na noite anterior, estar perto dele era algo milagroso. Talvez fosse o duelo verbal, mas o que quer que fosse eu tendia a ser... normal. Como eu costumava agir.

Após o banho, eu passeei em torno do apartamento e fiquei na dúvida sobre mandar mensagens de texto para Jacob ou Jane para ver o que eles estavam fazendo. Eventualmente, joguei meu celular no sofá e me arrastei para o meu laptop. Eu não podia evitar o meu e-mail para sempre.

Na minha pasta de lixo eletrônico, havia alguns e-mails que pareciam suspeitos. Dois com o meu nome como o assunto. Depois de receber o último e-mail, eu aprendi minha lição e cliquei em apagar com uma certa quantidade de alegria.

Os e-mails, porém, era estranho estar recebendo eles agora. Enquanto estava na escola era uma coisa. Eu estava rodeada por crianças, mas agora, depois de todos irmos para a faculdade? Algo não estava certo sobre isso. Eles, seriamente, não teriam nada melhor para fazer? Eu duvidava que pudesse ser James, porque, por mais confuso que ele seja, ele tinha ficado bem longe de mim. E o telefonema? Recusei-me a mudar de numero. Voltando naqueles dias, em que eu recebia três ou quatro ligações por dia, eu tinha mudado de número uma porção de vezes, e eles sempre descobriam assim mesmo.

Balançando a cabeça, eu cliquei em minha caixa de entrada e encontrei outro e-mail do meu primo. Sério? Eu estava meio tentada a não clicar sobre ele, mas eu abri a coisa estúpida.

_Bella,_

_Eu realmente preciso conversar com você o mais rápido possível. Chame-me a qualquer hora. É muito importante. __Ligue para mim._

_Emmett_

Meu dedo pairou sobre o mouse pad.

Excluir.

**Edward gentil, charmoso e ainda cozinha? Eu me pergunto de onde a Bella tira forças para resistir a ele.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Carol Prodanov: **Obrigada por comentar flor. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história. Beijos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **O "mentirosa" tem haver com a Bella mentindo em algum momento, mas não foi porque ela quis. Não posso revelar mais nada senão acaba o mistério. Kkkkkkkkkkkk Se a Bella não quiser, todas nós queremos o/. Beijos

**Olha gente, hoje eu fiquei meio chateada com um comentário que recebi na minha adaptação anterior. Eu não estou obrigando ninguém aqui a ler e comentar. Se não gosta do que está lendo então eu peço que nem sequer comente, não sou obrigada a ficar lendo comentários desagradáveis. **

**Foi mal pelo meu desabafo gente, mas é que fiquei realmente chateada. Enfim, domingo tem mais. Beijos e até lá.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Durante o próximo par de semanas o verão finalmente soltou seu aperto, e uma espécie de rotina estranha começou a ocorrer. De segunda a sexta-feira, eu me levantava e ia para a aula.

A cada dia que passava, comecei a me interessar por astronomia. E não era porque eu nunca sabia o que o professor Drage falaria ou estaria vestindo. Esses dias, ele apareceu lá com uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camiseta colorida em espirais. Acho que eu me concentrei em seu conjunto mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas, calças de louco professor de lado, era um certo parceiro de aula que transformava aqueles cinquenta minutos muito, muito divertidos.

Entre comentários secundários de Edward durante os discursos de Drage e seu conhecimento surpreendentemente preciso de sistemas solares, fugir da aula de astronomia no primeiro dia, acabou comigo pagando uma longa sentença. Com Edward como meu parceiro e companheiro de assento, não havia nenhuma maneira de que estivesse falhando nessa matéria.

Eu almoçava três dias por semana com Jacob e Jane, e fui a um dos jogos de futebol com eles. Festas ainda eram uma coisa que eu não ia, e nenhum dos dois poderia realmente compreender, mas não me abandonaram. Duas vezes por semana, eles penduravam-se no meu apartamento. E não era para estudar, mas eu não estava reclamando. Gostava quando eles vinham. Ok, 'gostar' não era uma palavra forte o suficiente. Eles eram ótimos e já fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha amigos, e eles não pareciam se importar que eu às vezes agisse como um bichinho estranho, o que eu fazia com um pouco de frequência.

Pelo menos duas vezes por semana, eu dizia _Não_ a Edward.

Duas. Vezes. Por. Semana.

Chegou a uma fase em que eu já esperava para ver a forma como ele traria aquele assunto para a conversa. O garoto era implacável, mas isso se transformou na nossa piada particular, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Pelo menos era o que eu achava.

E eu também comecei a esperar pelos domingos.

Cada manhã desde a primeira vez, Edward aparecia na minha porta em todas as horas impróprias, cheio de ovos e de alguma outra coisa que ele tinha assado. O segundo domingo, foram muffins de mirtilo. O terceiro domingo foi pão de abóbora – de caixinha, ele admitiu. O quarto e quinto domingo foi bolo de morango e depois brownies.

Brownies pela manhã eram demais.

As coisas estavam realmente boas... Com a exceção dos e-mails e telefonemas. Pelo menos uma vez por semana eu recebia uma ligação de um NÚMERO DESCONHECIDO. Apaguei as mensagens e os e-mails sem abri-los. Nesse meio, foram 15 e-mails não lidos do meu primo. Algum dia desses, eu os leria, mas nada poderia me fazer ligar para os meus pais.

Eles também não me ligavam, então eu não via o ponto nisso.

No início de outubro, eu estava mais feliz do que eu tinha estado há muito tempo. O cheiro de outono, algo que eu perdi enquanto vivia no Texas, estava no ar, mangas compridas poderiam ser usadas sem parecer uma aberração, e nos intervalos e durante o almoço, eu comia M&Ms e Skittles.

— Alguém, por favor, pode me dizer onde é a Croácia neste mapa? — Jacob gemeu, — E tipo, tem alguma música que me faça memorizar isso?

— Hungria, Eslovênia, Bósnia. — Eu disse, apontando para o mapa da Europa em branco. — E então há Sérvia.

Jacob olhou para mim. — Você é uma vadia sabichona.

Eu estalei um Skittle vermelho na minha boca. — Sinto muito.

— Você pode imaginar uma música com esses nomes? — Jane mergulhou a batata frita em maionese.

— Isso é tão nojento. — Jacob murmurou.

Ela encolheu os ombros. — É gostoso.

— Na verdade, eu estou dando uma de nerd pra cima de você, então se prepare. — Peguei um M&M e segurei na frente de Jacob. Seus olhos se arregalaram como um cachorro prestes a começar um tratamento. — Todos os países terminam com 'a', e suas pronuncias ficam parecidas. Pense nisso dessa forma.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. — Isso não ajuda.

Eu suspirei. — Você quer uma canção?

— Sim. — Ele levantou-se na nossa mesa, no meio da cantina, e gritou. — Sim! Eu quero uma música!

— Uau.

Ele ergueu as mãos quando vários alunos se viraram em seus assentos. — O quê? O quê? — Ele se virou para mim. — Isso foi um pouco demais?

— Sim. — eu disse. — Um pouco.

Jane colocou a testa em seu livro. — Sério. — Ela gemeu. — Eu não posso acreditar que ele nos mandou fazer o mapa da Europa. Pensei que eu tinha deixado essa merda para trás no ensino médio.

— Dê-me uma música, nerd. — Jacob exigiu.

— Oh, meu Deus, você é ridículo. — Balançando a cabeça, eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre a mesa. — Tudo bem. _Lá vai. Hungria à esquerda e em cima, esquerda e em cima, Sérvia à esquerda e para baixo, esquerda e para baixo. Bósnia lá embaixo, lá embaixo. Eslovênia lá no alto, lá no alto. E onde está a Croácia?_

— Onde? Onde? — Jacob canta.

— _Ao lado do Mar Mediterrâneo, e do outro lado fica os italianos!_

Jacob parou em linha reta. — Mais uma vez! Mais uma vez!

Eu cantei a música mais duas vezes enquanto Jane ficou boquiaberta conosco. Nesse tempo, Jacob sacou sua caneta e começou a rabiscar os países em todo o mapa, meu rosto estava parecido a um tomate, mas eu estava rindo como uma hiena.

E ele fez o mapa direitinho, com exceção da França, que colocou onde o Reino Unido deveria estar, mas eu acho que ele só estava me testando, por que... Fala sério?!

Joguei um M&M em sua boca. Ele saltou fora do lábio inferior. No replay, o M&M caiu em sua boca. Ele engoliu em seco e chegou para frente, abaixando o rosto ao lado meu. — Adivinha o quê?

— O quê? — Eu me inclinei para trás.

Ele piscou duas vezes. — Seu namorado está vindo.

Olhando por cima do meu ombro, eu vi Edward entrar no restaurante não com uma menina, mas com uma menina de cada lado dele, olhando para ele como se fosse o último homem sexy de todo o campus. Revirei os olhos para Jacob.

— Ele não é meu namorado.

— Garota, você tem concorrência. — Jacob cruzou os braços sobre a mesa. — Essas são Jéssica e Lauren, beta, delta, boogie-sigma-chi-latte-VPs.

As sobrancelhas de Jane baixaram. — Isso não está nem perto de um nome de fraternidade.

— Qualquer que seja.

— Não é uma competição, porque não é assim entre nós. — Lentamente, com certeza, eu olhei por cima do meu ombro. O trio tinha parado perto dos sofás. Edward estava prestando atenção para o que as duas meninas estavam dizendo a ele. Uma das meninas, a loira, colocou a mão em seu peito e estava se movendo em pequenos círculos. Meus olhos se estreitaram. Ela estava dando-lhe um exame de mama? Eu me virei para Jacob.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Elas podem tê-lo. — Eu disse, jogando três Skittles em minha boca.

— Eu não entendo vocês dois. — Disse Jane, fechando seu livro. O tempo de estudo acabou. — Vocês se veem praticamente todos os dias, certo?

Concordei com a cabeça.

— Ele vem todos os domingos e faz o café da manhã, certo? — Acrescentou.

Jacob mostrou-me o dedo. — Eu te odeio por isso.

— Sim, ele faz, mas não é assim. — Graças a Deus eu nunca contei para eles que Edward ficava me convidando para um encontro porque eles nunca parariam de falar sobre isso. — Olha, nós somos amigos. Isso é tudo.

— Você é gay? — Jacob exigiu.

— O quê?

— Olha, eu sou a última pessoa para julgar a sua preferência sexual. Quero dizer, olhe para mim. — Ele apontou os polegares para ele. — Então você é gay?

— Não. — disse. — Eu não sou gay.

— Eu também não sou, mas eu iria ser gay para você. — Jane sorriu.

— Obrigada. — Eu ri. — Eu iria ser gay para você também.

— Que bonitinho. — disse Jacob. — Esse não é o ponto. Bom, o que importa é que a porra daquele homem está todo sobre você e... Oh meu Deus, ele abandonou as ra-ras, e está vindo.

Meu estômago deu um nó e eu orei a Deus, Shiva, e Zeus que Jacob não dissesse nada que me fizesse querer matá-lo mais tarde.

— Droga. — Jacob disse, balançando a cabeça. — Ele faz as calças jeans parecerem que foram moldadas para caber em seu... Hey, Edward! Como vai?

Fechei os olhos.

— Ei, Jacob. Jane. — Edward caiu no assento ao meu lado e cutucou meu braço. — Bella.

— Hey. — Eu murmurei, consciente de Jacob e Jane olhando para nós. Fechei o meu livro e enfiei na minha bolsa. — O que você está fazendo?

— Oh você sabe, maldade e caos. — Respondeu ele.

— Isso me lembra de Harry Potter. — Jane disse, suspirando. — Eu preciso de uma releitura.

Todos se voltaram para ela.

Dois pontos brilhantes apareceram em seu rosto enquanto ela jogava o cabelo loiro para trás. — O quê? Eu não tenho vergonha de admitir que coisas aleatórias me lembram de Harry Potter.

— Aquele cara ali me lembra de Snape. — Edward disse, empurrando o queixo para a mesa atrás de nós. — Então, eu entendo.

O cara com o cabelo negro meio que parecia igual ao Snape.

— Enfim, o que vocês estão fazendo? — Edward mudou e sua perna descansou contra a minha. Eu engoli em seco. — Brincando com M&Ms e Skittles?

— Sim, e nós estamos estudando para nosso teste de História na próxima semana. Temos que mapear a Europa. — Explicou Jacob.

— Ai. — Edward me bateu com a perna.

Eu bati a perna para trás.

— Mas Bella, a maravilhosa Bella... — Jacob olhou para mim, seu sorriso se espalhando, e meus olhos se estreitando. — Ela está nos ajudando a estudar.

— Sim, ela está. — disse Jane.

Edward enviou-me um olhar de soslaio, e eu fugi para longe dele.

Segurando o queixo na mão, Jacob sorriu para Edward. — Antes de começarmos a estudar, eu estava dizendo a Bella que ela deveria usar a cor verde com mais frequência. Faz ela ficar mais sexy, combinando com o cabelo dela.

Minha boca abriu. Ele não tinha dito nada sobre esse cardigã estúpido que eu estava usando.

— Você gosta da cor verde nela, Edward? — Jane perguntou.

Oh, meu Deus.

Edward virou-se para mim, os olhos azuis tão profundos quanto as águas ao longo da costa do Texas. — A cor fica bem com ela, mas ela está linda todos os dias.

Calor rastejou através de minhas bochechas quando eu deixei escapar um suspiro baixo.

— Linda? — Jane repetiu.

— Linda. — Edward repetiu, sumindo com a pequena distância que eu consegui colocar entre nós. Ele cutucou o joelho de novo. — Então, vocês aprendem alguma coisa estudando?

Soltei a respiração. — Acho que nós conseguimos.

— Por sua causa. — Jacob olhou para Jane, e meu estômago caiu. — Bella inventou uma música para me ajudar a lembrar onde os países ficam.

Oh, não.

— Cante para ele a sua música. — Jane me deu uma cotovelada tão forte que eu ricocheteei em Edward que ricocheteou de volta.

Interesse despertou nos olhos de Edward. — Qual é a música?

— Eu não estou cantando essa música de novo.

Jacob sorriu para Edward. — É a música da Croácia.

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar de morte.

Edward riu. — A música da Croácia? Qual?

— Não. — Eu disse de novo. — Eu não estou cantando de novo. Esse não é o meu talento.

— Que tipo de talento que você tem? — Edward perguntou, e quando eu olhei para ele, eu meio que fiquei pendurada sobre a linha de corte em seu queixo, na maneira como seu cabelo escovava suas têmporas. Mas que diabos? Edward estava olhando de volta para mim, as sobrancelhas levantadas. — Bella?

— Diga. — Jacob persuadiu.

Jane assentiu. — Talentos são divertidos.

— Eles podem ser. — O olhar de Edward caiu, e eu chupei em uma respiração suave. Ele se inclinou e não havia mais do que uma ou duas polegadas separando nossas bocas. Ouvi o suspiro audível de Jacob. — Diga-me quais são seus talentos, querida.

— Querida. — Jacob murmurou com um suspiro.

— Dança. — Eu soltei. — Eu dançava. Eu costumava dançar.

Curiosidade encheu o rosto de Edward. — Que tipo de dança?

— Eu não sei. — Peguei o saco de Skittles e joguei o resto deles em minha palma. — Balé, jazz, sapateado, contemporâneo, esse tipo de coisa.

— Não brinca? — Jacob exclamou. — Eu tentei quando eu tinha seis anos, por cerca de um mês, e então decidi que queria ser um bombeiro ou algo parecido. Essa merda era difícil demais.

Jane sorriu. — Eu tentei dançar e descobri que eu não tinha nenhuma coordenação ou graça balançando a bunda. Você era boa nisso?

Dei de ombros, desconfortável. — Tive aulas por cerca de dez anos, fiz algumas competições e um monte de recitais.

— Então você era boa! — Jane disse. — Aposto que você fazia todos aqueles giros e outros truques.

Eu costumava ser capaz de fazer uma tonelada deles e estava em um ponto louco flexível, mas a coisa em que eu era muito boa, era no giro fouette-tour, sem dúvida a mais difícil série de rodadas no balé.

Edward tinha ficado quieto por alguns momentos, uma coisa muito estranha, de fato. — Minha irmã fez dança desde que tinha cinco anos. Ainda faz. Eu acho que ela cortaria alguém se a fizesse parar.

Empurrando o resto dos Skittles em minha boca, eu assenti. — A dança pode ser viciante, se você gosta dela.

— Ou se é bom no que faz. — Jane interrompeu.

Edward me cruzou com o ombro. — Por que você parou?

Eu gostava de dançar, amava cada parte disso. Os treinos, os ensaios e, especialmente, a antecipação até o momento em que pisava no palco.

Não havia nada como aquele momento em que você esperava nos bastidores para o seu nome ser chamado, a primeira respiração que você tomava quando pisava no centro do palco e ficava sob as luzes brilhantes. O momento de silêncio quando fechava os olhos enquanto esperava para a sua música começar, sabendo que todo mundo estava focado em você.

Encolhendo os ombros, peguei o que sobrou do M&Ms. — Eu acho que cansei disso. — Eu disse finalmente. A mentira era um grande problema. Eu não me cansava de dançar. Sentia falta da dança mais do que de qualquer outra coisa, mas eu não poderia suportar as pessoas me olhando. — A sua irmã faz competições?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Ela viajou por todo ano e passou o verão na Escola de Ballet Joffrey com uma bolsa.

— Puta merda. — Ofeguei, os olhos arregalados. — Ela deve ser malditamente boa.

Edward sorriu com orgulho. — Ela é.

Inveja cresceu como um câncer, profundo e invasivo. Poderia ter sido eu, dançando em um dos maiores centros de treinamento bem reconhecidos do mundo. Deviria ter sido eu, mas não foi, e eu apenas precisava lidar com isso.

A conversa meio que morreu, pelo menos para mim. Edward ficou conversando com Jane e Jacob enquanto eu estava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos, até a hora de ir para a aula. Fizemos planos para mais uma sessão de estudo e depois nos despedimos.

Edward me seguiu para fora, sob a luz do sol e brisa constante, e a brisa estava naquela temperatura que nos avisa de que o frio de verdade já está em seu caminho. Ele não disse nada enquanto caminhávamos sobre a Knutti Hall. Às vezes ele fazia isso, e eu nunca sabia sobre o que ele estava pensando nesses momentos em que ficava em silêncio.

Foi nesse momento, enquanto atravessamos a rua congestionada e ele acenou para um grupo de pé em frente do Byrd Center, que eu percebi o quão diferente ele estava de quando eu o vi com as duas meninas mais cedo. Isso me incomodou e não sei por que isso me importava.

— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou quando paramos nos bancos em frente a Knutti Hall.

Eu olhei para ele. — Sim, estou bem. E você?

Ele me deu um sorriso de boca fechada e assentiu. — Nós ainda nos veremos amanhã à noite?

— Amanhã à noite? Oh! O trabalho de astronomia. — Como parte da nossa nota esse bimestre, Drage estava nos fazendo parceiros para usar o Centro de Observação. Nós teríamos que entregar nossas imagens na quarta-feira seguinte. — Sim, pode ser, por mim.

— Bom. — Edward recuou. — Vejo você, então.

Comecei a girar, mas parei quando algo me ocorreu. — Edward?

— Sim?

— O que você estava fazendo no refeitório? Você não tinha aula agora?

Seus lábios se curvaram no canto e a covinha maldita apareceu. Quando ele sorria, eu gostava disso, me sentia como se um balão tivesse sido, de repente, inflado no meu peito. — Sim, eu normalmente tenho aula agora. — Ele disse, os olhos de um verde surpreendente no sol. — Mas eu queria te ver.

As palavras fugiram de mim enquanto eu o assisti girar e pegar a estrada, indo na direção oposta do meu prédio. Eu fiquei lá por um momento e então me virei. Um sorriso dividiu meus lábios e permaneceu.

**Eu li esse livro umas duas vezes e estou lendo agora de novo junto com vocês, mas ainda há uma coisa que não consigo entender: alguém consegue me explicar como a Bella está resistindo ao Edward?**

**Respondendo o review: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Ok, Sherlock. Já reparou que você sempre tem uma queda por todos os personagens que eu adapto? O Edward de farda, o Edward bad boy, o Edward de terno... e assim vai. Obrigada pelo carinho flor. Beijos.

**Quarta-feira tem mais. Beijos e até lá.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

— Tem certeza que você sabe como usar essa coisa? — Perguntei, olhando para o telescópio.

Edward me lançou um olhar por cima do ombro. — O quê? Você não?

— Não.

— Você não estava prestando atenção na aula quando Drage falou sobre isso e as câmeras de imagem?

Cruzei meus braços. — Você estava desenhando o elenco de Duck Dynasty***** quando ele estava falando disso.

_*Seriado do A&E, que conta sobre a família Robertson._

Ele riu quando se voltou para o telescópio e começou a ajustar os botões e teclas e outras coisas que eu não conseguia lembrar. — Eu estava ouvindo.

— Uh-huh. — Aproximei-me mais, usando seu corpo como um escudo contra o vento frio que batia em todo o telhado do Byrd Center. — Você é realmente um artista muito bom.

— Eu sei.

Revirei os olhos, mas ele realmente era. Os esboços eram perturbadoramente realistas, até as barbas.

Ele se inclinou, movendo uma alavanca. — Já usei um telescópio uma ou duas vezes na minha vida.

— Isso é aleatório.

— Tudo bem. Eu usei quando fiz a matéria naquela outra vez. — Ele corrigiu, enviando-me um sorriso rápido enquanto se endireitava. Inclinando a cabeça para trás, olhou o céu escuro, — Cara, eu não sei se nós vamos ser capazes de conseguir qualquer coisa antes de as nuvens pesarem.

Seguindo seu olhar, eu estremeci. Intensas nuvens tumultuadas estavam obscurecendo a maior parte do céu noturno. Havia uma sensação molhada no ar, um cheiro de chuva. — Bem, é melhor nos apressarmos então.

— Mandona. — Ele murmurou.

Eu sorri.

— Venha aqui e eu vou lhe mostrar como usar isso. — Ele deu um passo para trás, e com um suspiro, eu tomei o seu lugar. — Você vai prestar atenção?

— Não realmente. — Admiti.

— Pelo menos você é honesta. — Edward inclinou-se em torno de mim, colocando os dedos sobre o telescópio. Seu braço roçou o meu, e eu não me importei. Ele estava realmente bloqueando o vento agora. — Esta é uma _Philips ToUcam Pro II_. — Ele apontou para uma coisa de prata que me lembrou uma webcam. — Ela se conecta ao telescópio. Nessas configurações, você deve ser capaz de obter uma imagem clara de Saturno. Pressione isto e ela irá capturar uma imagem.

— Tudo bem. — Coloquei meu cabelo para trás. — Eu não acho que nós deveríamos estar tirando uma imagem de Saturno.

— Huh. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Hey.

— Ei, o quê?

— Sai comigo.

— Cale-se. — Sorrindo, inclinei-me para frente, pressionando meu olho no telescópio. E tudo que eu via era um breu. Astronomia me odiava. — Eu não vejo nada.

— Isso é porque eu não tirei a lente. — Edward riu.

Eu empurrei meu cotovelo para trás, que conectou com seu estômago, o que era equivalente a bater em uma parede. — Idiota.

Ainda rindo, ele tirou a lente. Edward poderia ter se movido, porque eu estava no caminho, mas não o fez. A frente inteira de seu corpo encostou-se nas minhas costas, e eu imóvel, fechei os olhos.

— O quê? — Perguntou.

— Teria sido mais fácil se tivesse ido para o lado e então feito isso. — Eu apontei.

— Verdade. — Ele abaixou a cabeça para que seus lábios estivessem ao lado da minha orelha. — Mas qual diversão teria?

Um arrepio correu sobre meus ombros. — Vá se divertir sozinho.

— Bem, isso realmente não tem graça. — Disse ele. — Tente novamente.

Respirando fundo, eu pressionei meu olho na porcaria do telescópio de novo e santo Deus, eu vi. O planeta estava um pouco embaçado, mas a tonalidade acastanhada fraca era visível, assim como os anéis.

— Uau.

— Você o vê?

Eu me afastei. — Sim, isso é muito legal. Eu nunca vi um planeta na vida real. Quero dizer, nunca tirei um tempo para fazê-lo. É muito legal.

— Eu acho que sim, também. — Ele desviou o olhar quando pegou alguns fios do meu cabelo e os puxou para fora do meu rosto. — O que é que vamos estar olhando?

— Sagitário e, em seguida, o chá fumegante***** ou o que quer que...

_*Teapot é um conjunto de estrelas que tem forma de um bule de chá (que em inglês quer dizer 'tea pot') a coincidência é que, além do formato de bule, há uma espécie de 'vapor' saindo dele._

Uma grande e gorda gota de chuva fria salpicou na minha testa. Eu pulei para trás, batendo em Edward. — Oh merda.

Outra gorda gota de chuva atingiu meu nariz e eu rangi. Meus olhos encontraram Edward. Ele xingou e depois agarrou a minha mão. Nós começamos a correr pelo telhado, nossos sapatos deslizando sobre a superfície molhada.

Nós quase chegamos à porta quando o céu se rasgou e chuva fria derramou, embebendo-nos dentro de segundos.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada e eu gritei. — Oh, meu Deus. — Eu gritei. — É estupidamente gelada.

Parando de repente, ele se virou e me puxou contra ele. Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu estava de repente e inesperadamente mais apertada contra seu peito duro. Minha cabeça virou-se e nossos olhares se encontraram. Chuva escorria sobre nós, mas nesse segundo, eu não senti nada.

Ele sorriu.

Essa foi sua única advertência.

Envolvendo um braço em volta da minha cintura, ele mergulhou e levantou- me fora de meus pés, colocando-me sobre seu ombro. Eu gritei de novo, mas foi perdido em sua risada.

— Você é muito lenta. — Ele gritou por cima da chuva.

Segurei a parte de trás de seu capuz. — Coloque-me no chão, seu filho de uma...

— Segure-se! — Rindo, ele partiu para a porta, com o braço preso em meus quadris, me segurando no lugar.

Um par de vezes ele escorregou nas poças se formando, e meu coração parou. Eu poderia facilmente ver meu crânio sendo rachado. Cada passo que me sacudiu, causava-me pequenos grunhidos enquanto eu deixava maldições e ameaças de fazer-lhe lesões corporais escaparem.

Ele as ignorou ou apenas riu.

Edward derrapou para uma parada e abriu a porta. Esquivando-se, ele entrou em um pouso seco, na frente da escadaria. Ainda rindo, ele agarrou meus quadris. Eu estava preparada para bater no chão no momento em que ele me largasse, mas quando ele me baixou para os meus pés, meu corpo deslizou para baixo dele, centímetro por centímetro. Deve ter sido a nossa roupa molhada, porque o atrito causado entre nós fez o ar perfurar meus pulmões.

Suas mãos ainda estavam em meus quadris, o toque queimando através do meu jeans. E ele olhou para mim, a tonalidade de seus olhos escurecendo em um azul profundo, intenso e faminto. Aqueles lábios perfeitamente formados se abriram e senti seu hálito quente, e também um pouco de menta.

Minha frente toda pressionada contra a sua. Essa sensação explodiu em várias partes do meu corpo, no fundo do meu estômago, meus músculos enrolaram, as pontas dos meus seios apertaram, e minhas coxas vibraram. Minhas mãos estavam pressionadas contra seu peito e eu não tinha certeza de como isso aconteceu. Eu não me lembrava de tê-las colocado lá, mas elas estavam, e seu coração batia na minha palma, uma batida constante que combinava com a minha.

Uma mão deslizou por meu lado, deixando para trás um rastro inebriante de arrepios desconhecidos. Engoli em seco quando seus dedos tocaram minha bochecha, escovando os fios molhados de cabelo para trás da minha orelha.

— Você está encharcada. — Disse ele, sua voz mais profunda do que o normal.

Com a boca seca, eu engoli. — Você também.

Sua mão permaneceu, dedos abertos, de modo que seu polegar estava contra a minha bochecha. Ele fez pequenos círculos ociosos na minha pele. — Acho que nós vamos ter que tentar isso outra noite.

— Sim. — Sussurrei, lutando contra o desejo de fechar os olhos e inclinar- me ao seu toque.

— Talvez deveríamos ter verificado o tempo primeiro. — Edward disse, e eu tive que sorrir para isso.

Em seguida, ele se moveu apenas uma fração de uma polegada. Um movimento leve que de alguma forma nos trouxe ainda mais próximos, quadris com quadris. Um tremor balançou por toda a minha espinha.

A consciência do meu corpo e o _dele_, era esmagadora. Eu estava respondendo a ele de uma forma instintiva, de uma maneira que eu estava totalmente desacostumada.

Meu corpo sabia o que fazer o que ele _queria_, mesmo que meu cérebro estivesse disparando tantos avisos que eu me senti como se fosse a Segurança Nacional durante um código vermelho.

Eu me empurrei para trás, quebrando o contato. Minha respiração estava entrando e saindo aos poucos enquanto eu continuava me afastando, acertando a parede atrás de mim. Toda a minha roupa estava fria e eu estava muito quente. Queimando. Minha voz soou estranha quando eu falei. — Eu acho que nós... deveríamos encerrar a noite.

Edward se inclinou para trás, descansando a cabeça contra a parede oposta, as pernas ligeiramente afastadas. Tudo nele parecia tenso e cansado. — Sim, nós deveríamos.

Nenhum de nós se moveu por um minuto, e então nós ficamos quietos, enquanto fizemos nosso caminho de volta para baixo e para sua caminhonete.

O que quer que tenha se passado entre nós, se perdeu no silêncio e, durante o caminho até o nosso prédio, a ansiedade tinha se construído na boca do meu estômago, apagando os poucos momentos que tivemos na escada, quando eu tinha tido nada na cabeça, a não ser a sensação do meu corpo em contato com o dele.

Músculos tensos, saí de sua caminhonete e corri sob o toldo do nosso prédio. Edward estava ao meu lado, sacudindo a chuva para fora de seu cabelo. Pairei na parte inferior das escadas, os dedos torcendo em torno de minhas chaves. Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa. Eu precisava, de alguma forma, fazer tudo isso ir embora, porque eu não queria que a nossa amizade ficasse tensa ou ele mudasse.

E então, tive uma sensação horrível no meu estômago.

Eu não queria perder Edward.

Durante o mês passado e algumas semanas, ele havia se tornado uma parte intrincada da minha vida, se enraizando em todos os meus dias, e se as coisas estavam prestes a mudar...

Mas eu não sabia o que dizer, porque eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido na escada. Meu coração batia a um ritmo doentio, ele deu um passo e, em seguida, parou, virando-se para mim.

— Vai sair comigo? — Ele perguntou, passando a mão pelo cabelo molhado, empurrando-o de volta de seu rosto.

— Não. — Sussurrei.

E então a covinha apareceu em sua bochecha, e eu soltei a respiração que estava segurando. Ele começou a subir os degraus. — Há sempre um amanhã.

Eu o segui. — Amanhã não vai mudar nada.

— Vamos ver.

— Não há nada para ver. Você está perdendo seu tempo.

— Quando se trata de você, nunca é um desperdício do meu tempo. — Respondeu ele.

Desde que estava de costas para mim, ele não viu o meu sorriso. Eu relaxei. Eu me aqueci. As coisas estavam normais novamente com Edward, tudo estaria bem.

**Estou cada vez mais encantada com esse Edward!**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **kkkkkkk eu faço o possível para encontrar os melhores caras para adaptar. Beijos flor.

**Carol Prodanov: **Ele não é galinha, ele só é bonito demais para o próprio bem e se aproveita disso... ok ele é um pouco galinha mas nem tanto. Aos poucos vamos descobrindo o que aconteceu. Beijos.

**Nos vemos no domingo. Beijos e até lá.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Vinte e cinco e-mails de meu primo, que chegaram desde o fim de agosto, em linha reta, até 14 de outubro.

Isso era absolutamente ridículo.

Eu esperei até depois dos testes do bimestre antes de submeter-me a desnecessária parte de abrir qualquer um destes e-mails. Parte de mim queria apenas excluí-los. Qual era o ponto em ler os e-mails? Mesma merda, dia diferente.

Mas eu me recostei na minha cadeira, exalando alto e ofensivamente.

Eu disse a mim mesma que eu os leria na segunda-feira. Não li. Disse a mim mesma que eu os leria terça-feira. Não, não aconteceu. Agora era quarta-feira, seis da manhã, e eu estava olhando para a minha caixa de entrada por 30 minutos.

Emmett tinha a idade de James na época que tudo tinha vindo abaixo. Ele era três anos mais velho do que eu, 17. Ele tinha sido amigo de James, mas não tinha estado na festa. Depois de tudo que aconteceu – a verdade, o acordo entre os pais, e as mentiras subsequentes e a tempestade de merda sem parar que se tornou a minha vida, Emmett sabia sobre o acordo, mas acreditava no que todo mundo acreditava também.

Que eu tinha um caso louco de remorso de comprador.

Mas Emmett tinha deixado de ser amigo de James, porque para o meu primo, acreditando ou não em mim desde o começo, não tinha importância. A coisa toda tinha se transformado em _algo sujo_ demais para Emmett. Ele não foi nem um pouco simpático comigo nos últimos cinco anos.

Rolei para baixo para o primeiro e-mail não lido enviado no final de agosto. Balancei a cabeça e cliquei abrir. O mesmo que eu tinha lido antes. Eu precisava ligar para ele ou para os meus pais. Imediatamente. Revirei os olhos. Não poderia ter sido tão importante, porque qualquer um deles poderia ter pegado o telefone e me ligado, se fosse.

Essa era a minha família, no entanto. Cada um deles sentia como se não deveriam ter que pegar o telefone. Eles estavam muito ocupados para isso, muito importantes. Mesmo meu primo que, aparentemente, tinha uma maldita tonelada de tempo para enviar e-mails.

Eu apaguei esse.

Para o próximo.

Mesma coisa, mas havia um par de frases mais. Algo a ver com uma menina do colégio. Alice Brandon. Ela era um ano mais nova do que eu e, claro, eu não tinha sido amiga da garota. Eu não conseguia sequer me lembrar de como ela era. Emmett precisava falar comigo sobre ela. Ele estava, tipo, namorando com a garota ou se casando? Se for assim, fiquei surpresa que ele ainda me avisasse sobre isso.

Esse seria um casamento que eu provavelmente não iria estar presente.

Eu deletei o e-mail e estava prestes a passar para o próximo, quando meu celular tocou. Soltando os meus pés no chão, eu peguei. Era um texto de Jane, querendo saber se eu encontraria com ela para um café antes da minha aula de astronomia. Enviei um texto rápido de volta, dizendo que sim.

Fechando meu laptop, eu pulei, decidindo que um encontro de café com Jane era um milhão de vezes melhor do que passar pela pilha de lama do meu e-mail.

**~~x~~**

No almoço, Jacob estava agindo como uma lebre pulando porque não teríamos aulas quinta-feira ou sexta-feira, por causa do intervalo de outono. Ele e Jane estavam entusiasmados em ir para casa. Eu estava feliz por eles, mas também um pouco decepcionada. Fins de semana com quatro dias eram muito importantes para os universitários, mas para mim, apenas significava que eu estaria fazendo nada durante quatro dias. Bem, nada além de passear pelo apartamento e bancar a nerd, lendo as próximas matérias que eu aprenderia nas aulas.

Mas seu humor era contagiante e eu encontrei-me rindo quando Jacob tentou convencer um cara em outra mesa que, se um zumbi mordesse um vampiro, se tornaria um vampiro-zumbi, enquanto o outro cara estava convencido de que iria se tornar um zumbi-vampiro.

Pela aparência de Jane, ela parecia estar esperando que um zumbi saltasse pela porta do refeitório e mordesse todos nós. — Então o que você estará fazendo no intervalo? — Ela perguntou.

— Só ficar aqui. — Eu disse, e então acrescentei a minha desculpa pronta. — É muito longe para passar somente quatro dias.

— Compreensível. — Ela pegou um guardanapo enrolado e o jogou para trás de Jacob, mas ele estava profundamente envolvido com o seu fetiche zumbi/vampiro. — Estou saindo depois da minha última aula hoje. — Ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro. — Eu vou sentir sua falta.

— Eu também.

— Você vai estar abandonada sem mim.

— Eu sei.

Ela sentou-se, com os olhos brilhando de emoção. — Sabe, você poderia ir para casa comigo.

— Oh, Jane... — Eu queria abraçar a menina, ou chorar. A oferta significava muito para mim, de verdade. — Obrigada, mas esse é o seu tempo com sua família e outras coisas.

— Bem, pense nisso. Se você mudar de ideia até às três, mande uma mensagem de texto e eu te pego. — Ela tomou um gole de seu refrigerante. — O que Edward estará fazendo? Ele vai para casa?

Boa pergunta. Antes que eu pudesse responder, Jacob virou como se alguém tivesse gritado o seu nome. — O que vocês estão falando sobre o meu marido dos sonhos?

Jane riu. — Eu estava perguntando para Bella se ele estava indo para casa para as férias.

— Ele está? — Perguntou ele.

Colocando meu cabelo para trás, dei de ombros. — Eu não sei.

As sobrancelhas de Jacob juntaram. — O que quer dizer com você não sabe?

— Hum, eu não sei. Ele não falou.

Os dois trocaram um olhar e Jane disse: — Estou surpresa que ele não disse nada sobre isso.

Confusão aumentou. — Por que você está surpresa?

Jacob me lançou um olhar de 'duh'. — Vocês estão tão próximos como...

— Não, não estamos. — Eu o cortei e fiz uma careta. Estávamos? — Não.

— Ok, eu preciso listar quantas vezes vocês estão juntos? — Jacob ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Acho que seria seguro supor que você sabe sobre os planos dele, assim como sabe o tamanho de seu pênis.

— Oh meu Deus. — Deixei meu rosto cair em minhas mãos.

Jane riu. — Você está fazendo Bella corar.

Ele estava.

Jacob riu. — Acho que você está tendo um relacionamento no armário com

ele.

— O quê? — Levantando a cabeça, eu olhei para ele. — Eu não estou tendo um relacionamento no armário com ele. Confie em mim, ele me pediu... — Eu me cortei. — Nós não estamos.

— Espera aí. Espera aí. Espera aí. — Jacob praticamente caiu. — Ele te pediu o quê?

— Nada. — Sentei-me de volta, cruzando os braços. — Ele não me pediu nada.

Jacob olhou para Jane. — Sou só eu que acho, ou ela está tentando soltar uma mentira?

— Você não foi sutil! — Jane comentou, torcendo para mim. — O que ele pediu?

— Nada!

— Besteira! — Ela me deu um soco no braço. — Você está mentindo!

— Ai! Eu...

Jacob balançou a cabeça, parecendo que ele estava a segundos de cair no chão. — Nós somos seus amigos. É a lei da amizade que nos diga coisas que você não quer nos dizer.

Minha boca abriu. — O quê? Isso não faz sentido.

— É a lei. — Jane assentiu solenemente.

— O que ele pediu? — Jacob persistiu. — Ele pediu para você comer mais de seus _cookies_? Ele te pediu para ser a mãe dos bebês dele? Para se casar com ele? Ou só para aquecer sua cama toda manhã, tarde e noite? Ele te...

— Oh meu Deus! — Não havia nenhuma maneira de sair disto. Eu conhecia Jacob. Ele só ia continuar falando até o refeitório todo pensar que eu ia me casar e ter um filho. — Tudo bem. Eu vou dizer se você prometer que não vai surtar e gritar.

Jacob fez uma cara. — Ah, eu não sei.

— Ele promete! — Jane lançou-lhe um olhar. — Ou eu vou mutilá-lo fisicamente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Eu prometo.

Exalei duramente. — Tudo bem. Não é nada de mais. Vamos estabelecer isso primeiro. Todo mundo entende? Bom. Tudo bem, então, Edward tem tipo, me pedido para sair...

— O quê? — Jacob gritou, e várias cabeças se viraram.

Meus ombros caíram. — Você prometeu.

— Sinto muito. — Ele atravessou seu coração. — Eu só... Uau. Estou animado.

— Eu posso ver isso. — Falei ironicamente.

As mãos de Jane foram cruzadas em frente do peito. — Ele está te pedindo para sair com ele, tipo, no plural?

Eu assenti. — Sim, mas eu disse não todas as vezes.

— Você disse que não? — Ele gritou, e eu disparei outro olhar e o bati no braço. Ele me deu um sorriso brilhante. — Desculpe. Desculpe. Não bata. Vadias são assustadoras quando batem.

Sentei e olhei para ele. — Sim. Eu disse que não.

— Por quê? — Ele exigiu.

— E ele continua pedindo? — Perguntou Jane ao mesmo tempo.

— Sim, ele continua pedindo, mas é como uma... piada interna. Ele não está falando sério.

Jane puxou seu cabelo como se quisesse enfatizar o que estava dizendo, ou algo assim. — Como você sabe que ele não está falando sério?

— Qual é. — Levantei minhas mãos. — Ele não estava falando sério.

— Por quê? — Jacob estava atordoado, aparentemente. — Você é uma menina inteligente e engraçada. Você não gosta de festa, mas você é sexy, e é daquelas que parece fazer isso valer a pena.

— Puxa, obrigada.

— O que eu estou tentando dizer é que, como você sabe que ele não está sendo sério?

Eu balancei a cabeça. — Ele não está.

— Volte para a questão importante. — disse Jane. — Por que você disse não?

— Por que eu iria dizer sim? — Será que um buraco poderia se abrir agora e me engolir? Por favor? — Nós mal nos conhecemos.

— Oh, que porra é essa? Vocês são como almas gêmeas agora. E qual você acha que é o propósito de ir a um encontro com alguém? — Jacob rolou os olhos. — É para conhecer melhor a pessoa. E você o conhece, então isso é uma desculpa esfarrapada.

Era uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas era a melhor que eu tinha. — Como é que você realmente, de verdade, conhece alguém?

Jane bateu as mãos no rosto e ela balançou a cabeça. — Ele não é um serial killer.

— Falando de assassinos em série, todos pensaram que Ted Bundy***** era um homem realmente encantador, bonito. E olha como ele ficou. Psicopata.

_* Um dos assassinos em séries mais conhecidos dos Estados Unidos, acusado de estuprar e matar suas vítimas. Era um homem aparentemente normal, bonito, com boas amizades, comunicativo, que conseguiu adquirir alguns fãs pelo modo muito seguro que defendeu a si mesmo em seus julgamentos._

Jacob olhou para mim, a mandíbula um pouco desequilibrada. — Ele não é Ted Bundy.

— Eu não entendo. — Jane sussurrou. — É como alguém dizer que a Terra é plana. Edward é como um dos solteiros mais cobiçados neste campus, provavelmente neste município e estado.

Eu não disse nada.

— Eu tenho certeza que estou atordoada, sem palavras. — Jane balançou a cabeça lentamente. — Estou absolutamente sem palavras. Alguém tire uma foto deste momento.

— Ha. — O sorriso de Jacob fez crescer minha ansiedade. — Lá está vindo Edward. Que coincidência.

Eu plantei o rosto na mesa e gemi quando Jane começou a rir. Sob a mesa, Jacob chutou minha perna e dois segundos depois, eu senti Edward, antes mesmo que ele falasse uma palavra.

Eu também peguei seu aroma fresco. Era estranho que eu o conhecia pelo seu cheiro? Isso soava estranho. Era estranho.

— Uh, o que você está fazendo, Bella?

Na minha cabeça, eu xinguei tanto quanto podia, porque eu sabia, ah eu sabia, que Jacob não iria ficar quieto. — Cochilando.

— Cochilando?

— Sim.

Edward puxou a parte de trás do meu casaco. — Por que eu acho que não é o que você está fazendo?

Dei de ombros estranhamente.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas, e minhas roupas devem ter ficado mais finas, porque eu poderia realmente sentir sua mão. — Você está doente?

— Ah, ele é tão preocupado! — Jacob exclamou. — Bella, você é uma vadia.

Edward endureceu e seu tom de voz era baixo, algo que eu nunca ouvi ele falar antes. — Como é?

Levantei minha cabeça, os olhos apertados para Jacob. — Eu não estou doente.

— Tudo bem. — Edward olhou ao redor, e Jane irrompeu em um ataque de risos. — O que está acontecendo?

Antes que ele respondesse, eu pulei de tema, — Você não deveria estar na sala de aula?

Ele franziu a testa. — Nos deixaram sair mais cedo. Não mude de assunto.

Eu abri minha boca, mas Jacob, o maldito, passou na minha frente. — Bella acaba de nos informar que você a estava convidando para sair e ela continua dizendo que não, e estávamos explicando a ela, que ela é louca.

— Bem, então. — O olhar duro escorregou de seu rosto, e eu queria deslizar por debaixo da mesa. — Eu gosto dessa conversa.

Ugh.

— Então é verdade? — Jacob perguntou, plantando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. — Você a estava convidando?

Edward lançou-me um olhar de lado. — Eu a tenho convidado, quase todos os dias, desde o fim de agosto.

Do outro lado de mim, Jane gritou como se ela fosse um brinquedo de pelúcia que foi espremido. — Desde agosto?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Jane voltou os olhos arregalados em mim. — E você não disse uma palavra?

— Eu estou meio que ofendido. — Edward comentou.

Eu lhe dei uma cotovelada na lateral. — Não, você não está. E não é assim.

— Mas nós somos seus amigos. — Jacob soou tão lamentável, que eu comecei a me sentir mal. Ele se virou para Edward. — Estamos totalmente a apoiando a sair com você.

Okay. Eu não me sentia mal por ele.

— Eu gosto dos seus amigos, Bella. — Edward sorriu para o meu olhar arqueado.

— Oh, achamos que ela deveria. — disse Jacob. — Ela deveria fazê-lo bem agora.

— Eu também lhe disse que você não é um serial killer. — Jane interrompeu.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. — Essa é uma recomendação brilhante. 'Ei, pelo menos ele não é um assassino em série'. Eu vou colocar isso no meu perfil do Facebook.

Eu sorri.

Jacob estava positivamente radiante. — E ela lhe comparou a Ted Bundy.

— Eu te odeio. — Murmurei, empurrando o meu cabelo do meu rosto. — Eu não o comparei a Ted Bundy. Eu apenas disse que você nunca realmente conhece uma pessoa. Todo o mundo pensava que Ted Bundy era um cara muito legal.

Edward olhou para mim, piscando diversão em seus olhos. — Uau. Isso está ficando cada vez melhor.

— Como disse? — Perguntei, lutando contra um sorriso.

Ele suspirou, voltando-se para os meus amigos. — Ela continua me negando. Isso quebra o meu pequeno coração.

Suspirei. — Ele não está falando sério.

— Ele parece sério. — Disse Jane, ela parecia estar analisando a cena como uma predadora encarando sua presa. Ela estava na equipe dele, caramba.

Edward fez o som mais triste que o homem conhece, e eu revirei os olhos. — E agora ela acha que eu sou o próximo Ted Bundy.

— Eu não acho que você é o próximo Ted Bundy.

— Além disso, ela tem a cor do cabelo errado para interesse de Ted Bundy. — disse Jane. Todos olharam para ela. — O quê? Ted Bundy gostava de meninas com cabelos castanhos repartidos ao meio. O cabelo de Bella é castanho avermelhado.

— Eu sou a única pessoa que acha perturbador você saber disso? — Jacob perguntou.

Os lábios de Jane franziram. — Eu vou ser uma grande psiquiatra. Eu sei esses tipos de coisas.

— Uh-huh. — Murmurei.

— De qualquer forma, isso não é sobre mim e meu vasto conhecimento de assassinos em série. Eu posso falar mais sobre isso com você mais tarde. Isso é sobre você, Bella. — Ela sorriu quando eu a olhei, — Este jovem cavalheiro, que não é um serial killer, está lhe pedindo para sair. Você é solteira. Você é jovem. Você deve dizer sim.

— Oh, meu Deus. — Esfreguei as mãos no rosto quente. — Não é hora de todos vocês irem para casa, ainda?

A risada profunda de Edward rastejou sob minha pele. — Sai comigo, Bella?

Atordoada, eu me virei para ele. Eu não podia acreditar que ele realmente me convidou para sair na frente deles, depois de tudo isso. — Não.

— Viram só? — Edward sorriu para os meus amigos. — Continua me dispensando.

Jacob balançou a cabeça. — Você é uma idiota, Bella.

— Tanto faz. — Resmunguei, pegando minha bolsa. — Eu estou indo para a aula.

— Nós amamos você. — Jacob disse, sorrindo.

— Uh-huh.

Jane riu. — Nós amamos. Nós apenas questionamos suas decisões.

Eu estava balançando a cabeça. — Tenham cuidado quando vocês dirigirem para casa.

— Nós sempre temos cuidado. — disse ela, pulando para cima e me dando um abraço rápido. — Lembre-se do que eu disse sobre a vinda para casa comigo. Se você mudar de ideia, me envia um sms antes das três.

— Tudo bem. — Eu a abracei e dei um pequeno aceno para Jacob. Claro, Edward já estava de pé, esperando por mim. Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha. — Me seguindo?

— Como um verdadeiro assassino em série. — Ele respondeu.

Eu me encolhi enquanto atravessamos o refeitório e nos dirigimos para fora. — Você sabe que não estávamos falando sério, certo? E eu sinto muito por dizer algo a eles sobre isso. Eles apenas começaram a me importunar sobre você e a próxima coisa que eu sei...

— Está tudo bem. — Ele me cortou, deixando cair o braço por cima dos meus ombros quando paramos pelo aglomerado de árvores entre os dois edifícios. — Eu não me importo.

Eu estava olhando para ele. — Você não se importa?

Ele balançou a cabeça, e eu fiquei um pouco surpresa. Que pessoa quer que alguém saiba que eles estavam pedindo alguém para sair e essa pessoa tinha estado repetidamente negando? Eu não gostaria que soubessem. E por que Edward ainda me convidava para sair? Não era como se eu fosse a única opção para ele. Com suas ondas rebeldes acobreadas, os luminosos e verdadeiros olhos verdes, o rosto e corpo de fazer inveja, Edward era completamente gostoso. Eu duvidava que houvesse uma única menina no campus que não achava isso. Ele era mais do que um cara digno de desmaio quente. Edward era encantador, agradável, doce e engraçado. Ele era o tipo de cara que você queria levar para casa e mostrar para todo mundo, – o tipo de cara que nunca fica solteiro por muito tempo e o que você se apaixona loucamente.

Edward tinha um monte de opções, então por que não explorá-las? Talvez ele estivesse explorando. Ao contrário do que Jacob e Jane pensavam, eu não estava ao seu redor 24 horas, sete dias por semana. Ele sai com a garota chamada Steph muitas vezes e eu sempre o vejo com outras garotas ao redor do campus. Pedir- me para sair tinha que ser algo que ele não levava a sério.

Não podia ser, não depois de quase dois meses disso.

Um nó desconfortável se formou no meu estômago. E se ele estava namorando outras meninas? Ligando-se a alguma delas? Quer dizer, totalmente era seu direito, e eu não me importava. Totalmente não importava.

— Uh-oh. — disse ele.

— O que?

Ele deixou cair o braço, mas pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava soprando no meu rosto e colocou-a de volta. — Você está pensando.

Tentei ignorar como meu rosto formigava quando seus dedos roçavam. Talvez eu estivesse tendo uma doença nervosa. — Eu estou.

— Sobre? — Perguntou ele.

— Nada de importante. — Eu sorri enquanto afastei os pensamentos dele com outras garotas para longe. Eu não iria lá. — Você vai para casa este fim de semana?

— Eu vou. — Ele chegou mais perto, bloqueando o brilho do sol. Enquanto falava, ele estendeu a mão e pegou o meu cabelo, separando-o em duas tranças longas de cada lado do meu rosto. — Estou saindo amanhã de manhã, bem cedo. Eu não vou voltar até a noite de domingo. Portanto, sem ovos para você esta semana.

— Poxa. — Eu reprimi a decepção, muito verdadeira, que estava surgindo em mim. Ovos no domingo se tornaram uma certeza no fim de semana.

— Não chore muito sobre isso. — Um sorriso leve apareceu quando ele fez cócegas em meu rosto com as bordas do meu cabelo. — Você vai aceitar a oferta de Jane e ir para casa com ela?

Balancei a cabeça. — Eu só vou ficar aqui e ler algo.

— Nerd.

— Idiota.

O sorriso se espalhou quando ele derrubou meu cabelo sobre meus ombros. — Você sabe o quê?

— O quê?

Edward recuou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. — Você deveria sair comigo esta noite, já que estarei longe todo o fim de semana.

Eu ri. — Eu não vou sair com você.

— Então, apenas passe um tempo comigo.

Meu sorriso começou a escorregar. — Como é que isso é diferente de sair com você?

— Como eu estar pedindo para você passar um tempo comigo é diferente do que fazemos aos domingos?

Ah, ele tinha um bom ponto. Minha frequência cardíaca acelerou enquanto eu o observava. — O que você quer fazer?

Ele deu de ombros. — Pedir comida e assistir um filme.

Eu mudei de lado a lado, de repente, muito cuidadosa. — Isso soa como um encontro.

— Isso não é um encontro comigo, querida. — Ele riu. — Eu a levaria para fora, em público. Isso é apenas dois amigos assistindo um filme e comendo comida.

Pressionando meus lábios, eu desviei o olhar. De alguma forma, eu sabia que não era disso que se tratava, mas, novamente, o que diabos eu sabia sobre isso e ter caras como amigos? Eu não pensei duas vezes quando Jane ou Jacob passavam um tempo comigo. Por que eu deveria tratar Edward diferente?

Porque ele era muito diferente para mim.

Nada disso importava, porque eu queria ficar um tempo com ele. Edward era divertido. Então eu suspirei e disse: — Sim, com certeza. Vamos.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Uau. Acalme-se antes de você ficar muito animada.

— Estou animada. — Eu o empurrei no ombro. — Quando você vem?

— Que tal às sete?

Na boca do estômago, um ninho de borboletas nasceu e começou a beber bebidas energéticas. — Tá bom para mim. Vejo você, então.

Fui para a calçada, e então ele me parou.

— Bella?

Eu me virei. — Sim?

Seus lábios formaram um sorriso torto. — Vejo você esta noite.

Meu estômago fracassou. Isso ia ser uma longa noite.

**E o mistério continua. Por que será que primo da Bella quer tanto falar com ela? E quem será Alice Brandon? Palpites?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Que bom que gostou flor! Beijos.

**SusaaCullen: **Tudo bem flor? Sem problemas você ter ficada afastada por um tempinho, quando a vida chama a gente não pode ignorar. Mistérios e mais mistérios sobre o que acontece no passado dos dois, mas principalmente o de Bella. Beijos

**Carol Prodanov: **A Bella não acredita muito nas intenções do Edward sem contar que ele é meio galinha, por isso vai demorar um pouquinho até ela dizer sim. Fico feliz que esteja gostando flor. Beijos.

**Nos vemos quarta-feira. Beijos e até lá.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

As borboletas no meu estômago que estavam bebendo energético passaram a fumar crack. Eu alternava entre me sentir a ponto de atirar em alguém, para querer correr em volta do meu apartamento como uma lunática.

Eu estava totalmente exagerando.

Segundo Edward, este não era um encontro. Apenas dois amigos se divertindo juntos. Não é grande coisa, nada sobrecarregado. Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que nós passávamos um tempo juntos aqui. Era apenas a primeira vez que ele _pediu_ antes de vir.

Tomei um banho – o segundo do dia.

Limpei o apartamento e depois mudei de roupa três vezes, o que era realmente estúpido, porque eu acabei decidindo por um par de calças de ioga e uma camisa de manga longa. Então eu passei uma quantidade assombrosa de tempo tentando convencer meu cabelo de que ele deveria ficar no lugar dele, tentando domar minhas ondas, para que ficassem bem no meio das minhas costas. Eu coloquei alguma maquiagem, a tirei toda, e depois reapliquei.

Até o momento que houve uma batida na minha porta, eu queria bater minha cabeça através de uma parede.

Edward parecia como ele sempre estava quando pisou no meu apartamento – absolutamente e indiscutivelmente divino. Vestindo jeans desgastados e uma camisa com alguma banda que já tinha sido esquecida há muito tempo, ele tinha o boné de beisebol puxado para baixo. Em uma das mãos, havia uma pilha de DVDs e na outra um saco que cheirava a comida chinesa.

Meu estômago roncou. — Oh! O que você tem aí?

— Todas as coisas que você está sonhando.

Fazendo dedos ansiosos, eu sorri. — Camarão frito?

— Sim. — Ele entregou o saco e eu corri para a cozinha como uma criança morrendo de fome. — Eu trouxe um par de filmes. Não tinha ideia do que você estava com vontade de assistir.

Puxando pratos do armário, olhei por cima do meu ombro. Edward tirou o boné e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Os cabelos acobreados estavam formando uma bagunça muito fofa. Ele me pegou olhando e seus lábios inclinaram-se ao lado. Eu desviei o olhar, corando. — Então, hum, o que você trouxe?

— Vamos ver... Nós temos uma boa seleção aqui. No gênero de filme de terror, eu tenho os dois últimos filmes de Resident Evil.

— Dois filmes? — Coloquei os pratos no balcão.

Ele riu. — Você não vai se livrar de mim facilmente.

— Droga. O que mais você tem?

— No departamento de comédia, eu tenho o mais recente filme de Vince Vaughn e Will Ferrell. Para a ação, eu tenho um filme de James Bond e outro em que tem um monte de merda de golpes. E eu tenho O diário de uma paixão.

Eu me virei, quase soltando os talheres. — O diário de uma paixão? Você tem O diário de uma paixão?

Edward olhou para mim sem entender. — O que há de errado com isso?

— Oh, não há nada de errado com isso. É apenas um... uh, um filme de menininha.

— Estou bastante confiante na minha masculinidade e sexualidade, que posso dizer que Ryan Gosling está realmente um _sonho_ neste filme.

Meu queixo caiu no chão.

A expressão de seriedade foi embora e ele começou a rir. — Estou brincando. Eu não possuo O diário de uma paixão. Nunca assisti a esse filme. Não trouxe nenhum filme de romance.

Revirei os olhos. — Você é um babaca.

Edward riu de novo.

— Eu nunca assisti O diário de uma paixão também. Não sou uma grande fã de romances. — Admiti, abrindo as caixas enormes.

— Sério? Pensei que todas as garotas já tinham assistido a esse filme e que poderiam contá-lo inteiro antes que o meu boné caísse no chão.

— Não.

— Interessante.

— Não realmente. — Peguei uma colher. — Quanto é que você quer?

— Pegue o que você quer e eu vou me virar com o que sobra. — Ele andou atrás de mim, e eu enrijeci. Minúsculos pelos subiram na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Eu me movi, então eu estava em pé de lado. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. — Você está tão nervosa.

— Eu não estou nervosa.

— É uma figura de linguagem.

Eu derramei um amontoamento de arroz frito e camarão no meu prato. — É uma figura de linguagem estúpida.

Edward parecia querer dizer outra coisa, mas mudou de ideia. — Que filme você quer assistir?

— Vamos com Resident Evil.

— Você está mesmo caçando o meu coração. — Ele pegou os dois DVDs e se dirigiu para a sala de estar. Meu olhar o seguiu. — Os zumbis venceram.

Suspirando, eu balancei a cabeça. Joguei a maior parte do camarão frito em seu prato e depois os levei para sala de estar, colocando-os na mesa. Edward foi até a TV, mexendo no leitor de DVD. Eu virei a lâmpada, dando-lhe luz na sala escura. — O que você quer beber?

— Você tem leite?

— Você quer isso com comida chinesa?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Preciso do meu cálcio.

Meu estômago virou, mas eu dei-lhe um copo de leite e uma lata de Pepsi pra mim. — Isso é meio nojento, sabia? — Eu estava sentada no sofá e coloquei minhas pernas debaixo de mim. — Combinação estranha.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado com o controle remoto na mão. — Você já provou?

— Não.

— Então, como é que você sabe que é nojento?

Dei de ombros e peguei meu prato. — Eu vou com a minha suposição de que é.

Ele lançou-me um olhar de soslaio. — Antes do final do ano, vou fazer você provar leite com comida chinesa.

Não me preocupando em responder a isso, eu me sentei e cavei a minha comida. Edward começou o filme e se sentou no sofá, sua coxa pressionada no meu joelho. Ficamos cerca de dez minutos quando ele disse: — Pergunta?

— Resposta.

— Então, é o apocalipse dos zumbis, certo? Zumbis estão saindo por todos os lados, correndo soltos através de edifícios e ruas. Você já quase morreu três vezes neste ponto, porque o vírus T fez sua mutação em você, duas vezes, o que parece ser bastante doloroso. Você ainda tiraria um tempo no seu dia a dia para arrumar seu cabelo e colocar maquiagem?

Uma gargalhada explodiu de mim em sua pergunta absurda. — Não, não mesmo. Eu nem tenho certeza de que reservaria um tempo até mesmo para escovar os meus cabelos. E outra coisa. Você já percebeu como todo mundo tem um sorriso deslumbrantemente branco? A sociedade se acabou há seis anos. Ninguém vai ao dentista. Seus dentes deveriam estar amarelados.

Edward terminou seu camarão frito. — E também, como é que o cabelo das garotas muda de cor de um filme para o outro?

— Sim, porque em um apocalipse zumbi, não há muito tempo para você se sentar e fazer luzes.

Ele riu. — Ainda assim, eu amo esses filmes.

— Eu também. — Admiti. — É praticamente a mesma coisa em todos os filmes, mas eu não sei. Há algo viciante em assistir Alice chutar algumas bundas zumbis. E eu espero que quando houver um surto de zumbis por aqui, eu pareça tão bem quanto ela, quando faz aqueles giros no ar para acertar o zumbi no rosto.

Rindo, ele reuniu os pratos agora vazios e os levou para a cozinha. Ele voltou com um copo de leite fresco e outra lata de refrigerante para mim.

— Obrigada. — Eu disse.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e caiu um pouco para trás, movendo-me mais perto. — Eu vivo para te servir.

Eu sorri.

Durante a maior parte do primeiro filme, continuamos a escolher todos os momentos de _'que-porra-é-essa?'_, rindo de nossas excessivas críticas e comentários estúpidos. Bem quando Alice estava prestes a quebrar a cara de alguns zumbis na chuva, meu telefone tocou. Pensando que era Jane ou Jacob já entediados em suas casas, eu me inclinei para frente. Desconforto correu minha espinha quando vi NÚMERO DESCONHECIDO na tela. Eu rapidamente enviei a chamada para o correio de voz.

— Não vai atender? — Edward perguntou, sobrancelhas levantadas.

Balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu secretamente me virei, desligando meu telefone e então o coloquei de volta à mesa de café, tela para baixo. — Acho que é falta de educação atender ao telefone quando você tem companhia.

— Eu não me importo.

Sentei, mordiscando minha unha do polegar quando eu me concentrei na TV. Eu realmente não estava vendo o que estava acontecendo, só percebi que o filme havia terminado quando Edward se levantou para colocar o filme mais recente dentro do leitor. Eu disse a mim mesma para não pensar sobre o telefonema ou a mensagem que eu sabia que estava me esperando. Após a primeira chamada, eu tinha apagado todas as mensagens sem ouvi-las. Mais uma vez, considerei ir à loja de telefone e mudar o meu número, mas para mim, parecia que eu estaria deixando esse idiota me vencer. Eu ainda não tinha ideia de quem poderia ser. Não poderia ser James, mas o que eu sabia? Quem quer que fosse eu os tratava como um vírus da internet. Não se envolva.

Os dedos de Edward foram subitamente em volta do meu pulso, fazendo minha cabeça puxar para cima. Ele estava me observando, em vez de ver o filme. — O quê? — Perguntei, o meu olhar caindo para sua mão, que circulava completamente o meu pulso.

— Você está mordendo suas unhas pelos últimos dez minutos.

Tanto tempo? Bem, isso era um pouco nojento.

Ele baixou o braço para cima da minha coxa, mas não o largou. — O que foi?

— Nada. — Eu respondi. — Eu estou vendo o filme.

— Eu não acho que você está realmente vendo o filme. — Nossos olhos se encontraram, e meu coração pulou uma batida. — O que está acontecendo?

Puxei meu braço para trás e ele soltou. — Nada está acontecendo. Assista ao filme.

— Uh-huh. — Ele murmurou, mas ele deixou cair o assunto.

Os comentários foram menores desta vez e minhas pálpebras começaram a cair. Cada vez que eu piscava, parecia demorar mais para reabri-las. Edward passou o braço no meu ombro, e eu afundei ainda mais no sofá, perto dele. Minha lateral descansou contra a dele, e eu pensei que eu deveria fugir para longe, mas ele estava quente, eu estava confortável, e de alguma maneira, eu me sentia muito preguiçosa para colocar algum esforço nisso. Além disso, ele não pareceu se importar. Se fosse assim, não teria ele se afastado ou me empurrado?

Devo ter cochilado durante o segundo filme, porque quando eu abri meus olhos, parecia que a TV tinha mudado de posição. Tive dificuldades em perceber que, na verdade, quem tinha mudado de posição fui eu. _– Oh, doce bebê Jesus_ – Como vim parar aqui?

Enrolado no meu lado havia um cobertor na parte de trás do sofá espalhado por mim, e minha cabeça estava no colo de Edward.

Em sua coxa, para ser mais exata.

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta enquanto meu coração gaguejou e meus olhos se arregalaram. Havia um peso leve no meu quadril, a sensação e a forma de uma mão – a mão de Edward. Ele estava dormindo? Oh bom Deus, eu não tinha ideia de como isso aconteceu. Se eu tivesse feito isso no meu sono e agora o pobre Edward estivesse preso aqui porque eu estava dormindo nele?

Okay. Eu tinha duas opções neste momento. Eu poderia rolar para fora do sofá e fazer uma corrida louca para o meu quarto ou eu poderia realmente agir como uma adulta e ver se ele estava acordado.

Surpreendentemente, eu deixei de lado toda a coisa de bancar a adulta e rolei lentamente em minhas costas. E esse foi um movimento horrivelmente ruim, porque a mão no meu quadril mudou quando eu fiz e agora estava descansando contra a parte inferior do meu estômago.

Oh doce Senhor...

Sua mão repousava abaixo do meu umbigo e seus dedos alcançaram o cós em minhas calças de ioga. Ele estava perto, muito perto de um território pouco explorado. Uma bola de gelo formou no meu peito, mas lá embaixo, bem lá embaixo, algo totalmente diferente estava acontecendo. Tiros afiados saíam da minha barriga e propagaram para baixo em uma onda quente de arrepios. Como era possível sentir tanto frio e tanto calor ao mesmo tempo?

Seu polegar se moveu, e eu mordi meu lábio. Tinha que ser um acidente ou algum movimento ocioso em seu sono. Em seguida, o polegar se moveu de novo, mas desta vez em um lento e preguiçoso círculo sob meu umbigo. Oh merda. Meu pulso começou a galopar e o calor aumentou. Seu polegar continuou se movendo, pelo menos por meio minuto, até que eu não aguentava mais. Partes do meu corpo estavam doendo de uma forma que era totalmente injusta e estranha, e isso não deveria estar acontecendo.

Mas, oh, estava.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, mas não ajudou em nada fazer meus músculos se relaxarem ou para aliviar a tensão crescente dentro de mim. E eu sabia que se eu olhasse para baixo, meus mamilos estariam lutando contra a fina camisa que eu usava. Com cada respiração que eu dava, podia senti-los esfregando contra meu sutiã. Eu queria desesperadamente ser a garota que sabia como lidar com isso, o tipo de garota que eu sabia que Edward provavelmente realmente queria e estava acostumado.

Mas eu não era ela.

Eu derrubei minha cabeça para trás e olhei para Edward.

Sua cabeça estava virada para o lado, longe da minha, e contra a almofada. Uma pálida sombra aparecia na linha forte de sua mandíbula. Havia um leve sorriso no seu rosto. Filho da puta.

— Edward.

Um olho abriu. — Bella?

— Você não está dormindo.

— Você estava. — Ele levantou a cabeça, virando a cabeça para o lado, trabalhando uma torção. — E eu estava dormindo.

E sua mão ainda estava no meu estômago, mais baixa, incrivelmente pesada. Parte de mim queria dizer a ele para tirar suas patas de cima de mim, mas isso não é o que saiu da minha boca. — Sinto muito que eu dormi em cima de você.

— Eu não.

Molhei meus lábios nervosamente, eu não tinha ideia do que dizer então fui com um: — Que horas são?

Seu olhar caiu para a minha boca e meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso de uma maneira que não era desagradável. — Depois da meia-noite. — Ele respondeu.

Meu coração estava batendo. — Você nem olhou para o relógio.

— Eu apenas sei esses tipos de coisas.

— Sério?

Seus olhos estavam encapuzados. — Sim.

— Isso é um talento notável. — Minha mão enrolou em um punho ao lado da minha coxa. — Que horas você estará saindo de manhã?

— Você vai sentir minha falta?

Fiz cara feia para ele. — Não era por isso que eu estava perguntando. Estava apenas curiosa.

— Eu disse aos meus pais que eu estaria em casa na hora do almoço. — Com a outra mão, ele pegou alguns fios do meu rosto e demorou a mão no meu cabelo. — Então, eu provavelmente terei que sair entre oito e nove.

— É cedo.

— É. — Sua mão alisou sobre a minha cabeça e meus olhos se fecharam de novo, relaxando, apesar de tudo. — Mas a estrada está fácil.

— E você não vai voltar até a noite de domingo?

— Correto. — Ele murmurou, e eu senti seu peito mover-se com uma respiração profunda. — Tem certeza de que não vai sentir minha falta?

Meus lábios racharam um pequeno sorriso. — Vai ser como férias para mim.

Ele riu. — Isso foi algo totalmente malvado de se dizer.

— Foi não foi?

— Mas eu sei que você está mentindo.

— Você sabe?

— Sim. — Sua mão se moveu, e eu senti as pontas de seus dedos passarem em minha bochecha. Meus olhos se abriram. Ele estava sorrindo para mim. Embora não tenha sido o suficiente para mostrar sua covinha. — Você vai sentir minha falta, mas não vai admitir isso.

Eu não disse nada, porque estava tentando não pensar sobre os próximos quatro dias. E então seus dedos se moveram, arrastando a curva da minha bochecha, e eu não estava realmente pensando em nada. Eles derivaram para o meu queixo e um dedo esculpiu um caminho para o meu queixo. Ar vazou lentamente para fora de meus pulmões quando seu dedo pairou perto do meu lábio inferior.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. — Eu vou sentir sua falta.

Meus lábios se separaram. — Sério?

— Sim.

Fechei os olhos contra a queimadura repentina de lágrimas. Eu não tinha ideia do por que essas cinco palavras me afetaram assim, mas elas afetaram e por um momento minúsculo, admiti a mim mesma que eu não queria que ele viajasse. Isso fez com que a queimadura piorasse.

Vários minutos se passaram e o único som era o zumbido baixo da TV. Ele traçou o contorno do meu lábio inferior, nunca tocando, mas chegando perto com cada passar. Eu me perguntava se iria tocar meus lábios e se eu queria que ele tocasse.

Acho que eu meio que queria.

— Você fala em seu sono. — disse ele.

Meus olhos se abriram. Foda-se esse toque nos meus lábios. — Eu falo?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Oh Deus. Meu estômago caiu. — Você está brincando comigo? Porque juro por Deus, se você estiver brincando comigo, eu vou te machucar.

— Eu não estou brincando com você, querida.

Sentei-me, e ambas as mãos se afastaram. Eu torci no sofá, de frente para ele. Meu pulso estava batendo por uma razão completamente diferente. — O que eu disse?

— Nada, realmente.

— De verdade?

Inclinando-se para frente, ele esfregou as mãos pelo rosto. — Você só estava murmurando coisas. Eu realmente não poderia dizer o que você estava dizendo. — Ele levantou a cabeça. — Foi meio que bonitinho.

Meu coração começou a desacelerar quando o medo afrouxou seu aperto no meu peito. Só Deus sabe o que eu poderia ter dito, enquanto estava dormindo. Olhando para o relógio, vi que tinha passado das três horas da manhã. — Caramba, sua habilidade especial em contar o tempo é uma bosta.

Edward encolheu os ombros quando ele deslizou para frente. — Acho que eu deveria ir para casa.

Eu abri minha boca e depois fechei. O que eu estava prestes a fazer? Pedir- lhe para ficar? Como ter uma festa do pijama no meu sofá? Muito suave. Eu duvidava que ele estivesse interessado nesse tipo de coisa. — Tenha cuidado ao dirigir. — Eu finalmente disse.

Ele se levantou, e eu olhei para o lugar que ele tinha ocupado. — Eu vou ter. — E então ele desceu, movendo-se mais rápido do que eu poderia entender o que ele estava fazendo. Ele colocou os lábios na minha testa. — Boa noite, Bella.

Eu fechei meus olhos e minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos. — Boa noite, Edward. — Ele chegou à porta antes que eu levantasse, segurando a parte de trás do sofá. — Edward?

Ele parou. — Sim?

Respirando fundo, forcei as palavras. — Eu tive uma noite realmente boa.

Edward olhou para mim um momento e depois sorriu. A covinha apareceu em sua bochecha esquerda, e os meus próprios lábios responderam na mesma moeda. — Eu sei.

**Alguém aqui além de mim achou meio nojento o Edward comer comida chinesa com leite? Digam-me meninas, vocês gostam de comer algo que algumas pessoas acham estranho? Eu, por exemplo, gosto de comer aqueles biscoitos Cream Cracker de água e sal com leite condensado. E vocês?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Aqui é tudo sempre misterioso. Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando essa história também. Beijos

**SusaaCullen: **Eu estou bem flor . Olha, a Alice e o Emmett não estão junto como casal, mas não posso revelar mais nada. Beijos

**Domingo tem mais. Beijos e até lá.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Jogando meu livro histórico para a borda da minha cama, eu caí sobre minhas costas e bati as mãos sobre os olhos. Foi só ontem à tarde e eu já sentia que estava prestes a rastejar para fora da minha pele.

Acho que eu poderia limpar alguma coisa.

Bocejei.

Meu celular tocou na mesa de cabeceira, e eu rolei, agarrando-o. Meio com medo de olhar para a tela, eu fiz isso com um olho fechado. Como se as coisas, de alguma forma, fossem mais fáceis de lidar, idiota.

Não era.

Sentando-me, eu abri o texto de Edward. Três palavras e eu estava sorrindo como uma idiota._ Saudades de mim?_

Eu respondi de volta com um: _Não._

A resposta foi quase imediata. _Se você fosse Pinóquio, seu nariz estaria da extensão do estado._

Cruzando as pernas, inclinei-me contra a minha cabeceira. _Pinóquio? Então esse é o seu nível de leitura..._

_Ha. Vc me feriu. Profundamente._

_Pensei que você não tivesse sentimentos?_

_Eu menti. Eu tenho muitos sentimentos por vc._

Antes que eu pudesse responder, outro texto veio. _Quando eu minto, algo mais cresce em mim._

Eu ri alto. _Obrigada por compartilhar._

_De nada. Apenas mantendo vc atualizada._

_Você pode manter isso para si mesmo_. Mordendo meu lábio, eu mandei uma mensagem de volta: _Você já chegou em casa?_

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto eu olhava para o meu telefone. _Sim. A família já está me enchendo de carinhos. Vc poderia aprender alguma coisa com eles._

_Eu acho que você recebe atenção suficiente._

_Eu sou carente._

_Rapaz, eu não tenho certeza sobre isso._

Houve outro espaço de minutos. _O q vc está fazendo?_

Deitada de costas, cruzei meus tornozelos. _Lendo_.

_Nerd._

_Idiota. _

_Aposto q vc sente minha falta._

Meu sorriso tinha alcançado proporções embaraçosamente épicas. _Aposto que você tem coisas melhores a fazer agora._

Não. Poucos segundos depois, _quem é você?_ Fiz uma careta enquanto eu me sentei. E então veio, _Desculpe, minha irmã roubou meu celular._

Eu relaxei. _Soa como uma irmã muito legal._

_Ela é. Às vezes. Ela é mais carente do que eu. Tenho que ir._

Eu mandei uma mensagem de volta: _Até depois._

O resto da tarde se arrastou e por nove horas, eu brevemente considerei tomar alguns NyQuil apenas para dormir. Da sala de estar, ouvi meu celular vibrar novamente.

Jogando minha escova de dente na pia, fiz uma corrida louca de apenas quatro passos até a minha sala de estar e depois me acalmei quando me aproximei do meu telefone.

_Sai comigo._

Rindo, eu esqueci que tinha pasta de dente na minha boca e acabei cuspindo uma lama branca espumosa em todo o meu queixo e camisa. — Jesus, eu sou uma idiota.

Limpei-me e, em seguida, respondi para Edward. _Me convidar para sair por sms não é diferente de fazer isso em pessoa._

Achei que valia a tentativa. _O q vc está fazendo agora? Eu estou batendo meu pai no poker._

Imaginando-o com sua família, eu sorri. _Preparando-me para a cama._

_Queria estar aí agora._

Meus olhos se arregalaram. _O quê?_

_Espere, vc está nua?_

_Não!_ Mandei de volta. _Pervertido._

_Droga. Pelo menos eu tenho a minha imaginação._

_Isso é tudo o que você sempre vai ter._

_Isso nós vamos ver._

_Não, não vamos._

Eu escolhi ignorar isso. _Ok. Tenho que ir. Papai está acabando comigo._

_Boa noite Edward._

_Boa noite, Bella._

Segurei o telefone por uma quantidade indecente de tempo e depois, logo em seguida, o levei para o meu quarto. Ultimamente, eu tinha pegado o hábito de deixar meu celular no silencioso à noite, porque eu nunca sabia quando receberia as mensagens do NÚMERO DESCONHECIDO. Mas esta noite, o deixei normal.

Só por precaução.

**~~x~~**

Domingo de manhã eu não me sentia bem sem Edward, a sua obsessão com ovos cozidos, a maldita frigideira pequena, e todas aquelas coisinhas deliciosas que ele fazia. Acordei cedo, como se algum relógio interno estivesse esperando que ele batesse na minha porta. Claro, isso não aconteceu e ele não tinha mandado mensagens o sábado inteiro. Eu imaginei que ele estava saindo com sua família e amigos que ainda viviam lá.

Tentei não sentir falta de Edward, porque ele era apenas um amigo, e enquanto eu desejava que Jane e Jacob estivessem por perto, não era como se eu sentisse falta deles. Não era o mesmo. Ou talvez fosse.

Puxando uma caixa de cereal, eu fiz uma cara de nojo. Eu realmente poderia comer alguns muffins de mirtilo agora. Comi meu cereal, sentindo todos os tipos de mau humor. Eu tinha acabado de lavar a tigela quando meu telefone tocou.

Corri para a sala e parei abruptamente quando vi o nome no meu identificador de chamada.

Mãe.

Aaahh que porra.

O telefone não parava de tocar, enquanto eu me debatia em pegá-lo ou jogá-lo pela janela. Eu tinha que atender, no entanto. Mamãe e papai nunca ligavam. Então, tinha de ser importante. Atendendo ao telefone, eu estremeci. — Olá.

— Isabella.

Ah, lá estava a voz – a culta, altamente impessoal e fria voz da Sra. Swan. Eu mordi de volta uma série de maldições que queimariam suas orelhas perfeitas.

— Oi, mãe.

Houve uma enorme lacuna de silêncio. Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram enquanto eu me perguntava se ela tinha desligado ou algo assim. Finalmente, ela falou. — Como é West Virginia?

Ela disse 'West Virginia' como se fosse algum tipo de doença venérea. Revirei os olhos. Às vezes, meus pais se esquecem de onde vieram. — É muito boa. Você acordou cedo.

— É domingo. Theo insistiu em fazer um _brunch_ cedo com o seu pai no clube. Caso contrário, eu não estaria acordada neste momento.

_Theo_? Eu sentava no sofá, minha boca aberta. Pelo amor dos bebês do mundo todo, Theo era o pai de James. Meus pais, eram tão... filhos da puta.

— Isabella, você está aí? — Impaciência encheu seu tom.

— Sim. Estou aqui. — Peguei um travesseiro e empurrei-o no meu colo. — Você está indo para um brunch com o Sr. Hunter?

— Sim.

E isso era tudo o que ela disse. Sim. Como se não fosse grande coisa. Os Hunters pagaram para que os Swan dessem o fora e então, me deixaram bancar a puta mentirosa, mas estava tudo bem na capa, porque todos eles ainda poderiam ter brunch no clube.

— Como é a faculdade? — Ela perguntou, mas parecia entediada. Ela provavelmente estava navegando na Internet procurando seu próximo procedimento cosmético. — Isabella?

Oh, pelo amor de Deus. — A faculdade é perfeita. West Virginia é perfeita. Tudo é perfeito.

— Não use esse tom comigo, mocinha. Depois de tudo o que nos fez passar.

— Tudo o que eu fiz _vocês_ passarem? — Eu estava vivendo em um universo alternativo.

— E ainda continua fazendo. — Ela continuou como se eu não tivesse falado uma palavra. — Você, é claro, tinha que atravessar o país para ir a alguma universidade pequena em West Virginia, em vez de...

— Não há nada de errado com esta universidade, mãe, ou em West Virgínia. Você nasceu em Ohio. Não é tão diferente...

— Isso é algo que eu tento não lembrar. — Seu desgosto foi épico. — O que me leva ao ponto desta chamada.

Graças a Deus, ao menino Jesus e ao Espírito Santo.

— Você precisa voltar para casa.

— O quê? — Apertei o travesseiro ao meu peito.

Ela suspirou. — Você precisa parar de brincar e voltar para casa, Isabella. Você fez o seu ponto bastante claro em fazer algo tão infantil como isso.

— Infantil? Mãe, eu odiava estar aí...

— E de quem é a culpa disso, Isabella? — Alguma frieza escorregou de sua voz.

Minha boca abriu. Esta não foi a primeira vez que ela disse algo como isso. Não realmente, mas foi como um soco no peito. Eu olhei para a janela, balançando a cabeça devagar.

— Nós só queremos o melhor para você. — Ela começou de novo, recuperando a indiferença legal com uma linha de pura besteira. — Isso sempre foi tudo o que queríamos e a melhor coisa para você fazer agora, é voltar para casa.

Eu comecei a rir, mas ficou preso na minha garganta. Ir para casa era a melhor coisa para mim agora? A mulher era louca. Só falar com ela me fez sentir como se eu tivesse a loucura em mim.

— Algumas coisas aconteceram aqui. — Acrescentou ela, e depois limpou a garganta. — Você deveria voltar para casa.

Quantas vezes eu tinha feito o que eles queriam? Muitas vezes, mas esta era uma vez que eu não podia voltar atrás. Ir para casa era equivalente a furar minha cabeça em um moedor de carne e, em seguida, perguntar por que isso machuca. Eu respirei fundo e abri os olhos. — Não.

— O que disse? — A voz de minha mãe se tornou estridente.

— Eu disse, não. Eu não vou voltar para casa.

— Isabella Marie Sw...

— Eu tenho que ir. Foi bom falar com você, mãe. Adeus. — E então desliguei o telefone antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Eu coloquei o celular na mesa de café e esperei. Um minuto passou, dois minutos, e depois cinco minutos. Deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio, eu desmoronei contra o sofá. Eu balancei a cabeça, literalmente levada pela conversa. Minha mãe era uma louca. Fechei os olhos e esfreguei as têmporas. Que maneira de começar uma manhã de domingo.

Uma batida repentina na porta me assustou.

Saltando para os meus pés, eu corri ao redor do sofá, imaginando quem poderia ser. Era muito cedo para qualquer dos meus amigos já estarem de volta. Inferno, não era nem nove horas ainda, o que significava que era, provavelmente, também muito cedo para um serial killer fazer uma visita.

Estiquei-me e olhei através do olho mágico. — De jeito nenhum. — Meu coração fez uma série de saltos mortais quando eu escancarei a porta. — Edward?

Ele virou-se, lábios subidos em um sorriso torto. Em sua mão havia uma sacola de supermercado. — Então, eu acordei por volta das quatro esta manhã e pensei que eu poderia realmente comer alguns ovos. E ovos com você é muito melhor do que os ovos com minha irmã ou meu pai. Além disso, minha mãe fez pão de abóbora. Eu sei como você gosta de pão de abóbora.

Atingida em silêncio, eu pisei de lado e o assisti carregar sua sacola para a cozinha. A parte de trás da minha garganta ardia, meu lábio inferior estava fazendo essa coisa de tremer de um jeito realmente estranho.

Um nó, em algum lugar profundo dentro do meu peito, se desfez. Meu cérebro desligou. Eu nem sequer fechei a porta da frente ou senti o ar fresco lavar meus tornozelos nus. Eu me atirei para frente, cruzando a distância entre minha porta e a cozinha. Edward virou exatamente quando eu me lancei para ele.

Ele me pegou e tropeçou um passo para trás quando me segurou com os braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu enterrei minha cabeça contra seu peito, olhos fechados e meu coração batendo. — Eu senti sua falta.

**Não sei quem é pior, se é o James ou os pais da Bella. Não é pra menos que a menina foi pra bem longe. Mais um pedaço do mistério sendo revelado.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**SusaaCullen: **Edward de inocente só tem a cara mesmo. Não se preocupe, mas devo avisar que Alice não fica com Jasper e não tem Rosalie nessa história viu? Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Menina, como você conseguiu ficar longe de todo esse charme e cookies? Beijos

**jessica . fvrgs: **Seja bem-vinda flor! Olha, eu vou admitir que esse pão realmente parece meio nojento, mas arroz com ketchup é até gostoso! Beijos

**Quarta-feira tem mais! Tenham um ótimo feriado gente.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Eu tremia enquanto o vento frio chicoteava entre Whitehall e Knutti, sacudindo as folhas marrons e amarelas acima de nós. Várias foram atiradas para o ar e elas dispararam para o chão, juntando-se ao espesso tapete de folhas.

Jane atraiu uma profunda tragada do cigarro e a deixou ir lentamente. — Portanto, a próxima vez que eu atender a uma ligação tarde da noite de Caius e eu realmente for para a casa dele, o que você vai fazer?

Eu mexi meus baços. — Dar um soco na sua vagina?

— Exatamente! — Ela deu uma última tragada e, em seguida, jogou o cigarro fora. — Deus, por que nós, garotas, somos tão estúpidas?

Eu caí no passo ao lado dela, mantendo meus braços em volta de mim. — Boa pergunta.

— Quer dizer, eu totalmente sei que ele não quer estar em um relacionamento, que tudo que ele quer é sexo, e ele está sempre bêbado e ainda assim eu ainda vou lá. Sério?

— Você quer estar em um relacionamento?

Seus lábios franziram quando ela puxou o gorro para baixo sobre seus ouvidos. — Sabe, eu acho que não.

Eu fiz uma careta. — Então por que você está tão chateada de que ele não quer estar?

— Porque ele deveria querer estar em um relacionamento comigo! Eu sou malditamente incrível.

Lutando com um sorriso, olhei para ela. — Você é incrível.

Jane sorriu. Eu tinha me encontrado com Caius um par de vezes ao redor do campus com a Jane. Ele parecia ser um cara muito bom, mas eu realmente acreditava que ela podia fazer melhor do que um cara que só a chamava quando estava bêbado. Então eu lhe disse isso.

— E é por isso que somos amigas. — Respondeu ela, encaixando o braço no meu. — Cara, para onde é que o outono foi? É como se o inverno viesse do nada e batesse em nós.

— Eu sei. — Tremi quando paramos no cruzamento. — Eu sinto pena das crianças que estão prestes a ir pedir doces ou travessuras amanhã à noite. Eles vão congelar.

— Fodam-se as crianças. — Disse ela, fazendo-me rir. — Eu vou me vestir como um anjo... um anjo da sacanagem.

— É claro.

— E isso significa que eu estarei basicamente vestindo lingerie. Meus mamilos provavelmente congelarão e cairão. Falando nisso, não pense que eu não notei como você está evitando todo o assunto da festa.

Eu não tinha ideia de como ela passou de mamilos congelados para isso. Fora do registro, ela fixou-me com um olhar. — Você tem que ir com a gente. Todo mundo vai estar lá.

Desviando o olhar, vi a polícia do campus fazendo um desbloqueio de carro para uma pessoa sem sorte. — Eu não sei. Não gosto de festas de Halloween.

— Você não gosta de todas as festas. Vamos lá, você tem que vir. Eu preciso de você lá. Caius vai estar lá e eu preciso de você para me dar um soco na vagina.

Eu ri. — Tenho certeza que Jacob terá prazer em fazer isso por você.

— Não é o mesmo! Ele não entende e dá os piores conselhos. Ele provavelmente me dirá para ir me enganchar com ele, — protestou ela, e eu tinha de imaginar que era verdade. — Você tem que vir. Por favor. Muito por favor.

Minha vontade de nem considerar a possibilidade de ir a essa festa começou a rachar. Jacob tinha falado sobre isso a semana toda. Ontem à noite, quando Edward e eu estávamos terminando nossa tarefa e – entre os pedidos para que eu saísse com ele, – ele mesmo falou da festa que seu amigo Paul estava dando. Paul era um ano mais novo que Edward e era alguém importante em uma das fraternidades, da qual eu não conseguia me lembrar. Eu tinha visto Edward com ele um par de vezes, mas nunca tínhamos conversado. Não que importava, porque mesmo considerar ir para esta festa tinha um início de uma úlcera formando em meu estômago.

— Eu tenho que entrar aqui e resolver as coisas da programação estúpida para o próximo semestre.

Ela tem passado por um inferno para conseguir as aulas. Eu tive sorte e entrei em todas as classes que eu queria. — Você vai cortar alguma vadia?

— Talvez. — Jane me deu um abraço rápido. — Obrigada por andar comigo até aqui.

— Não tem problema. — Eu estava pronta para o dia, então eu não tinha muito mais o que fazer.

Ela começou a passos largos, mas virou. — Pense sobre a festa. Por favor? Você precisa ir, não apenas por mim, vai ser divertido. Você vai ter de se soltar um pouco. Ok?

Tomei uma respiração profunda. — Eu vou pensar sobre isso.

— Tipo, realmente pensar? — Quando assenti, ela disse, — Promete?

— Prometo.

Jane se dirigiu para o edifício e eu provavelmente iria para a farmácia pegar alguns Tums*****. Eu ia precisar delas.

_*Remédio antiácido_

**~~x~~**

Houve momentos em minha vida em que eu sabia que o que eu estava pensando era errado. Saber disso tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Ir a uma festa de Halloween não devia me deixar sentada na minha poltrona com uma garrafa de Tums ao meu lado e uma caixa de Ben & Jerry Rocky Road em minhas mãos.

Uma caixa meio vazia de sorvete Ben & Jerry.

Eu senti como se eu estivesse bem no meu caminho para me tornar a senhora gato***** da vizinhança. Tudo que eu precisava era dos gatos

_*Referência à senhoras que não tem companheiros, apenas vivem cercadas de gatos._

Pouco depois de sair do campus, eu tinha lido um sms de Edward sobre a festa. Ele queria que eu fosse. Jane queria que eu fosse. Jacob queria que eu fosse. Eu queria ir, mas...

Gemendo, eu coloquei a tampa sobre o sorvete e saltei para os meus pés. Eu tinha dezenove anos de idade. Vivendo por minha conta. Eu disse à minha mãe para se danar e eu realmente abracei Edward e disse-lhe que eu senti falta dele. Ir para a festa não devia ser um negócio tão grande. Já era tempo de eu fazer algo assim. Se eu não fizesse isso agora, eu iria fazer isso algum dia?

Provavelmente não.

Eu larguei o sorvete e depois mudei para o frasco de spray escondido embaixo da pia. Pulverizei toda a superfície da minha cozinha, comecei a limpar com uma vingança ímpia.

Eu poderia fazer isso.

Meu coração caiu no meu peito e senti meu estômago cair aos meus pés.

Não, eu não podia.

Esfregando o balcão ao lado do fogão, a luz refletiu na pulseira de prata, pegando a minha atenção. Parei, incapaz de olhar para longe de algo que se tornou um grampo em minha vida todos os dias. Colocando a garrafa no chão e soltando o pano, eu estendi a mão e deslizei a pulseira para fora. Virando meu braço, eu me forcei a olhar para a cicatriz. Eu tinha vergonha dela, fazia tudo ao meu alcance para escondê-la, mas para quê? Ficar no meu apartamento, sendo antissocial e uma perdedora total? Certas coisas provavelmente sempre vão ser um não para mim ou insanamente difícil, mas ir a uma maldita festa.

Eu estava realmente tão fodida com o que aconteceu que cinco anos mais tarde eu não podia ir a uma?

Eu coloquei a pulseira de volta quando me encostei ao balcão.

Eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu precisava fazer isso. Pelo menos tentar fazer isso. Meu coração começou a bater em pânico, enquanto eu me empurrei para fora do balcão e me dirigi para a sala de estar. Cavei meu telefone fora da minha bolsa e antes que eu pensasse sobre o que eu estava fazendo, abri um texto que Edward enviou mais cedo e respondi _Okay_.

Alguns segundos se passaram e então houve um sms. _Entrada_.

— Entrada? — O que no...?

Houve uma batida na minha porta.

Revirando os olhos, joguei o meu telefone no sofá e fui até a porta. — Você não tinha que vir.

Edward entrou, torcendo o boné para trás.

— Bem, fique à vontade.

Ele parou perto da cozinha e franziu a testa. — Por que o seu apartamento cheira como Clorox?

— Eu estava limpando.

Uma sobrancelha subiu.

— A cozinha toda. — Eu disse timidamente. — Você sabe, você poderia ter poupado a viagem e só respondido ao sms.

Lançando-me um olhar longo, ele sentou-se no sofá. — Eu precisava do exercício.

Sim, ele não precisava do exercício.

Ele bateu o local ao seu lado. — Vem sentar-se comigo.

Eu olhei.

— Vamos.

Murmurando baixinho, pisei sobre as pernas e me sentei. — Tudo bem, estou sentada.

Seus cílios baixaram, e senti seu olhar sobre a minha boca. Calor espalhou por minhas bochechas, e seu sorriso subiu um pouco. — Então, você me mandou uma mensagem com a palavra _okay_. Eu perguntei-lhe duas coisas hoje. Então, estou curioso com qual você está finalmente concordando.

Puxei minhas pernas até meu peito e passei meus braços em torno de meus joelhos. — Você me perguntou sobre a festa de Halloween, amanhã à noite.

— Sim, eu perguntei. — Ele se aproximou e puxou meu braço até eu soltar meus joelhos. — Mas eu perguntei-lhe algo mais.

Meus olhos se estreitaram.

Então ele colocou uma mão na bainha da calça e puxou minhas pernas longe do meu peito. — Eu também te convidei para sair.

— Você sabe a resposta para isso.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

Meus lábios se contraíram. — Eu estava dizendo _okay, eu vou para a festa._

— Escolha inteligente. Vai ser divertida e você terá um bom tempo. — Uma vez que eu estava aparentemente ganhando sua aprovação, ele sentou-se. — Quando você quer que eu venha buscá-la?

Eu balancei a cabeça. — Vou dirigir eu mesma.

— Por que você faria isso? Nós vivemos no mesmo prédio e estamos indo para o mesmo lugar.

— Obrigada, mas vou dirigir.

Ele me estudou por um momento. — Se você não quer ir comigo, então pelo menos pegue uma carona com Jane.

Eu disse algo que pareceu como se eu estivesse concordando, mas eu não estava planejando isso. Levar meu próprio carro significava que eu poderia sair quando quisesse. Eu precisava dessa tábua de salvação.

— Hey. — Edward disse.

Virando a cabeça em direção a ele, levantei minhas sobrancelhas. — Oi.

— Saia comigo.

Eu sorri. — Cale-se, Edward.

**~~x~~**

Eu estava tão nervosa que meu telefone estava escorregadio na minha mão e meu cinto de segurança parecia que estava pressionando com muita força contra meu peito. Eu estava sentada no estacionamento, 30 minutos após a hora que eu deveria ter saído para a festa de Halloween na casa de Paul. Eu gostaria de dizer que estava apenas sendo elegantemente atrasada, mas não era verdade.

Eu estava a dois passos de um ataque de pânico.

— Então, você não tem uma fantasia? — Jane disse, e sobre a voz dela, eu podia ouvir o riso de música abafado. — Não é um grande negócio. Há muitas pessoas aqui que não estão fantasiadas.

Bem, lá se foi essa desculpa. Depois de falar com Edward na noite passada, eu brevemente considerei a ideia de fazer uma última hora e correr para a loja para encontrar uma fantasia, mas me vestir provavelmente seria demais.

— Você está quase aqui? — Jane perguntou. — Porque eu estou sozinha - hei!

Um segundo depois, a voz de Jacob veio através do telefone. — Ei, menina, hey, onde você está?

Fechei os olhos. — Eu estou me preparando para sair.

— É melhor, porque Jane está me dando nos nervos perguntando por você. Portanto, traga o seu traseiro aqui.

— Eu estou indo. Estarei aí daqui a pouco.

Desligando, joguei o telefone no assento ao meu lado e agarrei o volante. Eu podia fazer isso. Era o que eu dizia a mim mesma quando eu olhei para trás no meu apartamento. Eu tinha deixado uma luz acesa e era como um farol maldito agora, persuadindo-me a voltar para a segurança que era puro tédio.

Eu estava sendo estúpida, totalmente compreendia isso, mas não mudava o fato de que o meu coração estava trovejando no peito ou que eu estava enjoada. O que eu estava experimentando não era normal para qualquer outra pessoa, e isso era a chave. Eu não queria que isso fosse normal para mim.

— Foda-se.

Eu precisava ser forte.

Bati o carro em marcha ré e saí. Meus braços estavam tremendo na hora que eu cheguei ao fim da estrada e virei à esquerda para a Rota 45. A casa de Paul não era longe de Heights University. Apenas alguns quilômetros, já em uma subdivisão nas proximidades, onde várias fraternidades maiores tinham tomado residência.

Dirigindo até lá, me concentrei em listar quantas constelações eu pude. Andrômeda, Antlia, Apus, Aquário, Aquila, Ara, Áries, Auriga - quem inventou esses nomes? Sério. Eu já estava nas de inicial com D quando vi a fila de carros saindo da garagem de uma casa de três andares, ótimo. Carros estavam por toda parte, estacionados ao longo da estrada, no quintal, e descendo a rua. Eu tinha que acabar virando para que eu pudesse estacionar do outro lado da rua, a cerca de uma quadra.

O ar da noite estava frio e as ruas eram nulas de crianças. Doces ou travessuras terminaram cerca de uma hora antes e havia pedaços de doces caídos a cada poucos passos.

Luz brilhante derramava das janelas, lançando um brilho luminoso ao longo da varanda. Havia algumas pessoas de fora, encostadas no parapeito.

Empurrando as mãos para os bolsos de meu capuz, eu evitei a garagem, onde um jogo de beer pong***** estava rolando, e fui pela porta da frente aberta.

_*Copos são colocados em uma mesa, e cada jogador tenta acertar a bolinha em um copo de seu oponente, caso acerte, o adversário precisa bebê-lo até o final. Ganha quem beber menos._

Caramba...

A casa estava lotada. As pessoas estavam em toda parte, enchendo a sala de TV, em grupos no sofá, no chão, e no corredor. Música batia junto com o meu coração enquanto eu examinava a multidão, procurando por um anjo sexy. Havia um monte de anjos - anjos travessos em vermelho, anjos sensuais em branco, e eu acho anjos muito ruins em preto.

Hmm.

Eu apertei passando uma menina vestida como Dorothy de O Mágico de Oz, se Dorothy tivesse sido uma stripper. Ela sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta. Eu me sentia insegura e estranha.

Passando um grupo em uma mesa de jogo, eu vi o colega de quarto de Edward, Jasper, na mesa. Ele estava muito imerso no jogo para me notar. Estiquei-me nas pontas dos meus dedos. O interior da casa estava um pouco sufocante de sentir com todas as pessoas.

Houve um grito agudo alto e perto e eu me virei, tendo apenas alguns segundos para me preparar antes de eu ser atacada por um anjo em branco.

— Você está aqui! — Jane gritou, apertando-me. — Puta merda! Eu não achei que você realmente viesse. Pensei que você me daria o bolo.

— Eu estou aqui.

Ela me apertou novamente e, em seguida, agarrou a minha mão. — Venha. Jacob está na garagem. Edward também.

Meu coração já sobrecarregado se acelerou ainda mais quando ela me puxou em torno da mesa de jogo. Alguns caras olharam para cima, dispensando eu e meu jeans para então olharem o vestido branco minúsculo que Jane usava. Dava para ver o interesse despertando em seus olhos. Um cara recostou-se na cadeira, sobrancelhas se levantaram quando ele a olhou e eu não podia culpá-lo. Ela estava quente.

— Abram caminho! — anunciou, à mão livre no ar. — Beep. Beep.

O ar era mais fácil para respirar na garagem, a luz não tão brilhante, e ao mesmo tempo, havia mais pessoas aqui fora, os músculos da parte de trás do meu pescoço relaxaram. Jane me liderava para um cara que tinha um chapéu preto antigo e um blazer roxo.

— Jakey-Jake, olha quem eu encontrei! — Jane gritou.

Blazer roxo virou, e um sorriso genuíno estourou no meu rosto quando eu vi os grandes óculos de aro preto. — Bruno Mars? — Eu perguntei.

— Sim! Viu, Jane. Algumas pessoas entendem a minha fantasia! — Jacob lançou lhe um olhar sujo antes de voltar para mim. Ele franziu a testa. — De que você está vestida?

Eu dei de ombros. — Uma estudante universitária preguiçosa?

Jacob riu quando Jane saltou para o barril. — O que você tem sob este casaco horrível?

— O que há de errado com meu casaco com capuz? — Eu exigi.

Ele me deu um olhar brando. — Nada há de errado com ele, se você acabou de sair da cama e estava indo para a aula, mas você está em uma festa. — Ele foi para o zíper do meu capuz e puxou-o para baixo. — Tira isso ou eu vou tirar.

— Ele está sendo sério. — Jane voltou com dois copos de plástico vermelho na mão. — Certa vez, ele pegou minha camisa, porque ele queria experimentá-la e lá estava eu, de pé em uma sala cheia de garotas, com apenas meu sutiã.

Eu deslizei minhas chaves em meu jeans e tirei meu capuz, soltando-o na parte traseira de uma cadeira de acampamento nas proximidades. — Feliz?

Jacob pegou na minha gola equipada negra, lábios franzidos. — Hmm... — Ele puxou a barra da minha blusa e então ele expôs uma fatia da minha parte inferior do estômago. Então remexeu suas mãos pelo meu cabelo, fazendo com que as ondas fossem em todas as direções. — Melhor. Você tem um corpo pequeno, mas esbelto. Porra, você está com tudo, garota. Agora você está vestida como uma estudante universitária preguiçosa sexy.

Peguei a bebida que Jane empurrou na minha mão. — Você terminou de me vestir como sua Barbie pessoal?

— Vadia, se você fosse minha Barbie, você estaria seminua.

Eu ri. — Ainda bem que eu não sou.

Ele deixou cair um braço sobre meu ombro. — Estou feliz por você estar aqui. De verdade.

— Eu também. — E uma vez que disse isso, eu estava contente. Eu estava aqui. Eu fiz isso. Era uma grande coisa. Até tomei um gole da minha cerveja. Olhe para mim. Animal de festa extraordinário.

Dizendo a mim mesma que eu não estava procurando ninguém em particular, olhei em volta da garagem. Não demorou muito tempo para encontrar Edward. Sendo que ele era uma boa cabeça mais alto do que a maioria dos caras, foi fácil de achar. Ver que ele não estava vestido de forma diferente do que normalmente, trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto.

Edward estava parado perto da mesa de beer pong, de braços cruzados sobre o peito. Seus bíceps esticando a camisa de manga curta que ele usava. Eu não sabia o que havia de errado com os caras que se vestiam como se estivesse quente lá fora quando não estava, obviamente.

Ao lado dele estava Paul, que era igualmente alto como Edward, e tão agradável para se embasbacar abertamente, com o cabelo ligeiramente mais comprido castanho. Ele também estava vestido como se estivesse um calor sufocante e uma tatuagem escura espiava para fora debaixo de sua manga.

Jane seguiu meu olhar e suspirou. — Eu não sei qual dos dois é mais gostoso.

Edward, para mim, ganhava. — Eu também não.

— Eu levaria os dois. — Comentou Jacob.

— Ao mesmo tempo? — Curiosidade encheu o tom de Jane.

Jacob sorriu. — Claro que sim.

— Um sanduíche com Edward e Paul. — Jane estremeceu. — Eu queria que eles estivessem no Dollar Menu*****.

_* É um menu que o McDonald's oferece ofertas a um dólar._

Eu ri. — Acho que eles custariam mais do que um dólar.

— É verdade. — Ela murmurou e então suspirou. — Eu preciso fazer sexo.

Paul acotovelou Edward e disse alguma coisa. Um momento depois, Edward olhou em nossa direção. Um sorriso largo estourou em seu rosto marcante. Ele colocou seu copo para baixo na borda da mesa de ping pong.

— E aqui vem um deles. — disse Jacob, olhando para mim com minha malícia. — E agora vai virar um sanduíche de Edward e Bella.

— Cale-se. — eu disse, corando.

As pessoas saíram do caminho para Edward. Ele era como um Moisés quente, abrindo um mar de estudantes universitários bêbados. Eu dei um passo para trás, ficando nervosa de repente.

Edward não hesitou. Havia uma facilidade confiante em tudo o que ele fazia. Seus braços estavam em volta da minha cintura em menos de um segundo, levantando-me fora de meus pés em um abraço de urso. Jane sabiamente pegou o copo da minha mão antes de Jane virar. Eu agarrei seus ombros, quando as paredes da garagem giraram.

— Puta merda, eu não acredito que você está aqui de verdade.

Parecia que ninguém realmente pensava que eu iria vir. Aqueceu-me e me deixou feliz saber que eu fiz. — Eu disse que estava vindo.

Colocou-me em meus pés, mas não me soltou. — Quando você chegou aqui?

Eu dei de ombros. — Eu não sei. Não muito tempo atrás.

— Por que você não veio dizer oi? — A covinha estava lá, e eu me encontrei olhando para ela.

— Você estava ocupado e eu não queria incomodá-lo. — Admiti, notando que algumas pessoas estavam olhando para nós.

Edward abaixou a cabeça e seus lábios roçaram meu ouvido enquanto ele falava, enviando uma explosão de arrepios ao longo da minha espinha. — Você nunca é um incômodo para mim.

Meu coração pulou no meu peito como se eu estivesse em cima de uma montanha-russa. Virei a cabeça um pouco, e nossos olhos se encontraram. Meus pensamentos ficaram dispersos, e quando as mãos de Edward apertaram em meus braços, eu estava voando abaixo na montanha-russa. Por um momento, os sons da festa foram abafados. As pupilas de seus olhos eram tão grandes, um contraste surpreendente contra o verde brilhante.

— Ei, Edward! — Paul gritou. — Sua vez.

O momento foi quebrado, e eu soltei a respiração que não tinha percebido que estava segurando. Seus lábios se inclinaram sobre os cantos. — Não vá muito longe.

Eu balancei a cabeça. — Ok.

Edward voltou para o lado de Paul e pegou uma bola de pingue-pongue.

— Uau. — Jane respirava, entregando a minha bebida de volta para mim. — Isso foi...

— Realmente quente. — Jacob terminou. — Eu pensei que vocês dois estavam indo arrancar as roupas um do outro e começar a fazer bebês aqui no chão sujo e coberto de cerveja. E eu ia ter que começar a cobrar ingresso para o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Eu atirei-lhes um olhar. — Vocês estão exagerando.

— Não de onde estávamos. — disse Jane, abanando-se. — Por quanto tempo mais você pretende mantê-lo na geladeira?

Uma carranca puxou meus lábios. — Eu não estou mantendo-o na geladeira.

Suas sobrancelhas subiram, mas ela não disse nada. Felizmente, a conversa se afastou de mim quando Caius apareceu e começou a brincar com as asas de Jane. Nosso trio virou um quarteto e antes que eu percebesse, tínhamos nossa própria pequena festa paralela. Eu estava totalmente fora do meu elemento, mas entrei na conversa deles, bebendo cerveja. Eu estava sendo rotulada como a garota tranquila na festa, mas era melhor do que o rótulo que eu acabei na última festa.

O grupo tinha crescido, a música estava um pouco mais alta, e grupos de pessoas começaram a dançar. De alguma forma, entre todo o ruído, uma risada profunda e rouca chamou a minha atenção, e eu me virei a meio caminho.

Vindo através da entrada da garagem estavam duas meninas que pareciam pertencer à passarela da Victória's Secrets. Uma estava vestida de capetinha, que era realmente só uma pelúcia vermelha, uma cauda pontuda, e chifres. Peitos estavam por toda parte. A outra era uma versão muito sexy de Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Várias coisas aconteceram imediatamente enquanto elas entravam em seus saltos altos.

Um monte de caras literalmente pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam, tipo, no meio da conversa. A boca de Caius bateu no chão. Mesmo Jacob estava olhando como se ele estivesse prestes a alterar suas preferências sexuais. Meu estômago meio que trancou quando eu olhei o traje de Chapeuzinho e eu tentei não pensar sobre o fato de que eu tinha usado uma fantasia igual aquela há algumas festas de Halloween atrás. Mas agora, isso não parecia como algo que eu usaria, o que dava para dizer um monte de coisas sobre mim.

Chapeuzinho Vermelho também era conhecida como Stephanie Keith, vulgo, Steph.

A menina era linda de uma forma que fazia qualquer garota se sentir mal vestida e além da feiura. A bainha de seu vestido vermelho brilhante terminava logo abaixo da bunda, e suas pernas eram impressionantes. Seu equipamento era completo com lábios vermelhos, olhos esfumaçados, e duas tranças.

Ela estava quente.

E ela estava indo direto para Edward.

Steph jogou os braços ao redor dele, o que levantou seu vestido no caminho, revelando babados da calcinha preta que lia-se ME BATA, no meio de seu bumbum. Edward não correu dela, mas virou-se, dando-lhe aquele seu sorriso torto maldito. Ela pegou a bola dele, recuando e rindo enquanto sua amiga estava em cima de Paul.

Algo ruim apareceu na boca do meu estômago como uma erva daninha. Por que Edward não estava fugindo dela, em vez de segui-la ao redor da mesa?

Essa era uma pergunta estúpida.

Qual cara estaria correndo de Steph?

Alguém esbarrou em mim de lado, um pedido de desculpas foi murmurado, mas eu estava focada em Steph. Ela estava segurando a bola perto de seus seios, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto Edward a espreitava.

Jane tomou o copo de mim e pegou minha mão. — Vamos dançar.

Cavei meus pés, piscando para ela. — Eu não sei dançar.

— Não. Nós vamos dançar. — Ela lançou um olhar por cima do ombro. Edward tinha, de alguma forma, conseguido a bola de Steph. — Porque se não, você só vai ficar lá encarando eles como a namorada irritada.

Merda. Ela tinha um ponto. Deixei-me arrastar em direção a um grupo de meninas que estava dançando, que era convenientemente perto da mesa de ping pong. Jane segurou minha mão quando ela deslizou em torno de mim, cantando junto com a música. Levou um par de momentos para trabalhar até a coragem de fazer outra coisa que eu não tinha feito em anos e eu meio que queria ter acabado com a cerveja.

Fechando os olhos, deixei-me sentir a música e pegar a batida. Assim que isso aconteceu, meus quadris estavam balançando e eu estava sorrindo. Olhos abertos agora, eu ainda segurei a mão de Jane, enquanto nós dançamos juntas. O grupo em torno de nós cresceu e por cima do ombro de Jane, eu vi Edward.

Ele não estava prestando atenção em Steph.

Ele estava nos observando, _me_ observando.

Jane era uma gênia maldita.

Ela olhou para trás e, em seguida, virou-se para mim, mordendo o lábio. — Foda-se eles.

Eu derrubei minha cabeça para trás e ri. — Foda-se eles.

— Essa é minha garota.

Caius se juntou a nós, vindo por trás de Jane, soltando suas mãos em sua cintura. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas, e ela deu de ombros, que era um código para cancelar a missão de soco na vagina. Meu cabelo estava úmido ao longo de minhas têmporas e minha blusa tinha subido. Nós três nos juntamos a Jacob, que praticamente se debateu ao redor. Eu estava tão envolvida em rir dele que quando mãos pousaram sobre meus quadris, eu pulei uns bons cinco centímetros do chão.

Os olhos de Jane se arregalaram.

Olhei por cima do ombro e vi um rosto relativamente desconhecido. As bochechas do rapaz eram vermelhas, olhos ligeiramente vidrados enquanto ele apertava seus quadris.

— Hey. — ele gaguejou, sorrindo.

— Oi. — eu me virei, fazendo uma careta para Jane quando avancei. Mas eu apenas me mexi uma polegada antes do aperto do cara bêbado se apertar.

— Aonde você vai? — ele disse. — Nós estamos dançando.

Eu torci para o lado, e o cara seguiu, ficando em minhas costas. Meu estômago caiu e uma sensação estranha, calafrios se arrastaram até a parte de trás do meu pescoço, levantando os minúsculos pelos lá. Jogada para trás vários anos, eu congelei por um segundo. Jane, Jacob, a festa, – tudo - desapareceu. Eu senti ele me puxar de volta contra ele, com as mãos sobre a pele nua do meu estômago. Sem qualquer aviso, a realidade pareceu mudar.

Eu não estava aqui.

Eu estava lá, com as mãos dele debaixo da minha saia, e eu não conseguia respirar ou ver, o tecido do sofá áspero contra meu rosto.

— Baby, — o cara cantava no meu ouvido. — Dança comigo.

— _Baby — James disse, sua respiração pesada no meu ouvido. — Você não pode me dizer que você não quer isso._

A garagem deslocou para um porão e de volta. Eu tentei me afastar, meu coração batia tão rápido que eu ia ficar doente. — Me solta.

— Vamos lá, é só uma dança. — Sua mão estava no meu estômago, sob a minha blusa. — Você...

— Me solta. — Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta enquanto eu lutava. — Me solta!

Houve um grito de surpresa e um guincho. De repente, fui arrancada do aperto do cara bêbado. Eu tropecei para trás, batendo em alguém. Coração acelerado, empurrei o meu cabelo do meu rosto e levantei minha cabeça.

Oh, meu Deus.

Edward tinha o cara contra a parede.

**OMG! Será que Edward bateu no cara ou só o apertou contra a parede como aviso? Mais um pouco do passado da Bella sendo revelado, parece que algo bem trágico aconteceu.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Pois é, o Edward é tão bom que podia existir de verdade e em grande quantidade o/. A Renée realmente não merece ser chamada de mãe. Beijos.

**dayanesantos6: **É legal ter mistérios, deixa o leitor mais curioso. A chatice da Renée não para aí, ela ainda vai aparecer na história. Beijos.

**SusaaCullen: **Agora acho que deu pra ter um leve palpite do que aconteceu com ela. Edward é fofo, charmoso, lindo... enfim ele é tudo de bom! Beijos.

**jessica . fvgrs: **A Renée nem sequer pode ser chamada de mãe. Kkkkkkkkkk eu li isso no ritmo da música, ADORO a Dolly. Beijos.

**Nos vemos no domingo. Beijos e até lá.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 14**

Uma pequena multidão já havia circulado Edward e o cara. Alguns assistiam em xingamentos, outros zombando da luta.

Edward tinha fixado o cara com uma mão empurrando em seu peito. Ele estava direto em seu rosto, a mão livre enrolada em um punho ao seu lado. — Mas que merda, cara? Você tem um problema de audição, porra?

— Eu sinto muito. — O cara soluçava, as mãos levantadas em seus lados. — Nós estávamos dançando. Não significa merda nenhuma.

— Edward. — Minha voz saiu estrangulada, rouca quando eu comecei a ir para frente.

Jane estava ao meu lado, capturando meu braço. — Não se envolva Bella.

Como poderia não me envolver? Meu estômago enervou e a pouca cerveja que eu tinha consumido subiu na minha garganta.

Edward empurrou o cara de volta para a parede novamente e então, de repente, lá estava Paul, fixando um braço em torno da cintura de Edward, puxando-o para trás. O cara caiu contra a parede, de olhos fechados.

— Você precisa relaxar porra. — Paul disse.

Edward evitou seu amigo, os olhos apertados sobre o outro cara. — Deixe-me ir, Paul.

— Diabos, não. — Paul disse, entre eles, colocando as mãos sobre o peito de Edward. — Você não precisa disso, lembra-se? Entrar em uma briga é a última coisa que você precisa agora. Então, se acalme.

Algo que Paul disse pareceu frear Edward. Ele lançou ao cara contra a parede um último olhar ameaçador e depois deu de ombros saindo das mãos de Paul. Edward virou, enfiando a mão pelo cabelo. Através das pessoas que estavam entre nós, seu olhar pousou em mim e Jane. Ele começou a avançar, mas Paul disse algo que o fez parar. Do nada, Jasper apareceu, empurrando uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos de Edward. Entre os dois, o trouxeram de volta para casa. Comecei a segui-los, mas Jane me arrastou para um canto, balançando suas asas quando ela se virou para mim. — O que diabos aconteceu?

— Eu não sei. — Meu peito subia e descia drasticamente. — O cara não me soltou e Edward só saiu do nada. Eu preciso...

— Não. — Ela me parou, bloqueando meu caminho. — Você precisa deixá-lo se esfriar. Ele está com seus meninos, deixe-o estar.

Alisando minhas mãos sobre meus quadris, eu era lenta para processar o que Jane estava dizendo. Havia uma boa chance de que eu ia vomitar. Olhei em volta, querendo abrandar o meu coração. Algumas pessoas estavam olhando para nós. Outros tinham perdido o interesse no momento em que era óbvio que não teria uma luta. Steph estava na mesa de pingue-pongue, lábios abertos quando nossos olhares colidiram. A música voltou a ficar alta, batendo em sintonia com meu coração. Suor pontilhava minha testa.

— Ei, Bella, você está bem? — Jane perguntou.

Forcei um aceno de cabeça, mas eu não estava bem. A garagem estava mudando de novo, todas as fantasias e os sons amplificados. Pressão apertou o cerco contra o meu peito. O cheiro de cerveja, perfume, suor e ar nublado. Eu tomei uma respiração, mas não pareceu ser o suficiente.

— Eu preciso de ar fresco. — Eu disse a Jane, me soltando dela.

— Vou com você.

— Não. Não, eu estou bem. Fique aqui. — Eu não queria estragar sua noite. — Estou bem. Realmente. Só preciso de um pouco de ar fresco.

Jane cedeu com um pouco mais de persuasão, e eu corri para fora da garagem, sentindo como se uma centena de olhos estivessem em mim, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não havia ninguém olhando.

O ar frio levantou o cabelo úmido do meu pescoço, mas eu realmente não senti isso. Eu não parei. Continuei andando, minhas mãos abrindo e fechando ao meu lado. Eu estava no meu carro antes que eu percebesse isso. Cavando minhas chaves do meu bolso, eu estava atrás do volante.

Com as mãos tremendo, eu as pressionei contra o meu rosto. Oh Deus, eu ainda podia sentir suas mãos, não do cara bêbado, mas de James. Eu podia ouvi-lo sussurrando em meu ouvido, sentir ele atrás de mim e a pressão... Jogando minha cabeça para trás contra o encosto de cabeça, eu fechei meus olhos fechados. — Não. Eu não estou fazendo isso.

As palavras pareciam ecoar no carro e foram jogadas na minha cara, porque eu estava fazendo isso. Eu estava fazendo exatamente o que não deveria fazer.

Eu não poderia voltar lá, não pelos meus amigos nem para buscar o meu casaco.

Empurrando as chaves na ignição, saí com meu carro para fora entre dois carros. Eu nem sei como cheguei em casa. Eu não me lembro de nada do passeio, só que eu estava de pé no meio do meu apartamento, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Consegui chegar até o corredor antes de eu deslizar pela parede, trazendo os joelhos contra o peito. Eu me enrolei, empurrando minhas mãos no meu cabelo. Eu apertei os olhos fechados, mas as lágrimas se esgueiraram livres, derramando pelo meu rosto.

Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que eu tinha estragado, - eu exagerei. O cara na festa tinha sido obviamente cretino, mas eu tinha exagerado. Eu tinha deixado o passado distorcer o que estava realmente acontecendo. Entrei em pânico e Edward quase entrou em uma briga por isso.

Eu pressionei minha testa contra os joelhos, puxando meu cabelo para trás. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Tentei e tudo que consegui foi transformar um momento bom em um erro épico. O que havia de errado comigo?

Havia várias respostas válidas para isso, um monte estava errada. Não há nada novo nisso, mas isso... Eu queria tanto que hoje à noite fosse boa, que ela fosse um impulso extra na direção certa, qualquer direção que fosse. Um soluço subiu e eu o prendi fechando minha mandíbula até meus molares doerem. Em vez disso, eu estava aqui, de volta para onde eu comecei.

**~~x~~**

O latejar na minha cabeça tinha aumentado até parecer que todo o apartamento estava batendo junto com ela. Estremecendo, abri os olhos e percebi que estava no lugar onde eu tinha sentado no chão e meu corpo todo doía. Eu tinha adormecido, talvez por uma hora ou duas.

E o baque não era apenas na minha cabeça, - era na minha porta.

Eu me empurrei do chão, correndo para a porta em uma névoa. Eu estava tão fora que nem sequer verifiquei para ver quem era.

Edward veio até a porta e eu estava contra seu peito antes que pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo. Braços fortes varriam em volta de mim e sua mão subiu, embalando a parte de trás da minha cabeça. Eu respirei fundo, atraindo o cheiro fraco de colônia e álcool.

— Jesus Cristo. — disse ele, sua mão alisando meu cabelo. — Por que você não atendeu a porra do seu celular?

— Eu o deixei no carro, eu acho. — Minha voz estava abafada contra seu peito.

Ele xingou novamente quando se afastou. Suas mãos foram para meu rosto, me segurando no lugar de uma forma que não desencadeou lembranças escuras. — Eu tenho ligado para ele sem parar, assim como Jacob e Jane.

— Sinto muito. — Pisquei lentamente. — Eu não...

— Você tem estado chorando. — Seus olhos se estreitaram até apenas uma faixa fina de verde mostrar-se em ambos. — Você tem estado chorando porra.

— Não, eu não tenho. — A mentira soou imbecil.

— Você já se olhou no espelho? — Ele exigiu. Quando eu balancei a cabeça, ele deixou cair as mãos e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele, então, pegou minha mão. Um músculo assinalou ao longo de sua mandíbula e quando ele falou, sua voz era dura. — Vamos.

Eu deixei ele me puxar para o banheiro no corredor. Quando ele acendeu a luz em cima, eu estremeci e então eu me vi no espelho. — Oh Deus...

Meus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, mas foram as raias de rímel preto que realmente consolidaram o fato de que minha primeira tentativa de assistir a uma festa em cinco anos não havia terminado bem. Meu olhar encontrou Edward no espelho e constrangimento me inundou. Eu deixei a minha cabeça em minhas mãos e murmurei: — Perfeito, apenas perfeito.

— Não está tão ruim, querida. — Sua voz se suavizou enquanto suas mãos iam em meus braços. Ele gentilmente puxou minhas mãos. — Sente-se.

Sentei-me no assento do vaso sanitário fechado. Olhando para os meus dedos, forcei meu cérebro lento a se recuperar. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— O que estou fazendo aqui? — Ele correu um pano embaixo da torneira e se ajoelhou na minha frente. — Essa é uma pergunta séria?

— Acho que não.

— Olhe para mim. — Quando eu não o fiz, ele repetiu. — Droga, Bella, olhe para mim.

Uau. A raiva subiu como fumaça através de mim. Meu queixo se levantou. — Feliz?

O músculo estava de volta, saltando. — Por que eu vim aqui? Você saiu de uma festa sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém.

— Eu disse...

— Você disse para Jane que ia pegar um pouco de ar fresco. Isso foi há três horas, Bella. Eles pensaram que você estivesse comigo, mas quando eles me viram depois, eles souberam que você não estava. Depois do que aconteceu com aquele idiota, você os assustou.

Minha raiva escoou para fora de mim, substituída pela culpa. — Eu não queria. Eu apenas deixei meu telefone no carro.

Ele não disse nada enquanto alisava a toalha sob os meus olhos, enxugando o rímel. — Você não precisava ir embora.

— Eu exagerei. — Meus cílios baixaram e eu deixei escapar um suspiro. — O cara... Ele realmente não tinha feito nada de errado. Ele apenas me surpreendeu e eu exagerei. Eu arruinei a festa.

— Você não estragou a festa. E aquele filho da puta não deveria ter agarrado você. Eu ouvi você dizer 'me solta' e eu sei muito bem que ele não o fez. Talvez eu não devesse ter reagido como... como eu fiz, mas foda-se. Ele estava te agarrando e eu não gostei.

Sim, eu tinha dito ao cara para me soltar, mas ele tinha bebido e era estúpido. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era dançar comigo. Eu sabia quando um cara se torna uma ameaça. Ele não tinha atingido esse estágio. Quem sabia se ele teria, mas foram as lembranças que me enviaram sobre a borda.

— Você não precisava vir aqui. — Eu disse finalmente, de repente muito cansada. — Você deveria estar na festa se divertindo.

Edward estava quieto por tanto tempo que eu tive de olhar para ele. A expressão em seu rosto era uma cruz entre a vontade de me estrangular e algo muito, muito diferente. Houve um movimento de imersão em meu estômago, muito como tinha estado na festa antes que tudo fosse para o inferno.

— Nós somos amigos, certo? — Ele disse em uma voz calma e baixa.

— Sim.

— Isto é o que os amigos fazem. Eles verificam o outro. Jane e Jacob teriam vindo aqui, mas eu os fiz permanecer lá.

Talvez eu descaracterizasse totalmente aquele momento que nós estávamos tendo. — Eu preciso pegar meu telefone e ligar...

— Eu envio um sms para Jane. Eu tenho o número dela. — Ele balançou para trás em seus calcanhares, me observando. — O fato de que você não estava esperando que alguém viesse te checar é... eu nem sequer sei o que é isso.

Eu não disse nada e comecei a olhar para longe, mas a mão dele surgiu, descansando contra o meu rosto. Seu polegar se moveu, alisando toda a minha pele. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu gostaria de ter algo espirituoso para dizer, algo que iria apagar esta noite. Bem, tudo, exceto o jeito que ele olhou para mim na festa. Eu meio que gostei.

Okay. Eu realmente gostei daquilo, mas que seja.

— Por que você está chorando? — Perguntou. — Espere. Será que aquele merda machucou você, porque eu vou...

— Não! Não é nada disso. — Eu disse rapidamente. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele rastrearia o cara e bateria a merda fora dele, se pensasse que o cara tinha me machucado.

— Então, por quê? — Seu polegar se moveu de novo, e eu me mexi, movida por um instinto há muito esquecido. Virei a cabeça na palma de sua mão. — Fale comigo.

Falar era tão fácil para a maioria das pessoas, mas a maioria das pessoas tinha coisas que eles realmente queriam falar. — Eu não sei. Acho que eu estava apenas sendo uma menininha.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. — Você tem certeza de que é tudo?

— Sim. — Sussurrei.

Ele não disse nada por outro longo momento. Em vez disso, seus olhos se moveram sobre meu rosto em uma leitura lenta. — Você está bem?

Assenti.

Sua mão se moveu para baixo e seu polegar roçou a ponta do meu lábio. Chupei uma respiração afiada, tornando-me hiperconsciente de quão perto estávamos. Estranho, eu percebi. Eu queria dizer algo para fazer a noite desaparecer, mas não era necessariamente de palavras que eu precisava.

Um toque, um único olhar era tão poderoso.

Eu não estava pensando em nada, mas naquele momento. Havia uma liberdade que eu não tinha experimentado antes.

Seu olhar estava centrado em meus lábios e assim que eu o percebi, meu coração chutou, mandou meu sangue correndo. Não havia muito espaço que nos separava. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era mover duas ou três polegadas e bastaria.

Então seu olhar moveu-se.

Edward fechou a pequena distância entre nós antes que eu tivesse a chance de me afastar. Meu coração pulou no meu peito com o pensamento de que ele poderia me beijar, que eu estava literalmente a segundos de distância do meu primeiro beijo, e eu não tinha ideia do que fazer. Minha boca parecia engraçada depois de todo o choro e eu estava sentada em um vaso sanitário, o que provavelmente não era a mais romântica de todas as configurações.

Mas ele não me beijou. Ele pressionou sua testa contra a minha e soltou uma respiração irregular que cheirava a hortelã. — Você me deixa louco às vezes.

Eu me deixava louca a mim mesma. — Desculpe?

Edward se afastou um pouco, os olhos procurando o meu rosto. — Não fuja assim de novo, ok? Fiquei preocupado quando não consegui encontrá-la e ninguém sabia onde você estava.

Quase pedi desculpas novamente, mas desculpas eram realmente como desejos. Havia uma abundância de ambos em minha vida e não fazia realmente diferença. Então fiz uma coisa que eu acho que nunca havia feito, nem mesmo antes.

Lançando-me para frente, eu pressionei meus lábios em seu rosto liso. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e eu recuei. Sob seu olhar intenso, eu me perguntei se isso tinha sido a coisa errada a fazer.

Edward começou a se mover para frente e depois parou. Seus olhos eram tão grandes e eles eram verdadeiramente belos, únicos na forma como a tonalidade parecia aprofundar e escurecer.

— Bella?

Eu engoli. — Edward?

Ele não me deu seu sorriso torto ou mostrou sua covinha. — Sai comigo em um encontro.

Havia um aperto no meu peito e me lembrei daquele momento em que ele voltou para o campus logo após o intervalo e veio direto para o meu apartamento.

Algo tinha quebrado dentro de mim depois daquilo e fez isso de novo agora, como uma parede de... defesa. A festa não tinha dado certo, mas Edward... Ele era diferente. Ele sempre foi diferente.

E ele estava aqui. Isso tinha que significar alguma coisa. Ou pelo menos eu sentia como se significasse.

Meu cérebro estava me dizendo que esta era uma ideia ruim e eu disse ao meu cérebro para calar a boca, porque ele raramente me dizia qualquer coisa útil. Eu tomei uma respiração, uma que eu não precisava.

— Sim.

**~~x~~**

Jacob se sentou em frente a Jane e eu no pequeno café na cidade, balançando um par de óculos escuros e o chapéu de seu traje de Halloween. Nós três tínhamos matado a aula de História. Isto tinha sido sua ideia e, honestamente, eu estava muito excitada para estar sentada na sala de aula. Além disso, a única aula que eu tinha perdido todo o semestre tinha sido o primeiro dia de astronomia. Matar aula mais uma vez, mesmo que fosse ruim, não poderia ser um grande crime.

Ele gemeu quando tomou um gole de café com leite. — Quem me deixou beber tanto quanto eu fiz ontem à noite deveria ganhar um tapa na cara.

Olhei para Jane quando peguei o meu bolinho de chocolate. Ela lançou lhe um olhar envergonhado. — Bem, você deixou-me passar um "tempo de qualidade" com Caius, então estamos quites.

— E como foi isso? — Perguntou ele, deslizando seus óculos para baixo e prendendo-a com os olhos injetados de sangue. — Você parecia como se estivesse andando de um jeito engraçado em direção ao carro.

Jane bufou. — Sim, você está dando a Caius muito crédito. Saí com você e quando Caius me enviou um sms mais tarde, _óbvio_, por que não ele enviaria? Eu não respondi. Eu fui uma boa menina.

— Bom, porque se o cara não está fazendo você andar engraçado após o sexo, então provavelmente não vale nem apena escrever para a sua mãe contando sobre ele. — Jacob desviou o olhar para mim. — Mas você, mocinha, eu ainda quero saber de você.

— Eu também. — Jane se juntou, batendo em meu braço enquanto eu cheguei para o meu chocolate quente. — Você me assustou pra caramba na noite passada. Pensei que tinha sido sequestrada.

— Eu realmente sinto muito por isso. Fui para casa e deixei meu celular no carro. — Quando achei que ela ia me bater outra vez, eu passei meus dedos em volta do meu copo. — Eu me sinto terrível. Não queria que qualquer um de vocês se preocupasse.

— Bem, nós nos preocupamos... — Ele sorriu. — Quando percebemos que você estava desaparecida. O que demorou cerca de uma hora ou coisa assim.

Jane fez uma careta quando ela assentiu. — Isso é verdade. Então, se você fosse sequestrada, bem, isso já teria sido tarde.

Eu ri, quase engasgando com minha bebida. — Uau. Eu não sei se deveria me sentir menos culpada agora.

— Sim, somos amigos de merda. — Jacob sentou-se, inclinando o chapéu. — Exceto que totalmente nos redimimos envolvendo Edward.

Meu coração fez aquilo novamente.

— Nós realmente pensamos que você estava com ele. — disse Jane, roubando um pedaço do meu bolinho. — É por isso que nos levou tanto tempo, mas depois que o vi saindo de um dos quartos com Paul e Jasper...

— Ele ficou realmente preocupado quando perguntei se tinha visto você. — Jacob esfregou a pele acima das sobrancelhas. — Ele foi direto para fora com Jasper e começou a procurar pelo seu carro.

Jane assentiu enquanto olhava meu bolinho. — Foi meio que romântico, especialmente já que você não estava morta em um lugar qualquer.

Eu ri enquanto deslizei o bolinho em sua direção.

— E então ele saiu correndo, como um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, deixando a festa e uma muito infeliz chapeuzinho vermelho vadia para trás. — Jane cavou no bolinho alegremente. — Sério, Bella, sei que você está dizendo que você não está bancando a durona para chegar a um novo nível, mas você precisa sair com ele.

— Eu vou. — disse baixinho, segurando meu chocolate quente.

— Porque ele não vai continuar perguntando para sempre. — Continuou ela alegremente. — Ele vai seguir em frente e você vai estar sentada em seu apartamento, gritando o seu pequeno coração para fora e...

— Jane, desligue por um segundo. — Jacob se inclinou para frente e colocou os óculos escuros para baixo. — Espere. Você acabou de dizer que ia sair com ele?

— É. — Agora meu coração fez uma sacudida. Falar sobre isso me encheu com uma quantidade absurda de nervosismo. — Ele me perguntou de novo e eu disse que sim.

Jane abaixou meu bolinho de sua boca, os olhos arregalados. — O quê? Quando isso aconteceu?

— Ontem à noite. — Respondi.

— Quando ele saiu para verificar você? — Jacob perguntou.

Eu assenti.

— Puta merda. — Jane sussurrou. — Você vai sair com Edward.

— Em um encontro. — Acrescentei. — Não é realmente um grande negócio.

É claro que era um grande negócio para mim. Este seria o meu primeiro encontro - e isso era enorme. De jeito nenhum eu compartilharia esse pequeno detalhe com eles. Já era ruim o suficiente que Edward soubesse o segredo embaraçoso.

— Eu estaria batendo palmas como uma foca agora se eu não estivesse tão puta de ressaca, só para você saber. Mas aqui dentro, eu estou fazendo felizes polichinelos para você, com pompons. — Jacob riu da cara que eu fiz. — Já era hora. Ele tem lhe pedido para sair por...?

Eu dei de ombros. — Não por muito tempo.

Jane olhou de boca aberta para mim e um pedaço de bolinho bateu na mesa, me fazendo rir. — Ele está pedindo desde final de agosto. É dia primeiro de novembro, Bella, apenas no caso de você não saber contar o tempo. A maioria dos caras não lembram o nome de uma menina durante esse período de tempo.

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram.

— É verdade. — Comentou Jacob. — Eu esqueço o seu nome uma vez por semana.

Eu ri.

— Então, quando é que vocês vão sair? — Ela perguntou, puxando seu rabo de cavalo baixo e depois refazendo. — O que vocês vão fazer?

Eu tinha certeza que o meu coração agora estava fazendo os polichinelos que Jacob alegou que estavam acontecendo dentro dele. — Nós não vamos sair até semana que vem. Ele tem um trabalho para escrever este fim de semana e ele já tem planos com Jasper, algo sobre uma dessas lutas de artes marciais mistas no pay per view. — Edward tinha me convidado para ir, mas parecia que era uma noite de caras. — Eu acho que nós estamos indo para algum restaurante em Hagerstown próximo sábado.

Os olhos de Jane se iluminaram. — Oh, meu Deus, menina, assim você tem toneladas de tempo para ficar pronta.

— Eu preciso de uma semana para ficar pronta?

Sua cabeça assentiu vigorosamente. — Você tem de fazer o seu cabelo, as unhas, e então você deve começar a se depilar, você sabe, lá em baixo...

— Tudo bem, quando vocês começam a falar sobre depilação em lugares inconfessáveis, essa é a minha sugestão para dar o fora daqui. — Jacob agarrou sua bolsa e se levantou. Parando por mim, ele beijou meu rosto. — Sério, já era hora.

Minhas bochechas aqueceram e murmurei — Obrigada. — Mas realmente não sei por que disse isso, porque parecia um momento estranho de dizer obrigado.

Depois de Jacob tropeçar fora da porta, Jane pegou seu copo. — Momento sério?

— Tudo bem. — Percebi que eu estava prestes a receber uma lição detalhada sobre ceras brasileiras e me preparei.

Jane torceu para mim e quando ela falou, sua voz estava estranhamente baixa. — Ontem à noite na festa, quando o cara tentou dançar com você...

Uh-oh. Meu estômago disparou em linha reta para os meus dedos. — Sim?

— O que aconteceu entre vocês dois? — Ela molhou os lábios. — Eu o vi agarrando você.

Desviei o olhar, engolindo contra a súbita sensação nauseante. — Isso é tudo o que ele fez. Ele apenas me surpreendeu e eu reagi mal. Eu me sinto como uma idiota.

Jane chupou seu lábio entre os dentes enquanto ela me observava. — Não que um cara qualquer te agarrando seja legal, porque não é e, apesar de acontecer em festas o tempo todo, é realmente irritante. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Por que você reagiu mal?

Mudei na minha cadeira, deslizei minhas mãos sobre as coxas. — Como eu disse, eu estava surpresa. Ele me pegou de surpresa.

— Ele te pegou de surpresa... — Ela repetiu e depois tomou uma respiração profunda. — Tudo bem. Eu vou ser sincera com você. Isso é o que as amigas fazem, certo?

Desconforto subiu rapidamente, serpenteando o seu caminho através de mim. — Certo.

Houve uma pausa. — Eu vi seu rosto, Bella. Você estava com medo. Isso não a pegou de surpresa, ou porque você não vai a festas. E eu não estou tentando ser ignorante por dizer isso, por isso, Deus, não leve dessa forma, mas isso não é uma reação normal.

_Não é uma reação normal_. Eu não sabia disso? Olhei para ela e, de repente, eu queria dizer-lhe a verdade - contar-lhe tudo. A necessidade era inexplicável e montou-me com força. Veio para cima, tornando-se até a ponta da minha língua. Anos de silêncio pairavam no ar entre nós. Jane esperou com um olhar aberto gravado em seu rosto e já, antes mesmo de abrir minha boca, eu podia ver isso em seus olhos e na linha esticada ao redor de seus lábios. Ela não era estúpida. Ela suspeitava de algo, talvez até mesmo o pior. Simpatia. Talvez até mesmo pena brilhou em seus olhos.

— Será que... aconteceu alguma coisa com você, Bella? — ela perguntou em voz baixa.

A necessidade de contar a ela, de dizer a _alguém_ murchou como um balão com uma pequena picada. Meu olhar se desviou para a janela e além, para a rua congestionada. Eu balancei a cabeça. — Não, nada aconteceu comigo.

**Finalmente a Bella aceitou sair com Edward! Momento tenso esse da festa. Jane está desconfiando do que possa ter acontecido com a Bella no passado.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **O que Edward tem de lindo, tem de safado. Bella achou que já tinha superado o passado, mas percebemos que isso não aconteceu. Também adoro a Jane e o Jake, cansei de fazer tantos Jakes malvados. Beijos.

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Não posso dizer se seu palpite está certo ou não, iria estragar o mistério da história. Beijos.

**dayanesantos6: **Foi um bom palpite, posso dizer que das quatro coisas que você disse duas estão certas. Beijos.

**SusaaCullen: **Edward queria ter batido, mas Paul não deixou. Se Edward tivesse batido, teria complicado para o lado dele. Beijos.

**Quarta-feira tem mais. Beijos.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Jane não trouxe a conversa de volta depois daquela manhã no café e, como Jacob havia prometido, no dia seguinte, ele estava excessivamente animado - pulando, batendo palmas, fazendo um pouco de dança - sobre o encontro com Edward. Alguém poderia pensar que seria Jacob quem realmente estava saindo com ele.

Tentei não ficar obcecada sobre o encontro, tão impossível como era. Ainda mais difícil não pensar cada vez que eu estava em torno de Edward. Nada havia mudado entre nós, mas tudo tinha mudado de certa forma. Quando ele se sentou ao meu lado na sala de aula, fiquei absurdamente consciente dele. Cada vez que ele se moveu e sua perna ou braço roçou o meu, uma sensação de formigamento lavou o meu corpo inteiro e durou o resto da hora. Eu não tinha certeza se ele percebeu e eu realmente esperava que ele não tivesse.

Durante a próxima semana, um congelamento profundamente antecipado se estabeleceu ao longo do Panhandle. As árvores estavam nuas e o vento fora do Potomac as sacudia como ocos ossos secos, e tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu tinha estado neste tipo de clima. Não importava o quanto eu me agasalhava, eu sentia como se estivesse no Alasca cada vez caminhava para a classe.

Na sexta-feira antes da 'grande noite', Edward estava com um humor estranho, realmente tomou notas em sala de aula.

— Olhe para você. — Murmurei quando Professor Drage passava as imagens da Via Láctea no projetor. — Você está prestando atenção.

Edward enviou-me um olhar de soslaio. — Eu sempre presto atenção.

— Uh-huh.

Ele girou a caneta entre os dedos, mantendo os olhos grudados em Drage. — Você falharia se não fosse por mim.

Meus lábios se curvaram. — Eu seria capaz de me concentrar mais, se não fosse por você.

— É mesmo? — Ele se inclinou para que seu ombro pressionasse o meu. Observando a frente da classe, por um momento, então ele se virou. Quando ele falou, seus lábios roçaram minha têmpora, fazendo com que o calor subisse para a minha pele. — Por que você me acha tão perturbador, querida?

— Não da maneira que você pensa. — Eu disse, o que era uma mentira.

— Continue tentando convencer a si mesma.

— Um dia, o seu ego vai fazer a sua cabeça implodir.

— Eu duvido que esse dia vá chegar. — Respondeu ele, e depois com a ponta de sua caneta, ele a arrastou em toda a parte de trás da minha mão direita, até a borda da minha blusa. — Isso está distraindo?

Em uma perda total de palavras, meus dedos pararam em torno de minha caneta.

— Está? — A caneta mudou de volta para a minha mão, sobre meus dedos. — Você entendeu quantas estrelas formam o Cinturão de Órion? Não? — A caneta estava em movimento de novo, e quem saberia que uma caneta pode ser tão... tão sensual. — Há três estrelas que formam o cinturão, querida.

Eu mordi meu lábio.

Um som macio e baixo emanou de seu peito. — Isso é que é uma maldita distração. — Ele murmurou — Sempre que você faz isso.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando o ar se soltou de meus pulmões.

Ele riu profundamente, e um arrepio delicado percorreu a minha espinha. — Você sabe o quê?

— O quê? — Sussurrei.

Edward se aproximou mais, agindo como se estivesse se esticando. Eu fiquei tensa, sem ter ideia do que ele estava fazendo. Seu braço veio atrás de mim e, em seguida, seus lábios estavam quentes e firmes contra minha pele, abaixo da minha orelha. Um pulso passou por mim, enervante e algo mais, algo emocionante.

Seus lábios se curvaram contra mim, e eu estremeci. — Eu não posso esperar para a noite de amanhã.

Segurando uma respiração profunda, eu fechei os olhos. Edward riu novamente e se acomodou em sua cadeira, os olhos na frente da sala, caneta rabiscando em seu caderno. E toda a aula tinha acabado para mim. Nada mais foi recebido através do nevoeiro que era o meu cérebro agora e eu estava tão, tão incrivelmente viciada nele.

**~~x~~**

Jane e eu passamos a tarde fazendo nossas unhas. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que eu havia feito manicure e pedicure, que eu esqueci como era incrivelmente entediante e como uma vez que tinha a unha brilhando de esmalte molhado, eu queria tocar em qualquer coisa que colocava os olhos.

— Você está nervosa? — Jane perguntou, enquanto balançava as quentes unhas cor de rosa.

Resistindo à tentação de puxar as minhas mãos para fora das lâmpadas e através do meu cabelo, eu assenti vigorosamente. — Sim, eu estou nervosa. Isso faz de mim uma idiota? Porque se for assim eu sou a rainha da idiotice agora mesmo.

Ela riu. — Acho que não. Estar nervosa significa que você está animada. Inferno, eu estou animada! Estou tão empolgada de estar vivendo essa experiência através de você. Você tem que me ligar imediatamente depois desta noite. — Um olhar malicioso atravessou seu rosto. — A menos que esta noite se transforme em amanhã...

Minha boca se abriu.

Outro ataque de risos tomou enquanto ela pressionou para trás em sua cadeira. — Tudo bem. Eu duvido que isso vá acontecer, mas você precisa me chamar de imediato. Eu tenho que saber se ele é um bom beijador.

— Como você sabe se vamos nos beijar?

— Sério? — Disse ela, boquiaberta para mim. — Ele com certeza vai te beijar.

Meu estômago fez a coisa de imersão. — Talvez não.

— Oh, não, ele vai te beijar. Ele provavelmente vai querer fazer muito, muito mais, mas ele vai te beijar. Eu só sei disso. — Jane soltou um grito que trouxe um sorriso nervoso na minha cara. — Eu aposto que ele é um beijador fantástico.

Se eu tivesse que basear suas habilidades de beijar no que eu já sabia dele, eu teria que dizer que ele provavelmente era um grande beijador, especialmente se ele poderia me ter minimamente perto de me contorcer no meu lugar apenas passando uma caneta ao longo da minha mão. Era como as preliminares... com uma caneta.

Eu ri.

Após a manicure e pedicure, Jane me fez prometer mais uma vez que eu a chamaria assim que pudesse depois do meu encontro e depois eu voltei para o meu apartamento. Tendo cuidado com minhas unhas roxas brilhantes, tomei o maior banho da minha vida e, em seguida, passei por meu armário inteiro. Toda vez que eu olhava para a hora e via cada vez mais perto das sete, eu sentia meu coração lançar-se contra minhas costelas como se ele estivesse prestes a sair do meu peito.

Eu tinha meu armário maldito todo na minha cama e na metade do chão. Parecia meio estúpido estar indecisa sobre o que vestir, mas eu sinceramente não tinha ideia. Finalmente, depois de quase desistir e chamar Jane para um conselho, eu cheguei a um par de jeans skinny, botas pretas e uma blusa de manga verde escuro, que era um pouco vistosa e glamorosa.

Tomei a mesma quantidade de tempo na minha maquiagem e cabelo, tanto quanto ele veio para assistir filmes. Pareceu-me engraçado, enquanto aplicava o rímel, que eu estivesse preocupada com a minha aparência quando ele sempre me viu parecendo como um trapo-de-muffin aos domingos, quando ele vinha para cozinhar ovos.

Oh meu Deus, amanhã era domingo, que era um grande duh, porque esse dia sempre vinha depois de sábado, mas amanhã seria um domingo diferente. Seria o primeiro após nosso encontro. Será que ele ainda faria ovos? E se o encontro acabasse se transformando em uma coisa amanhã de manhã? Eu não era ingênua. Edward poderia facilmente esperar que este encontro fosse levar a algum lugar.

Na minha reflexão, meus olhos estavam estranhamente largos no espelho e a varinha do rímel estava perigosamente perto do meu globo ocular.

O encontro não ia levar para o meu quarto porque parecia que a Velha Marinha tinha estado lá.

Okay. Eu estava sendo estúpida. Amanhã não seria diferente de hoje. Esta noite não ia se transformar em sexo-toda-a-noite por várias razões. E não havia nenhuma razão para eu agir como se não tivesse ideia de que o domingo era o dia depois do sábado.

Terminando minha pequena conversa de encorajamento com Jesus, obriguei-me a sair do banheiro. O zumbido de excitação nervosa correndo por minhas veias não era um mau pressentimento. Era, bem... diferente, como um bom tipo de ansiedade. Eu estava literalmente a dois segundos de fazer uma dancinha balançando meu bumbum no meio da minha sala quando Edward apareceu.

Ele entrou no meu apartamento, o seu olhar começando no topo da minha cabeça e fazendo todo o caminho até as pontas pontiagudas das minhas botas pretas. Incrível como um olhar podia parecer como um toque e eu senti-o em uma maneira que colocou o meu nervosismo atrás pela vergonha.

Edward limpou a garganta. — Você está... muito, muito bonita.

Eu corei. — Obrigada. E você também.

E essa era a verdade enlouquecedora. Edward estava apenas em jeans escuros, uma camisa de gola V preta que se estendia sobre os ombros largos e com seu cabelo escuro caindo sobre a testa e o meio sorriso leve no rosto, ele estava absolutamente impressionante. Tanto era assim, que eu meio que me perguntei o que eu estava fazendo aqui, prestes a ir a um encontro com ele.

— Você está pronta? Tem um casaco?

Tirando o olhar dele, eu concordei e corri de volta para o meu quarto, quase comendo o chão quando meu calcanhar agarrou em um suéter. Eu agarrei o meu casaco e deslizei dentro dele. Diversão brilhava em seus olhos quando ele pegou minha bolsa por cima do encosto do sofá. Sentindo-me cerca de nove tipos de estranha, eu agradeci.

— Pronto. — eu disse, sem fôlego.

— Ainda não. — Edward estendeu a mão e começou a empurrar os botões grandes no meu casaco através dos furos. — Está congelando lá fora.

Eu apenas fiquei ali, absolutamente imóvel e encantada com o simples ato. Ele tinha começado no último e enquanto ele trabalhava seu caminho para cima, meu pulso batia. Prendi a respiração quando ele se aproximou do meu peito. Os lados de suas mãos escovaram na parte da frente do meu casaco e eu enrijeci. Camadas de roupa desapareceram quando um choque inesperado de calor disparou para as pontas dos meus seios.

— Perfeito. — Ele murmurou. Através de seus cílios, seus olhos eram de um cobalto surpreendente aquecido. — Agora estamos prontos.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar para ele por um momento e então eu tive que forçar minhas pernas, que eu sentia cambaleantes, para frente. No momento em que saí para o corredor, a porta do apartamento de Edward se abriu.

Jasper apareceu, um celular em uma mão e Raphael mexendo na outra. — Sorriam! — gritou quando ele tirava uma foto em seu telefone. — É como se os meus dois filhos estivessem indo ao baile.

Ambos Edward e eu ficamos estupefatos.

Jasper sorriu. — Vou colocar isso no meu livro de memórias. Divirtam-se! — Ele bateu de volta para seu apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Hum...

Edward riu alto. — Oh Deus, isso foi diferente.

— Ele normalmente não faz isso?

— Não. — Ele riu de novo, colocando a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas. — Vamos sair daqui antes que ele tente ir junto com a gente.

Eu sorri. — Com Raphael?

— Raphael seria bem-vindo. Jasper, no entanto, não seria. — Ele sorriu enquanto nós pulamos os degraus. — A última coisa que eu quero é que você se distraia neste encontro.

Distraída? Eu já estava.

**O que será que vai acontecer nesse encontro? Para onde o Edward irá levar a Bella? Cinema? Jantar?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Ginny M. Weasley P: **Palpites, palpites, palpites que não posso confirmar senão irá estragar todo o mistério da história. Beijos.

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Edward também tem seus mistérios. Será que Jane vai descobrir mesmo? Beijos.

**dayanesantos6: **Esse é um bom palpite mas pena que não posso dizer se está certa ou não. Isso dela ser chamada de mentirosa tem haver com James, os pais dele e os pais dela. Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Bella finalmente não resistiu ao charme do Cullen. Beijos.

**Domingo finalmente teremos o encontro dos dois. Beijos e até lá.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 16**

No momento em que o pão chegou com nossas bebidas e foi colocado sobre a mesa quadrada brilhante entre nós, eu tinha conseguido um melhor controle da minha respiração. O nervosismo retornou durante o passeio de caminhonete para o restaurante, apesar de Edward não parecer notar e estava completamente à vontade.

Eu passei tempo demais pensando sobre o menu enquanto resistia à vontade de começar a mastigar minhas unhas bonitas.

Edward me cutucou por baixo da mesa com o pé e olhei para cima. — O quê?

Ele acenou com a cabeça para a esquerda, e eu vi o garçom lá com um sorriso. — Oh, um, vou pedir... — Eu peguei a primeira coisa em que meus olhos centraram. — Frango marsala?

O garçom rabiscou o bloco e depois Edward pediu um bife, meio passado com uma salada e batata cozida. Quando o garçom saiu, Edward foi para o pão.

— Quer um pedaço?

— Claro. — Eu esperava não engasgar enquanto comia. Eu o vi cortar um pedaço ao meio e, em seguida, amanteigá-lo. — Obrigada.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada enquanto eu mordiscava o pão, um pequeno pedaço de cada vez. Quebrei a cabeça procurando algo, qualquer coisa, para dizer. Não tinha sequer que ser interessante. Eu só precisava falar. Por alguma razão, a conversa que tivera com Jasper ressurgiu e eu me apeguei a ela. — Você pratica algum esporte?

Edward piscou como se pego de surpresa.

Eu corei. — Desculpe. Isso é realmente aleatório.

— Está tudo bem. — Ele mastigou o pão lentamente. — Eu costumava jogar.

Agradecida por ele ter entrado no assunto, eu relaxei um pouco. — Que esporte?

Ele cortou outra fatia de pão. — Eu jogava futebol.

— Sério? — Por que todos os jogadores de futebol eram quentes? Era uma espécie de lei universal do futebol? — Em que posição?

Mesmo que eu soubesse que Edward provavelmente suspeitava que eu não sabia nada sobre futebol, ele respondeu. — Eu era um atacante, que é uma posição de jogador do meio.

— Oh! — Eu assenti como se tivesse uma pista do que isso significava.

A covinha de Edward apareceu. — Isso significa que eu fiz um monte de pontuação.

— Então você era bom?

— Eu era decente. Tinha que ser rápido, então corria um monte.

Isso era praticamente tudo o que eu sabia sobre o futebol - um monte de corrida. — Você jogou na escola?

— Na escola, liga record, e meu primeiro ano de faculdade.

Eu ousei outro pedaço de pão. Até aqui tudo bem. — Por que você parou?

Edward abriu a boca, mas depois fechou. Olhando por cima do meu ombro, vários momentos se passaram antes que ele desse de ombros. — Só não era algo que eu queria fazer mais.

Eu era a rainha de dar respostas evasivas, então eu sabia quando ouvia uma. E queria tanto ir mais fundo e descobrir mais, mas eu tinha dado a mesma resposta vaga quando ele me perguntou sobre a dança. Eu não estava realmente em posição de pressionar.

Seu olhar ultra brilhante liquidou em mim e na iluminação fraca, eu senti meu rosto ficar um profundo tom de rosa. Jesus, eu precisava parar de corar.

Ele riu, e eu queria jogar o meu pão em seu rosto. — Bella...

— Edward?

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e uma vela pequena no centro enviou sombras dançantes em seu rosto. — Você não tem que estar tão nervosa.

— Eu não estou.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram.

Eu suspirei. — Tudo bem. Eu estou. Sinto muito.

— Por que você está se desculpando? Você não precisa. Este é o seu primeiro encontro.

— Obrigada por me lembrar. — Murmurei.

Seus lábios se contraíram, como se quisesse sorrir. — Não é uma coisa ruim. Faz parte ficar nervosa.

— Você não está.

— Isso é porque eu sou incrível.

Revirei os olhos.

Ele riu, e o som era profundo e rico. — Você não tem que estar. Eu quero estar aqui com você, Bella. Você não tem que se preocupar em impressionar-me ou encantar-me. Você já fez isso.

— Isso é... — Eu balancei a cabeça, ignorando o nó na garganta. Eu olhei para ele. — Você é tão... eu não sei. Você só sabe o que dizer para...

— Para?

Coloquei meu cabelo para trás e, em seguida, soltei minha mão no meu colo. Ela estava tremendo. — Você só diz a coisa certa.

— É porque eu sou...

— Incrível. — Ofereci. — Eu sei disso.

Edward se inclinou para trás. — Eu não ia dizer isso, mas estou contente que você está começando a perceber as minhas qualidades.

— Então, o que você vai dizer?

— Que eu disse isso porque é verdade e eu falava a sério.

— Por que eu? — Eu soltei, e depois fechei os olhos por um instante. — Tudo bem. Não responda isso.

A comida chegou então graças a Deus a conversa foi dissuadida... por cerca de dois minutos. — Eu vou responder a essa pergunta. — Edward disse, olhando para mim através de seus cílios.

Eu queria plantar a cara no meu frango recheado. — Você não precisa fazer isso.

— Não, acho que eu preciso.

Apertando meus talheres, tomei uma respiração profunda. — Eu sei que é uma pergunta estúpida para perguntar, mas você é lindo, Edward. Você é legal e engraçado. Você é inteligente. Fiquei te negando por dois meses. Você poderia sair com qualquer uma, mas você está aqui comigo.

— Sim, eu estou.

— Com a garota que nunca esteve fora em um encontro antes. — Acrescentei, olhando-o. — Isso simplesmente não parece real.

— Tudo bem. — Ele cortou um pedaço de bife. — Eu estou aqui com você porque quero estar, porque eu gosto de você. Ah, deixe-me terminar. Eu já disse a você. Você é diferente, de um jeito bom, pode tirar essa expressão do seu rosto.

Meus olhos se estreitaram.

Ele sorriu. — E eu vou admitir, algumas das vezes que eu te pedi para sair eu sabia que você não ia dizer sim. E talvez algumas dessas vezes, eu não estava realmente te perguntando seriamente, mas sempre fui sério sobre querer levá-la para sair. Você consegue entender isso?

Hum, não realmente, mas eu assenti.

— E eu gosto de sair com você. — Ele colocou um pedaço de bife na boca. — E, ei, acho que sou um bom partido para o seu primeiro encontro.

— Oh meu Deus. — Eu ri. — Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer que é um bom partido.

Ele deu de ombros com um ombro. — Eu sou. Agora coma o frango antes que eu o coma.

Sorrindo, eu comecei a comê-lo, indo para a parte macia primeiro. Com a exceção de fazer uma pergunta idiota, meu primeiro encontro estava indo bem. Edward começou a direcionar as perguntas e eu não era uma muda, apenas sentada aqui. Embora, com muita frequência, nossos olhares se trancaram e eu esquecia o que estava fazendo ou perdia completamente a noção do que ele estava dizendo. Mas eu estava tendo um momento bom - eu estava me divertindo e Edward também.

E a melhor parte? Eu não estava pensando além do agora. Só estava... aqui, e este era um bom lugar para estar.

Perto do final do jantar, Edward perguntou: — Então, o que você vai fazer no dia de Ação de Graças? Vai voltar para casa, no Texas?

Eu bufei. — Não.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram. — Você não vai para casa?

Terminando a minha galinha, eu balancei a cabeça. — Eu vou ficar aqui. Você está indo para casa?

— Eu estou indo para casa, não sei exatamente quando. — Ele pegou o copo. — Você não está indo para casa, de verdade? É mais do que uma semana, são nove dias. Você tem tempo.

— Meus pais estarão viajando... Então eu vou ficar aqui. — Isso não era uma grande mentira. Por volta desta época do ano, entre Ação de Graças e Natal, meus pais iam a cruzeiros ou em viagens de esqui. — Seus pais fazem um grande jantar de Ação de Graças?

— Sim. — Ele murmurou, seu olhar caindo para o prato vazio.

A conversa acalmou um pouco nesse ponto e quando a conta chegou, Edward não parecia que queria ficar. O ar da noite estava além de frio e nossas respirações formavam nebulosas nuvens brancas. Um vento feroz chutou, pegando o meu cabelo e jogando-o em volta do meu rosto. Eu tremi e me encolhi na minha jaqueta.

— Frio?

— Não é o Texas. — Eu admiti.

Edward riu e se aproximou, deixando cair o braço sobre os meus ombros. Seu calor corporal imediatamente caiu sobre o meu e eu trabalhei duro para não enrijecer e cair em minha bunda. — Melhor? — Questionou.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer era um aceno de cabeça.

Uma vez fora do vento brutal, eu me afivelei dentro. Edward entrou, ligou o motor e, em seguida, bateu as mãos, esfregando-as. Ele olhou para mim.

— Você teve um bom jantar?

— Sim. E obrigado pela comida. Quer dizer, o jantar. Obrigada... — Tropecei em minhas palavras, fechando os olhos. — Obrigada.

— De nada. — Diversão no seu tom. — Obrigado por finalmente concordar em deixar-me levá-la para sair.

Ele ligou o rádio, depois disso, não alto o suficiente para não poder falar, mas eu estava muito ocupada com foco em coisas importantes. Em algum lugar entre Hagerstown e University Heights, eu tinha feito uma decisão extremamente importante.

Se Edward me beijasse, eu não iria pirar.

Não. Não. Não.

Eu agiria como uma porra de uma menina de 19 anos com zero de experiência e não ia pirar. Então, novamente, ele podia não me beijar. Ele pode ter percebido em algum momento durante nosso encontro que eu não era digna de beijo e voltaria para seu apartamento para sair com Jasper e Raphael. E se assim fosse, estaria bem. Eu ficaria bem com isso.

Mas, quando chegamos de volta ao nosso prédio e quando chegamos ao quinto andar, eu percebi que eu não queria que a noite terminasse ainda. Paramos em frente à minha porta, e eu me virei de frente para ele, torcendo os dedos ao longo da alça da minha bolsa.

Seus lábios curvaram-se em um lado. — Então...

— Gostaria de entrar? Para beber algo? Eu tenho café ou chocolate quente. — Chocolate quente? Sério? Eu tinha 12 anos? Foda-me. — Eu não tenho qualquer cerveja ou nada mais...

— Chocolate quente seria bom. — Ele respondeu. — Só se você tiver o tipo com os marshmallows pequenos.

Meus lábios se espalharam em um sorriso e eu não me importava quão pateta que parecia. — Eu tenho.

— Então lidere o caminho, querida.

Coração bombeando, fomos para o meu apartamento e acendi a lâmpada ao lado do sofá. Pendurei o meu casaco, e fui para a cozinha. Edward sentou-se no sofá enquanto eu nos preparava um pouco de chocolate quente. Enquanto a água aquecia, eu tirei meus sapatos. Eu trouxe duas xícaras fumegantes de volta.

— Obrigado. — Ele tomou um gole. — Tenho uma pergunta para você.

— Tudo bem. — Sentei de frente para ele, colocando minhas pernas debaixo de mim.

Ele tomou um gole. — Assim, com base em sua experiência no primeiro encontro, você sairia em um segundo?

Uma agradável sensação cantarolou no meu peito. — Como um segundo em geral?

— Em geral.

Dei de ombros e depois tentei um pouco do meu chocolate quente. — Bem, este foi um primeiro encontro muito bom. Se o segundo encontro for assim, então eu acho que iria.

— Hmm... Com apenas alguém ou...?

Meus cílios abaixaram-se. — Não com qualquer um.

— Por isso, teria que ser alguém em particular?

O sentimento agradável espalhou-se em meus membros. — Eu acho que teria que ser.

— Interessante. — Ele murmurou, tomando outra bebida. Quando ele olhou para mim, seus olhos brilhavam de forma positiva. Cristo. Eu estava ferrada. Os seus olhos estavam brilhando para mim. — E este alguém em particular vai ter que esperar mais dois meses pedindo você para sair?

Eu não poderia lutar contra o sorriso, então eu peguei uma bebida. — Depende.

— De?

— Meu humor.

Edward riu. — Prepare-se.

— Ok.

— Eu vou pedir pra sair de novo, - não jantar, porque eu gosto de mudar as coisas. Ir ver um filme.

Eu fingi que pensaria sobre isso, mas eu já sabia que eu diria que sim. Pode ser um movimento estúpido ou sem sentido, mas eu queria ir a outro encontro com ele. — Filme?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Mas é um filme no drive-in, um dos últimos, porém.

— No exterior?

— Sim. — Seu sorriso propagou. — Não se preocupe. Eu a manterei aquecida.

Eu não sabia se devia rir ou dizer-lhe que essa última afirmação era adoravelmente brega. — Ok.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. — Ok ao cinema?

Mordendo meu lábio, eu assenti.

— Sério que não vai me levar mais dois meses?

Balancei a cabeça.

Edward olhou para longe, rindo baixinho. — Tudo bem. Poderia ser quarta- feira?

— Próxima quarta-feira?

— Não.

Sentei-me, meu chocolate quente em cima da mesa de café. — A quarta-feira seguinte?

— Sim.

Contando os dias mentalmente, acabei franzindo a testa. — Espere. Essa é a quarta-feira de Ação de Graças.

— É.

Eu olhei para ele. — Edward, você não vai para casa?

— Eu vou.

— Quando? Após o filme, no meio da noite, ou na manhã de Ação de Graças?

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Veja, o cinema drive-in é perto da minha cidade natal. Cerca de dez milhas de distância.

Eu me encostei no sofá, confusa. — Eu não estou entendendo.

Edward acabou com o chocolate quente e entregou a caneca para mim. Ele se aproximou, para que apenas um punhado de centímetros nos separasse. — Se você vai neste encontro comigo, você vai ter que ir para casa comigo.

— O quê? — Eu gritei, sentando-me em linha reta. — Ir para casa com você?

Ele apertou os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Você está falando sério?

— Tão sério quanto ao meu tímpano, que acabou de ser perfurado. — disse ele. — Venha para casa comigo. Nós vamos nos divertir.

— Ir para casa com você, para a casa de seus pais? Basicamente no dia de Ação de Graças? — Quando ele acenou com a cabeça outra vez, eu bati no braço dele. — Não seja estúpido, Edward.

— Não estou sendo estúpido. Estou falando sério. Meus pais não se importam. — Ele fez uma pausa, rugas no nariz. — Na verdade, eles provavelmente estarão felizes em ver alguém além de mim. E a minha mãe gosta de cozinhar muita comida. Quanto mais bocas, melhor.

Não havia palavras.

— Podemos sair quando quiser, mas, obviamente, antes da tarde de quarta- feira. Você vai terminar o resto de seu chocolate quente? — Quando eu balancei a cabeça, ele agarrou meu copo. — E nós podemos voltar quando você quiser.

Eu o vi beber o resto do meu chocolate quente. — Eu não posso ir com você.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Por que não?

— Por causa de uma centena de razões óbvias, Edward. Seus pais vão pensar...

— Eles não vão pensar nada.

Atirei-lhe um olhar.

Ele suspirou. — Tudo bem. Olhe isto deste modo. É melhor do que você estar sentada em casa, sozinha, toda a semana. O que você vai fazer? Sentar e ler? E sentir minha falta, porque você vai sentir minha falta. E então eu vou ter de passar a maior parte do meu tempo enviando sms para você e me sentindo mal que você esteja sentada em casa, sozinha, e não possa nem mesmo comer McDonalds porque eles estão fechados na Ação de Graças.

— Eu não quero que você sinta pena de mim. Não é um grande negócio. Eu não tenho nenhum problema em ficar aqui.

— Eu não quero que você fique sentada aqui sozinha e você está fazendo disso um grande negócio. Eu sou um _amigo_ pedindo a uma _amiga_ para vir sair comigo nas férias de Ação de Graças.

— Você é um _amigo_ que acaba de levar a _amiga_ para um encontro!

— Ah. — disse ele, pousando minha xícara. — Esse é um bom ponto.

Balançando a cabeça, peguei uma almofada, segurando-a no meu peito. — Eu não posso fazer isso. Visitar sua família durante as férias? Isso é muito...

— Rápido? — Ele forneceu.

— Sim. Muito rápido.

— Bem, então eu acho que é uma boa coisa que não estamos vendo um ao outro, então, porque sim, seria muito rápido se fosse esse o caso.

— Que, o quê?

Edward puxou o travesseiro longe e jogou-o para trás. — Você e eu somos dois amigos que saíram em um encontro. Talvez dois, se você vir comigo. Nós não estamos namorando. Somos apenas amigos que tiveram um encontro. Então, vamos para a minha casa como amigos.

Minha cabeça estava girando. — Você não faz sentido.

— Eu faço todo o sentido. Nós nem sequer nos beijamos, Bella. Nós somos apenas amigos.

Eu olhei boquiaberta.

Ele deu de ombros. — Venha para casa comigo, Bella. Eu prometo a você que não vai ser desconfortável. Meus pais ficarão felizes de ter você. Você terá um bom tempo e vai ser melhor do que o que você ia acabar fazendo aqui. E nada, absolutamente nada é esperado de você. Ok?

A palavra _não_ formou na minha língua, mas por algum motivo ela não saiu da minha boca. Meus pensamentos correram de vagamente apoiar a ideia a joga-lo fora do apartamento dizendo-lhe que ele era louco. Ir para casa com ele? Isso era... muito melhor do que passar de Ação de Graças aqui sozinha. Já era ruim o suficiente quando eu morava em casa e meus pais saíam da cidade sem mim, mas pelo menos a empregada me fazia um jantar de peru. Sra. Gibson. Ela me fez um peru assado pelos últimos três anos. E realmente o McDonalds fechava? Cara, que saco. Mas ir para casa com Edward era insano. Seu raciocínio não fazia sentido algum. Era como se o raciocínio fosse inverso ou algo assim. Era imprudente e tão diferente de tudo que eu já fiz.

Diferente de tudo que eu já fiz.

Eu olhei para cima, encontrando seu olhar firme. Seus olhos... eram como uma impressionante sombra de verde. Eu estava realmente considerando isso? Meu coração começou a bater no meu peito. Eu engoli. — Seus pais realmente ficariam bem com isso?

Algo brilhou em seus olhos. — Eu levei amigos para casa antes.

— Meninas?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Bem, isso... isso era interessante. — E seus pais vão realmente pensar que nós somos apenas amigos?

— Por que eu teria uma razão para dizer-lhes que não estamos namorando, se estivéssemos? Se eu disser que somos amigos, é o que eles vão pensar.

Cada parte lógica de mim estava gritando não. — Tudo bem. Eu vou para casa com você. — Uma vez que as palavras saíram, eu não podia levá-las de volta. — Esta é uma ideia insana.

— É uma ideia perfeita. — Um lento sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. — Vamos nos abraçar por isso.

— O quê?

— Um abraço, para selar o acordo. — Esse brilho em seus olhos aumentou. — Uma vez que você abraça, não pode voltar atrás.

— Oh meu Deus, você está falando sério?

— Muito sério.

Revirando os olhos, eu reclamei quando me levantei em meus joelhos e estiquei os braços para fora. — Tudo bem, vamos abraçar para selar nosso acordo antes que eu mude... — Minhas palavras terminaram em um chiar quando os braços de Edward foram para minha cintura e me puxaram para ele. Acabei sentada bem ao lado dele, praticamente em cima dele, com a minha perna esquerda emaranhada entre seus joelhos.

Edward me abraçou. Não era apertado, não era como se estivéssemos de pé, mas o fato de que estávamos tão perto assim teve um efeito tão poderoso sobre mim. — O acordo está selado, querida. Ação de Graças será nos Cullen.

Eu disse alguma coisa afirmativa e, quando eu me afastei um pouco, nossos rostos estavam perfeitamente alinhados. E eu de repente entendi o brilho em seus olhos. — Você...

Ele riu, e no meu estômago os músculos se apertaram. — Movimento suave, hein? Te conduzi por todo o caminho até aqui. Eu teria me contentado com sua palavra.

Eu estava lutando contra um sorriso. — Você é tão errado.

— Sou errado em todas as formas corretas. Eu tenho que admitir alguma coisa. — Ele recuperou a pequena distância que eu ia colocar entre nós. Seus lábios roçaram meu rosto, e eu achei difícil me concentrar. — Eu menti antes.

— Sobre o quê?

Suas mãos deslizaram para minhas costas. — Quando eu disse que você estava bonita? Eu não estava sendo totalmente honesto.

Isso não era o que eu esperava. Virei a cabeça levemente e depois engoli um suspiro. Nossas bocas estavam a _centímetros_ de distância e eu pensei sobre a certeza de Jane que ele iria me beijar esta noite. Eu forcei minha língua a funcionar. — Você não acha que eu estou bonita?

— Não. — ele disse, sua expressão séria enquanto uma mão seguia a linha da minha coluna, descansando abaixo nas bordas do meu cabelo. Ele abaixou a cabeça para que sua testa pressionasse contra a minha. — Você está _linda_ esta noite.

Minha respiração ficou presa. — Obrigada.

Ele não disse nada quando ele mudou sua cabeça. Seus lábios roçaram a curva do meu rosto, e eu endureci em seus braços. Meu coração estava trovejando de emoção e um tipo diferente de emoção. Medo? Era esse o gosto no fundo da minha garganta? Ele tinha saído do nada, cru e poderoso. A mistura dos dois, a necessidade de ficar onde eu estava e me afastar estava me consumindo.

Os lábios de Edward varreram o oco do meu rosto e depois o nariz roçou o meu. Sua respiração era quente contra meus lábios e tinha cheiro de chocolate doce. Será que tinha o mesmo gosto? A curiosidade aumentou e eu alcancei para cima, colocando as mãos em seus bíceps.

— Bella?

Meus olhos se fecharam. — O quê?

— Você nunca foi beijada antes, certo?

Meu pulso explodiu. — Não.

— Só para que fique claro. — disse ele. — Isto não é um beijo.

Eu abri minha boca e seus lábios estavam nos meus. A varrição doce de seus lábios sobre os meus, de tirar o fôlego de tão tenros e suaves, foi demasiado rápida.

— Você me beijou. — Eu ofeguei, meus dedos cavando em sua camisa.

— Isso não foi um beijo. — Seus lábios roçavam os meus enquanto ele falava. Arrepios correram para cima e para baixo pela minha espinha. — Lembra- se? Se a gente já tivesse se beijado, então isso significava que você ir para casa comigo poderia significar algo mais sério.

— Ah. Tudo bem.

— Este também não é um beijo.

A pressão de seus lábios na segunda vez me consumiu, me despertou. Sua boca era tudo que eu podia pensar, tudo que eu queria pensar. Um calor maravilhoso escorregou no meu pescoço, espalhando-se em meu peito, e depois mais baixo, entre as minhas coxas. Ele me beijou suavemente, seguindo o padrão dos meus lábios com os seus. Algo dentro de mim estava subindo, abrindo e doendo. Eu me agarrei a ele quando se moveu e de repente eu estava em minhas costas.

Edward pairava sobre mim, os poderosos músculos de seus braços flexionando sob minhas mãos. Sua boca ainda estava na minha. Nenhuma outra parte do nosso corpo tocando e eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria estar aliviada ou decepcionada com isso. Mas seus lábios... Oh, Deus, seus lábios se moviam contra os meus. Eu comecei a beijá-lo de volta, mais lento e desajeitadamente, mas ele parecia todo experiente. Eu estava preocupada que eu estava fazendo errado, mas, em seguida, um som profundo veio dele, quase um grunhido e, instintivamente, eu sabia que era um som de aprovação. Um tremor balançou o seu caminho pelo meu corpo. A dor foi se espalhando, intensificando e foi aterrorizante em sua própria maneira.

Seu beijo se aprofundou, persuadindo os meus lábios a abrir para os seus. Meus sentidos giraram quando sua língua deslizou dentro, lambendo a minha. Eu engasguei com a sensação, e sua língua mergulhou profundamente. Eu caí no beijo, meus dedos apertaram e meu pescoço arqueou. Ele tinha sabor de chocolate e homem e eu estava saindo da minha pele com luxúria agitando no fundo de meu estômago, seguida de uma explosão de pânico oscilante. Que foi suavizado com sua língua sacudindo ao longo do céu da minha boca. Quando ele levantou a cabeça de novo, ele apanhou meu lábio inferior entre os dentes e um gemido satisfeito me escapou. Ambos estávamos com a respiração pesada.

— Ainda não é um beijo? — Eu perguntei.

Edward sentou-se, puxando-me em uma posição sentada. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso, quente e ardente. Senti-me corar toda. Meu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Minhas mãos ainda estavam segurando seus braços. Ele estendeu a mão, traçando a linha do meu lábio inferior e, em seguida, ele se inclinou novamente.

— Não, não foi um beijo. — Seus lábios roçaram os meus na mais tentadora e promissora forma. — Esse foi um _boa noite_.

**Gente, esse capítulo foi demais! E que "boa noite" foi esse?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Obrigada por comentar flor. Beijos.

**dayanesantos6: **Edward tem um segredo sim, mas não é tão grave como o da Bella. E rolou o um beijo não tão beijo! O que achou? Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Edward consegue sensualizar até com uma caneta. Que sofrimento você quando estava e não tinha nenhum Edward pra sensualizar com as canetas. Beijos.

**Quarta-feira tem mais. Beijos, até lá.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Desculpe-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 17**

Muito tempo depois que Edward tinha saído, eu fiquei acordada na cama. Esta noite sem dormir era diferente de todas as outras. Soprou-as direto para fora da água. Meu corpo parecia estranho para mim, dolorido e muito quente. Eu empurrei o edredom de cima de mim e o lençol fino ainda esfolava minha pele. Eu rolei para o meu lado, mordendo os lábios enquanto apertava minhas coxas juntas.

Eu odiava Edward.

Não de verdade.

Mas eu o odiava pelo seu 'boa noite', e por ele sair, e por eu estar amarrada tão apertada que toda vez que eu me mexia, minha pele ultrassensível exigia mais.

Mais.

Eu não odiava Edward.

Girando sobre minhas costas, eu empurrei o lençol para baixo. O ar fresco invadiu meus braços nus e em meu peito. Debaixo da regata de algodão, as pontas dos meus seios endurecidos vibraram, até o ponto que foi além de chato e em linha reta em território quase doloroso.

Eu trouxe meus joelhos para cima e um gemido escapou dos meus lábios entreabertos com a pressão pulsante que passava por entre minhas coxas para os meus seios. Endireitando as minhas pernas, eu cerrei o lençol debaixo de mim e tentei esvaziar meus pensamentos, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era no beijo de Edward, o modo como seus lábios estavam contra os meus, como a sua língua estava molhada e aquecida dentro da minha boca. Eu ainda podia saborear o chocolate e eu ainda podia sentir os músculos flexionando sob minhas mãos. Minha respiração ficou presa ao toque fantasma da memória das costas de suas mãos escovando meus seios provocados.

O que eu estava sentindo era totalmente novo para mim. Era como se o beijo de Edward tivesse ligado um interruptor em meu corpo, mas eu não era estúpida. Eu não era ingênua ou tão inexperiente para não perceber que eu estava excitada. Que o meu corpo tinha sido acordado, como Bela Adormecida saindo de seu sono profundo, e meu corpo exigia mais.

Minha mão voou para minha barriga e eu pulei. Ao longo de minha garganta, minha pulsação chutou para cima, meu coração gaguejou. Entre as minhas coxas, a dor se intensificou. Meus olhos voaram abertos e fixos no teto escuro. Eu segurei minha respiração quando deslizei minha mão para baixo. Era como uma experiência fora do corpo, como se eu realmente não tivesse controle sobre o que eu estava fazendo.

Fechei meus olhos quando eu coloquei minha mão sob a banda solta do meu short de dormir. Os músculos na minha barriga se apertaram, minha respiração acelerou. As bordas dos meus dedos atingiram o feixe de nervos lá embaixo e um tiro de eletricidade pura iluminou pelas minhas veias. Eu mordi meu lábio para parar a construção de um grito na minha garganta. Coração agora batendo, meus dedos deslizaram através da umidade que se reunia lá.

Parte de mim não podia acreditar que eu estava fazendo isso.

Eu não podia acreditar que levou tanto _tempo_ para fazer isso.

Mas eu estava além do ponto de parada. Em minha mente, a imagem de Edward apareceu. Seus olhos verdes ardentes com calor e sua boca contra a minha, persuadindo-me a abrir, paciente, celeste e ainda determinado. Meus dedos se atrapalharam, porque eu realmente não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, mas parecia estar funcionando. Eu me acariciava e me sentia bem, mas tudo o que parecia fazer era por fogo à chama, fazendo-a queimar mais. Eu me sentia inchada e eu tinha certeza que eu ia gritar se a dor crescesse mais.

Eu peguei meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes. Meu dedo estalou para frente e para trás antes de eu respirar fundo e empurrar para dentro. Um suspiro escapou-me quando me enrolei em tensão.

Okay. Isso foi bom. Eu empurrei um pouco mais profundo e a pressão da minha palma contra o ápice enviou outra sacudida por mim. Meus quadris empurraram, a queima em meu âmago se espalhou. Instinto parecia ter tomado conta. Meus quadris balançaram em um pequeno círculo e a tensão construiu mais e mais. O ruído que saiu da minha garganta teria me envergonhado se alguém tivesse ouvido, mas agora, no escuro do meu quarto, me fez mais quente.

Meus quadris batiam contra a minha mão e me senti como um fio que está sendo puxado em um nó apertado dentro de mim. Eu podia sentir isso e eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, há segundos de distância. Em um instante, imaginei Edward fazendo – sua mão, seus dedos e foi isso. Um gemido irrompeu de dentro do meu corpo como um cabo desvendado, chicoteando através do meu corpo e espalhando todos os meus pensamentos.

Enquanto o meu ritmo cardíaco voltava ao normal e os tremores cessavam, eu desmoronei de volta contra os travesseiros, os braços e as pernas trêmulas. Caramba, então era isso que se sentia? Eu rolei para o meu lado, meus lábios se espalhando em um sorriso fraco. O travesseiro abafava minha gargalhada gutural.

De alguma forma, porém, mesmo com a paz, a agradável lânguidez invadindo meu corpo, transportando-me para dormir, eu sabia que o que eu tinha sentido não era tudo. Que, com um cara que eu queria estar - _com Edward_ - tudo isso teria sido amplificado e eu queria isso.

Eu queria sentir isso com Edward.

**~~x~~**

Jane e Jacob estavam tão surpresos quanto eu estava que eu tinha concordado em ir para casa com Edward durante as férias de Ação de Graças. Eu estava com medo que eles me dariam uma palestra sobre como isso era absolutamente insano, mas eles não deram. Ambos agiram como se não fosse grande coisa. Talvez a loucura fosse contagiosa? Além disso, eles estavam mais interessados em outros detalhes do encontro.

— Então, ele é um bom beijador? — Jacob perguntou.

Olhei em torno da classe, rezando para que ninguém estivesse prestando atenção. O professor ainda não tinha chegado e a maioria parecia meio adormecida.

Jane riu. — Diga a ele o que você me disse ontem.

Minhas bochechas se aqueceram quando eu pensei sobre o que eu disse a ela no telefone quando ela me perguntou a mesma pergunta.

— Então ele te beijou? — Os olhos escuros de Jacob se arregalaram, mas, felizmente, ele manteve a voz baixa.

Apertando o meu caderno para o meu peito, eu ignorei o jeito que Jane saltou em seu assento. — Sim.

— Diga a ele. — ela sussurrou.

Jacob acenou com a cabeça. — Diga-me.

Fechei os olhos. — Ele é um bom beijador... Um ótimo beijador.

— Isso não é o que você disse.

Uma carranca puxou os lábios de Jacob. — Diga-me ou eu vou começar a gritar que você beijou...

— Ok. — Eu assobiei, meu corpo inteiro aquecendo. O primeiro beijo foi suave e macio. Mesmo o segundo tinha sido uma exploração controlada, mas quando eu tinha beijado de volta e ele pairou sobre mim? A dor estava de volta só de pensar nisso, e bem, era estranho pois eu estava na aula de história. — Ele me beijou como se quisesse... me comer.

Jane riu ao lado.

A boca de Jacob trabalhou por alguns segundos e, em seguida: — Eu aposto que ele queria. — Suas sobrancelhas levantaram quando ele empurrou o queixo para baixo. — Como se ele realmente quisesse comer...

— Eu peguei o que você está dizendo. Obrigada. Voltando para as coisas importantes. — eu disse, colocando meu caderno na minha mesa. — Você não acha que ir para casa com ele é loucura?

Jane balançou a cabeça. — As pessoas vão para casa com outras pessoas o tempo todo. Você conhece Kim Adkins, certo? Ela está em sua aula de arte. Ela vai para casa com Jared em vez de voar de volta para a Califórnia.

— Eles não são namorados? — Jacob perguntou.

Meus ombros caíram.

— Não mais. — Jane disse, puxando um Twizzler de sua embalagem. Ela apontou o doce vermelho para mim. — Eles se separaram, mas ela ainda vai para casa com ele.

Ainda não me fazia sentir muito melhor sobre isso. Ao longo da aula, eu alternava entre prestar atenção na lição sobre a Idade Média e me perguntar se eu realmente ia passar por isso na próxima semana, enquanto eu mordiscava o Twizzler que eu roubei da bolsa de Jane.

A verdade era que ir para casa com Edward não era mesmo a questão. Sim, era cerca de 21 sabores de loucura, mas uma grande parte de mim estava mesmo à procura. Eu queria saber mais sobre Edward - ver sua família e como ele interagia com eles. Eu queria saber por que ele deixou de jogar futebol e o que ele fazia toda sexta à noite.

E eu queria... Eu queria Edward.

De uma maneira que eu nunca quis um cara antes, não tinha sequer pensado em ser verdadeiramente capaz de querer um. O que eu senti quando ele me beijou foi o que eu deveria sentir. Um pouco de pânico tinha estado lá, ainda estava lá, mas a curiosidade sobrecarregava o medo. Assim senti o calor desconcertante que sempre sentia quando Edward estava próximo.

Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que eu queria beijar Edward novamente. Eu queria experimentar o que eu experimentei depois que ele me deixou, com ele. Beijá-lo não era o problema. Ir para a casa não era o problema.

Eu só não sabia o quanto disso eu era capaz de aguentar. Até que ponto isso – o que quer que seja isso - na verdade, iria antes que velhos medos ofuscassem o calor.

**~~x~~**

Durante a próxima semana, eu conversei comigo mesma sobre ir ou não com Edward cerca de um milhão de vezes. Até o momento que eu arrumei uma mochila para o fim de semana, eu oscilava para trás e para frente. Não foi até que eu estava sentada ao lado dele em sua caminhonete na manhã de quarta-feira que eu percebi que estava realmente fazendo isso.

— Você tem certeza que seus pais estão bem com isso?

Edward acenou com a cabeça. Eu só fiz a pergunta em torno de uma centena de vezes.

Comecei mordiscando meu polegar. — E você chegou a ligá-los e pedir, certo?

Ele me deslizou um olhar de lado. — Não.

Meu queixo caiu em meu colo. — Edward!

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, e riu profundamente. — Eu estou brincando. Esqueça, Bella. Eu disse a eles um dia depois que você disse que iria. Eles sabem que você está chegando e estão animados para conhecê-la.

Olhando para ele, eu voltei a mastigar minha unha. — Isso não foi engraçado.

Ele riu de novo. — Sim, foi.

— Idiota.

— Nerd.

Olhei pela janela do passageiro. — Bundão.

— Oh. — Edward assobiou. — É uma luta de palavras. Continue assim e eu vou dar a volta com essa caminhonete...

Eu sorri quando nós batemos na I-70. — Parece uma boa ideia.

— Você ficaria perturbada e em lágrimas. — Houve uma pausa. Ele estendeu a mão, puxando a minha mão da minha boca. — Pare de fazer isso.

— Sinto muito. — Eu olhei para ele. — É um mau hábito.

— É. — Ele enfiou os dedos pelos meus, e meu coração pulou uma batida. Nossas mãos unidas descansaram na minha coxa, e eu não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. — Minha irmã não vai estar em casa até amanhã de manhã. Ela está fazendo um show em Pittsburg hoje à noite.

— Que tipo de show? — Meu olhar acendeu de nossas mãos para a janela e voltou novamente.

— Eu acho que é um recital de balé.

Minha atenção estava concentrada, em parte, no peso de sua mão na minha.

— É balé o favorito dela?

— Eu acho que é uma mistura entre balé e contemporânea.

Contemporânea usa muito o balé e faria sentido que ela gostasse de uma mistura dessas. Edward, eventualmente, soltou a minha mão, o que era uma coisa boa, porque eu tinha certeza de que minha mão estava começando a suar e isso era nojento. As duas horas de carro passaram muito rápido. Parecia que minutos haviam passado pelo tempo que ele saiu da interestadual e entrou em uma pequena cidade montanhosa, que parecia ter sido construída no lado da montanha.

E cara, estávamos bem no meio do país montanhista. De cada frente de loja pendurava uma bandeira WVU, assim como nas varandas das casas pequenas. Continuamos através da cidade e para fora em estradas que pareciam ter sido pavimentadas recentemente.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que eu tinha estado tão nervosa. Meu estômago se agitou quando ele reduziu a velocidade e enganchou direto para o que parecia ser uma estrada particular cheia de altas árvores de carvalho. Minha boca estava completamente seca quando ele fez uma curva e uma mansão grande e imponente surgiu.

Não era o tanto que era uma casa enorme. A coisa era grande - estilo colonial, colunas brancas na frente, mas me lembrou muito a casa dos meus pais. Fria e perfeita no exterior e muito provavelmente o mesmo do lado de dentro.

Edward seguiu o caminho atrás da casa e eu tive uma visão mais próxima do gramado bem cuidado e paisagismo rústico e bonito. Engoli em seco, mas minha garganta não estava realmente funcionando. Ele puxou de lado em uma garagem que era, provavelmente, o tamanho de uma pequena casa de estilo fazenda. Além da garagem, eu podia ver uma piscina coberta.

Ele desligou o motor e me encarou, um pequeno sorriso leve no rosto. — Você está pronta?

Eu queria gritar que não e então sair em disparada, correndo em linha reta para as matas próximas, mas parecia um pouco de exagero. Então eu concordei e abri a porta, saindo para a temperatura que era pelo menos dez graus mais frio do que estava lá dentro. Peguei minha bolsa, mas Edward a puxou para fora junto com a sua muito menor.

— Eu posso levá-la.

Edward sorriu quando olhou para a bolsa que tinha pendurada no ombro. — Vou levá-la. Além disso, eu acho que a estampa de flores rosas e azuis parecem incríveis em mim.

Apesar de meus nervos, eu ri. — É muito lisonjeiro sobre você.

— Pensava assim. — Ele esperou por mim para me juntar a ele no outro lado e, então, iniciou-se em um caminho de ardósia que levou a um pátio coberto na parte de trás da casa. Ele parou do lado de fora da porta de vidro, ao lado de um salão de vime chaise. — Parece que você está prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco.

Eu estremeci. — Está tão na cara assim?

— Perto disso. — Ele se aproximou de mim e sua mão se moveu tão rápido. Colocando meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha, ele abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente. Um olhar cruzou seu rosto, aprofundando a tonalidade de seus olhos até que eles estavam na tonalidade mais escura de verde. Meu estômago vibrou em resposta. — Você não tem razão para estar nervosa, ok? Eu prometo.

Meu rosto formigava onde seus dedos roçaram e tão perto quanto estávamos no nosso beijo que não foi um beijo. Ele não tinha feito nada assim desde a noite de nosso primeiro encontro, mas agora, eu acho que ele queria. — Ok. — sussurrei.

Ele olhou para mim mais um momento e depois balançou a cabeça. Soltando sua mão, ele virou-se para a porta e a abriu. Uma onda de ar quente, cheiro de maçã e tempero derramavam um perfume sedutor e acolhedor. Eu o segui para dentro, os olhos arregalados, quando eu entrei na sala do andar de baixo.

Era uma sala de jogos de sorte. Uma mesa de bilhar grande no meio, um bar abastecido na direita e na parte de trás, perto da escada, uma grande TV com várias cadeiras confortáveis em frente a ela. Meus pais tinham algo como isso, mas a mesa de bilhar nunca tinha sido utilizada, mamãe só bebia no bar quando ela pensava que ninguém estava prestando atenção, e a TV em nosso porão nunca tinha sido ligada.

Mas tudo parecia... vivo aqui.

As bolas não estavam acumuladas no meio, mas espalhadas sobre a mesa como se alguém tivesse parado no meio de um jogo. Uma garrafa de uísque estava pousada na parte superior do bar, ao lado de um copo e as cadeiras eram usadas, móveis obviamente mais velhos que haviam sido transferidos do piso inferior. Ao contrário dos meus pais que tinham que ter coisas novas em cada quarto na casa.

— Esta é a caverna dos homens. — Edward disse enquanto se dirigia para as escadas. — Meu pai passa muito tempo aqui. Lá está a mesa de poker onde ele chutou a minha bunda.

Olhei para a esquerda e havia apenas uma mesa média parada lá. Um pequeno sorriso puxou meus lábios. — Eu gosto daqui.

— Eu também. — respondeu ele. — Mamãe e papai estão provavelmente lá em cima...

Assentindo, me puxei para longe do centro da sala e me arrastei atrás dele. Terminámos em uma sala de estar, que como o porão, tinha uma bem vivida sensação. O sofá secional enorme tomava a maior parte do cômodo, colocado diretamente na frente de outra grande TV. Revistas estavam espalhadas por toda a mesa de café e vasos de plantas, em vez de estátuas e pinturas estranhas enchendo quase todos os cantos.

— Sala de estar. — Comentou Edward, passando por um arco. — E esta é a segunda sala de estar ou alguma sala que ninguém se senta dentro, talvez seja uma sala de sentar? Quem sabe? E esta é a sala de jantar formal, que nunca usamos, mas tem...

— Nós utilizamos a sala de jantar! — Veio a voz de uma mulher. — Talvez uma ou duas vezes por ano, quando temos companhia.

— E tiramos os "pratos bons" para fora. — Edward comentou secamente.

Minhas pernas pararam de trabalhar ao som da voz da mãe de Edward. Eu pairava no final da mesa, o coração na garganta, quando sua mãe entrou pela porta.

A mãe de Edward era tão alta e impressionante como ele era, com cabelo cor- de-cobre puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Seus olhos eram castanhos e livres de maquiagem. Minúsculos pés de galinha apareciam nos cantos, um sorriso largo estourou em seu rosto quando ela viu o seu filho. Ela usava uma calça jeans e um suéter folgado.

Ela correu pela sala, envolvendo-o em um abraço. — Eu não sei nem onde os "pratos bons" estão, Edward.

Ele riu. — Onde quer que estejam provavelmente eles estão se escondendo dos pratos de papel.

Rindo baixinho, ela se afastou. — É bom ter você em casa. Seu pai está começando a me dar nos nervos com toda a conversa de caçar. — Seu olhar caiu sobre seus ombros e sorriu receptiva. — E esta deve ser Bella?

— Oh, Deus, não. — Edward disse. — Esta é Candy, mãe.

Os olhos de sua mãe se arregalaram e um pouco de cor infundiu suas bochechas. — Uh, eu sinto...

— Sou Bella. — eu disse, atirando um olhar a Edward. — Você estava certa.

Ela se virou, batendo em todo o braço de Edward. Duro, também. — Edward! Oh meu Deus, eu pensei... — Ela bateu-lhe novamente e ele riu. — Você é terrível. Balançando a cabeça, ela se virou para mim. — Você deve ser uma jovem mocinha paciente de ter sobrevivido a uma viagem até aqui com este idiota.

Pensando que eu não tinha ouvido direito, eu pisquei e depois uma risada explodiu de mim quando Edward fez uma careta. — Não foi tão ruim.

— Oh. — Sua mãe olhou por cima do ombro, para Edward. — E ela é bem educada. Está tudo bem. Eu sei que meu filho dá algum... trabalho. A propósito, você pode me chamar de Esme. Todo mundo chama.

Então ela me abraçou.

E foi um abraço, um abraço verdadeiro, carinhoso e quente. Eu não conseguia nem lembrar da última vez que minha mãe me abraçou. Emoção se arrastou até a minha garganta e eu reprimi antes de eu me fazer de tola.

— Obrigado por me deixar vir. — Disse, feliz que minha voz não rachou.

— Não é nenhum problema. Nós adoramos ter companhia. Vamos lá, vamos encontrar o cara que acha que é minha melhor metade. — Sua mãe deixou cair um braço em volta dos meus ombros e apertou. — E, meu Deus, eu peço desculpas de antemão se ele começar a falar com você sobre tudo que está planejando caçar neste fim de semana.

Enquanto me levava para o hall de entrada, olhei para onde Edward esperava. Nossos olhares se encontraram e o movimento dançante correu em meu peito. Um sorriso propagou através de seu rosto, revelando a covinha na bochecha esquerda.

Edward piscou.

E meu sorriso se alargou.

**Bella com os hormônios em fúria! O que vocês acham que vai acontecer nesse feriado.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**dayanesantos6: **kkkkkkkk Esse beijo não beijo foi demais e o "boa noite" também. Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Eita que está todo mundo querendo um beijo não beijo. Beijos.

**monica . silva . 31105674:** Vai ter muitas emoções nesse feriado. Beijos.

**SusaaCullen: **Vai ter que entrar na fila flor, está todo mundo querendo um Edward assim. Vai demorar um pouco pro Edward revelar o que aconteceu com ele. Beijos.

**All: **Hey Flor. Fiquei muito feliz em receber seu review e saber que minha adaptação está sendo bem recebida por aqui. Edward realmente tem um ego enorme, mas isso não interfere no seu charme. Não terá POV do Edward ou outtake, esse livro é apenas do ponto de vista da garota. Continue comentando. Beijos

**Domingo tem mais. Beijos e até lá.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 18**

Edward tem aqueles olhos verdes de seu pai, seu senso de humor... E capacidade de encadear o raciocínio mais confuso sobre esta Terra, que era o que provavelmente Carlisle Cullen fazia como tal advogado bem sucedido. Dentro de poucas horas, ele quase me fez concordar em tentar comer cervo pela primeira vez.

Quase.

Se não fosse por Edward continuamente sussurrando — Bambi. — No meu ouvido a cada dois minutos, eu teria desabado. Mas eu não podia comer Bambi, não importa o quão suculento o Sr. Cullen fez soar.

Nós ficamos na espaçosa cozinha, na mesa de carvalho arranhada que era apenas o tamanho certo para encaixar quatro ou cinco pessoas, bebendo o café que a mãe de Edward tinha feito. Meus lados estavam realmente doendo de tanto rir de Edward e seu pai. Os dois eram idênticos. Cabelo incontrolável, olhos verdes brilhantes que cintilavam com malícia pura e raro talento para transformar cada palavra.

— Olha, pai, sério, você está se envergonhando aqui.

Seu pai olhou para mim, as sobrancelhas levantadas de uma forma que era tão parecida com Edward. — Eu pareço embaraçado, Bella?

Pressionando meus lábios, eu balancei a cabeça.

Edward me lançou um olhar que disse que eu não estava ajudando. — Você está sentado aqui tentando me convencer, mamãe, Bella, e o menino Jesus, que Pé Grande deve existir porque os macacos existem?

— Sim! — O Cullen mais velho gritou. — É chamado de evolução, filho. Eles estão ensinando alguma coisa na faculdade?

Edward revirou os olhos. — Não, pai, eles não estão me ensinando sobre Pé Grande na faculdade.

— Na verdade. — eu disse, limpando a garganta. — Há uma inteira teoria sobre divergência quando se trata de primatas.

— Eu gosto dessa garota. — Sr. Cullen piscou para mim.

— Você não está ajudando. — Edward resmungou.

— Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que uma vez que você for para a floresta e ouça as coisas que eu ouvi... — O pai continuou. — Você acreditaria em Pé Grande e chupacabra.

— Chupacabra? — A mandíbula de Edward bateu na mesa. — Ah, qual é, pai.

Sra. Cullen balançou sua cabeça com carinho. — Estes são os meus meninos. Estou muito orgulhosa.

Eu sorri quando tomei um gole do café rico. — Eles realmente são alguma coisa de diferente juntos.

— Algo diferente? — Ela bufou enquanto levantava da mesa, agarrando o copo de café vazio do marido. — Essa é a boa maneira de dizer que são completamente loucos.

— Hey! — A cabeça do Sr. Cullen virou, olhos dançando. — Você escuta aqui, mulher.

— Você pode ouvir o meu pé na sua bunda se você me chamar de mulher novamente. — Sra. Cullen tornou a encher o copo e estendeu a mão para o açúcar. — E você pode levar isso para o tribunal.

Edward suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

Eu sufoquei meu riso com a minha mão.

Sua família era... maravilhosa. Eles eram amigáveis e acolhedores. Nada como a minha. Eu duvido que a minha mãe soubesse como usar a cafeteira ou se reduziria a servir alguém, mesmo ao meu pai.

Sra. Cullen colocou o copo na frente de seu marido. — Vocês dois não estão indo para o drive-in hoje?

— Sim. — disse Edward, de pé. Ele pegou as malas. — Nós precisamos ir para conseguirmos um bom lugar.

— Certifique-se de pegar alguns cobertores grossos. — disse ela, sentando-se à mesa. — Está ficando muito frio à noite.

Eu estava meio relutante em deixar sua família, mesmo que a conversa tenha sido bem bizarra. Eu levantei, agradecendo sua mãe pelo café.

— Não tem problema, querida. — Sra. Cullen virou-se para seu filho. — Eu tenho o quarto amarelo pronto para ela, Edward. Seja um cavalheiro e mostre-lhe onde ele está.

Um olhar estranho cruzou o rosto de Edward, mas ele se foi no momento em que saiu para o hall de entrada. Segui Edward subindo as escadas. — Eu gosto de seus pais. Eles são muito legais.

— Eles são muito legais. — Ele arrastou a mão ao longo do corrimão de madeira. — O seu pai é convencido de que o Pé Grande existe?

Eu ri. — Não.

— E sobre o Chupacabra?

Rindo de novo, balancei a cabeça. — Definitivamente não.

Ele se dirigiu ao fundo do corredor no segundo andar. — Meus pais têm um quarto no andar superior e minha irmã tem um no início do corredor. — Ele parou do lado de fora de uma porta e cutucou-a com o quadril. — Este é o quarto amarelo, porque é amarelo.

O quarto era amarelo, mas um tom bonito de manteiga e não de ônibus escolar. Edward colocou minha mala na cama, enquanto eu fiz meu caminho até a janela com vista para um lado do jardim abaixo. Eu me virei, pegando um doce aroma de baunilha. — É muito bonito. Espero que sua mãe não tenha tido trabalho.

— Ela não teve. — Ele esticou os braços acima da cabeça, estalando suas costas. — Você acha que vai estar pronta em cerca de 30 minutos?

Sentei-me na beira da cama. — Sim.

Edward se rumou em direção à porta, os braços ainda levantados. Ele bateu na parte superior da estrutura da porta. — Adivinha o quê?

— O quê?

Um sorriso leve apareceu. — Meu quarto fica em frente ao seu no corredor.

Minha barriga caiu. — Ok.

O sorriso se espalhou, transformando em ímpio. — Só pensei que você ficaria feliz em ouvir isso.

— Emocionada. — Murmurei.

Ele riu quando saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sentei-me ali por um segundo e, em seguida, me joguei em minhas costas. Edward estava do outro lado do corredor, o que não era diferente de no prédio, certo? Errado. Hoje à noite e amanhã a noite ele estaria mais perto do que ele já esteve antes.

**~~x~~**

Cerca de uma hora e meia mais tarde, eu estava ao lado de sua caminhonete quando ele colocou duas almofadas longas contra a traseira da cama da caminhonete. Ele apoiou o carro para o local assim nós poderíamos nos sentar e ter muito mais espaço. Nós não éramos os únicos desafiando a temperatura fria da noite. Várias caminhonetes grandes estavam no estacionamento ao nosso lado, fazendo o mesmo com travesseiros e cobertores. Um deles até tinha um colchão de ar.

Edward veio para a porta traseira e ofereceu suas mãos. — Pronta?

Eu coloquei minhas mãos nas suas e ele me levantou. A mudança repentina de peso fez com que ele tropeçasse um passo para trás e suas mãos caíram para os meus quadris para se firmar. Uma pressa imediata de calor reuniu em meu estômago enquanto eu olhava para cima.

A espessura dos cílios de Edward escondiam seus olhos e suas mãos pareciam flexíveis. Seus lábios se separaram, e meu corpo ficou tenso com antecipação. Sob a noite estrelada, parecia a atmosfera perfeita para um beijo. Eu podia sentir os lábios dele contra os meus.

Ele baixou as mãos e virou-se para os dois sacos perto da pilha de cobertores e travesseiros. Decepção aumentou quando ele se ajoelhou. Por que ele não me beijou?

Inferno, por que ele não tinha me beijado desde o nosso encontro?

— Aqui. — disse ele, levantando-se. — Trouxe uma coisa para ajudar a mantê-la aquecida.

Ele segurou um de seus gorros e quando ele levantou suas mãos, eu senti o cheiro de seu xampu. Fiquei parada quando ele puxou-o para baixo sobre a minha cabeça, tomando o tempo para dobrar meu cabelo para trás de meus ouvidos antes de fazer.

— Obrigada. — eu disse a ele.

Edward sorriu quando ele agarrou o outro saco e voltou contra os travesseiros. Eu cuidadosamente fiz meu caminho até ele e sentei-me ao lado dele. Ele pegou o balde de frango frito e bebidas que tínhamos apanhado no caminho.

O filme começou - um antigo que parecia ser algum tipo de costume anual, porque houve vários gritos e aplausos quando a primeira cena rolou a tela grande.

— _Esqueceram de Mim?_ — Eu perguntei, olhando para Edward.

Ele riu. — É como uma tradição de Ação de Graças.

Eu sorri. — Eu não assisto a esse filme há anos.

Quando Kevin McCallister apareceu na tela, fazendo beicinho e olhando para a sua família, nós cavamos o frango, deixando para trás um caminho de guardanapos desintegrados. Pelo tempo em que a mãe de Kevin gritou seu nome no avião, minha barriga estava cheia e eu tinha certeza de que Edward tinha comido um frango inteiro.

O cobertor em torno de meus ombros manteve a maior parte do ar frio fora, mas de vez em quando, eu tremia, especialmente quando o vento aumentou.

— Por que você não vem aqui? — Edward disse, e eu me virei para ele, as sobrancelhas levantadas. — Você está fria.

Mudei mais perto, mas que, aparentemente, não estava perto o suficiente. Ele puxou o cobertor de cima de mim e depois se inclinou para trás. Levantando- me, ele me colocou entre suas amplas pernas.

Meus olhos quase saltaram da minha cabeça.

Edward espalhou o cobertor em cima de mim, dobrando as bordas em torno do meu pescoço. Sentei com a minha coluna reta por vários momentos, olhando para a tela, mas não realmente vendo.

Então seus braços serpentearam sob o cobertor e minha cintura. Ele me puxou de volta então eu estava montada contra a sua frente.

Músculos tensos, eu me forcei a tomar várias respirações lentas e profundas. Assim que eu tive a minha respiração um pouco normal, suas mãos deslizaram para o meu estômago.

— Assim está mais quente? — Perguntou ele, sua respiração agitando o cabelo em volta do meu ouvido.

Minha garganta se fechou, e eu assenti.

Uma mão se moveu, fixando-se sob meus seios e a outra deslocou para descansar debaixo do meu umbigo, sobre a borda do meu jeans. Parecia que a mão dele estava em chamas.

Imediatamente, minha pele aqueceu nessas áreas.

— Bom. — ele murmurou. — Eu prometi mantê-la aquecida.

Ele definitivamente estava me mantendo quente. — Você está.

Sob meus seios, seu polegar começou a se mover, traçando pequenos círculos ociosos. Então, alguns segundos depois, a mão abaixo começou a se mover para cima e para baixo, um contínuo movimento lento que fez o meu fôlego começar a vir mais rápido.

Cada vez que seus dedos se moviam sobre a aba cobrindo o zíper, ele puxou suavemente sobre minha calça jeans, fazendo com que a costura da minha calça empurrasse contra mim. Eu não tinha ideia se ele sabia o que estava acontecendo. Conhecendo Edward, eu teria que ir com um sim. Em questão de minutos, eu estava pulsando lá embaixo.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para trás contra seu peito e meus olhos se fecharam. A sensação aguda que ele estava criando estava nublando minha mente.

— Bella?

— Hum?

Houve uma pausa. — Você está prestando atenção?

— Uh-huh. — Eu me mexi inquieta.

Edward riu, e eu sabia sem dúvida que ele tinha plena consciência do que ele estava fazendo. — Ótimo. Eu não quero que você perca nada disso.

Eu não estava perdendo um único segundo disso.

**~~x~~**

Outra noite de sono entrecortado me pegou. Eu já virava na cama por horas depois de voltar do drive-in, o meu corpo passando a mesma coisa que tinha passado na noite depois de nosso encontro. Era perto das duas horas da manhã quando eu desisti, deslizando minha mão sob a calcinha. Era um tipo de sentimento meio sujo por estar fazendo isso na casa de outra pessoa, na sua cama, com Edward a apenas uma porta de distância. Não demorou muito para eu encontrar a libertação, e eu não tinha certeza do que isso dizia sobre mim.

Eu dormi por um par de horas antes de acordar um pouco antes das seis. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu ia voltar a dormir, então eu tomei banho e mudei de roupa antes de trabalhar a coragem de deixar meu quarto. Eu estava na frente da porta de Edward, como uma aberração total. Me perguntei o que ele faria se eu o acordasse? Subisse na cama...

Eu me parei antes de eu terminar esse acidente de trem em pensamento. Se eu tentasse realmente fazer isso, provavelmente acabaria me machucando no processo de tentar ser sedutora ou flertar.

Empurrando-me para longe de sua porta, desci as escadas, esperando não acordar ninguém. Parecia que cada passo rangia. Assim que cheguei ao hall de entrada, senti o cheiro de café e sabia que alguém tinha se levantado.

Eu pairava no fundo das escadas, as mãos torcendo juntas enquanto debatia entre ir de volta para cima ou fazer minha presença conhecida. Pensei em todas aquelas vezes que eu tinha acordado no meio da noite, geralmente por causa de um pesadelo, e descia, pegando minha mãe esgueirando bebidas.

Ela não ficava muito feliz quando isso acontecia.

Eu, de verdade, não deveria ficar perambulando pela casa de alguém. Parecia que estava quebrando alguma regra de convidado. Eu comecei a me virar para voltar lá para cima quando a Sra. Cullen enfiou a cabeça para fora da cozinha.

Oh merda.

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. — Eu não a acordei, não é? Sou uma madrugadora, ainda mais no feriado de Ação de Graças. — Ela acenou um pano de prato. — Fazendo recheios.

— Você não me acordou. — Aproximei-me mais, meio fascinada pelo fato de que ela estava acordada a essa hora fazendo recheio. — Precisa de ajuda?

— Eu poderia sempre usar uma mão extra na cozinha. — ela respondeu, apontando-me para frente. — E eu tenho café fresco.

O fascínio de café era demais para resistir. A segui até a cozinha, meus olhos arregalados em todos os alimentos que se espalhavam por toda a ilha da cozinha. Um peru em um prato, à espera de conseguir coisas empurradas em sua cavidade.

— Açúcar e creme, certo? — Perguntou ela.

Sorri um pouco. — Você se lembrou.

— Acho que a chave para o início de qualquer relacionamento bom é se lembrar de como a outra pessoa gosta de seu café.

— Edward realmente não gosta de café. — No momento que essas palavras saíram da minha boca, eu corei.

Sua mãe fingiu não notar meu rosto vermelho. — Não, ele não é um grande fã de café. Leite, por outro lado...

— Ele bebe leite ao comer comida chinesa. — Estremeci. — O caso é grave.

Ela riu quando me entregou o café. — Ele pegou isso de seu pai. Rosalie é da mesma maneira. Falando nisso, você vai conhecê-la dentro das próximas duas horas.

Nós formaram-se no meu estômago. Conhecer sua irmã me deixou ansiosa.

— Você já fez recheio antes? — Ela perguntou, movendo-se para a ilha.

— Não. — Eu me juntei a ela, do outro lado, olhando para os pães, cebola, leite e ovos.

— Minha filha me ajuda, geralmente na parte da manhã. — disse ela, colocando o pano de prato sobre o balcão. — Não é difícil, então você é mais que bem-vinda para ajudar ou me fazer companhia.

— Eu posso ajudar. O que posso fazer?

O sorriso da Sra. Cullen foi amplo. — Se você pudesse começar com o pão, seria perfeito. Tudo o que precisa fazer é separá-los nesta bacia. — Ela apontou para uma grande bacia azul. — Quando terminar o pão, vamos passar para a próxima etapa.

— Tudo bem. — Puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e arregacei as mangas, depois lavei as minhas mãos rapidamente.

— Essa é uma pulseira bonita. — Comentou ela quando começou a cortar cebola em pedaços pequenos.

— Obrigada. — Rasguei o pão, provavelmente um pouco mais rude do que o necessário. — Edward me disse que a irmã estava em um recital de dança?

— Em Pittsburg. — disse ela, derramando orgulho em sua voz. — Foi um recital só por convite. Carlisle e eu teríamos ido, mas queríamos estar em casa para Edward. Rosalie entendeu, embora. Nós raramente perdemos alguma de suas apresentações.

Eu terminei o pão. — Qual é o próximo?

— Cebola, manteiga, leite e temperos. Você começa a misturar tudo com as mãos.

Esperei que ela despejasse os ingredientes. Quando fez isso, ela me disse o quanto achava que devia ir e então eu afundei minhas mãos na bagunça pegajosa. Sorrindo, eu ri. — Ok, isso parece um pouco estranho.

— Parece. Pelo menos você não está comendo.

— Cru?

— Sim, Edward e Rosalie, ambos iriam tentar comê-lo cru.

Eu fiz uma cara enquanto misturava tudo junto para que o leite e a manteiga fossem distribuídos uniformemente através do pão. Depois de limpar as mãos, mudei-me para a segunda unidade de pão. — Eu costumava dançar. — admiti.

— Edward mencionou isso.

Minhas mãos se acalmaram em torno do pão. Ele disse a seus pais? Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer com ele.

— Eu teria percebido mesmo se ele não tivesse dito nada. — ela comentou enquanto deixava cair algumas cebolas na minha tigela. — Você ainda se move como uma bailarina. — Ela sorriu. — Eu também dançava e, assistir Rosalie ao longo dos anos, me tornou capaz de reconhecer isso em outros.

— É bom ouvir isso. Quer dizer, eu não me sinto como se eu ainda o fizesse.

— Você faz.

Eu estava de volta à parte de misturar novamente e decidi que adorava. Eu era estranha.

— Você nunca fez recheio com a sua mãe? — A mãe de Edward perguntou.

Era uma pergunta inocente, mas causou uma dor profunda e cortante em meu peito. Minha mãe e eu não tínhamos sido as duas pessoas mais próximas no mundo antes do incidente, mas depois, nossa relação era inexistente. — Eu não acho que minha mãe saiba cozinhar. — Disse finalmente.

— Você acha?

Balancei a cabeça. — Meus pais não são muito chegados nessa coisa de cozinhar.

Houve uma pausa. — Edward disse que viajam muito durante as férias?

— Sim, e eles meio que gostam de fazer sua própria coisa, você sabe, sou a filha independente. — Forcei uma risada, encolhendo os ombros. — Quer dizer, eu estou bem com isso. Não poderia esquiar nem se minha vida dependesse disso e ficar presa em um navio no meio de um oceano não é algo que me excita.

A sra. Cullen ficou em silêncio enquanto nós adicionamos o último dos ingredientes e eu cavei meus dedos nele, gostando do jeito que deslizou pelos meus dedos. — Então o que você faz normalmente quando está em casa? — ela perguntou.

Dei de ombros. — Eu não estaria por minha conta o tempo todo. Eles têm uma empregada que geralmente cozinha o jantar para mim antes que ela vá para casa. É muito legal da parte dela, porque ela não é obrigada a trabalhar durante as férias.

— E sobre o Natal?

— O mesmo. — Admiti, surpreendendo-me. Olhei para cima e a encontrei me observando. — Não é realmente um grande negócio. Minha família não é muito próxima e por isso é provavelmente melhor desta forma. — Depois de dizer isso, percebi que provavelmente não foi a melhor coisa para dizer. — De qualquer forma, estou pronta. Qual é o próximo passo?

— O peru. — Ela sorriu, mas parecia um pouco fora. — Quer fazer as honras?

— Claro. — Esperei que ela girasse o pássaro e então completei a tarefa um pouco bruta de colocar tudo no espaço pessoal do peru.

Quando terminei, fui até a pia dupla, enquanto ela embrulhava o peru em papel alumínio e o colocava em um torrador.

— Obrigado por me ajudar, Bella.

— Não há problema. — disse. — Estou feliz por ter ajudado. — E eu realmente estava. — Foi muito divertido.

A Sra. Cullen sorriu para mim, embora seus olhos estivessem tristes. — Bem, querida, você será sempre bem-vinda aqui para os feriados. Nunca há mãos suficientes quando se trata de fazer comida.

Murmurei obrigada e terminei de lavar as mãos. Quando me virei, vi Edward de pé fora da cozinha. Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo ele tinha estado ali ou o quanto da conversa ouviu, mas o olhar suave no rosto sonolento me disse que tinha ouvido o suficiente.

**Carlisle é muito legal! O que acharam desse novo encontro?**

**Minhas flores, hoje infelizmente não poderei responder seus reviews por realmente estou sem tempo, mas agradeço a todas vocês que tiraram uns minutinhos do seu tempo para comentar a história. Obrigada MandaTaishoCullen, dayanesantos6, AllSwet, monica . silva . 31105674 e SusaaCullen. Meninas, vocês são demais. Beijos e até quarta-feira.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 19**

Qualquer pessoa com dois olhos poderia dizer que Rosalie e Edward eram próximos e eles realmente se preocupavam com o outro. Os dois eram loucos juntos, constantemente provocando um ao outro e causando problemas em geral onde quer que fossem.

Rosalie era uma versão feminina do Edward - alta, muito bela, com cabelo loiro e olhos verdes brilhantes. Ela tinha o corpo de dançarina bem- disciplinada e praticamente transbordava de energia.

Para meu alívio, Rosalie era uma querida. Eu estava com medo de que não iria gostar de mim por algum motivo ou outro, mas ela me abraçou.

A família Cullen era um bando de gente abraçadora.

Eu passei tempo com eles no porão até Rosalie e eu subirmos para ajudar a mãe deles com as coisas do jantar, o que parecia o momento perfeito para começar a dar o fora, porque Edward e seu pai começaram a falar sobre a caça e minha pele estava começando a engatinhar.

Ver mãe e filha trabalhando juntas e rindo teve um efeito estranho em mim. Elas eram quase como criaturas estranhas para mim, o tipo de família que você via em novelas à noite. Eu estava com inveja do relacionamento, mas ao mesmo tempo meio que aceitei que isto nunca aconteceria entre minha mãe e eu.

Enquanto terminávamos o jantar, Rosalie estava colada em seu telefone celular recebendo mensagens de texto constantes de alguém, que levou para a mesa de jantar.

— Para quem você está mandando tantas mensagens de texto? — Edward exigiu enquanto se servia de inhame pela segunda vez.

Rosalie sorriu. — Isso não é da sua conta.

— Eu sou seu irmão, isso é da minha conta.

Uh-oh. Olhei para eles e vi os olhos de Edward se estreitarem em sua irmã mais nova quando ela mandou uma mensagem a alguém.

— Mãe, você deve dizer à sua filha que é rude mandar sms na mesa.

A Sra. Cullen arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Não está ferindo ninguém.

Edward me cutucou com o joelho por baixo da mesa, algo que ele tinha feito a cada cinco minutos desde que se sentou. — Está ferindo a minha alma.

Revirei os olhos quando o bati de volta.

— Isso é triste. — Comentou sua irmã, deixando cair o celular no colo. — Então, Bella, como você acabou em West Virginia?

— Queria ir para algum lugar diferente. — Eu disse, cavando o purê de batatas. — Minha família é originária de Ohio, assim, West Virginia parecia um bom lugar para ir.

— Tenho que ser honesta, eu escolheria Nova Iorque ou Flórida ou Virgínia ou Maryland ou... — O telefone tocou, chamando sua atenção como alguém com ADD***** e um objeto brilhante. Ela pegou o celular e um sorriso imediato espalhou em seus lábios.

_*****__Déficit de atenção._

Edward bateu no meu joelho enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais. Ele chegou para mais perto do peru, mas de repente saiu, pegando o celular dos dedos de sua irmã.

— Hey! — Ela gritou. — Devolva-me!

Edward se esticou para mim, evitando os braços agitados de sua irmã. Ele fez uma careta. — Quem é Felix?

A Sra. Cullen balançou a cabeça.

— Não é da sua conta! Deus. — Rosalie rebateu. — Dê-me o meu celular.

— Eu vou te devolver quando você me disser quem é Felix. Um namorado?

Suas bochechas coraram, e eu percebi que Edward era um pouco do tipo superprotetor. Ele segurou o telefone longe dela até que ela sentou-se, cruzando os braços. — Mamãe.

— Edward, devolve o celular dela. — Quando Edward ainda segurou, sua mãe sorriu. — Nós conhecemos Felix. Ele é um menino muito bom.

Edward não parecia convencido, e de repente eu me perguntei se havia mais para isso. Olhei para Rosalie e seus olhos estavam começando a brilhar. Voltei minha atenção para o meu prato rapidamente.

— Ele é muito legal e eu gosto dele. — ela disse em uma voz calma.

Edward bufou. — Isso não é um...

— Ele não é Royce. — O Sr. Cullen disse, de repente muito sério e sombrio. — Devolva-lhe o celular.

Parecia que ele queria ficar segurando aquele celular para o resto da vida e, onde não havia qualquer tensão na casa em que cheguei, havia tensão suficiente nesta mesa agora. Cheguei debaixo da mesa e agarrei sua coxa, o assustei o suficiente para que soltasse o aperto no celular. Consegui tomá-lo dele.

— Hey! — Seus olhos se estreitaram. — Isso não foi muito justo.

Eu sorri enquanto eu me estiquei para trás, entregando o telefone para sua irmã. — Sinto muito.

— Obrigada. — disse Rosalie, e eu tinha certeza de que fiz uma amiga para a vida.

O olhar de Edward disse que haveria retorno mais tarde antes de ele se voltar para sua irmã. — Eu quero conhecer esse Felix.

Rosalie soltou um suspiro alto. — Tudo bem. Deixe-me saber quando.

Choque piscou através de mim. Eu não teria esperado que ela cedesse tão facilmente à sua demanda. Meu olhar mudou entre eles dois e enquanto Edward pareceu relaxar, havia uma tensão em sua mandíbula que não tinha estado lá antes. A conversa voltou, mas parecia haver algo latente por trás dela.

Ou podia ser apenas minha paranoia.

Depois do banquete, Edward e eu estávamos sozinhos na sala de jantar, empilhando os pratos. — Está tudo bem com a sua irmã? — Perguntei.

Edward riu, mas não alcançou seus olhos. — Tudo está bem. Vamos jogar. — disse ele, pegando minhas mãos e me puxando em direção às escadas que levavam para o porão. — Aposto que você pode bater-me na sinuca.

— Eu não sei nada sobre isso. — Mas eu deixei ele me levar para longe.

— Oh, eu sou uma droga em sinuca.

Eu ri. — E sobre os pratos e...

Edward parou sem qualquer aviso, levando-me a bater em seu peito. Suas mãos caíram para os meus quadris quando ele baixou a testa na minha. — Esqueça os pratos. Venha jogar comigo, querida.

Merda. Ele podia me chamar de querida sempre que quisesse.

**~~x~~**

Eu tinha acabado de mudar para meu pijama e deslizado minhas pernas debaixo das cobertas quando houve uma batida suave na porta do quarto. Levantei-me em meus cotovelos. Meu coração pulou quando Edward abriu a porta do corredor.

— Hey. — ele disse, um sorriso leve no rosto.

— Oi. — A palavra saiu num sussurro, meio coaxante.

Aquele sorriso torto espalhou uma polegada. — Eu queria dizer boa noite.

Uma agitação tomou residência profunda dentro do meu peito e meu baixo ventre. Minha mão apertou a borda do edredom. — Você já me disse boa noite.

— Eu disse. — Ele entrou no quarto e meu olhar deslizou por toda a extensão dele. Edward fazia uma camisa cinza e pijama de flanela parecerem bons. — Mas eu não disse. Não do jeito que eu quero dizer boa noite.

Oh, misericórdia de mim...

Edward calmamente fechou a porta atrás de si. O clique da trava de captura fez o meu coração bater com ele estando aqui, enquanto eu estava na cama, em nada mais do que uma fina camisa de manga longa e bermuda de algodão. Isso era tudo.

Eu segurei minha respiração enquanto o assisti fazer o seu caminho para a cama. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, descansando seu quadril contra minha perna. Na penumbra do quarto, seus olhos brilhavam como joias escuras enquanto se moviam sobre meu rosto e para baixo, para o meu peito. Sob seu olhar intenso, meus mamilos imediatamente franziram contra a minha camisa.

Seu olhar moveu-se para o meu rosto, e eu tomei uma respiração suave. O ninho de borboletas estava de volta no meu estômago, tentando fazer o seu caminho para fora. — Estou feliz que você decidiu vir aqui. — Ele disse, a voz rouca.

Eu tremi. — Eu também estou.

— Sério? — Edward plantou uma mão sobre o outro lado do meu quadril. — Você acabou de admitir isso?

— Sim, eu meio que admiti.

Ele inclinou-se para que a parte superior de seu corpo pairasse sobre o meu. — Eu gostaria de ter o meu celular para registrar esse momento.

Meu olhar caiu para a sua boca. Uma resposta inteligente fugiu do meu alcance. Eu molhei meu lábio inferior e os dele se separaram. Meu peito aumentou acentuadamente quando eu forcei meus olhos a encontrar os dele. — Eu tive... tive um tempo maravilhoso.

— Eu também. — O olhar em seus olhos suavizou um pouco, mas ainda havia uma ponta aquecida no seu olhar. — Então, o que você acha que vai fazer nas férias de inverno?

Sabendo que ele tinha ouvido a conversa que tive com sua mãe, eu não menti. — Eu não sei. Pensei em ir para DC um dos dias. Eu quero ver o Smithsonian e o National Mall. Nunca estive lá.

— Hmm, poderia ser divertido. Eu poderia ser seu guia.

Um pequeno sorriso puxou em meus lábios. — Isso... isso seria divertido.

— Seria. — disse ele, sua voz quente em meu rosto. — Escolha uma data.

— Agora?

— Agora.

— Dois de janeiro. — disse imediatamente, e em seguida, liberei. — Você vai estar disponível, então?

— Eu vou estar disponível sempre que você quiser que eu esteja.

Isso me encantou sem fim e meu sorriso propagou.

— Adivinha, Bella?

— O quê? — Eu me perguntava se ele podia ver o quão rápido o meu coração estava batendo debaixo da minha camisa.

— Lembra-se de como você acabou de dizer que estava tendo um bom tempo? — Edward abaixou a cabeça para que nossas bocas estivessem a escassos centímetros de distância. — Você vai ter um ainda melhor.

— É mesmo?

Ele mudou sua cabeça e seu nariz roçou o meu. — Oh, sim.

— Você vai não me beijar de novo?

Seus lábios se inclinaram. — Isso é exatamente o que eu vou fazer.

Calor deslizou por minhas veias enquanto meu corpo ficou tenso em uma forma bem-vinda, deliciosa. Meus olhos se fecharam quando seus lábios roçaram os meus uma vez e depois duas vezes, como se ele fosse ficando com a sensação deles. O toque quase inexistente era angustiante.

Edward jogou o peso sobre seu braço esquerdo e com a outra mão, ele abriu os dedos ao longo da minha bochecha. Ele deu um beijo no canto dos meus lábios e do outro lado antes de deslizar a mão ao redor da minha nuca. Seus lábios se moviam ao longo da minha mandíbula, deixando um caminho de fogo para o meu ouvido. Um arrepio dançou ao longo da minha pele, provocando uma profunda risada rouca dele. Seus lábios pressionaram contra o ponto sensível debaixo da minha orelha, e um gemido se arrastou até a minha garganta.

— Boa noite, Bella.

E então ele me beijou - me beijou como tinha feito antes de ir embora na noite de nosso encontro. Beijou-me como se fosse um homem faminto por oxigênio e eu era o único ar que ele precisava para respirar. A mão no meu pescoço me segurou lá, levantou-se sobre os cotovelos enquanto sua boca devorava a minha. E essa foi a única palavra que eu poderia usar com precisão para explicar como ele me beijou.

Edward me devorou.

Meus lábios se abriram, precisando de quase nenhuma persuasão, e sua língua escorregou dentro, provocando a minha com a sua mão apertada por trás do meu pescoço. Ele tinha gosto de pasta de dente e tinha os meus sentidos girando. Um som retumbou de dentro de seu peito enquanto ele empurrava para trás, deslizando sua mão debaixo de mim.

O momento que minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro, uma pequena explosão de pânico chutou o ar dos meus pulmões. Onde isto estava indo? Eu pensei sobre sua irmã estar no corredor e seus pais dormindo no andar de cima, mas então ele me beijou de novo, um terno e doce beijo enquanto segurava meu rosto. O pânico abrandou, os pensamentos desapareceram.

Edward pairou sobre mim e eu queria senti-lo em mim, nossos corpos pressionados juntos. Uma vez que a necessidade se enraizou, guerreando, emoções cresceram dentro de mim. Isso era demasiado? Não o suficiente? Ele pegou meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, e um gemido escapou de mim.

Eu estava caminhando para o "não é o suficiente".

Em um ato de suprema coragem alimentada pelo desejo, me abaixei e deslizei minhas mãos sob a bainha de sua camisa. Edward se encolheu quando meus dedos roçaram sua pele nua, tensa. Ele acalmou por um momento e em seguida, ele se afastou. Eu quase exigi saber por que, porque eu tinha chegado tão longe de realmente tocar e ele estava me deixando? O que diabos era isso?

Edward se abaixou e tirou a camisa, sobre sua cabeça.

Oh.

Oh.

Minha respiração engasgou quando eu olhei para o corpo de Edward, ele era lindo. Toda a pele lisa, esticada sobre a rocha firme do músculo rígido. Eu queria perguntar sobre a tatuagem e se simbolizava alguma coisa para ele, mas não podia forçar as palavras da minha boca.

Ele puxou o edredom de plumas, e meu coração saltou. Imediatamente, pensei no que eu tinha feito na cama. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu não podia me mover ou respirar.

Ele subiu em cima de mim, prendendo seu braço em mim, ao meu redor de uma maneira que me fez sentir pequena... E segura. Minhas mãos foram para seu estômago, achatando contra sua pele. Os músculos de seu abdômen se contraíram.

Edward baixou a testa na minha. — Você não tem ideia do que você faz para mim.

Eu não sabia, mas quando ele se abaixou para mim, eu comecei a ter uma boa ideia. Eu podia senti-lo contra o meu estômago, através de nossas roupas, duro e grosso. Eu pensei que iria me tirar da neblina inebriante de desejo, mas isso não aconteceu. Calor queimou entre as minhas coxas, meu pulso batia em todo meu corpo. Eu me mexi com ele, trazendo-lhe mais perto de onde eu sofria por ele.

— Porra. — Ele rosnou, seu grande corpo tremendo.

Ele capturou meus lábios em um beijo ardente quando se estabeleceu entre as minhas pernas, abafando o gemido agradável que trabalhou seu caminho até a minha garganta. Seus quadris rolaram nos meus, e minhas terminações nervosas ficaram subitamente em chamas. O material fino do pijama não era nada entre a pele dura e quente de seu peito e o meu. Seus quadris fizeram outro lento impulso, e eu tive meus dedos enrolando quando agarrei seus lados. Seu beijo se tornou mais profundo, mais urgente quando ele deslizou a mão do meu rosto, no meu pescoço. Sua mão roçou o meu peito, tão perto do botão sensível antes de seguir a curva do meu estômago para o alargamento dos meus quadris. Ele curvou sua mão ao redor da minha coxa, levantando a perna em torno de seu quadril. Ele se estabeleceu mais profundo, pressionando contra o meu sexo de uma maneira que me emocionou, ao mesmo tempo em que agitou uma emoção conflitante. Quando seus quadris balançaram de novo, eu choraminguei contra seus lábios.

— Eu gosto desse som. — Disse ele, movendo os quadris. Eu fiz isso de novo, corando. — Correção. Eu malditamente amo esse som.

Sensações correram pela minha pele, construindo uma dor no meu núcleo. Era como a noite em minha cama, mas muito mais forte, mais intensa e tão real. Sua mão estava movimentando novamente, arrastando-se do meu lado, saltando para a minha mão. Seus dedos se enredaram com os meus por um segundo e depois se desviaram sob as mangas enquanto sua língua dançava com a minha.

De repente, ele parou em cima de mim e levantou a cabeça. Eu forcei meus olhos abertos, e arrastei uma respiração profunda. O olhar em seu rosto, eu não entendi.

— Edward?

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele levantou o braço e virou. Meu coração parou. Não. Não. Era como câmera lenta. Seus dedos se moviam, deslizando o polegar sobre o comprimento da cicatriz profunda que atravessava minha veia.

Ele olhou.

Eu segui seu olhar.

Descrença explodiu, sufocando todos os sentimentos maravilhosos que vinham crescendo em mim. Seu polegar se moveu de novo, como se ele estivesse tentando limpar a cicatriz para longe e depois quando ela permaneceu, ele desviou o olhar para mim. Não houve engano. Ele sabia - ele sabia o que era a cicatriz.

— Bella...? — Ele sussurrou, sobrancelhas franzidas e rosto tenso. — Oh, Bella, o que é isso?

Horror varreu a descrença para longe, como uma maré de rolamento. A expressão de dor gravada em seu rosto marcante estendeu a mão em mim, afundando profundo como garras afiadas de navalha e me rasgou em pedaços. O olhar em seu rosto, ele... ele me destruiu de forma que nada mais podia desde aquela noite no Halloween.

A cicatriz, eu nunca quis que ninguém visse, para testemunhar o quão fraca eu fui uma vez. Foi além da humilhação.

Rasgando meu braço livre, eu me mexi para fora debaixo dele. Meu corpo brilhou entre quente e frio, quando eu puxei a manga para baixo sobre meu pulso nu.

— Bella... — Ele chegou para mim.

— Por favor. — eu disse, empurrando-me para a beira da cama. — Por favor, me deixe.

Edward puxou sua mão para trás. — Bella, fale comigo.

Eu balancei a cabeça, lábios tremendo.

Um músculo trabalhou em sua mandíbula. — Bella...

— Vá embora! — Eu pulei da cama, tropeçando um passo para trás. — Basta ir.

Edward congelou por um segundo, como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo mais, mas então ele se empurrou para fora da cama. Ele voltou para a porta enquanto um profundo tremor começou a trabalhar seu caminho através de meu corpo. Com a mão na maçaneta da porta, ele parou.

— Bella, podemos conversar...

— Deixe-me. — Minha voz falhou. — Por favor.

Seus ombros se enrijeceram e depois ele fez o que eu pedi. Edward saiu, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele.

**Problemas no paraíso! **

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**dayanesantos6: **Obrigada flor, mas o crédito da história vai totalmente para a autora. Beijos.

**SusaaCullen: **Carlisle é uma figura mesmo. Essa família é demais. Beijos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Ela se diverte com essa família. Eu morro de vontade de ir a um cinema ao ar livre, pena que na minha cidade não pelo menos não que eu saiba. Beijos

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Esme tinha seus instintos de mãe ligados ao máximo ali. Beijos.

**AllSwet: **Essa família Cullen é demais, também adorei essa discussão. Meu bem, a irmã do Edward será a Rosalie. A Alice está nessa história, ela já foi citada em algum capítulo, mas o papel dela é um pouco mais dramático. Beijos

**Até domingo!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 20**

Eu não fui para a aula de astronomia na segunda-feira ou terça-feira. Eu simplesmente não podia enfrentar Edward. Não depois de eu ter visto o olhar em seu rosto quando ele percebeu o que a cicatriz no meu pulso era. Não depois de ter que fingir que tudo estava bem na frente de sua mãe e seu pai antes de sairmos. Mesmo que eu os tenha conhecido por um curto período de tempo, pensei que eles eram maravilhosos e odiava o fato de que eu estava partindo sabendo que a probabilidade de vê-los novamente era baixa. Não depois do tenso caminho sem fim durante nossa volta para casa na manhã de sexta ou quando Edward tinha me seguido até o meu apartamento e tentou falar comigo.

E definitivamente não depois que ele tentou vir domingo de manhã, com ovos e eu não atendi a porta.

Passei a maior parte do fim de semana na cama, meus olhos doendo tanto do soluço sem parar - que eu não acho que realmente acabou. Eu tinha evitado o meu telefone. Jane mandou uma mensagem. Jacob mandou uma mensagem.

Edward tinha mandado uma mensagem.

Edward também havia tentado parar domingo à noite, segunda-feira à noite e terça-feira à noite. Toda vez que ele fez isso foi como um soco no estômago.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia encará-lo, porque esse olhar em seu rosto tinha sido tão ruim como o de minha mãe.

Fazia cerca de cinco meses após a festa de Halloween quando eu tinha decidido que eu não aguentava mais. O ataque de e-mails, mensagens, telefonemas e mensagens no Facebook haviam sido ruins, mas na escola, na vida real? Nos corredores, os banheiros, o refeitório e as salas de aula, as pessoas não apenas sussurravam sobre o que ouviram que aconteceu quando James e eu entramos em seu quarto. Eles falaram abertamente sobre isso na minha frente. Chamara-me de cada combinação de mentirosa e prostituta com que você poderia pensar.

Os professores não os paravam, nem os demais.

Então, eu vi a moldura que era usada para segurar a foto de mim e minha melhor amiga, a mesma menina que me chamou de vagabunda no mesmo dia no corredor lotado na escola.

Meus pais mal podiam olhar para mim antes de eu cortar meu pulso, mas depois? No quarto do hospital, a minha mãe tinha perdido a cabeça. Pela primeira vez, ela tinha perdido a cabeça.

Ela invadiu a sala privada, meu pai atrás dela. Seu olhar afiado atirou do meu rosto para meu pulso enfaixado.

Pânico cruzou suas feições muito perfeitas, e eu pensei que, finalmente, ela estava indo para puxar-me em seus braços e me dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, que iríamos passar por isso juntas.

Aquele olhar de dor tinha dado lugar à desilusão, à piedade e à raiva.

— _Como você se atreve a envergonhar a si mesma e sua família com isto, Bella. O que eu deveria dizer às pessoas quando descobrirem sobre isso?_ — Mamãe tinha dito e sua voz se agitou enquanto ela lutava para manter a calma no quarto do hospital, mas ela perdeu o controle. As palavras seguintes foram gritadas. _— Depois de tudo o mais, você vai fazer isso? Você não nos fez passar o suficiente? O que está errado com você, Bella? O que, em nome de Deus, está errado com você?_

As enfermeiras tinham arrastado minha mãe para fora do quarto.

Estranhamente, o que eu lembrava daquela noite tinha sido o breve olhar de pânico em seu rosto e como eu havia equivocadamente acreditado que tinha estado lá por preocupação a mim.

Aquele olhar aflito tinha estado no rosto de Edward, e eu queria ser outra pessoa, porque eu sabia que o olhar aflito acabaria por se transformar em algo mais, em decepção, em piedade, e em raiva.

E eu não poderia suportar ver isso acontecer com Edward.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para evitar, mesmo que isso significasse tomar medidas drásticas. Em algum lugar entre terça à noite e quarta de manhã, eu decidi a minha mente sobre o estado atual da minha vida.

Este... este negócio com Edward tinha sido condenado para o fracasso desde o início. Poderiam um cara e uma garota que estavam atraídos um pelo outro realmente ser amigos? Eu não acho que podiam. As coisas ficariam muito complicadas. Ou eles enfrentavam esses sentimentos ou ficavam longe um do outro. Nós tínhamos tentado agir naqueles sentimentos por um segundo quente. Nós beijamos um par de vezes. Isso foi tudo. E, na realidade, não teria ido mais longe.

Eu não tinha certeza de que poderia ter ido mais longe. Bem, especialmente agora, eu não pensava assim. Edward acabaria por seguir em frente e eu teria um coração absolutamente destruído.

Não quebrado, mas completamente destruído, porque Edward... Ele era um cara apaixonante. E eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

_Talvez você já tivesse_, sussurrou uma voz má, terrível, mal-intencionada.

Assim, na manhã de quarta-feira eu fui para o meu conselheiro e dei uma desculpa sobre a existência de muito trabalho da escola e que eu estava ficando para trás. O último dia para retirada completa de uma classe tinha sido no final de outubro, assim que se saísse de astronomia eu teria que tomar uma incompleta.

_Incompleta_ seria totalmente uma vadia na minha média, mas a verdade é que eu estava fazendo bem o suficiente no resto das minhas aulas que não iria matar o meu total.

Havia uma decisão a tomar.

Enfrentaria Edward e lidaria com o inevitável coração quebrado, ou pegaria a incompleta.

Eu peguei a incompleta.

E, enquanto deixava o escritório do meu orientador, eu sabia que o que eu tinha feito não era muito tomar uma decisão. Eu estava fugindo. Afinal, não era nisso que eu era boa? Fugir?

**~~x~~**

Jane e Jacob tentaram encenar uma intervenção na semana seguinte. Ambos mostraram-se no meu apartamento e se eu não os tivesse deixado entrar, eu estava confiante de que iriam espancar minha porta, ou pior, envolver Edward.

Eu sentei na minha cadeira em forma de lua, olhando para eles. — Gente, realmente...?

Jane cruzou os braços, queixo levantado teimosamente. — Nós somos seus amigos e, obviamente, você está enfrentando uma crise de algum tipo, por isso estamos aqui, e você não pode se livrar de nós facilmente.

— Eu não estou tendo ou enfrentando uma crise. — Deus, Edward tinha dito a eles o que tinha visto? Meu estômago caiu, mas eu disse a mim mesma que ele não teria feito isso. Pelo menos acho que não.

— Sério? — Jacob disse, voltando da cozinha. — Desde que você voltou da pausa de Ação de Graças, você está andando por aí como um zumbi e não o tipo legal de comer-cérebro. Parece como se estivesse chorando até por os olhos para fora, você está evitando Edward e toda a conversa sobre ele, e não há nada de bom para comer em sua cozinha.

Levantei minha sobrancelha para a última declaração. — Eu não tenho evitado Edward...

— Mentira. — Jane respondeu. — Eu falei com Edward ontem. Ele disse que você não fala com ele, nem responde seus telefonemas ou sua porta, quando é ele, e você não foi à astronomia.

Uma dor aguda cortou em meu peito. Eu quase perguntei se ela tinha se aproximado dele, mas percebi que não tinha importância. Quanto menos eu pensasse sobre ele, melhor. Não falar mais no nome dele ajudava.

Ter meus dois amigos me darem na cabeça, não estava ajudando.

— Vocês tiveram uma briga? — Jacob se sentou no sofá.

Nós tivemos? Não de verdade. Eu balancei a cabeça. — Não é nada, pessoal. Nós não tivemos uma briga. Eu só não estou com vontade de falar com ele.

Ela me lançou um olhar brando. — Bella, isso é besteira, também.

Levantei minhas mãos, impotente.

— Por que você não tem ido à astronomia? — ela perguntou.

— Eu deixei a classe.

Ela ficou boquiaberta. — Você deixou a classe? Bella, o último dia para cair fora foi... Oh, meu Deus, você está tendo uma incompleta?

— Não é um grande negócio.

Jane olhou para mim, assim como Jacob. — Você perdeu a porra da cabeça, Bella?

Eu estremeci. — Não.

Respirando fundo, Jane olhou entre Jacob e eu. — Jacob, você pode voltar para o dormitório por si mesmo?

Suas sobrancelhas de juntaram. — Uh, sim, não é que seja longe para uma caminhada, mas...

— Bom. — ela tocou. Inclinando-se para frente, ela o beijou na bochecha. — Vejo você mais tarde.

Jacob ficou lá por um momento e depois balançou a cabeça. Ele me deu um abraço rápido antes de sair. — Por que você o chutou para fora? — Eu perguntei.

— Porque nós precisamos conversar de menina para menina. — ela respondeu.

Oh Deus.

Ela se inclinou para frente, apertando os joelhos. — O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

Eu lutei para chegar a uma boa desculpa para responder por que eu estava evitando Edward. — É só que eu não acho que buscar um relacionamento com ele é a coisa certa.

— Tudo bem. Você tem direito de decidir isso, mas não amizade? Ao ponto que você não possa estar na mesma classe com ele?

— Nós não podemos ser amigos. — Eu disse depois de alguns momentos, já cansada com essa conversa. — É só isso, ok? Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. Eu não estou tentando ser rude, mas não há nada a dizer. Eu não quero vê- lo. Fim da história.

Eu não quero vê-lo. A coisa sobre isso é que era apenas parcialmente verdadeiro. Eu estava muito constrangida e envergonhada para vê-lo, mas sentia a falta dele. Tinha sido apenas uma semana, mas eu sentia falta de seus comentários espertinhos, seu humor e charme e - me parei com um aceno de cabeça.

Jane afastou o cabelo da testa. — Tudo bem, mas eu quero fazer uma pergunta e quero uma merda de resposta honesta, ok?

Meus olhos se arregalaram. — Ok.

— Ele tentou alguma coisa?

— O quê? — Eu gritei.

Ela encontrou meu olhar. — Ele machucou você ou algo assim?

— Oh, meu Deus, não. — Eu estava de pé, passando minhas mãos em meus quadris. — Edward não fez nada. Eu juro a você. Ele não fez nada de errado. Sou eu. Okay. Por favor, não pense isso dele.

Jane assentiu lentamente. — Eu não achei que ele teria, mas tinha que perguntar. Eu tinha que saber.

Ela ficou por um pouco de tempo, mudou a conversa para seu último encontro com Caius, e por um tempo me esqueci de Edward e toda a bagunça.

Quando ela saiu, ela parou na porta e virou-se para mim. — Apenas no caso de você estar se perguntando, quando falei com Edward, ele estava realmente preocupado com você. Ele estava chateado. O que quer que tenha acontecido entre vocês dois, espero que possam trabalhar com isso, porque...

— Porque o quê?

Ela apertou os lábios, exalando pelo nariz. — Porque eu acho que o cara realmente se importa com você, Bella. E eu acho que você realmente se importa com ele. Seria uma pena do caralho se vocês não puderem corrigir ou resolver isso sem mais alguma besteira.

**~~x~~**

Com o semestre acabando, eu me joguei nas finais. Com a incompleta em astronomia, eu precisava fazer todos os meus exames apenas para me fazer sentir um pouco melhor depois de tomar essa decisão louca. Mais de uma vez durante a última semana ou algo assim, eu queria me chutar na cara por ter uma incompleta. Naqueles muito raros momentos lógicos, amaldiçoei-me em todas as direções a partir de domingo. Foi uma decisão burra, burra, especialmente por causa de um menino, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer agora. Eu tinha perdido as duas últimas semanas de aula e não havia nenhuma maneira que pudesse mudar isso.

Quando terminei a minha última final do semestre – música – eu me dirigi à estação de trem onde o meu carro estava estacionado. De frente para o vento brutal que parecia soprar em linha reta nos meus olhos, eu peguei meu celular. Havia um par de textos lidos de Edward durante a última semana, um do interlocutor desconhecido, que aparentemente se cansou de me chamar de prostituta, mais de correio de voz e mensagens de texto dele. Assim como eu evitava e-mails de meu primo, eu fiz o mesmo com os textos de Edward.

Eu não os excluí, no entanto. Eu não sei por que. Eu simplesmente não podia.

Havia uma chamada perdida de Jane. Ela queria se reunir antes de ir para casa para as férias de inverno. Nem ela nem Jacob trouxeram o assunto de Edward de novo, mas isso pendurava entre nós cada vez que estávamos juntos. Depois de deixar o campus, fui para o supermercado para a viagem há muito tempo esquecida. Eu passei pelos corredores, sem realmente encontrar nada apetitoso, mas apenas jogando coisas no meu carrinho.

Na saída, vi Jasper indo para a pizzaria no final do shopping center. Estávamos a menos de um quilômetro do apartamento, por isso não era uma surpresa ver ele lá, mas eu parei no meio do estacionamento, meu coração batendo. Ele não olhou para o meu lado, provavelmente nem sequer me viu, mas eu o vi e pensei naquela tartaruga estúpida.

Um caroço apareceu em minha garganta e eu inalei bruscamente. Lágrimas queimaram as costas dos meus olhos quando eu me forcei à parte de trás do meu carro. Descarreguei os mantimentos, focando na tarefa mundana até que eu senti a bola confusa de emoção deslizar de volta para baixo.

O inevitável aconteceu quando eu arrastei o último dos meus mantimentos.

Ouvi a porta do apartamento de Edward se abrir e eu sabia que não poderia ser Jasper. Meu coração gaguejou e eu tentei abrir a porta e terminar de pegar as compras antes dele me ver, exceto que não foi possível. Descartando a ideia idiota de deixar as compras no corredor, me inclinei, pegando quantos sacos fosse possível.

— Bella.

Apertando os meus olhos fechados, eu congelei, três sacos de mantimentos pendurados precariamente nos meus dedos doloridos. Minha garganta se fechou quando eu senti ele se aproximar. Era como se meu corpo estivesse consciente dele em algum tipo de nível subconsciente.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Sua voz profunda teceu seu caminho através de meu peito, trabalhando um arrepio em mim. Abri os olhos, mas mantive meu olhar colado ao que eu podia ver do meu apartamento. — Eu já consegui.

— Não parece assim. — ele respondeu. — Seus dedos estão ficando roxos.

Eles estavam. — Está tudo bem. — Comecei a ir para meu apartamento, mas Edward se transferiu rapidamente. Ele deslizou em torno de mim e tudo que vi foi o seu peito. Graças a Deus ele estava usando um suéter. Sua mão estava à vista e ele extraiu os sacos de meus dedos, esfregando sobre os meus no processo. Eu me empurrei para trás, fazendo com que um dos sacos caísse no chão.

— Merda.

Abaixei-me, agarrando o meu condicionador de cabelo antes que ele rolasse escada abaixo. Edward ajoelhou-se, pegando o resto de meus artigos derramados. Em suas mãos havia meu xampu, pasta de dente, e tampões. Ótimo. Xingando baixinho, forcei o meu olhar para cima.

A mandíbula de Edward se prendeu fechada, e eu tive que desviar o olhar rapidamente, porque vê-lo não era bom.

— Se você rir, vou dar um soco no seu estômago. — eu disse, pegando o resto dos mantimentos.

— Eu não ousaria pensar em rir. — Uma dica de diversão encheu seu tom.

Ele me seguiu até meu apartamento, passando por mim e colocando as sacolas no balcão. Fiz o mesmo, o meu coração batendo rápido com ele na minha cozinha. — Você não tinha que ajudar, mas obrigada. — eu disse, com as mãos balançando enquanto tirava o leite para fora de uma das sacolas. Ele ainda estava na cozinha, de pé na frente da porta. — Eu realmente preciso...

— Você realmente acha que vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente, agora que estou aqui? — perguntou ele.

Enfiei o leite na geladeira e fui para o material congelado. — Eu podia ter esperanças.

— Ha. Engraçado. Nós precisamos conversar.

Empilhando os jantares congelados em uma pilha, levei-os para o freezer. — Nós não precisamos conversar.

— Sim, nós precisamos.

— Não, nós não precisamos. E eu estou ocupada. Como você pode ver, eu tenho mantimentos para arrumar e eu...

— Ok, eu posso ajudar. — Edward passeou para frente, indo para o balcão. — E nós podemos falar enquanto eu te ajudo.

— Eu não preciso de sua ajuda.

— Sim, eu acho que você precisa.

Eu me virei, deixando a porta aberta. Ar frio soprou em toda a volta do meu pescoço, mas eu quase não senti por causa do pânico e raiva de ter que enfrenta- lo.

— O que é que isso quer dizer?

— Isso não significa o que você acha que significa, Bella. Jesus. — Ele enfiou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado. — Tudo o que eu quero fazer é falar com você. Isso é tudo o que eu tenho tentado fazer.

— Obviamente, eu não quero falar com você. — Fui até o balcão, tirando o pacote de carne de hambúrguer fora do balcão. O joguei no freezer, e bati a porta fechada. Vários itens agitando dentro e em cima da geladeira. — E você ainda está aqui.

Edward respirou fundo enquanto o músculo ao longo de sua mandíbula começou a vibrar. — Olha, sei que não está feliz comigo, mas você tem que me falar sobre o que eu fiz para lhe irritar tanto que você não quer falar comigo ou mesmo...

— Você não fez nada, Edward! Eu só não quero falar com você. — Girando no meu calcanhar, saí da cozinha e fui para a porta da frente. — Tudo bem?

— Não, não está tudo bem. — Ele me seguiu até a sala de estar, mas parou atrás do sofá. — Isto não é como as pessoas agem, Bella. Eles não apenas param de ver uma pessoa ou se escondem dela. Se...

— Você quer saber como as pessoas não agem? — Picada pela verdade em suas palavras, eu ataquei. — As pessoas também não ligam constantemente e assediam as pessoas que obviamente não querem vê-los! Que tal isso?

— Assediar você? É isso o que eu tenho feito? — Edward soltou uma risada, mas saiu dura. — Você está brincando comigo? Eu estar preocupado com você é assédio?

Abri minha boca, mas a bola voltou confusa, quase me estrangulando. — Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Você não está me perturbando. Eu só... — Parei, passando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. — Eu não sei.

Os lábios de Edward diluíram, enquanto olhava para mim. Ele balançou a cabeça. — Isso é sobre o que eu vi, não é? — Ele apontou para o meu braço, e eu fiquei tensa. — Bella, pode...

— Não. — eu disse, segurando minha mão. — Não é sobre isso. Não é sobre nada. Eu só não quero fazer isso.

— Fazer o quê?

— Isso! — Fechei os olhos por um instante, arrastando uma respiração profunda. — Eu não quero fazer isso.

— Bom Deus, mulher, tudo o que eu estou tentando fazer é falar com você!

Suas palavras puxaram meu coração, mas balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu encontrei o seu olhar. — Não há nada para falar, Edward.

— Bella, vamos... — Edward sugou seu lábio inferior, chamando a minha atenção. — Ok, você sabe o quê? Eu não estou indo pisar sobre brasas por causa dessa porra. Foda-se.

Eu vacilei quando dei um passo para o lado. Totalmente merecia isso, mas doía, – cortava profundamente.

Ele passou por mim, atingindo a porta. — Olha, eu estou indo para casa, para as férias de inverno. Eu estarei lá e cá, então se você precisar de alguma coisa... — Riu de novo, o som sem graça quando ele empurrou seus dedos por seu cabelo. — Sim, você não precisa de nada.

Uma dor se derramou em meu peito enquanto eu o observava abrir a porta. Edward conseguiu sair para o corredor e, em seguida, ele se virou. — Você vai ficar aqui todo o intervalo sozinha, não é? Mesmo o Natal?

Em silêncio, eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

Ele olhou para longe, apertando a mandíbula. — Que seja. Tenha um bom Natal, Bella.

Edward caminhou para seu apartamento e eu esperava ouvir a porta bater, mas não o fez e de alguma forma, isso era muito pior. Eu fechei a porta, meus olhos já borrados.

Esta era a coisa certa para acontecer. Eu dizia para mim mesma enquanto fechava a porta. Jane estava errada. Não havia nada para trabalhar ou corrigir. Era a melhor maneira. Tinha que ser.

Só que não me sentia assim de jeito algum.

**Alguém além de mim acha que a Bella foi muito boba em tomar essa atitude de afastar o Edward?**

**Meus amores, eu estou sem tempo para responder os reviews. Apenas passei aqui rapidinho para não deixar vocês sem capítulo. Agradeço a todas que pararam aqui e deixaram um review. Obrigada meninas, vocês deixaram meu dia mais alegre. Beijos e até quarta-feira.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Duas coisas aconteceram no dia de Natal. Meu pai me mandou uma mensagem para me desejar um 'Feliz Natal'. Xmas*****. Não podia sequer digitar Natal. Tão pessoal. Também te amo, Pai.

_*****__Aqui não dá para traduzir porque não há expressão no português, mas o pai escreveu Xmas que é abreviatura de Natal (Christmas), ou seja, não se deu ao trabalho de escrever tudo._

E nevou naquela noite.

Eu nunca tinha visto neve no Natal.

Com um pouco de excitamento, puxei minha jaqueta e um par de botas grossas e depois saí do meu apartamento. Mesmo que ninguém estivesse em casa, em seu apartamento, nem mesmo Jasper, olhei para a porta quando cheguei às escadas. Gostaria de saber quem estava cuidando de Raphael.

A sensação de peso ficou no meu peito enquanto eu me forcei a descer os degraus e debaixo do toldo do prédio. Cordas de luzes multicoloridas penduravam das janelas de alguns apartamentos. Luzes da árvore de Natal brilhavam. Eu não tinha colocado decorações. Não parecia que isso fazia sentido, passar por tudo isso, mas eu tinha encomendado a mim mesma um presente de Natal.

Uma nova bolsa de couro. Uma bolsa nova para um novo semestre.

Eu não sei para onde estava indo, mas eu me encontrei no pequeno pedaço de campo, do outro lado do último prédio. Flocos macios brancos já espanavam o chão e estavam caindo grossos.

Empurrando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, eu inclinei a cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos. Pequenos flocos caíram em minhas bochechas e lábios. Cada pedaço era um pouco frio e úmido. Eu fiquei lá tempo suficiente para que se alguém olhasse pela janela, eles pensassem que eu tinha perdido minha porcaria de juízo, mas eu não me importei.

Edward não tinha me contatado desde o dia com as compras.

Não é que eu esperasse que ele o fizesse, mas havia um nó em meu peito toda vez que eu checava meu telefone e não havia nada dele. Como foi que isso aconteceu? Eu disse a ele que eu não queria falar com ele, então ele parou. Isso era o que eu queria, não era?

Um tipo diferente de umidade cobriu meu rosto, misturando-se com a neve enevoada, e eu suspirei. Abrindo os olhos, eu assisti a queda da neve por mais alguns segundos e então eu voltei para dentro.

Enquanto eu estava fora da minha porta, eu olhei para a de Edward e sussurrei: — Feliz Natal.

**~~x~~**

No dia depois do Ano Novo, eu tive o suficiente do meu confinamento solitário e fiz o que eu queria fazer. No dia frio e tempestuoso, eu puxei os mapas do Google e dirigi para a capital do país e visitei os museus.

Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma quando eu achei um lugar para estacionar. Eu não vinha de uma família de quatro pessoas que viajava pela cidade, mas crescer perto de Houston meio que me preparou para a loucura desses tipos de estradas.

Os museus estavam lotados, principalmente com famílias, e eu não tinha certeza se isso era normal para um dia depois de um feriado. Passei a maior parte do meu tempo na parte do Smithsonian: Vida Eterna do Antigo Egito. Realmente era incrível ver os artefatos de milhares de anos atrás.

E a múmia era muito, muito incrível também.

A nerd de história em mim estava com todos os tipos de animação enquanto eu percorria os corredores largos, mesmo que eu estivesse sozinha e a cada tantos minutos, não importava quantas vezes eu me dissesse para parar, pensava em como parecia que Edward queria fazer exatamente isso comigo. Reconheci que tinha sido bem antes que ele tivesse me beijado, então ele podia ter feito qualquer coisa a essa altura.

Eu não poderia mesmo me enganar em pensar que ele ainda estava com a família, porque quando eu saí esta manhã, vi a caminhonete prata estacionada na parte de trás do estacionamento.

Edward estava em casa.

Parei na frente de uma tela de cerâmica. Pensando sobre beijá-lo, isso não ajudou. Fez tudo isso pior. Eu me virei, espiando um casal de adolescentes mais interessados na sensação da boca um do outro do que em toda a maravilha da história colocada diante deles.

Uma pontada bateu no meu peito.

Ok, talvez vir aqui não era a mais inteligente de todas as ideias, mas eu não podia ficar em casa hoje.

Não quando era meu aniversário.

O grande 2-0.

Eu não tinha ouvido falar dos meus pais, mas eu percebi que deviam me mandar uma mensagem de texto ou algo assim, mas pelo tempo que deixei a capital um pouco antes das quatro da tarde, eu não tinha ouvido nada deles.

Sim, meio que machucou.

Parei no Dairy Queen perto do meu apartamento e peguei um desses bolos gelados. Eu não era uma grande fã de sorvete, mas que seja, peguei esse com coisas crocantes no meio, era absolutamente divino.

Com a minha pequena fatia de bolo, eu me enrolei no sofá e assisti metade da primeira temporada de Supernatural antes de desmaiar embaraçosamente cedo.

Eu acordei em algum lugar entre as quatro e cinco da manhã, sentindo-me como se uma neblina tivesse invadido meu cérebro. Empurrando-me em uma posição sentada, eu estremeci com a viciosa pulsação em minhas têmporas. Pensando que era de dormir no sofá em uma posição desconfortável, eu fiquei lá.

— Whoa. — Eu pressionei minha palma na minha testa quando o quarto teve uma inclinação turbulenta. Minha pele estava quente. Eu estava suando?

Eu me dirigi a meu quarto para me deitar, mas só cheguei a meio caminho antes de desviar para o banheiro.

— Oh Deus. — Ofeguei.

Cãibras apreenderam meu estômago, e eu caí de joelhos, levantando a tampa do vaso sanitário. O bolo de sorvete e tudo o que eu comi naquele dia surgiu, rápido e forte. Foi impressionante e não parou por horas. Assim que parecia que tinha aliviado, eu me encostei-me à banheira, descansando minha bochecha sobre a superfície fria. Me senti boa, mas a sensação de calma não durou muito tempo. Minha barriga apertou e eu mal cheguei ao vaso a tempo.

Era oficial.

Deus tinha feito todo o 'eu te castigarei', batendo-me com um sórdido caso de vírus da gripe. Como eu tinha pegado isso? Será que isso importava? Claro que não. Nada importava enquanto eu estava deitada no chão de azulejo frio, meu rosto esmagado e muito provavelmente carregando agora o desenho do piso. Não tinha o conceito de quanto tempo tinha se passado. Eu sabia que medicamento era necessária, algo da farmácia. Sim, a farmácia seria uma boa ideia. Sopa de galinha. Theraflu*****. Pepto...

_*Medicamento para a gripe._

Tropeçando nos meus pés, eu voltei para a sala. As paredes pareciam engraçadas para mim, confusas e um pouco deformadas, como se estivessem acenando para mim. Depois de uma aventura menor, eu encontrei a minha bolsa e as chaves e cheguei até a porta da frente. Assim que eu desbloqueei, senti a agitação sinistra no meu estômago.

Eu deixei minha bolsa e as chaves e girei. As paredes dançaram. Não era bom. Eu fiz um par de passos e minhas pernas fizeram a coisa mais estranha. Elas simplesmente pararam de funcionar. Pararam. Nada. Eu bati no chão, mas realmente não senti isso. Rastejando em direção à cozinha, porque eu tinha bom senso suficiente para não querer fazer isso no tapete, eu fui para a pia. Eu me arrastei e me apoiei sobre a pia, meu estômago se soltou até que lágrimas vazassem pelo meu rosto.

Oh homem, isto era uma merda.

Finalmente, quando a tempestade parecia ter passado, eu deslizei para baixo, encostando-me nos armários sob a pia. Okay. A farmácia estava fora de questão. Assim fui para a cama.

Eu não tenho certeza se eu alcancei ou meio que caí, mas eu estava de volta contra o chão frio de novo. Pelo menos o chão da cozinha tinha mais espaço.

Uma dor profunda se apoderou de meus músculos e ossos. Minha cabeça latejava tanto que doía abrir os meus olhos ou me concentrar em outra coisa senão no fato de que doía. Senti como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma escova de lã na minha garganta. Meu cérebro parecia que estava tentando executar através de águas barrentas. Nada realmente fazia sentido para mim. Eu ouvi o telefone chilrear de algum lugar e, em seguida, algum tempo depois, ele tocou e tocou... E ele tocou. Eu me perguntei se eram os meus pais. Talvez eles tenham se lembrado de que ontem foi meu aniversário.

Eu acho que eu poderia ter caído no sono, porque havia um barulho que parecia longe, muito longe. E eu pensei que eu ouvi minha porta da sala se abrir. Eu estava a ponto de não me importar se era um assassino em série. Eu acolheria alguém disposto a me colocar fora da minha miséria.

— Bella? — Houve uma pausa e depois um, — Oh, meu Deus.

O assassino sabia o meu nome, e era do tipo religioso? Adorável.

Mãos frias tocaram minha testa. — Bella, oh meu Deus, você está bem?

O tipo assassino soou como Jane, por isso obviamente não era um assassino. Eu forcei meus olhos a abrirem em fendas finas. Seu rosto borrado parou por um segundo. Preocupação estava gravada em suas feições e depois seu rosto ficou embaçado.

— Gripe. — Eu murmurei. — Eu tenho a gripe...

— Então é por isso que cheira como se houvesse uma festa de vômito aqui.

Eu estremeci. — Ugh.

— Sim, ugh, tudo isso é ugh.

Ouvi cair algo no chão e então as mãos frias foram. Minha porta da geladeira abriu e ar maravilhoso, bonito e frio lavou o chão e eu. Eu estava no céu, enlouquecendo no céu.

A porta se fechou e Jane voltou com água na mão. — Você precisa beber água. Vamos lá, ajude-me a sentar-se.

Murmurando baixinho, eu coloquei as minhas mãos no chão, mas meus braços estavam muito fracos. Ela colocou um braço em volta de mim e me encostou no armário. A garrafa de água apareceu nos meus lábios secos.

— Não. — Eu tentei bater nela, mas eu não podia levantar os braços. — Você... Pegar... Gripe...

— Eu tenho a vacina contra a gripe, então não. Beba esta água, Bella. Beba. — Ela colocou na minha boca novamente, e a água desceu queimando minha garganta. — Provavelmente dói, hein? Se você beber esta água, eu vou até a farmácia pegar algumas coisas, ok? Acho que você tem febre. — Sua mão pressionou contra a minha testa. — Sim, você está com febre.

Acho que eu bebi a água e então acho que eu fiquei plantada no chão depois disso. Tudo turvo. Jane estava falando comigo e eu acho que respondi. Não faço ideia do que estava saindo da minha boca. Ela me deixou no chão em algum momento e então eu a ouvi de novo, fora da sala de estar, falando em voz baixa. A dor na minha cabeça era muita para abrir os olhos.

Braços escorregaram debaixo de mim e por um segundo eu estava flutuando. Então eu me mexi, descansando contra algo quente e duro. Eu gemi, virando a cabeça em direção a ele. Havia um cheiro familiar, reconfortante, me acalmou até que eu estava deitada em algo muito mais confortável e havia algo frio e úmido pressionando a minha testa.

Eu dormia, acordando de vez em quando para perceber que eu não estava sozinha. Alguém se sentou ao meu lado na cama, segurando um pano nas minhas bochechas. Eu murmurei algo antes de cair no sono. Eu não sei quanto tempo isso durou, mas finalmente meus olhos se abriram, e foi como sair de um coma. A filtragem da luz através da janela era muito agreste e o latejar ainda estava na minha cabeça, mas mais maçante do que antes.

Eu abri minha boca, mas logo começou a pinicar.

Passos bateram da sala e, de repente Jane estava na minha porta do quarto, um copo de água em uma mão e uma caneca na outra. — Você está viva! Graças a Deus, eu estava começando a pensar que eu acidentalmente matei você forçando medicamentos em sua garganta.

Olhei para ela em silêncio. — Eu tomei remédio?

— Sim. — Ela saltou para mim e sentou na cama. — Você tomou remédio duas vezes e está prestes a tomá-lo de novo. Você precisa beber toda esta água. E, em seguida, precisa beber mais deste remédio. Minha mãe, que é enfermeira a propósito, disse que desde que parece que sua febre cedeu ontem à noite, você deve estar bem. Bem, você deve estar melhor.

— A noite passada? — Cobrindo a boca com a minha mão, eu comecei a tossir novamente quando eu tomei a água dela. Tivemos que esperar aquilo passar. — Que... horas são?

Jane se sentou na beira da cama, segurando a caneca fumegante. Eu já podia sentir o cheiro de limão. — Hora? Querida, que dia provavelmente seria a melhor pergunta. É Sábado.

Quase engasguei com a minha água. — Eu tenho estado... Fora por... Um dia inteiro?

— Um dia e meio. — disse ela, simpática. — Quando mandei uma mensagem e chamei você e você não respondeu, fiquei preocupada. É por isso que eu vim. Você estava muito ruim. A minha mãe disse que era provavelmente uma desidratação.

Ponderando mais enquanto eu terminava a água, coloquei o copo na mesa de cabeceira e peguei a caneca dela. Outra crise de tosse me bateu e só por um milagre eu não derramei sobre mim mesma. — Você... ficou aqui o tempo todo?

— Não todo o tempo. Eu tive ajuda.

— Obrigada. — eu disse. — Realmente, obrigada. Eu ainda estaria deitada no chão... Se não fosse... Por você e Jacob.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

De repente, algo muito importante me ocorreu. Olhei para mim mesma. Eu estava vestindo uma camisa de manga comprida de dormir. Meu sutiã ainda estava e eu estava em shorts de pijama - oh meu Deus, a minha pulseira estava fora. Minha cabeça virou-se muito rápido, fazendo com que a dor se espalhasse por todo o meu rosto. A pulseira estava na mesa de cabeceira. — Será que você...?

— Sim e não. — disse ela, brincando com o rabo de cavalo curto na parte superior da cabeça. — Eu ajudei a você entrar na parte de baixo.

— Então, quem...? — Um sentimento de afundamento se assentou, eu pensei que eu ia ter que correr para o banheiro novamente. — Oh, meu Deus...

Jane estremeceu. — Não me odeie Bella, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu não poderia tirá-la do chão. Para alguém que é tão pequena, pesa uma tonelada e eu tenho mais músculos do que Jacob. Edward estava do outro lado da sala e parecia a solução mais rápida.

Oh meu Deus, eu não poderia mesmo quebrar meu cérebro doente em torno deste pequeno pedaço de notícia. Se Jane não tinha me despido de minha camisola encharcada de suor, tinha que ter sido Edward, o que significava que ele foi o único que colocou a pulseira no criado-mudo.

Fechei os olhos.

— Você está se sentindo como se estivesse indo vomitar de novo?

— Não. — eu disse com a voz rouca. — Então... Então Edward esteve aqui?

— Ele levou você para a cama e ficou com você enquanto eu corri para a farmácia. — disse ela, cruzando as pernas. — Quando eu voltei, ele tinha mudado sua camisola e ele jurou que não espiou seus... presentes. Porém, eu estava olhando para as guloseimas dele. Ele estava sem camisa o tempo inteiro. Mesmo que eu tivesse todas as janelas desta casa abertas para arejar sua doença.

Minha doença. Edward esteve rodeado pela minha doença.

— Ele foi como a enfermeira perfeita. Tinha um pano úmido no seu rosto, mantendo-o fresco. — Jane suspirou em tom sonhador. — Ele até ficou com você enquanto eu limpava a sua bagunça.

— Obrigada. — eu disse de novo, terminando a caneca. — Eu quero dizer, muito obrigada. Eu lhe devo.

— Você deve. — Ela deu um sorriso rápido. — Você também deve a Edward.

Caí para trás contra a cama, fechando os olhos. — Eu aposto que você teve de implorar-lhe para vir.

— Não. — ela respondeu, cutucando meu pé até que eu olhei para ela. — Eu não tive que pedir a ele duas vezes. Ele largou o que estava fazendo e veio imediatamente ajudá-la.

**Mesmo chateado com a Bella, Edward largou tudo o que estava fazendo e foi ajuda-la. Será que a Bella vai agradecer a ajudar do Edward?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Concordo com você flor, fugir e fingir que nada aconteceu não foi uma boa ideia. Beijos.

**SusaaCullen: **Bella exagerou bastante ali. Beijos.

**dayanesantos6: **Bella foi muito idiota em tomar essa atitude. Calma que ela ainda vai tomar jeito, mas pode ser que demore um pouco para ela cair na real. Respondendo a sua pergunta no review anterior essa fic terá uns 34 capítulos, espero que acompanhe todos. Beijos.

**AllSwet: **Mas a Bella foi muito infantil em tomar essa atitude, ela tem seus motivos mas ela tem que saber parar de julgar precipitadamente tudo. Olha, vai demorar um pouquinho sim, até porque antes da revelação da Bella tem a do Edward já que ele tem um pontinho escuro no passado. Beijos.

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Bella realmente pisou na bola, não custava nada tem que conversar com o cara. Beijos.

**Até domingo!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

A doença demorou e se transformou em uma tosse fria, nojenta que eu tratei obsessivamente com cada medicamento de venda livre conhecido pelo homem. No primeiro dia do semestre de primavera, eu ainda estava tossindo, mas eu me senti bem o suficiente para ir para a aula.

No caminho para baixo, cresceu em mim alguma coragem adulta e fui para o apartamento de Edward. Eu precisava agradecer a ele, frente a frente, e não com mensagens de texto. Com o coração batendo como se tivesse corrido para cima e para baixo as escadas, bati na porta dele.

Passos pesados soaram do outro lado da porta segundos antes dela abrir, revelando Jasper em toda a sua glória bagunçada. Um sorriso sonolento cruzou seus lábios. — Hey, contente de ver você levantando e andando por aí.

— Obrigada. — Eu senti meu rosto quente. — Edward está?

— Sim, deixe-me ver. Espere um segundo. — Ele deixou a porta aberta em uma rachadura enquanto ele desapareceu de volta no apartamento. Em poucos momentos, - momentos que senti como eternos - ele voltou, um pouco menos amarrotado. — Na verdade, hum, ele já saiu para a aula.

— Ah. — sorri para esconder a minha decepção. — Bem, eu vou... vejo você por aí.

— Sim. — Jasper assentiu enquanto ele passava a mão pelo cabelo na altura dos ombros. — Ei, Bella, eu espero que você esteja se sentindo melhor.

— Eu estou. Obrigada.

Dando-lhe um pequeno aceno, reajustei a alça da minha bolsa nova e então tirei as luvas enquanto eu descia as escadas e saía para a manhã brilhante e congelada. Eu parei alguns espaços atrás do meu carro, meu coração caindo.

Lá estava - a caminhonete de Edward.

Ele não havia saído para a aula. Ele estava no apartamento. A verdade era tão fria como o clima. Jasper tinha ido até ele, e Edward não quis me ver.

**~~x~~**

Eu vi muito Edward em torno do campus ao longo das próximas semanas. Parecia que nós tínhamos uma agenda que nos colocava perto um do outro e cada vez que eu o via, ele estava com Paul ou, como no dia anterior, com Steph.

Sempre que eu o via com ela, havia um sentimento desagradável que se instalava no meu estômago. Eu não tinha direito a esse sentimento. Eu sabia disso, mas não me impedia de querer ir até lá e socar Steph.

Mas essa não era a pior parte de encontrá-lo. Na maioria das vezes ele me via, e se os nossos olhares colidiam, ele sempre olhava para longe. Era como se não tivéssemos sido amigos por quase cinco meses ou que não tivéssemos compartilhado alguns momentos íntimos. Era como se nós nem sequer nos conhecêssemos.

Isso me lembrou de como as coisas se tornaram com meus amigos na escola depois da festa de Halloween. Como se nosso tempo juntos tivesse sido apagado.

Na sexta-feira, uma pequena abertura ocorreu. Edward estava sozinho, cruzando a rua principal, indo em direção ao Knutti, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos de sua calça.

— Edward! — Eu gritei o nome dele tão de repente que me causou um ataque de tosse, a sonoridade patética que era sobra da minha gripe.

Ele parou, erguendo o queixo. Tufos de cabelo acobreados debaixo do gorro que ele usava.

Lutei até o resto da colina, peito e pernas doloridas. Sem fôlego, eu parei na frente dele. — Desculpe. — Resmunguei para fora, tomando várias respirações profundas. — Preciso de um segundo.

Suas sobrancelhas se encolheram. — Você parece horrível.

— Sim, é a Peste Negra e nunca vai embora. — Limpei minha garganta, forçando os olhos a encontrar os dele. Por um momento, enquanto eu olhava para aqueles olhos cristalinos, esqueci porque eu o tinha obrigado a parar.

Algo atravessou seu rosto e então ele desviou o olhar, um músculo batendo em sua mandíbula. — Eu tenho que ir para a aula, então...?

Edward com pressa de ir para a aula? O apocalipse estava prestes a ocorrer. Lutei contra o impulso de simplesmente ir embora naquele momento, porque era dolorosamente óbvio que ele não tinha interesse na conversa, mas mantive minha posição. Eu devia isso a ele.

— Eu só queria dizer obrigada por ajudar Jane quando eu estava doente.

Seus lábios franziram quando ele se concentrou em algo além de mim. — Não foi nada de mais.

— Foi para mim. — Eu disse baixinho, desejando que ele olhasse para mim. — Então, muito obrigada.

Edward acenou com a cabeça bruscamente e depois tomou uma respiração profunda. Seu olhar cintilou de volta para mim e depois para a distância. Seus ombros tensos. — De nada.

— Bem... — Pensei por alguma coisa a dizer, porque tudo o que me veio à mente não deveria ser falado. Como 'eu sinto muito por ser uma vadia'. E 'eu desejo que você não tivesse visto a cicatriz'.

— Eu tenho que ir. — Ele disse, finalmente, no apoio para a entrada lateral do prédio, onde vários alunos fumavam. — Eu te vejo por aí.

— Eu sinto muito. — Soltei, meu coração gaguejando.

Edward virou, os olhos apertados e era como se ele estivesse esperando algo, mas ele balançou a cabeça. — Eu também.

Eu não o impedi de novo.

Lágrimas queimaram no fundo da minha garganta e de alguma forma, eu fui para Inglês 102, que era no mesmo prédio que ele. A manhã foi um borrão dormente e quando encontrei com Jacob e Jane no refeitório para o almoço, eu quase não segui a conversa quando peguei no meu sanduíche. Eu acho que eles acabaram se acostumando com esse meu jeito, porque nenhum deles tentou conversar.

Enquanto Jane e eu caminhávamos para Whitehall para a economia, eu disse a ela sobre meu encontro com Edward. — Ele não queria nada a ver comigo.

— Eu não acho que seja o caso, Bella.

— Ah, é. Ele estava com pressa para chegar bem longe de mim. Na verdade, disse que não poderia se atrasar para a aula, e qual é, Edward nunca se preocupa com isso.

Jane puxou o gorro para baixo sobre as orelhas quando paramos perto do pavilhão em frente do edifício de ciências sociais. — Posso ser verdadeira com você?

— Sim.

Ela apertou sua mão coberta por luvas. — Você sabe que eu te amo, né? Então, eu só vou colocar isso para fora. Você evitou Edward desde a Ação de Graças, e para mim, para ele, e o menino Jesus, parece que era o que você queria. Que ele fosse embora.

Abri minha boca, mas o que eu poderia dizer? Isso era o que eu queria.

— E assim, ele foi embora. Você não pode culpá-lo por isso. O cara só vai não se impor, sabe? — Ela apertou os lábios. — E depois de ignorá-lo por esse tempo, ele provavelmente não vai estar feliz de falar com você.

— Eu sei. — admiti. — É só...

— Você finalmente puxou a cabeça para fora de sua bunda e está preocupada que seja tarde demais?

Era isso? Eu não tinha certeza, mas eu esperava que não, porque, pelo menos com a minha cabeça na minha bunda, era um pouco menos deprimente.

— Dê-lhe algum tempo. — disse ela, soltando o braço em volta dos meus ombros. — Se ele não voltar, então foda-se ele.

— Foda-se ele. — Repeti, mas eu realmente não sentia isso.

Jane me apertou de qualquer maneira. — Essa é minha garota.

**~~x~~**

Sexta à noite, eu olhei para o meu trabalho de casa de economia, convencida de que era uma língua totalmente diferente só para malditamente confundir as pessoas. Concentrar estava se provando ser difícil por várias razões. Várias vezes eu me encontrei olhando para a tela da TV, não realmente vendo o que estava na televisão, minha cabeça indo em direções diferentes, a maioria delas me levando de volta para Edward.

Eu estava ficando doente de mim mesma.

Meu celular de repente explodiu, tocando de dentro de minha bolsa. Cavando-a, eu gemi quando vi o nome do chamador. Meu primo. Eu estava um pouco surpresa que ele estava realmente me ligando depois das dezenas de e- mails que eu ignorei.

Mas o fato de que ele estava me chamando é o que me fez morder a bala e responder.

— Olá. — eu disse, minha voz monótona.

Houve um momento de silêncio e, em seguida: — Você atendeu ao telefone?

— Por que não? — Sim, isso soava ridículo mesmo para mim. — E aí, Emmett?

— Você já leu algum dos meus e-mails? — O tom alegre, que era normalmente seu tom, estava ausente. Chocante.

— Ah, eu li um ou dois, mas tenho estado ocupada, com a faculdade e tudo. — Levantei-me e empurrei minha bolsa sob a mesa de café. — Então...

O suspiro de Emmett foi bastante audível. — Você não sabe de nada? Os seus pais tem tentado entrar em contato com você

Eu bufei. — Hum, não. Eles se esqueceram do meu aniversário.

— Sinto muito por isso. — Ele respondeu, e eu praticamente podia ver sua testa franzida. — Pensei que eles poderiam ter tentado dizer-lhe sobre o que está acontecendo aqui. É algo que tem a ver com você.

Caminhando para a cozinha, fiz uma careta, enquanto eu peguei um refrigerante da geladeira. — Como pode algo aí ter alguma coisa a ver comigo?

Houve uma pausa e a bomba de todas as bombas caiu. — É sobre James Hunter. Ele foi preso.

A lata de refrigerante saltou de meus dedos e retiniu do chão. Ela rolou para debaixo da mesa. Eu fiquei ali, olhando para a geladeira. — O quê?

— Ele foi preso, Bella. É por isso que eu venho tentando obter um contato seu. Pensei... eu não sei, pensei que você gostaria de saber.

Minhas pernas se sentiram fracas, então eu virei e agarrei o balcão com uma mão. O quarto se inclinou como se eu estivesse doente de novo.

— Bella, você está aí?

— Sim. — eu disse, engolindo. — O que aconteceu?

— Foi no início do verão, mas foi mantido em segredo até cerca de meados de agosto, quando ele foi preso. Houve uma festa. Algumas crianças mais jovens estavam lá, foi o que eu ouvi. — Explicou ele, e eu fechei os olhos. — Houve uma menina que você conhecia da escola. Eu acho que ela era um ano mais nova do que você, Alice Brandon.

Lembrei-me de ver seu nome em um de seus e-mails e assumir algo totalmente diferente. — O que... que ele fez?

Emmett não respondeu imediatamente. — Ele foi acusado de agressão sexual e de vários outros crimes. Ele vai a julgamento em junho, mas foi solto sob fiança. Isso não está parecendo bom para ele. Há um monte de provas. A única razão que eu sei disso é porque o pai dele veio ao meu para representar o caso. Meu pai negou. Eu quero que você saiba disso.

Eu não sabia o que dizer sobre isso. Obrigado por não representar o idiota? Eu não sabia o que dizer em tudo. Eu estava atordoada. Sempre me perguntei se James tinha feito o que ele fez para mim à outra pessoa e se o meu silêncio lhe permitiria fazê-lo novamente. Eu esperava que não, eu rezava para que não fosse o caso.

— A garota que ele... estuprou, entrou em contato com sua família.

Eu não sabia sobre o que eu estava mais chocada: o fato de que essa garota contatou minha família ou que Emmett realmente disse 'estupro'. — O quê? Por quê? Eu não disse nada. Eu mantive o meu...

— Eu sei Bella. Sei que você não disse nada, mas ela foi para a mesma escola que você. Ela ouviu os rumores sobre você e James, e bem, ela colocou dois e dois juntos. Ela foi para seus pais primeiro e eu tenho certeza que você sabe bem como foi.

Eu precisava sentar-me antes de cair.

— Quando eles se recusaram até mesmo falar com ela, ela veio até mim. — Emmett fez uma pausa. — Eu não lhe disse nada, Bella. Isso não é o meu lugar, mas acho que ela está tentando um contato com você. Eu não sei como ela conseguiu as informações.

— Eu não acho que ela as tenha. — Sentei no sofá. Então, novamente, eu deletei quase todos os e-mails que não reconheci. — A garota? Ela está... Ok? Quer dizer, ela parece como se estivesse bem?

Emmett limpou a garganta. — Honestamente? Não.

Esfregando minha testa, deixei escapar um suspiro baixo. — É claro que ela não está. Essa foi uma pergunta estúpida.

— Você pode querer, uh, verificar seu e-mail ou algo assim. Ela realmente parecia que precisava falar com você e isso foi em agosto.

— Eu não posso dizer nada a ela. Se eu fizer e isso vazar, sua família vai processar a mim e à minha família em _milhões_. — Bile subiu na minha garganta. — É uma parte do meu sigilo.

— Eu sei. — disse Emmett. — Mas como eu disse, pensei que você gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo.

Minha cabeça estava cheia, tanto que eu mal conseguia uma pergunta a fazer. — E as acusações? Você acha que elas vão ficar? Isso é, que ele vai para a cadeia?

— Pelo que o meu pai viu, as acusações vão ficar. Ele vai para a prisão, Bella, pelo menos por alguns anos.

Meus olhos se abriram. Alívio inundou-me, tão potente, tão poderoso que era como ter uma tonelada de tijolos retirados de meu peito. Nunca em minhas mais loucas esperanças eu tinha esperado isso. James não estava indo para a cadeia por causa do que ele tinha feito para mim, mas a justiça estava sendo servida. Finalmente. Eu odiava que isso teve que acontecer com outra garota, uma menina que provavelmente enfrentou uma quantidade terrível de censura por vir para frente, mas tinham prendido ele. Um pouco de alívio se transformou em culpa e vergonha. E se eu tivesse dito não aos meus pais? E se eu tivesse mantido a minha firmeza? Isso poderia não ter acontecido com Alice. E só Deus sabe com quantas outras garotas isso pode ter acontecido já que nós nunca saberíamos certamente. Meu estômago irritou com o pensamento.

— De qualquer forma. — Emmett arrastou a palavra. — Eu só queria que você soubesse.

— Obrigada. — eu disse, e realmente quis dizer isso. — Eu sinto muito sobre não responder. Pensei... Bem, não importa o que eu pensei.

— Eu sei o que você pensou. Eu realmente não tenho dado uma razão para pensar outra coisa além disso. — Ele fez uma pausa, e meus olhos se arregalaram. — Olha, eu quero dizer a você que eu sinto muito.

— O quê?

— Todos esses anos, bem, eu nunca soube o que realmente aconteceu, mas eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa. — disse ele. — Desculpa. Eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por aquilo que você passou.

Emoção se arrastou até a minha garganta. Nada menos que o incrível aconteceu. Não só Emmett removeu meu nome da 'lista negra', essas duas palavras, essas palavras simples, eram como um farol brilhante no meio da noite. Meus dedos tremiam ao redor do telefone. Eu apertei os olhos fechados, mas uma lágrima escapou.

— Obrigada. — Eu sussurrei com voz rouca. — Obrigada.

**Que drama ter outra menina que sofreu o mesmo que a Bella, então basicamente já sabemos o que aconteceu com Bella. Mas a confissão real, a própria Bella dizendo o que aconteceu pode demorar um pouco.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Cheiva: **Todas nós queremos um Edward assim o/. Beijos.

**monica . silva . 33105674: **Ela pediu desculpas, não muito bem mas pediu. Calma que esses dois ainda vão se acertar. Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **A Bella tem que sofrer mais um pouco para cair na real. Beijos.

**dayanesantos6: **Eita que você viajou muito agora kkkkkkkkkk. Ela vai acordar, eles finalmente vão ter uma conversa então não se preocupe. Beijos.

**AllSwet: **Muito legal mesmo do Edward ajudar a Bella quando a mesma merecia era uns bons tapas para acordar para vida. Calma que eles vão se resolver. Beijos.

**Até quarta-feira amores.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Eu ainda estava em estado de choque a maior parte de sábado, tanto que quando me encontrei com Jacob e Jane para o nosso estudo no café, eu não conseguia sequer lembrar o que no inferno que eu tinha feito com eles e, em seguida, depois de comer um jantar rápido de macarrão e queijo, eu percebi que deixei minha bolsa no meu carro, junto com o meu telefone.

Muito distraída e um pouco preguiçosa, eu nem sequer coloquei sapatos quando eu escancarei a porta e saí para o corredor. Suspirei curtamente quando vi Jasper subindo as escadas com uma caixa de cerveja nas mãos.

— Hey! — Ele sorriu. — O que você está fazendo aqui... em suas meias?

— Uh, eu estava correndo para o meu carro para pegar minha bolsa. — Eu troquei meu peso. — Sede?

Jasper riu. — Eu estou sempre com sede, mas isso não é só para mim. Há uma luta esta noite e temos algumas pessoas mais.

— Parece divertido.

— É... — Ele olhou para a porta, mudou a caixa para o outro braço. — Por que você não vem?

Meu coração deu um pulo. — Ah, eu não sei sobre isso. Talvez outro...

— Vamos, a luta principal ainda nem começou ainda, então você não perdeu nada.

Eu hesitei. — Eu não sei...

Jasper estendeu o lábio inferior, e era tão ridículo que eu ri. — Edward vai ficar feliz em ver você.

— Eu não acho...

— Soa como um plano. — ele interrompeu. — Não pense nisso. Venha. Só por um pouco de tempo, ok? Talvez possamos levar Raphael para uma caminhada.

Eu ri de novo, pensando em Jasper e a pobre tartaruga quando eu olhei de volta para seu apartamento. Porque eu não deveria parar por aqui? Seria uma coisa normal a fazer e Jasper vivia lá. Ele poderia me convidar. E se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, eu queria ver Edward.

Eu... eu sentia falta dele.

Respirando fundo, eu assenti. — Tudo bem. Só por um pouco de tempo.

— Ótimo! — Jasper passou seu braço livre através do meu, e antes que eu pudesse mudar de ideia, ele me levou para o corredor.

— Espere! Eu não tenho sapatos.

— Quem se importa? — Ele me deu um sorriso bobo enquanto atravessamos a curta distância. — Sapatos são superestimados.

Minha frequência cardíaca chutou quando Jasper cutucou a porta aberta. Imediatamente, o som de risos e de combate se ampliaram e, por um momento, eu estava um pouco sobrecarregada.

Todo mundo estava focado na TV. Jasper soltou o meu braço e colocou a caixa na geladeira. Ele pegou dois copos de dose fora do balcão da cozinha. Que diabos eu estava fazendo aqui?

— José***** lhe dá boas vindas. — Ele me ofereceu um dos copos pequenos.

_José Cuervo, marca de bebida._

Minha mão tremia um pouco, quando eu peguei. A voz na minha cabeça me disse não, mas droga, eu estava cansada daquela voz. Era a mesma voz que me disse para dizer a Edward para ir embora. A mesma voz que me disse para ouvir meus pais. A mesma voz que me disse para deixar James me levar para aquele quarto. Essa voz não tinha feito nada, além de me foder. Eu virei a dose e logo meus olhos lacrimejaram enquanto o líquido queimava minha garganta.

— Caramba. — Murmurei, piscando rapidamente.

Jasper riu quando ele substituiu o copo com uma garrafa de cerveja e então ele me pegou pelo braço, me puxando de volta para a sala de estar. — Olha quem eu encontrei. — Gritou.

Várias cabeças se viraram, e os meus dedos apertaram em torno do bico da cerveja. Eu não vi ninguém, exceto ele e no momento em que pus os olhos em Edward, eu sabia que foi uma ideia muito, muito ruim.

Pareciam meses desde que eu o vi pela última vez.

Edward estava sentado no sofá, o boné de beisebol para trás. Ele estava inclinado para frente, gritando com os dois caras na TV que estavam batendo a merda fora deles. O casaco com capuz cor vinho estava aberto, revelando uma camisa branca por baixo. Ao lado dele, no sofá, estava Steph.

Tomei um gole saudável da cerveja.

Ela parecia perfeita, como de costume. Uma morena de cabelo brilhante, a gola alta preta justa esticada sobre seus seios. Ela deve ter dito alguma coisa, porque Edward finalmente olhou, e foi como ter um soco no peito.

Surpresa cintilou em seu rosto marcante e então seu olhar caiu para o que estava na minha mão. Suas sobrancelhas dispararam e então nossos olhos se encontraram. Meu coração pareceu saltar uma batida. Para mim, parecia que todo mundo parou de falar e começou a olhar, mas, na realidade, apenas alguns segundos se passaram e ninguém provavelmente nem percebeu nada.

Um lado de seus lábios se curvou. — Hey.

— Hey. — Respondi sem convicção.

Ele continuou me olhando por mais alguns instantes e depois voltou para a tela, ombros retos e tensos. Ele não me queria aqui. Estava escrito em todo ele, e, além disso, Steph estava ao lado dele.

Eu comecei a ir para a porta, mas de alguma forma Jasper terminou atrás de mim e a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que ele tinha me sentado em uma cadeira vazia, de frente para a TV. Dois rapazes sem camisa em bermudas de malha estavam socando o outro na cara.

Hmm.

Tensa, bebi a cerveja mais rápido do que eu provavelmente deveria. A risada rouca de Steph arrastou para o meu estômago e começou arranhar minhas entranhas. Ao longo de minutos, ela ficou praticamente no colo de Edward, agora, com uma mão em volta do seu bíceps. Ela se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Edward balançou a cabeça, e o mais perfeito beicinho preencheu os lábios dela. O que ela disse?

Alguém - Jasper, talvez? - Me deu outra dose de José que aqueceu meu estômago e lavou as garras de Steph.

— Gostei das meias.

Olhando para cima, vi um dos amigos do Edward. Eu não sabia o nome dele ou realmente reconheci seu rosto, mas ele tinha um sorriso agradável. Estiquei as pernas para fora, balançando meus dedos nas minhas meias coloridas de arco- íris. — Obrigada.

Ele passou a mão sobre o cabelo marrom cortado e segurou a parte de trás do seu pescoço. — Então, você normalmente assiste lutas no UFC?

Eu olhei para a tela. Um cara foi chutado de volta para a jaula. — Esta é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma dessas.

— Você não soa como se fosse assistir uma dessas de novo.

Abri a minha boca, e fiquei surpresa ao ouvir uma risadinha sair. — Sim, eu não sei se isso vai ser algo que vou assistir regularmente.

— Bem, isso é uma pena. — O cara disse com um sorriso leve. — Edward organiza isso todos os meses e você vindo seria outra coisa para olhar.

Eu não disse nada para isso e me voltei para a televisão, correndo a mão sobre meu joelho. As doses e a cerveja estavam fazendo meus músculos quentes e meus pensamentos esfuziarem.

O cara perguntou se eu queria outra bebida e eu percebi que a minha garrafa estava vazia.

— Claro. — O sorriso que cruzou o meu rosto ficou muito grande e brilhante.

Retornando com uma gelada, sentou-se no braço da minha cadeira, e além dele, vi Edward olhar para cima e os olhos se apertarem. — Aqui está.

— Obrigada. — Tomei a bebida, agora ao ponto onde eu poderia facilmente ignorar o desagradável gosto que encheu minha boca. Meu olhar colidiu com Edward por um segundo e eu me obriguei a olhar para longe. Acabei olhando para o cara ao meu lado. — Eu sinto muito. Eu não entendi o seu nome.

O cara cutucou meu ombro. — Eu não acho que nós nos conhecemos antes. Sou Henry.

— Bella. — eu disse.

Ele repetiu o meu nome com um sorriso. — Gostei. É diferente.

— Como minhas meias?

Henry riu quando ele olhou para a tela. — Sim, como as meias. Então você vai para a faculdade, Bella?

Eu balancei a cabeça. — Você não?

— Não. Formei-me um par de anos atrás. Eu conheço Edward de... bem, por meio de uma coisa que fazemos. — Ele tomou um gole de sua cerveja enquanto eu tentava descobrir o que aquilo significava.

Ele olhou para mim, as sobrancelhas franzidas. — Você tem idade suficiente para beber?

Eu ri. — Não.

— Eu achava mesmo que não. Você parece muito jovem.

— Eu não sou tão jovem. Acabei de fazer 20.

— Graças a Deus, sua idade já é legal. — disse ele, balançando a cabeça enquanto suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. — Eu só não vou contar a ninguém sobre a cerveja em sua mão.

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, eu tentei descobrir sua idade. — Quantos anos você tem?

Ele olhou para mim. — Idade suficiente para saber melhor.

Antes que eu pudesse levá-lo a elaborar sobre isso, Edward gritou. — Ei Henry, venha aqui um segundo.

Henry empurrou o braço da poltrona e fez o seu caminho em torno de um par de outros caras. Steph sentou-se e cruzou os braços quando Edward acenou para Henry se inclinar para baixo. Eu não tinha esperança de ouvir o que Edward havia dito para ele, mas Henry se afastou e se dirigiu para onde Paul estava encostado num trecho nu de parede.

Mais do que curiosa para o que estava acontecendo por lá, senti o forte desejo de fazer alguma investigação. Eu abri minha boca, porque, por que diabos não? Mas Steph tinha um braço em Edward, e eu estava distraída. Ele estava sussurrando para ela. Ela empurrou a mão para trás e atirou-me o que só poderia ser descrito como um olhar de 'puta'. Francamente, era uma merda de obra de arte e eu tinha uma espécie de inveja do nível de maestria.

Olhei para Henry, e ele olhou para cima. Ele piscou, e eu sorri devolvendo, sentindo uma espécie de vertigem. Minha pele se arrepiou ao longo do meu pescoço e eu me virei para onde Edward estava. Ele estava olhando para mim, e eu comecei a sorrir-lhe, também, mas então ele olhou para Henry.

Edward murmurou algo, e Steph se levantou, caminhando para o banheiro do corredor, arrancando a porta aberta. Então Edward se levantou, vindo em minha direção, e minha vertigem foi devastadora. Um sorriso grande, estúpido estourou no meu rosto. Fazia muito tempo desde que conversamos, e eu senti falta dele, eu realmente senti.

Edward era... ele era especial... para mim, e eu queria voltar no tempo, para a Ação de Graças, e não ter exagerado. Eu queria ter de volta astronomia e eu desejei que eu não tivesse o evitado. Eu queria não ser a garota que fez coisas estúpidas como esta. Eu queria que Edward sorrisse para mim como costumava fazer.

Ele não estava sorrindo agora, isso era certo. — Venha comigo um segundo?

Eu iria a qualquer lugar com ele.

Dando um salto, eu balancei quando a sala pareceu se inclinar para o lado. — Uau.

Sua mandíbula se apertou enquanto ele pegava meu braço. — Você está bem para andar?

— Sim. É claro. — Dei um passo e bati em Edward. Eu ri com o olhar duvidoso que atravessou seu rosto. — Eu estou bem.

Edward atirou em Jasper um olhar escuro quando ele me levou para a cozinha iluminada, me apoiando contra o balcão. Ele ficou entre eu e a porta, braços cruzados sobre seu peito. — O que você está fazendo, Bella? — Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Eu levantei minha garrafa. — Bebendo. O que você está fazendo?

Seus gelados olhos verdes estreitaram. — Isso não é o que eu estou perguntando e você sabe disso. O que você está fazendo?

Droga. Olá atitude. Eu tentei dar a Edward o olhar de puta que Steph tinha dominado, apertando meu rosto até que eu tinha certeza que eu parecia estar tendo uma convulsão. Suspirei e desisti. — Eu não estou fazendo nada, Edward.

— Você não está? — Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Você está bêbada.

— Não estou!

Ele me deu um olhar brando. — Famosas últimas palavras de bêbado antes de cair de cara.

— Isso não aconteceu... Ainda.

Edward balançou a cabeça e, em seguida, ele agarrou meu braço, puxando-me de volta para a sala de estar. Eu pensei que ele ia fazer-me sentar ao lado dele ou algo assim, como eu estava em um tempo fora, mas ele abriu a porta e me levou para a escada fria.

— Hum... — Não é o que eu estava esperando.

— Você precisa ir para casa, Bella. — Ele soltou o meu braço e apontou para a porta do apartamento, como se eu não tivesse ideia de onde eu morava.

Minha boca se abriu quando apertei a garrafa em meu peito. — Você está falando sério?

— Sim. Eu estou fodidamente sério. Você está bêbada e essa merda não vai acontecer na minha frente.

— Que merda? — Eu tomei um passo para trás, confusa. — Eu sinto muito. Jasper me convidou...

— Sim, e eu vou chutar a bunda dele mais tarde. — Com o maxilar definido em uma linha dura, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. — Vá para casa, Bella. Eu vou falar com você depois.

A parte de trás da minha garganta queimou. Mil pensamentos corriam pela minha cabeça enquanto eu olhava para ele. — Você está com raiva de mim...

— Eu não estou bravo com você, Bella.

Com certeza não parecia assim. Embaralhei lado a lado. — Eu não quero ir para casa. Não há ninguém lá e eu... — Parei quando a queimadura em minha garganta cresceu.

Edward respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. — Eu vou lá mais tarde e vamos conversar, ok? Mas vá para casa. Por favor, só vá para casa.

**Tenho a impressão que vão querer me atirar pedras por ter parado o capítulo justo na parte decisiva, mas acho que vocês conseguem aguentar de curiosidade até domingo.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**dayanesantos6: **Sobre o contrato, pense comigo: Bella foi estuprada e James não foi para cadeia por esse crime, os pais de James e os pais de Bella continuam sendo amigos, e Bella teve que aguentar tudo calada. É só juntar as peças, revelei até demais. Calma que as coisas vão se ajeitar. Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Ele finalmente pagou por seu crime mas, infelizmente, foi porque fez outra vítima. Beijos.

**Cheiva: **Agora tudo vai entrar nos eixos. Beijos.

**monica . silva . 33105674: **Agora ela finalmente percebeu a burrice que fez. Calma que o sofrimento da Bella e essa separação dos dois logo vai terminar. Beijos.

**Aposto que já estão ansiosas pelo capítulo de domingo, mas calma que domingo chega rapidinho. Beijos e até lá.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Um capítulo surpresa! **

**Capítulo 24**

Abri a boca, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer. Edward realmente me expulsou de seu apartamento. Ele estava implorando para eu ir para casa. A queimadura abrangeu meus pulmões agora e lágrimas em brasa picavam atrás dos meus olhos.

— Ok. — Eu murmurei.

— Bella...

— Está totalmente certo. — Afastando-me, eu tropecei de volta até o corredor e para minha porta. Ouvi a sua abrir e fechar antes que eu pudesse abrir a minha. Pressionei minha testa contra a minha porta, eu apertei meus olhos, mas uma lágrima escapou, correndo pelo meu rosto corado.

Edward tinha me chutado para fora, e meu apartamento estava vazio. Eu estava vazia. Tudo estava vazio. Seria só eu e minha garrafa de cerveja estúpida.

Okay. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco bêbada.

Afastei-me da minha porta, não sabia onde eu estava indo, mas eu não poderia ir para dentro do meu apartamento. Por um ato de Deus, eu desci os cinco lances de escada e fui para a calçada sem quebrar o pescoço.

O pavimento frio atravessou minhas meias grossas, entorpecendo meus pés enquanto eu caminhava com dificuldade, tomando outro gole. Eu encontrei um lugar no estacionamento vago e joguei minha bunda para baixo no meio-fio. Inclinando a minha cabeça para trás, eu olhei para o céu cheio de estrelas. Hey, lá estava a Corona Borealis.

Ainda não se parecia com uma coroa de merda.

Ou talvez não fosse a Corona Borealis. Como diabos eu ia saber?

As estrelas... Elas eram muitas, porém, tão longe e realmente borradas. Lágrimas construíram em meus olhos, revestindo o fundo da minha garganta. Meus braços caíram entre as minhas pernas, a garrafa pendendo de meus dedos.

Era oficial. Eu realmente era a _Señorita_ Fodida. E eu fodi tudo com Edward - o "o que era" e "o que poderia ter sido". Porque poderia ter sido algo, e eu fui tão estúpida. Pior de tudo, eu acabei com a nossa amizade, e ele tinha sido um bom amigo. No pouco tempo em que eu o conheci, ele tinha se tornado o melhor amigo que já tive. Sério.

Limpando meu rosto no meu ombro, eu bebi outro gole. Um vento fresco bateu em torno de mim, jogando meu cabelo em meu rosto quando eu abaixei minha cabeça. Eu não estava com frio, porém, o que provavelmente significava que eu estava muito bêbada.

Eu era como um peso leve.

E por que eu estava sentada na calçada? Sinceramente, não sei, mas era melhor do que estar dentro do meu apartamento, sozinha. E sim, eu estava sozinha aqui fora, mas não parecia a mesma coisa. Eu tinha certeza que havia um esquilo pela árvore, de modo que contava para alguma coisa, certo?

Eu ri e o vento pareceu captar o som, jogando-se nos galhos nus, onde balançavam como ossos secos.

Levantei a garrafa para beber outro gole e percebi que estava vazia. — Bem, que merda... — Ainda assim, eu me sentei lá, olhando para fora através do estacionamento, realmente não vendo nada. Eu não sei quanto tempo foi, mas quando eu olhei para cima, eu não podia ver nenhuma das estrelas por trás das grossas nuvens escuras e senti meu rosto dormente. Eu me perguntava o que Molly estava fazendo agora. Será que ela se sentia diferente de mim, porque ela tinha feito a coisa certa? Melhor ou pior?

— Bella!

Eu pulei ao som de meu nome e a minha garrafa de cerveja vazia caiu. Pulou fora do asfalto e rolou sob o carro de alguém. Whoops.

Edward perseguiu pela calçada em direção a mim, o vento jogando os fios de cabelo acobreado na testa. O que aconteceu com o boné? Eu gostava da aba. O olhar em seu rosto torceu minhas entranhas. — O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu... eu estou olhando para as estrelas.

— O quê? — Ele parou ao meu lado e se ajoelhou. — Bella, está gelado aqui fora. Você vai ficar doente de novo.

Dei de ombros e olhei para longe. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu estava procurando você, pequena idiota.

Minha cabeça girou em sua direção e meus olhos se estreitaram. Pode estar apenas 30 graus lá fora, mas a bebida estava quente na minha barriga e ela alimentou meu temperamento.

— Como é? Você está aqui, então você é um idiota também, seu idiota.

Seus lábios se contraíram como se ele estivesse tentando não sorrir. — Eu disse que estaria vindo falar com você. Verifiquei primeiro o seu apartamento. Bati e você não respondeu. A porta estava destrancada e eu fui para dentro.

— Você entrou no meu apartamento? Isso é meio rude.

Ele parecia despreocupado com isso. — Sim, eu a vi sentada aqui, da sua janela.

Estava levando a minha cabeça um pouco mais do que o normal para processar tudo. — A luta terminou?

Sentado ao meu lado, estávamos ombro a ombro. — Não. A luta principal apenas começou.

— Você está perdendo.

Edward não respondeu imediatamente. Ele enfiou a mão pelo cabelo, fazendo com que as extremidades se levantassem entre os dedos. — Deus, Bella...

Eu me contorci, e a bebida mexeu no meu estômago.

Um músculo em sua mandíbula trabalhou enquanto ele se concentrava nos carros que eu estava olhando antes. — Vê-la hoje à noite? Eu fiquei fodidamente surpreso.

— Por causa da Steph? — Eu soltei, e culpei o álcool por isso.

— O quê? — Ele me lançou um olhar. — Não. Paul a convidou.

— Parece que ela estava lá por você.

Ele deu de ombros. — Talvez ela estivesse, mas eu não dou a mínima. — Então ele se virou para mim, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, as mãos agora em seu joelho. — Bella, eu não tenho me envolvido com Steph desde que te conheci. Eu não me envolvi com _ninguém_ desde que te conheci.

Meu coração bateu no meu peito. — Ok.

— Ok? — Ele deu uma pequena sacudida de sua cabeça. — Veja, você não entende. Você nunca entendeu, porra. Você me evitou desde o intervalo de Ação de Graças. Deixou a classe de astronomia e eu sei que foi por minha causa, e toda vez que eu tentava falar com você, porra, você corria de mim.

— Você não quis falar comigo o dia que eu agradeci por me ajudar. — Eu apontei.

— E não sabe por quê? Talvez porque você fez dolorosamente claro que não queria nada comigo. E então você apenas mostrou-se hoje à noite? Fora da razão e ficando _bêbada_? Você não entende.

Molhei meus lábios frios e secos. Tudo o que ele disse era verdade. — Eu sinto muito. Estou bêbada, um pouco, e eu sinto muito, porque você está certo e... eu estou divagando.

Ele olhou para mim um momento e depois soltou uma risada curta. — Tudo bem, não é o momento para a conversa obviamente. Olha, eu não quis ser um cuzão lá dentro, fazendo você sair, mas...

— Está tudo bem. Estou acostumada a pessoas não me quererem em suas festas. — Eu me empurrei para os meus pés. As estrelas pareciam rodar um pouco com o movimento. — Não é grande coisa.

Edward estava de pé, me observando atentamente. — Não é que eu não queira você lá, Bella.

— Hum... Realmente? — Eu ri e soava rouca. — Você me pediu para sair.

— Eu...

— Correção. — Eu levantei a minha mão e meus dedos ficaram um pouco turvos. — Você me _mandou_ sair.

— Eu fiz. Foi uma jogada idiota, mas é a primeira vez que você está na minha casa, você entra lá, começa a beber e depois... — Ele respirou fundo, soltando lentamente. — Henry estava todo em cima de você e você estava rindo...

— Eu não estou interessada nele!

— Não parecia dessa forma, Bella. Você está bêbada e eu não queria que você fizesse algo que se arrependesse. — disse ele. — Eu não sei o que diabos se passa na sua cabeça na metade do tempo e eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo aqui esta noite, mas nunca vi você beber e eu não sabia o que ia fazer. Eu não queria que alguém tomasse vantagem de você.

— Já estive lá, já fiz isso. — Eu expulsei de forma imprudente, e depois prendi minha boca fechada. Oh meu Deus, eu nunca vou beber novamente. Nunca.

Ele ergueu as mãos e, em seguida, parou na metade. Ele só olhou para mim, uma compreensão terrível cruzando seu rosto. — O quê?

Eu tinha cometido um grande erro - um erro muito grande. Poderia responder ou fugir, e claro, escolhi fugir. Comecei a girar em torno dele.

— Oh, inferno não. — Edward estava bem na minha frente, com as mãos sobre meus ombros. — O que você acabou de dizer?

Modo de controle de danos assumiu. — Eu não sei o que eu disse. Ok? Eu estou bêbada, Edward. Duh. Quem diabos sabe o que está saindo da minha boca. Eu não. Eu realmente não sei o que estou fazendo aqui mesmo.

— Merda. — Seus olhos eram de um verde escuro, enquanto ele olhava para os meus. — Bella... — Uma expressão de dor atravessou seu rosto e seus dedos se apertaram em meus ombros. — O que você não está me dizendo? O que _não_ me disse?

Minha garganta se apertou. — Nada! Eu juro. Eu prometo a você. Eu só estou falando merda, ok? Então pare de me olhar como se houvesse algo de errado comigo.

— Eu não estou olhando para você assim, querida. — Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram quando ele procurou meu rosto.

Eu queria saber o que ele estava pensando, porque eu sabia que tinha de estar mentindo. Queria desesperadamente encontrar uma forma de apagar o meu pequeno deslize. Eu poderia mentir e dizer a ele que eu só estive realmente bêbada uma vez e fiquei envergonhada. Soava convincente, mas eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum controle da minha boca aparentemente.

Então Edward fez a única coisa que enviou meus pensamentos girando.

Ele me puxou contra ele, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim. Eu congelei por apenas um ou dois segundos e então eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus lados. Fechei os olhos e apertei minha bochecha contra seu peito.

Eu inalei seu cheiro, cercando-me nele. — Eu senti sua falta.

Sua mão se moveu para a minha cintura, se enterrando no fundo do meu cabelo soprado pelo vento. — Eu senti sua falta, querida. — Ele se inclinou para trás e levantou-me um bom par de centímetros de meus pés e depois me desceu de volta. Deslizando as mãos no meu rosto, ele riu. — Você está como um pequeno cubo de gelo.

— Eu me sinto quente. — E isso era verdade. Minha pele estava dormente, mas senti seu abraço e senti suas mãos deslizando sobre mim. Levantei meus cílios e nossos olhos se encontraram. — Seus olhos são realmente bonitos, você sabe disso?

— Eu acho que são as doses de tequila falando. — Respondeu ele, sorrindo. — Vamos lá, vamos para dentro antes de congelar.

Edward recuou e soltou meus ombros. Eu estava um pouco tonta em meus pés, e quando ele se abaixou e enfiou os dedos pelos meus, o maior sorriso estúpido iluminou meu rosto. Era como se ele não tivesse me pedido para sair de seu apartamento e eu não estivesse sentada do lado de fora por Deus sabe quanto tempo como uma perdedora.

Podia ser a tequila e a cerveja, mas eu queria correr como uma louca.

Felizmente eu não tentei isso, porque as escadas provaram ser um bicho complicado. Eu acho que a profundidade entre cada passo ficava mudando em minha cabeça. De volta ao meu muito solitário apartamento, Edward fechou a porta atrás de nós. Ele ainda segurava minha mão com força na sua quando ele se virou para mim. Ele não disse nada, e uma antecipação nervosa inchou dentro de mim.

— Você está perdendo a luta. — Eu disse de novo.

— Então, eu estou. — Ele me puxou ao redor do sofá e depois para baixo, então eu estava sentada ao lado dele. Só então ele soltou a minha mão. — Como você está se sentindo?

— Tudo bem. — Alisei minhas mãos úmidas ao longo de meus jeans. — Seus amigos provavelmente estão se perguntando onde você está.

Edward se inclinou para trás contra a almofada, lançando o braço ao longo do encosto do sofá. — Eu não me importo.

— Não?

— Não.

Levei-me para frente e olhei por cima do meu ombro para ele. Ele parecia estar esperando por algo. Incapaz de me sentar, eu pulei e quase plantei a cara na mesa de café.

Teria se Edward não tivesse pegado o meu braço.

— Talvez você devesse se sentar, Bella.

— Eu estou bem. — Me livrando dele, eu me movimentei pela mesa com cuidado, apenas no caso de tudo mudar em mim. A energia nervosa tonteava, juntamente com o álcool. Eu puxei minha blusa da minha pele, sentindo calor. — Então... O que você quer fazer? Eu posso, hum, ligar a TV ou colocar um filme, mas eu não tenho filme nenhum. Eu acho que posso alugar um do...

— Bella, apenas sente-se um pouco.

Em vez de fazer isso, eu peguei uma almofada do chão e o coloquei no sofá. Foi um pouco difícil, mas eu desfilei até a cadeira de lua. — Você não acha que está quente aqui?

Diversão encheu seus olhos verdes. — Quanto você bebeu?

— Hum... — Eu tinha que pensar realmente sobre isso. — Não muito, talvez duas ou três doses de tequila eee duas cervejas? Eu acho.

— Uau. — Edward se inclinou para frente, seus lábios em um sorriso. — Quando foi a última vez que você realmente bebeu?

— Na noite de Halloween. — Eu soltei.

Ele parecia confuso. — Eu não vi você beber na noite de Halloween.

— Não esta noite de Halloween passada. — Eu estava de pé, puxando as mangas e os meus dedos roçaram a pulseira. — Foi... Há cinco anos.

— Uau. Isso é um longo tempo. — Ele fugiu para frente e, em seguida, se levantou. — Você tem água aqui? Engarrafada?

— Na cozinha. — eu disse, molhando meus lábios.

Ele desapareceu e reapareceu rapidamente, me entregando um frasco mais. — Você deveria beber disso.

Eu a peguei, mas não tinha sede.

— Assim, você tinha, o quê? Quatorze? Quinze? — Ele sentou-se na beira do sofá.

— Quatorze. — Sussurrei, meu olhar caindo para onde suas mãos pendiam entre os joelhos.

— Isso é muito jovem para beber.

Suor pontilhava em minha testa. Pousando a garrafa, eu peguei um laço de cabelo na mesa de café e puxei meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado. — Sim, você não bebeu quando você tinha 14?

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu. — Eu bebi uma cerveja ou duas com 14, mas pensei que seus pais eram rigorosos?

Eu bufei quando eu me deixei cair na cadeira de lua. — Eu não quero falar sobre eles ou sobre beber ou sobre o Halloween.

— Ok.

Sentindo-me suada, puxei a minha blusa para cima. Ela ficou presa na minha cabeça por um segundo e então, finalmente, eu tirei o material coçante fora. Tirando os fios soltos do cabelo do meu rosto, eu olhei para Edward. Você acharia que eu não tinha um top por baixo pelo jeito que ele estava olhando para mim, mas era mais que isso.

Levantei mais uma vez, querendo estar longe da conversa, porque Edward estava olhando para mim de novo, como se ele estivesse vendo mais do que eu estava mostrando. Pensei sobre como ele olhou quando viu a cicatriz no meu pulso e minutos antes.

Era o mesmo olhar.

Como se estivesse montando um quebra-cabeça e as peças estivessem começando a se ajustar. Por alguma razão, através dos meus pensamentos desorganizados, eu pensei sobre Teresa e como ele ficou quando percebeu que ela estava conversando com um cara. Ele tinha levado a proteção de irmão mais velho a um nível totalmente novo. Tinha ela...?

Eu balancei a cabeça e empurrei os pensamentos para longe, porque me fez pensar em como não tinha tido alguém olhando por mim.

Mas eu não o queria me olhando assim. Eu não precisava dele para cuidar de mim, se preocupar com o que eu estava fazendo ou o que iria acontecer. Eu precisava dele para...

Olhar para mim do jeito que ele olhou na primeira noite que ele me beijou e depois novamente na cama na casa de seus pais. Eu queria que ele me olhasse assim.

— O que você está fazendo?

Parei no meio da cozinha e do corredor. Meus dedos estavam enrolados em torno das bordas do meu top, e havia um tipo diferente de interesse em seu olhar, uma afiada cautela. Meu coração estava disparado e meus pensamentos estavam batendo um no outro. Eu gostava de Edward - muito. Mesmo se ele fosse louco e condenado a deixar corações partidos. Meu coração já estava machucado. E eu sentia falta dele e ele estava aqui agora, quando ele poderia estar com os amigos, com Steph.

Parte de mim parou de pensar completamente. A outra parte me disse para fazer o que era esperado, o que alguém como Edward queria e precisava, por que não era por isso que ele estava aqui? Porque não estávamos conversando e eu queria ser aquela menina de antes.

Tirei minha blusa antes que meu cérebro pensasse. Estranhamente, essa parte não foi difícil. O ar frio tomou conta de minha pele avermelhada, espalhando colisões minúsculas. A parte mais difícil foi olhar para cima quando ouvi Edward inalar.

— _Bella._

Meu coração estava batendo muito rápido e meu pulso batia forte. Sangue correu para o meu rosto, mas eu olhei para cima.

Ele estava olhando para mim, a cautela na linha tensa de sua mandíbula estava ofuscada pela forma como seu peito subia como se ele estivesse respirando tão rápido quanto eu.

Um pouco tonta, inclinei-me contra a parede, deixando cair os braços para os meus lados. Edward estava a poucos metros de distância, e eu não o tinha visto se mover do sofá. Ele não estava apenas olhando para mim. Oh não, era muito, muito mais do que isso. Eu me senti devorada pelo seu olhar, como eu havia sentido quando ele me beijou, como se ele estivesse guardando todos os detalhes em sua memória. Calor viajou na minha garganta, em meu peito, e para as bordas rendadas do meu sutiã preto. Seus lábios se separaram, e eu mordi os meus. Quando ele arrastou seu olhar de volta, um sentimento intenso construiu- se baixo no meu estômago. Calor derramou em seus olhos cristalinos, aprofundando a tonalidade brilhante.

Houve uma pontada de florescimento de incerteza no meu peito, sob o enrijecimento delicioso, e minha garganta ficou seca. Eu não queria sentir isso. Eu queria apenas o calor e a sensação de falta de ar.

— Edward?

Ele balançou a cabeça, as mãos fechando em punhos em seus lados. — Não.

— Não o quê? — Perguntei.

Seus olhos fecharam com força. — Isto... não faça isso, querida.

— Não é isso que você quer? — Engoli.

Os olhos de Edward voaram. — Eu não espero isso, Bella.

Minha confiança vacilou como uma árvore fina em uma tempestade e, em seguida, desabou completamente. Suguei uma respiração e ela ficou presa na minha garganta. — Você não me quer.

Edward estava em frente de mim dentro de um segundo, tão rápido que eu não tinha visto ele se mover. Suas mãos foram plantadas em cada lado da minha cabeça e ele se inclinou para baixo, seu rosto a centímetros do meu. A tensão saiu de seu corpo em ondas. Ar fugiu meus pulmões quando meu corpo ficou rígido.

— Porra, Bella. Você acha que eu _não_ te quero? — Sua voz saiu baixa, quase um grunhido. — Não há uma única parte de você que eu não queira, entendeu? Eu quero estar em você e _dentro_ de você. Eu te quero contra a parede, no sofá, em sua cama, na _minha_ cama, e cada lugar que eu possa pensar, e confie em mim, eu tenho uma vasta imaginação quando se trata desses tipos de coisas. Nunca duvide que eu queira você. Não é disso que se trata.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando confusão rodou através de mim, atrapalhando meus pensamentos, ainda que a esta altura, parecia impossível.

Ele inclinou-se, descansando sua testa contra a minha. O contato enviou o meu pulso a acelerar-se. — Mas não assim, nunca assim. Você está bêbada, Bella, e quando ficarmos juntos, porque _nós vamos_ ficar juntos, você vai estar plenamente consciente de tudo o que eu posso fazer para você.

Demorou alguns momentos, mas o que ele disse, finalmente afundou em meio ao nevoeiro de licor e confusão e fez sentido. Fechando os olhos, eu virei minha cabeça para o lado, sentindo a forma como a sua pele deslizou ao lado da minha. — Você é um cara bom, Edward.

— Não, eu não sou. — Ele exalou profundamente e sua respiração era quente contra a minha bochecha. — Eu sou apenas bom com você.

**Vocês pediram e eu resolvi atender esse pedido de postar mais cedo, mas o próximo capítulo é só domingo.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**dayanesantos6: **Pedido atendido, um capítulo surpresa só pra matar a curiosidade. Eles vão se acertar, só não posso prometer que essa vai ser a última briga deles. Beijos.

**Nina Martins . 19: **Divaaaa, nem acredito que você apareceu! Menina, eu já estava com saudades de você, dos seus reviews gigantescos e das suas fanfics perfeitas. Mas eu fico feliz que você se afastou para se dedicar aos estudos e não porque enjoou daqui. Que coisa feia, querendo ser beta para ler os capítulos antes de todo mundo, tsc tsc Nina! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da história, é sempre uma honra ter você por aqui me acompanhando. Calma que eles vão se resolver e Edward não fica com a Steph não, ela só está de passagem pela história. Beijos flor.

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Edward não ficou com a Steph, ela estava apenas porque outra pessoa chamou. Beijos.

**kat grace: **Eu fico muito feliz de ver uma leitora nova por aqui. Me alegro muito que esteja gostando da história. Edward estava com ciúmes sim. Que bom alguém da minha cidade por aqui. De que parte de Brasília você é? Eu sou de Sobradinho, não sei se você conhece. Espero ter ver de novo por aqui. Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Resolvi postar mais cedo . Também achei que Edward foi um pouco estúpido com a Bella, a coitada estava bêbada. Bella está sempre metida em algum conflito. Beijos.

**Agora o capítulo só vem domingo. Beijos e até lá.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 25**

O que Edward estava esperando aconteceu logo depois que eu peguei minha blusa e mostrei-lhe o meu sutiã. Ele me sentou e envolveu uma colcha em torno de meus ombros, cobrindo-me. Estávamos assistindo a um filme de ficção científica horrivelmente ruim quando todas as bebidas alcoólicas decidiram que não queriam minha barriga.

Rasgando a colcha, eu mexi por cima das pernas de Edward e do seu colo. — Oh Deus...

— O quê? Você está enjoada. — Edward levantou.

Corri para o banheiro e bati a porta atrás de mim. Caindo de joelhos, eu levantei a tampa e comecei a arfar. Cada músculo do meu corpo convulsionou. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto enquanto o meu corpo estremecia. Parecia errado estar passando por isso depois de ter a gripe.

Ao longo de todo o barulho de vômito que eu estava fazendo, eu não tinha ouvido Edward entrar, mas ele estava lá, ajoelhado ao meu lado. Sua mão alisou o comprimento da minha espinha, um contínuo, sem fim e calmante movimento, ele pegou o cabelo que tinha escapado da minha cara. Ele ficou murmurando palavras ininteligíveis para mim que fizeram maravilhas, mesmo através da fase seca, violenta e arfante.

Quando tudo terminou, ele me ajudou a encostar na banheira enquanto ele pegava uma toalha pequena e corria sob a água. Ele ajoelhou-se, esfregando o material macio no meu rosto, como fez na noite da festa de Halloween, e quando eu estava doente. — Sente-se melhor? — Perguntou ele.

— Um pouco. — Murmurei, fechando os olhos contra a luminosidade. — Oh, Deus, isso é tão embaraçoso.

Ele riu. — Não é nada, querida.

— É por isso que você ficou, certo? — Eu gemi, sentindo-me como uma idiota enorme. — Você sabia que eu ia ficar enjoada e lá estava eu, tirando minhas roupas.

— Shh. — ele disse, colocando os fios soltos do meu cabelo para trás. — Por mais encantador que seja ver você vomitar as tripas, não é por isso que eu fiquei e sabe disso.

Fechei os olhos novamente, sentindo-me um pouco flutuante. — Por que você me quer, mas não quando eu estou bêbada e vomitando em todo o lugar?

Edward explodiu em gargalhadas. — Sim, sabe, isso soa correto.

— Só tendo certeza de que estamos na mesma página. — Murmurei. Então me atingiu que eu ainda estava apenas no meu jeans e sutiã, mas eu sinceramente não me importava. Amanhã isso definitivamente seria uma história diferente.

— Nós não estamos.

Eu abri um olho. — Ha.

— Pensei que você ia gostar. — Ele passou o pano úmido e frio ao longo do meu queixo.

— Você é muito... bom nisso.

— Tive muita prática. — Edward jogou a toalha de lado, pegou uma nova e repetiu os passos. — Já estive onde você está, algumas vezes. — Ele correu para baixo do meu pescoço, sobre as tiras do meu sutiã e então o comprimento dos meus braços. — Quer ir para a cama?

Meu outro olho se abriu.

Ele balançou a cabeça e a covinha apareceu em sua bochecha esquerda. — Deixe sua mente fora das porcarias.

— Oh.

— Sim, oh. — disse ele, de pé. De costas para mim, ele vasculhou a pia. Uma torneira ligou. Ele estava de volta na minha frente novamente, com uma escova de dente. — Pensei que você gostaria de tirar o gosto da sua boca.

Meus dedos fizeram movimentos lentos de pegar. — Você é maravilhoso.

— Eu sei. — Ele entregou-a e depois substituiu a escova de dente com um daqueles copos de papel que eu nunca utilizo. Quando estava tudo pronto, ele ajoelhou-se de novo e balançou sobre os calcanhares. Ele abriu seu capuz e encolheu os ombros. — Eu tenho tentado fazer com que você diga que eu sou maravilhoso desde a primeira vez que você trombou comigo. Se eu soubesse que tudo o que precisava era entregar-lhe uma escova de dente, eu teria feito isso há muito tempo. Minha perda.

— Não. Foi minha... — Empurrei-me um pouco, observando como ele se abaixou e puxou a camisa de sua cabeça. — Minha perda... O que você está fazendo?

— Eu não sei onde suas roupas estão.

— Uh-huh. — O meu olhar caiu e eu acho que eu precisava da toalha úmida novamente.

— E eu achei que você iria querer sair de suas roupas.

Na luz, eu vi os detalhes sobre a tatuagem de sol como eu nunca tive antes. Tinha de haver milhares de pequenas marcas no interior do sol, dando-lhe um tom realista, ardente. — Sim...

— Então, a coisa mais fácil seria deixar você usar minha camisa.

Meus olhos se tornaram ainda menores, sobre o mamilo escuro e depois para baixo, localizando cada onda de músculos do estômago. — Ok.

— Então você ficaria mais confortável.

Havia uma fina camada de cabelos escuros aparecendo sob o seu umbigo e viajando para o sul, abaixo da borda em seu jeans. Parece que alguém colocou os dedos em ambos os lados de seus quadris, por causa do recuo de pele lá. — Claro. — eu murmurei. Como é que alguém obtém músculos lá? Com que tipo de exercícios de estômago você obtém para isso?

— Você não tem ouvido uma única coisa que eu disse.

Eu arrastei o meu olhar para cima. — Nuh-uh.

Houve aquela covinha novamente quando ele apertou meus quadris e me ajudou de modo que eu estava sentada na borda da banheira. — Não levante os braços ainda, tudo bem.

Sentei-me, agarrando as bordas da banheira e ele puxou a abertura de sua camisa sobre a minha cabeça.

— Mantenha os braços para baixo. — Ele deixou ir a camisa e passou os braços em volta de mim. Um segundo depois, o dedo ágil soltou meu sutiã.

— O que você está fazendo? — Meu estômago caiu, e menino, depois do que se passou aqui, não foi uma boa sensação.

Ele riu enquanto as tiras deslizaram pelos meus braços, me fazendo tremer. — Como eu disse antes, deixe sua mente fora da porcaria. Sua virtude está segura comigo.

— Minha virtude? — Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria que fosse segura com ele.

Ele espiou para cima. — Por enquanto.

— Por enquanto? — Sussurrei.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. — Coloque seus braços completamente.

Eu fiz o que me foi dito e, em seguida, ele fez um show arregaçando as mangas antes de deslizar a mão pelo meu braço esquerdo, parando em cima da minha pulseira.

— Não... — Pânico atirou por mim quando ele soltou a pulseira. Tentei arrancar meu braço para trás, mas Edward olhou para cima, apertando seu aperto.

— Eu já vi isso, Bella.

Pressão apertou o cerco contra o meu peito. — Por favor, não faça. É constrangedor e eu não posso retirar o fato que você viu isso. Eu desejava poder, mas eu não posso.

Ele envolveu ambas as mãos em torno da pulseira e pulso enquanto ele encontrou meu olhar com o seu constante. — É por causa disso, não é? Por que você pirou? Não falou comigo? Deixou a classe?

Um caroço cresceu tão rapidamente na minha garganta que eu não podia falar.

— Oh, querida. — Suavidade penetrou na sua voz e seu olhar. — Nós todos fizemos coisas que não são motivos de orgulho. Se você soubesse... — Ele balançou a cabeça. — O ponto é, eu não sei por que você fez isso. Eu só espero que seja qual for o motivo, é algo que você tenha resolvido. Eu não penso menos de você por causa disso. Eu nunca achei.

— Mas você parecia tão... — Minha voz estava muito rouca.

A pulseira escorregou, mas sua mão ainda cobria meu pulso enquanto ele colocava a pulseira na borda da pia. — Eu estava surpreso e eu estava preocupado. Eu não sei desde quando você tem isso e eu não vou perguntar. Não agora, ok? Só sei que você não tem que escondê-lo de mim. Tudo bem?

Tudo o que eu podia fazer era acenar com a cabeça, porque eu estava sempre tentando escondê-lo.

Edward abaixou a cabeça quando ele levantou o meu pulso, virando meu braço, então minha mão foi levantada. Ele apertou os lábios na cicatriz, e a respiração ficou presa na minha garganta. Eu desviei o olhar, apertando os olhos fechados. Algo rachou dentro de mim, um muro proverbial que eu havia construído ao meu redor.

— Eu tinha acabado de fazer 16. — Eu disse, minha voz rouca assim que soltei as palavras antes de perder a coragem. — Foi quando eu fiz isso. Não sei se eu realmente queria fazer isso ou se eu só queria que alguém... — Eu balancei a cabeça. — É algo que eu me arrependo todos os dias.

— Dezesseis? — Seu tom era desprovido de julgamento.

Assenti. — Eu nunca faria nada assim novamente. Eu juro. Eu não sou a mesma pessoa que eu era antes.

— Eu sei. — Vários momentos se passaram e, em seguida, ele colocou o braço na minha perna. — Agora é hora de tirar as calças.

A mudança abrupta de assunto me fez rir. — Bom.

Quando ele me ajudou a ficar de pé, a camisa quase atingiu os meus joelhos, e meu sutiã se deitou no chão entre nós como uma coisa triste e solitária. Quando ele estendeu a mão para os botões do meu jeans, eu bati a mão. — Eu acho que posso fazer isso.

— Você tem certeza? — Uma sobrancelha arqueou-se. — Porque eu estou aqui ao seu serviço e colocar seus jeans fora é algo que sinto que eu seria excepcionalmente maravilhoso em fazer.

— Tenho certeza que você seria. Coloque o seu capuz de volta.

Ele deu um passo para trás e se encostou na pia. Toda a carne de macho completamente à mostra. — Eu gosto quando você olha.

— Eu me lembro. — Resmunguei, virando-me. Era como se meu bracelete ainda não tivesse saído, mas eu me senti mais nua sem ele do que eu sentiria se eu não usasse quaisquer roupas. Com um pouco de trepidação, saí do meu jeans. Quando eu o enfrentei, ele ainda estava todo tipo de seminu.

Edward bateu o capuz no chão e, em seguida, pegou minha mão. — Você acha que vai estar boa fora do banheiro?

— Espero que sim.

Voltamos para a sala, e eu pensei que ele ia me deixar, já que ele foi bom depois de duas horas, mas ele me encontrou algumas aspirinas, me fez beber uma garrafa de água, e então se sentou no meu sofá. Ele deu no braço um pequeno puxão. — Sente-se comigo.

Comecei a mover as pernas, mas ele me parou.

— Não. Sente-se comigo.

Sem ter ideia de onde ele estava indo com isso, eu balancei a cabeça. Edward inclinou-se para trás e, em seguida, puxou meu braço um pouco mais forte. Eu fui com ele, deixando-o me puxar para o seu colo. Meu lado contra a sua frente, pernas esticadas sobre as almofadas ao lado de nós. Ele puxou a colcha sobre minhas pernas e uma vez que ele tinha me situado do jeito que ele queria, ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

— Você deve tentar dormir. — disse ele, sua voz quase inaudível sobre o zumbido da TV. — Vai ajudar na parte da manhã.

Eu relaxei contra ele, mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível. Aconchegando mais perto, descansei minha cabeça contra seu peito. — Você não está indo embora?

— Não.

— Mesmo? — Fechei os olhos.

Seu queixo roçou o topo da minha cabeça e, em seguida, seus lábios roçaram em minha testa. Um suspiro vazou por entre meus lábios. — Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. — disse ele. — Eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar, querida. Eu prometo.

**~~x~~**

Levou um par de momentos para perceber que a luz ofuscante do sol estava brilhando através da minha janela da sala e que eu ainda estava no colo de Edward. Minha cabeça estava contra seu ombro e seu queixo estava descansando em cima de mim. Seus braços estavam presos em volta de mim, como se ele pensasse que eu ia acordar e fugir.

Em meu peito, meu coração deu um pequeno pulo.

Memórias da noite passada estavam um pouco deslocadas no início, mas quando elas começaram a fazer sentido, eu alternava entre estar excitada, envergonhada, chocada, e depois excitada novamente.

Edward ainda estava aqui ontem à noite e ele disse que me queria, que iríamos ficar juntos, mesmo depois de ele saber o que eu tinha feito para mim e depois de eu ter sido uma total cadela com ele.

Eu quase não podia acreditar. Talvez eu estivesse sonhando, porque eu não me sentia como se eu merecesse isso.

Colocando minha mão em seu peito, eu senti seu coração bater firme e forte na minha palma. Sua pele estava nua, quente e real. Eu precisava ver seu rosto completamente para acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Mudei em seu colo.

Edward gemeu um som profundo e rico.

Olhos arregalando, eu me acalmei. Santo Deus, eu podia sentir sua excitação contra meu quadril. Seus braços apertaram na minha cintura e eu senti o chute do coração no mesmo tempo que o meu fez.

— Desculpe. — ele disse, sua voz grossa e rouca. — É de manhã e você está sentada em cima de mim. Essa é uma combinação destinada a levantar qualquer homem.

Calor inundou meu rosto, mas o calor correu por minhas veias e eu me lembrei de como ele se sentiu quando balançou contra mim antes. Não era o melhor pensamento para estar tendo agora. Seu aperto na minha cintura soltou e sua mão caiu para meu quadril. Através da fina camisa - de sua camisa - minha pele formigava.

Okay. Talvez tenha sido o pensamento perfeito para estar tendo agora.

— Você quer que eu saia de cima de você? — Perguntei.

— Claro que não. — Sua outra mão viajou até minhas costas, os dedos enroscando nas extremidades do meu cabelo. — Absolutamente não, porra.

Meus lábios racharam um sorriso. — Ok.

— Finalmente, eu acho que nós estamos, na verdade, concordando em alguma coisa.

Inclinei-me um pouco para trás, para que eu pudesse vê-lo. Desgrenhado do sono e com o leve rastro de barba em sua mandíbula, ele parecia absolutamente deslumbrante. — Será que a noite passada realmente aconteceu?

Um lado de seus lábios inclinou-se, e meu peito inchou. Eu senti falta desse sorriso. — Depende do que você acha que aconteceu.

— Eu tirei a minha blusa para você?

Seus olhos se aprofundaram. — Sim. Momento encantador.

— E você me rejeitou?

A mão no meu quadril deslizou mais baixo. — Só porque a nossa primeira vez juntos não vai ser quando você estiver bêbada.

— Nossa primeira vez juntos?

— Uh-huh.

Os músculos do meu estômago se apertaram. — Você está muito confiante sobre a existência de uma primeira entre nós.

— Eu estou. — Ele se inclinou para trás contra a almofada.

Eu precisava me concentrar. — Nós conversamos, certo? — O meu olhar caiu para o meu pulso esquerdo nu. — Eu disse quando fiz isso?

— Sim.

Olhei para ele. — E você não acha que eu sou uma puta delirante?

— Bem...

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, eu o prendi com um olhar.

O sorriso de Edward propagou-se quando sua mão deslizou ainda mais à minha volta, atingindo a nuca do meu pescoço. — Você quer saber o que eu acho?

— Depende.

Ele guiou minha cabeça para baixo, de modo que nossas bocas estavam a centímetros de distância. — Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar.

— Nós precisamos. — Eu concordei, mesmo que me deixasse nervosa, é claro, mas resolvi substituir minha apreensão.

Edward de repente agarrou meus quadris e me levantou, me colocando no sofá ao lado dele. Eu senti falta do seu calor imediatamente. Confusão me preencheu quando ele levantou. — Pensei que precisávamos conversar. — eu disse.

— Nós precisamos. Eu estarei de volta.

Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava fazendo.

— Basta ficar aí, ok? — Disse ele, recuando para a porta. — Não se mova desse ponto. Não pense em nada. Basta sentar-se aí e eu estarei de volta.

Eu o olhei com curiosidade. — Ok.

Um sorriso torto apareceu. — Estou falando sério, não pense em nada. Não os últimos quatro minutos ou noite passada. Não o mês passado. Ou o que está por vir. Basta sentar-se aí.

— Tudo bem. — Sussurrei. — Eu prometo.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus por um segundo a mais, e depois ele saiu, e, claro, pensei em tudo nesses cinco minutos que ele foi embora. Até o momento que ele voltou, eu tinha quase me convencido de que ele não voltaria.

Só que ele voltou.

Eu virei, espiando por cima do encosto do sofá e uma vez que eu vi o que ele tinha em suas mãos, eu sorri muito. — Os ovos. Você trouxe os ovos.

— E minha frigideira. — Ele empurrou a porta com o quadril. — E eu escovei os dentes.

— Você não colocou uma camisa.

Ele lançou-me um olhar enquanto ele se dirigia para a minha cozinha. — Eu sei que poderia quebrar seu coração não ser capaz de me ver sem camisa.

Enquanto ele desapareceu pela porta, larguei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá e soltei um gritinho de garota que eu esperava que fosse abafado.

— Bella, o que diabos você está fazendo?

Eu levantei minha cabeça. — Nada.

— Então, traga seu traseiro aqui.

Sorrindo, corri para fora do sofá e me dirigi para o meu quarto.

— E não se atreva a se trocar.

Eu parei, fazendo uma careta.

— Porque eu realmente gosto de vê-la em minhas roupas. — Acrescentou.

— Bem, quando você coloca assim... — Eu me virei e fiz meu caminho de volta para a cozinha. Parando na porta, eu o vi fazer algo que eu o vi fazer pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro para mim. — O quê? Você sentiu falta dos meus ovos tanto assim?

Pisquei os olhos úmidos. — Achei que eu não o teria em minha cozinha fazendo ovos de novo.

A espessura do músculo sobre os ombros flexionou, e eu não podia deixar de admirar o vale sensual. Eles curvaram profundamente em sua pele quando ele se inclinou para frente, ajustando os controles sobre o fogão. — Você sentiu tanta falta de _mim_ assim?

Pela primeira vez eu não hesitei. — Sim.

Edward me encarou. — Eu senti sua falta.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. — Eu quero dizer que sinto muito pela forma como agi quando... Bem, quando você viu a minha cicatriz. Nunca deixei ninguém vê-la. — Mordi meu lábio inferior e dei um passo adiante. — Sei que não é uma desculpa, porque eu fui uma cadela terrível, mas...

— Eu vou aceitar o seu pedido de desculpas com uma condição. — Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Qualquer coisa?

— Que você confie em mim.

Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado. — Eu confio em você, Edward.

— Não, você não confia. — Ele chegou perto da minha pequena mesa e puxou uma cadeira. — Sente-se.

Sentando-me, eu puxei a bainha de sua camisa para baixo quando ele voltou para o fogão, colocando a frigideira pequena sobre o queimador.

— Se você confiasse em mim, você não teria reagido da maneira que reagiu. — ele simplesmente disse, quebrando um ovo. — E com isso, não estou julgando você ou algum tipo de merda. Você tem que confiar que eu não vou ser um burro ou surtar sobre esse tipo de coisa. Tem que confiar que eu me importo o suficiente sobre você.

Minha respiração parou.

Ele virou-se, com os olhos tão claros como o vidro. — Há muito que eu não sei sobre você, e espero corrigir isso. Eu não vou pressioná-la, mas você não pode me trancar para fora. Okay? Você tem que confiar em mim.

Havia um monte de coisas que ele não sabia, mas eu não queria que aquelas coisas interferissem. Não agora. Nem nunca. — Eu confio em você. Eu vou confiar em você.

Edward encontrou meu olhar. — Eu aceito o seu pedido de desculpas.

Então ele se virou para o fogão, batendo meus ovos. Em seguida veio o suco. Nós realmente não dissemos nada até que ele se sentou com seus quatro ovos cozidos. — Então, aonde vamos a partir daqui? — perguntou ele. — Diga-me o que você quer.

Eu parei, meu garfo cheio de ovo. Meu olhar se acendeu e ele estava segurando um dos ovos. — O que eu quero?

— De mim. — Ele mordeu o ovo, mastigando lentamente. — O que você quer de mim?

Abaixando o garfo, eu me sentei e olhei para ele. De repente, ocorreu-me que ele ia me fazer dizer isso e... e eu precisava dizer isso. Pensei em Molly e o que ela tinha sido obrigada a dizer uma centena de vezes. Isto aqui era muito fácil comparado a isso. — Você.

— Eu?

— Eu quero você. — Minhas bochechas estavam queimando, mas eu pressionei para frente. — Obviamente, nunca estive em um relacionamento e eu nem sei se é isso que você quer. Talvez não sej...

— É. — Ele acabou com o ovo.

Meu peito se apertou. — É mesmo?

Ele riu. — Você parece tão surpresa, como você pode não acreditar? — Ele pegou outro ovo. — É realmente meio que adorável. Por favor, continue.

— Por favor, continue...? — Balancei a cabeça, frustrada. — Eu quero ficar com você.

Edward terminou o segundo ovo. — Essa é a segunda coisa que estamos de acordo esta manhã.

— Você quer ficar comigo?

— Eu queria estar com você desde a primeira vez que me recusou. Eu só estava esperando por você para confirmar. — Seus lábios se curvaram. — Então, se nós vamos fazer isso, existem algumas regras básicas.

Ele estava esperando por mim? — Regras?

Ele assentiu quando ele retirou o terceiro ovo. — Não há muitas; Não me excluir. É só você e eu, e ninguém mais. — Ele fez uma pausa, e meu coração estava pulando. — E, finalmente, você tem que continuar parecendo malditamente sexy em minhas camisas.

Uma gargalhada explodiu de mim. — Eu acho que todas elas são factíveis.

— Bom.

Eu o observei acabar com os ovos e tão feliz como eu estava, os nervos tiveram o melhor de mim. — Eu nunca fiz nada disso antes, Edward. E não sou fácil de conviver todo o tempo. Eu sei disso. Eu não posso prometer que isso vai ser fácil para você.

— Nada divertido na vida é fácil. — Ele esvaziou seu copo de leite e depois se levantou, chegando ao meu lado. Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para os meus pés. Seus braços foram ao redor da minha cintura enquanto ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e, quando falava, seus lábios roçaram meu rosto. — Estou falando sério sobre você, Bella. Se me quiser de verdade, você me tem.

Fechando os olhos, coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito. — Eu quero você, de verdade.

— Bom saber. — Ele murmurou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e os seus lábios roçaram os meus. Antecipação inchou como uma bolha. — Porque se não, isso ia ficar muito estranho.

Eu comecei a rir, mas depois que a sua boca estava na minha, me aquietei. O beijo foi suave no início. Uma exploração dos meus lábios, mas havia muito tempo desde que ele tinha me beijado. E tinha sido muito tempo desde que eu me senti assim. Eu queria mais.

Deslizando minhas mãos até seu peito e então nos lados de seu rosto um pouco áspero, enfiei meus dedos profundamente em seu cabelo, bagunçado e macio. Esse era todo o incentivo que Edward necessitava. Ele aprofundou o beijo, abrindo meus lábios enquanto sua língua escorregava dentro. Suas mãos deslizaram para os meus quadris e, em seguida, até a minha cintura. Ele me puxou contra ele e o beijo foi de inocente e doce para absolutamente sexy em uma questão de segundos.

Edward levantou-me, torcendo um suspiro assustado de mim que foi rapidamente perdido nele. Instinto assumiu e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Em um picadeiro potente, ele avançou e minhas costas estavam contra a parede e seu peito estava apertado contra o meu. Meu corpo amoleceu, úmido entre as minhas coxas quando eu o senti ali, a prova do quanto ele me queria. Cada centímetro do meu corpo sentiu o calor derramando sobre mim.

Pela primeira vez, não houve uma pitada de pânico. Nada além de sensações maravilhosas que me fizeram sentir viva, e por uma vez, eu estava totalmente no controle. Havia uma liberdade que eu nunca experimentei antes, e eu me joguei naquele beijo. Ele fez esse som terrivelmente sexy que retumbou em seu peito e depois no meu.

Pareceu uma eternidade antes de ele levantar sua boca. — Eu preciso ir.

Deixei escapar um suspiro. — Você está indo embora agora?

— Eu não sou um santo, querida. — Ele quase rosnou. — Então, se não sair agora, eu não vou sair por muito tempo.

Um pulso passou das pontas dos meus seios para o meu núcleo. — E se eu não quiser que você vá?

— Porra. — disse ele, deslizando as mãos até minhas coxas. — Você está fazendo muito difícil ser o bom rapaz que eu disse que era na noite passada.

— Eu não estou bêbada.

Ele pressionou sua testa na minha, rindo baixinho. — Sim, eu posso ver isso e, enquanto a ideia de tomá-la, agora, contra a parede, é o suficiente para me fazer perder controle, eu quero que você saiba que estou falando sério. Você não é só um lance para mim. Você não é uma amiga com benefícios. Você é mais do que isso para mim.

Fechei os olhos, respirando pesadamente. — Bem, isso foi... realmente meio que perfeito.

— Eu realmente sou meio que perfeito. — Ele respondeu, gentilmente desembaraçando as minhas pernas. Ele me colocou no chão e eu teria caído se ele não tivesse me segurado. — Todo mundo sabe disso. Você foi a única um pouquinho lenta para entender isso.

Eu ri. — O que você vai fazer?

— Tomar um banho frio.

— Sério?

— Sim.

Eu ri novamente. — Você vai voltar de novo?

— Sempre. — disse ele, beijando-me rapidamente.

— Tudo bem. — Abri os olhos, sorrindo. — Eu vou esperar por você.

**Juntos novamente! Eu não aguentava mais esse dois longe um do outro.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**kat grace: **Ela vai contar, mas ela está com medo do que o Edward pode pensar dela. James realmente merece apodrecer na cadeia. Beijos.

**Cheiva: **Finalmente esse povo se entendeu apesar de faltar uns assuntos pra entender de vez. Beijos.

**AllSwet: **Pediram tanto que resolvi postar um pouco antes. Eu também morri de rir com a Bella bêbada. Edward é charmoso como sempre, não dá para descrever. Beijos.

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Edward meio que sabe o que aconteceu, mas quer que Bella confie nele o suficiente para contar. Edward também tem uma coisinha no passado dela do qual não se orgulha. Beijos.

**Mrs . BScullen: **A Bela desaparecida finalmente apareceu! Bom, a Bella tem medo do que o Edward possa pensar dela quando descobrir tudo. Todos os amigos dela viraram as costas quando tudo aconteceu e ela tem medo que o Edward faça o mesmo. Tsc tsc, sempre querendo todos Edwards para você. Eu sei que você faz o possível para estar aqui comentando, mas quando a vida real chama a gente não podemos ignorar. Eu estou muito, derretendo nesse calor que parece não ter fim. E você? Como está? Beijos e vê se não some!

**MandaTaishoCullen: **kkkkkkkk Mas se eu fizer isso sempre, a história vai acabar rápido demais e isso não terá graça nenhum. Eu adoooooooro deixar vocês curiosas. Beijos.

**Até quarta-feira!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 26**

Minha vida mudou de forma muito grande em um período tão curto de tempo que, tudo virou em uma coisa monumental, pelo menos para mim. Edward tinha passado todo o dia de domingo comigo e eu tinha acordado esta manhã com um sms de bom dia dele.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de dar a notícia a Jane e Jacob sobre a mudança de status entre Edward e eu, eles viram em primeira mão, enquanto esperávamos do lado de fora que Jane terminasse o cigarro, antes de ir para Whitehall na segunda-feira.

Edward saiu do nada, deslizando por trás de mim e envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu endureci por uma fração de segundo antes de forçar- me a relaxar. Ele pressionou seus lábios na minha bochecha, e o arrepio não teve nada a ver com o ar frio. — Ei você aí.

O cigarro caiu da boca de Britney.

Jacob piscou uma vez e, em seguida, duas vezes, e em seguida novamente. — Mas o que...?

Segurei os antebraços de Edward enquanto ele arrastou seus lábios ao meu ouvido, resplandecendo um caminho em toda a minha pele. — Eu acho que Jane vai botar fogo no sapato dela.

Meu olhar caiu e eu quebrei livre de seu aperto. — Oh, meu Deus, Jane, seu sapato!

Ela olhou para baixo e deu um gritinho. Chutou o cigarro aceso fora de seu sapato, e saltou para trás. — Eu quase me queimei até a morte. E teria sido culpa sua!

— Minha culpa?

— Sim. Porque você não me contou sobre isso. — Ela fez um gesto descontroladamente para um Edward sorridente. — Isso!

— Você dois estão, sabe...? — Jacob apontou para nós. — _Juntos_? Juntos?

Eu não tive a chance de responder. Edward me virou e me beijou, ali entre os dois edifícios. Não era um beijinho amigável nos lábios. Quando nossas línguas se tocaram, tirei minha bolsa do meu braço e ela atingiu o chão congelado.

— Santa porcaria. — Jacob murmurou. — Eu acho que eles vão fazer bebês.

Com as bochechas em chamas, eu me puxei de volta. Edward parecia absolutamente sem vergonha quando ele deu um beijo na minha testa. Por cima do ombro, vi Steph e sua amiga nos encarando.

Acho que ela não recebeu o memorando também.

— Eu tenho que conversar com o professor antes da aula começar, então tenho que correr. — disse ele, recuando. — Te vejo depois da aula?

— Sim. — Meus lábios formigavam, junto com várias outras partes do meu corpo. — Vejo você, então.

Quando me virei para os meus amigos, os dois olharam para mim como se eu só brilhasse. Inclinando-me, eu peguei minha bolsa. — Ok, antes de começarem ambos a gritar comigo, apenas aconteceu ontem e eu não tive tempo de dizer nada.

Jane cruzou os braços. — Você não teve um segundo para ligar, ou, eu não sei, enviar uma mensagem de texto?

— Nós meio que ficamos juntos por todo o dia de ontem, fomos jantar e depois...

— Vocês tiveram sexo? — Jacob agarrou meus ombros, dando-me uma pequena sacudida. — Oh meu Deus, menina, detalhes, eu preciso de mais detalhes. Qual é o tamanho do seu...?

— Nós não fizemos sexo. — Eu bati as mãos. — Nossa, nós apenas ficamos juntos ontem. Dê-me algum tempo para isso.

— Eu já estaria transando com ele desde agosto. — Aconselhou Jacob.

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar branco.

Eles me perfuraram sobre o que aconteceu quando estávamos seguindo para Whitehall e através do início da aula. Até o momento que me deixei esperar do lado de fora por Edward, eu tinha certeza que eu tinha suavizado minha falha de amiga.

Fiquei do lado de fora do toldo, inclinando-me contra um dos pilares. Eu provavelmente parecia estranha, por causa do sorriso radiante estampado em meu rosto, mas eu não tinha realmente parado de sorrir desde ontem de manhã.

Meu sorriso deslizou uma polegada quando vi Edward saindo das portas, Steph ligada ao seu lado. A única coisa que me impediu de agir como um tigre e atacá-la era o fato de que Edward não parecia muito empolgado.

Steph jogou a juba brilhante de cabelo sobre o ombro quando eles se aproximaram de mim. — Oi. — ela disse com o que eu achava que era uma carga de falsa alegria.

— Hey. — Respondi, segurando seu olhar.

Edward escorregou para o meu lado, enfiando os dedos nos meus. — Sua aula acabou mais cedo?

Assenti. — Apenas alguns minutos atrás.

Steph estava jogando punhais em nossas mãos unidas. — Você vai estar na festa de Paul no próximo sábado, Edward?

Haveria uma festa? Tão estúpida como era, eu não gostei da ideia de Edward ir a uma festa onde Steph estaria. Errado. Errado. Mas um sentimento feio serpenteava através de mim sempre que pensava naqueles dois se agarrando no passado.

— Eu não sei ainda. — Edward apertou minha mão. — Depende se Bella quer ir.

Sua boca perfeita caiu aberta, e eu acho que eu amava Edward. — Se Bella quer...? Que seja. — Ela se afastou, juntando-se à garota que eu tinha visto com ela na festa de Halloween.

Olhei para Edward. — Bem, ela não parecia muito feliz com isso.

Ele deu de ombros.

Começamos a subir a colina, em direção ao Knutti. — Então vocês não eram mais do que apenas amigos com benefícios?

Edward enviou-me um olhar de soslaio. — Nós transamos de vez em quando, mas como eu disse a você neste fim de semana, eu não estive com ninguém desde que te conheci.

— Eu sei. Parece apenas que ela queria mais.

— Você não iria querer?

— Nossa, nós realmente precisamos trabalhar em sua confiança.

Edward riu quando me puxou para o seu lado. Nós nos encolhemos contra o vento chicoteando, descendo o morro. — Eu posso pensar em algumas outras coisas que podemos trabalhar.

— Pervertido. — Murmurei, embora minha mente estivesse lá com ele.

Ele apertou os lábios na minha testa. — Culpado, querida.

**~~x~~**

Edward não foi à festa de Paul na noite de sábado. Ele ainda não tinha falado nisso e eu não tinha certeza se deveria falar. Eu me senti um pouco culpada por ele não ir, porque eu não queria interferir com seus amigos, mas ele não parecia incomodado com o fato de que estava perdendo um jogo épico de beer pong.

Nós saímos para jantar em uma cidade vizinha e depois voltamos para meu apartamento. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida sobre a seriedade de nossa relação, foi vencida esta noite.

Edward tinha trazido Raphael ao meu apartamento.

Não tem nada mais sério do que permitir uma tartaruga rastrear todo o chão de sua cozinha.

— Ele precisa começar seu exercício. — Edward disse, sentado na frente da minha geladeira, com as pernas estendidas. — Se não, ele só fica gordo e preguiçoso, sentado em sua concha.

— Pobre Raphael. — Eu o peguei e o virei, então ele estava indo em direção a Edward. — Deve ser chato no aquário.

— É um terrário. — Edward corrigiu. — E ele tem um terrário de balanço. Dei-lhe um novo em seu aniversário.

— Você sabe quando seu aniversário é?

— Sim. 26 de julho. — Ele fez uma pausa, olhando para mim. — Quando é o seu aniversário?

Eu cruzei meus tornozelos. — Uh, você tem um tempo até ter que se preocupar com isso. Quando é o seu?

— 15 de junho. Quando é seu, Bella?

Isso estava prestes a ficar estranho. — Foi dia 2 de janeiro.

Edward se inclinou para frente, sua testa franzida. Vários segundos se passaram enquanto olhava para mim. — Eu perdi seu aniversário.

— Não é um grande negócio. — Falei, acenando o assunto para longe. — Eu fui para o Smithsonian e depois fiquei doente, por isso é provavelmente uma boa coisa que você não estivesse por perto.

Sua expressão ficou tensa. — Ah, cara, é por isso que você disse que queria ir para lá dia dois. Você foi sozinha? Merda. Eu sinto...

— Não faça isso. — Levantei a minha mão. — Você não precisa se sentir terrível. Você não fez nada de errado.

Edward ficou me olhando por mais alguns momentos, de expressão briguenta. Finalmente, ele disse: — Bem, há sempre o próximo ano.

Sorri para isso. No próximo ano. Uau. Pensar com essa antecedência, era um pouco assustador e emocionante.

Depois de algum tempo, Edward pegou a tartaruga e se levantou. — Volto já.

Enquanto Edward levou seu animal de estimação de volta ao seu apartamento, corri para o banheiro e rapidamente escovei os dentes. Eu terminei segundos antes de ele voltar. Ele puxou fora a camisa de lã, colocando-a sobre as costas do sofá. A camisa cinza que tinha por baixo esticou sobre seu amplo peito e quando ele se alongou antes de sentar, a camisa expôs uma extensão de pele esticada.

Minha frequência cardíaca chutou enquanto eu o observava do corredor. Edward e eu nos beijávamos – muito - e ele gostava de abraçar, então, em uma semana, eu já estava acostumada a tê-lo agarrado a mim e seus lábios nos meus, mas não tínhamos feito nada como nós fizemos na noite de Ação de Graças, mesmo que eu imaginasse que ele queria. Portanto, havia muitas noites em que eu fui para a cama pensando nele, e enquanto eu poderia ter algum alívio àquilo que estava se transformando em uma dor baixa e em constante ebulição, não era o suficiente.

Ele me queria.

Eu o queria.

Nós estávamos juntos.

E eu confiava nele.

Mordendo meu lábio, eu brinquei com a borda da camisa que eu usava. Eu tinha tirado as botas e meias quando a gente chegou e agora colisões minúsculas espalhavam em minhas pernas nuas.

Ele estava me esperando para dar o primeiro passo? Ele parecia tão... cuidadoso comigo, como se estivesse preocupado que eu fosse fugir dele. Eu queria correr para ele. Edward olhou para mim de sobrancelha levantada. O quarto estava escuro, com exceção do brilho da TV. — Você vai vir aqui ou me encarar o resto da noite?

Minhas faces coraram enquanto eu me afastei da porta. Eu poderia fazer isso. Não precisava esperar por ele para fazer uma jogada.

Reuni a minha coragem e andei até ele. Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos extraordinários quando levantou uma mão. Eu coloquei a minha na sua, mas, em vez de sentar-me ao lado, eu subi em seu colo, montada nele.

Edward imediatamente endireitou-se, suas mãos voando para meus quadris. — Ei, você aí, querida.

— Hey. — Respondi, o coração batendo tão rápido que havia uma boa chance de que eu tivesse um ataque cardíaco.

Seu olhar mergulhou, cílios grossos protegendo os olhos. — Você sentiu minha falta tanto assim? Eu só me ausentei por alguns minutos.

— Talvez. — Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros quando eu me abaixei. Apertando-me, eu senti sua excitação pressionando contra a suave parte de mim.

Suas mãos viajaram até meus lados lentamente, tão lentamente que eu pensei que ia morrer na hora que ele segurou minhas bochechas. — O que você está fazendo?

Molhei meus lábios e as sobrancelhas levantaram, revelando um profundo tom de verde. — O que lhe parece?

— Eu posso pensar em algumas coisas. — Seus polegares se moviam sobre minhas bochechas. — Todas elas têm me interessado extremamente.

— Interessado? — Minha respiração estava saindo rápida e curta. — Isso é bom.

Então, porque parecia que ele estava me deixando tomar a liderança sobre isso, eu trouxe minha cabeça para baixo na sua. Nossos lábios escovaram uma vez, duas vezes, e então eu pressionei a minha boca para a sua com mais firmeza. Ele me seguiu, nossos beijos cada vez mais profundos, mais lentos, e infinitamente mais de sua língua torturando a minha, de uma maneira que me fez tremer e querer muito, muito mais.

Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo em um ritmo lento e lânguido, causando que eu me arqueasse com o movimento. Mesmo que a única experiência que tive como esta foi o que tinha feito na noite de Ação de Graças, parecia que meu corpo sabia o que fazer. Eu balancei meus quadris e apertei suas mãos na minha cintura. Um tremor trabalhou seu caminho até seu corpo grande, e foi um pouco assustador e muito emocionante.

Uma de suas mãos se enrolou no material do meu vestido, avançando em minhas coxas. A outra se voltou para cima, sobre a minha frente e, em seguida, em todo o meu seio. Ele segurou-me, seu polegar alisando a ponta, provocando o endurecimento do pico através da roupa. Um gemido passou por mim, um som que pareceu empolgar Edward.

— Você gostou disso? — Perguntou ele, seus lábios roçando os meus.

Será que ele realmente precisava de confirmação? — Sim.

Seu polegar moveu em um círculo lento e tortuoso na minha ponta. Tentei recuperar o fôlego quando seus lábios deixaram os meus. Ele mordiscou no meu queixo e depois no meu pescoço. Minhas costas se arquearam ainda mais, empurrando meu peito ainda mais em sua mão, e meus quadris rolaram novamente. O mais sexy som retumbou em seu peito quando ele se inclinou para trás e olhou para mim.

— Diga-me o que você quer, querida. — Sua mão se moveu para o meu outro seio. — Qualquer coisa. E eu vou fazer.

Havia uma coisa que eu precisava dele. — Toque-me.

Edward estremeceu novamente, e a reação me deixou quente. — Posso?

Assenti, sem ter ideia do que eu estava concordando, mas eu confiava nele. Ambas as mãos estavam em meus ombros, deslizando sob o decote largo do meu vestido. Eu me acalmei enquanto ele escorregava o material para baixo dos meus ombros, expondo o meu sutiã. Ele continuou abaixando o vestido, até que eu pudesse puxar meus braços livres e o material agrupou em torno de minha cintura.

— Linda. — ele murmurou, arrastando os dedos ao longo das bordas rendadas do meu sutiã. — Olhe esse rubor. Tão fodidamente bonito.

Minha resposta foi perdida quando ele abaixou a cabeça, fechando a boca sobre a ponta do meu peito. Através do cetim fino do meu sutiã, sua boca trabalhou comigo enquanto ele agarrava os meus quadris, puxando-me contra ele mais duramente. Os meus sentidos estavam sobrecarregados de cada puxar quente de sua boca e o senti lá, pressionando contra o meu núcleo. Minhas mãos vibraram em sua cabeça enquanto a minha cabeça ia para trás. Ele se mudou para o meu outro mamilo e uma mordida provocante me fez gritar.

Eu estava perdida nele, ao redor dos sentimentos que ele estava mexendo dentro de mim. Eu já me sentia perto do limite quando suas mãos caíram para minhas coxas, correndo sob a barra da minha saia, eu fiquei tensa da forma mais maravilhosa.

Seus lábios queimaram um caminho até o meu pescoço, provocando meu lábio inferior. — Diga-me uma coisa, querida. — Sua mão se moveu para o interior da minha coxa, fazendo pequenos círculos que vieram perto do meu núcleo. — Você já teve isso antes?

Meu corpo inteiro lavou e quando eu não respondi, sua mão se moveu mais para baixo da minha coxa, longe de onde eu queria. Maldito. — Sim. — Sussurrei. — Eu fiz.

— Sozinha? — Perguntou ele, movendo a mão pela minha coxa.

Eu me mexi mais perto, e ele gemeu. Encostando minha testa na sua, fechei os olhos. — Sim.

Como recompensa por responder sua pergunta, um longo dedo deslizou sobre o centro da minha calcinha e meu corpo inteiro estremeceu em resposta. O nó na minha barriga apertou e seu dedo arrastou para trás em um leve toque que me deixou louca.

Desejo nublou meus pensamentos, e eu sabia que queria fazer-lhe sentir como eu estava me sentindo. Eu não estava completamente inconsciente sobre como fazer. Enfiei minha mão em seu peito, ao longo seu estômago plano. Hesitei na borda de seus jeans.

Edward se acalmou e depois mordiscou meu lábio. — O que você quer Bella?

— Eu quero... eu quero tocar em você. — Admiti, surpreendendo-me. — Mas eu não sei do que você gosta.

Ele fez esse som de novo que me fez tremer e colocou a outra mão sobre a minha. — Querida, qualquer coisa que você fizer eu vou gostar.

— Sério?

— Claro que sim. — disse ele, mudando de volta para que houvesse espaço entre nós. — O que você quiser fazer para mim, eu vou adorar. Você não tem que se preocupar com isso.

Animada com essa afirmação, abri o botão da calça jeans e, em seguida, puxei para baixo o zíper. Oh merda. Engoli em seco ao ver a carne rosada. Sem boxers. Nada. Edward estava livre.

Edward riu com a minha descoberta. — Fácil acesso. — E então ele estendeu a mão, aliviando-se para fora.

Eu não podia deixar de olhar e me senti como uma louca por fazê-lo, mas era algo inteiramente quente vê-lo assim, sabendo o que ele queria de mim e eu acolhi essa sensação. Hesitei, e apesar de que ele disse que eu poderia fazer tudo e ele iria gostar, eu duvidava disso, mas queria agradá-lo. Eu queria que ele se sentisse bem.

Observei sua mão envolver ao redor da base e quase tive um AVC. — Eu penso em você. — Sussurrei.

Sua mão parou. — Como?

— Quando eu... me toco, eu penso em você.

— Santa Porra. — Edward rosnou. — Essa é a coisa mais quente que eu já ouvi.

Edward beijou-me, então, mais duro e mais áspero do que antes. Ele não me assustou. A não ser que ele me excitou ainda mais. Ele guiou minha mão para ele e eu passei meus dedos em torno de sua espessura. Ele pulou contra a palma da minha mão e seu peito aumentou bastante.

Ele disse algo contra a minha boca que eu não poderia entender e, em seguida, mudou a minha mão até o comprimento dele e depois de volta para baixo, estabelecendo um ritmo que eu repeti depois que ele soltou meu pulso. Com a mão livre agora, ele apertou a parte de trás do meu pescoço enquanto sua outra mão voltou ao centro das minhas coxas. Ambos estávamos respirando rápido quando ele segurou através de minha calcinha. Sua palma pressionou contra o feixe de nervos, enfiou os dedos no meu calor, e eu me perdi. Ele me beijou profundamente, e enquanto eu o acariciava, eu andava no limite. Ele se empurrou em mim, os movimentos pequenos, mas fortes. Seu corpo tremia quando eu senti o aperto familiar em meu núcleo. O nó se desvendou e saiu de mim. Eu fiquei rígida, falei seu nome em um sussurro áspero. Sua mão ficou ali, esfregando-me lentamente através de minha calcinha com tremores sacudindo meu corpo. E então ele me seguiu, seu corpo se empurrando para cima em espasmos.

Pareceu uma eternidade antes de Edward gentilmente puxar minha mão para longe. Eu estava mole e saciada e ele colocou-me contra seu peito, me segurando perto, seu coração batendo tão rápido quanto o meu. Ele deu um beijo nas minhas pálpebras fechadas e depois em meus lábios entreabertos. Nós não falamos nesse momento e eu aprendi que às vezes as palavras não eram necessárias.

Mas na parte de trás da minha cabeça, eu sabia que havia palavras que eu precisava dizer. Verdades que deviam ser faladas antes de irmos mais longe. Coisas que eu precisava lidar.

— Hey, — Edward disse, sua voz suave. Eu fiquei tensa sem perceber. — Você está bem. Eu não...

— Foi perfeito. — Eu beijei seu queixo, desejando que eu tivesse um interruptor em meu cérebro. — Isso é perfeito.

Eu só esperava que durasse.

**Bella tem razão de se preocupar. Nosso casal ainda tem obstáculos pela frente. **

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Edward é bom demais mesmo. Tirando a sinopse, a história tem 35 capítulos. Beijos.

**dayanesantos6: **Eles são tão doces juntos! Ele vai se dar conta que de tanto pedir a confiança dela, ele se esqueceu de contar algo de seu passado. Calma que tudo vai se resolver. Beijos.

**AllSwet: **Edward tem um uma autoestima alta demais. As meninas do campus provavelmente se perguntaram o que a Bella tem de especial por ter conseguido fisgar o cara mais gato da universidade. Beijos.

**Nina Martins . 19: **Ela vai contar, mas ela ainda tem muito receio do que o Edward pode pensar dela. Ela precisa se dar conta que ele não como os outros caras, que ele é especial. Beijos flor.

**Mrs . BScullen: **Calma que o grande momento ainda vai acontecer, mas pode demorar um pouco. Menina você só faz pergunta que não posso responder, mas vou te dar uma colher de chá SÓ HOJE: vai ter uma briga sim, mas eles não ficaram separados por tanto tempo como foi da última vez. Aqui começou o tempo de chuvas, aí continua o sol? Estou bem e você? Bom, o último filme que assisti no cinema foi Festa no Céu que é um desenho e foi no dia das crianças, mas resolvi aproveitar o dia também como todo mundo. Tirando esse filme, o último filme que assisti foi Maze Runner que achei muito bom mesmo e recomento a você. Tenho assistido bastante A Culpa é das Estrelas, tanto que quase estou arranhando meu DVD e estou doida para assistir Se Eu Ficar e ansiosa pela a estreia de A Esperança parte 1. Annabelle foi bom? Eu não teria coragem de assistir, não curto filme de terror. Beijos.

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Finalmente eles conversaram e estão juntos de novo. Calma que o passado de Edward será esclarecido. Beijos.

**kat grace: **Todas nós queremos um Edward assim. Você está certa, o que aconteceu com o Edward tem haver com a Rosalie. Beijos.

**Cheiva: **Eles finalmente se acertaram. Beijos.

**O capítulo de domingo pode demorar um pouco por causa da eleição, mas podem ficar calmas que vocês não ficarão sem capítulo. Beijos e até lá.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Demorou, mas chegou! Se tiver algum erro, peço desculpas.**

**Capítulo 27**

Economia tornou-se infinitamente mais interessante enquanto eu usava o tempo em sala de aula para reproduzir tudo o que Edward e eu tínhamos feito depois que seus amigos o tinham deixado e Jasper tinha ido para a cama na noite anterior.

Ele me levou para seu quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele. Energia nervosa havia se construído no meu estômago enquanto ele caminhava para mim e segurava minhas bochechas. Desde a noite no meu sofá, tínhamos nos beijado e nos tocado muito, mas parecia diferente no seu quarto, mais íntimo, com mais possibilidades.

Eu tentei não pensar em sexo real, porque eu não tinha certeza se poderia realmente passar o ato. Se isso me faria sentir bem ou se iria me fazer lembrar do que aconteceu. Eu sabia que ia doer, porque eu ainda estava muito virgem, mas a dor se tornaria algo mais profundo?

Ele não quis mais aquela noite e eu me perguntava se, por alguma razão, ele sabia.

Edward tinha tomado o meu suéter, mas ele deixou meu sutiã e jeans. Sua camisa tinha se juntado às minhas roupas descartadas, e quando ele me beijou suas mãos tinham enrolado no meu cabelo. Nós tínhamos caído em sua cama e ele deslizou sua perna entre as minhas. Como seus beijos tinham se arrastado na minha garganta e centrado sobre meus seios cobertos de renda, ele caiu suas mãos para os meus quadris, pedindo-me para ir contra ele. Ele tinha colocado o meu mamilo endurecido em sua boca enquanto eu me balançava contra ele, minha cabeça para trás e mordi minha boca para mantê-la calma e fechada. Ele trouxe-me a um orgasmo assim, sem as mãos em mim, através do meu jeans e calcinhas. E quando eu deslizei minhas mãos em sua calça, pegando o comprimento duro e pesado, ele se empurrou contra a minha mão, muito como eu imaginei que ele faria dentro de mim.

Eu tinha ficado por um tempo aninhada contra ele. Nós conversamos sobre tudo e nada, até tarde da noite. Eu tinha me levantado quando ele começou a cochilar e ele acordou o suficiente para tentar convencer-me e voltar para a cama. Ele havia se levantado, embora, e me acompanhou até a porta do apartamento. Edward tinha me dado o mais doce beijo de boa noite.

Havia uma boa chance de que eu tinha me apaixonado.

Okay. Eu provavelmente já tinha me apaixonado meses atrás, mas agora parecia mais real, era possível, e, oh, Deus, eu realmente sabia o que o amor fazia, - calor borbulhante.

Quando eu estava em volta dele ou pensava nele, eu me sentia como as bolhas no champanhe que, constantemente, flutuam para o topo. Eu tinha acabado de pensar isso?

Um sorriso grande pateta apareceu em meus lábios.

Jane chamou minha atenção e fez uma careta.

Corando, eu decidi que deveria prestar atenção nos últimos dez minutos de aula. O professor estava falando sobre as linhas de bomba de gás no início dos anos oitenta. Algo a ver com oferta e demanda. Eu teria que ler esse capítulo.

— Deus, você está toda apaixonada. — disse Jane para mim depois da aula, quando saímos de Whitehall. — Está tudo em seu rosto.

Eu sorri. — Eu sei.

Jane ligou seu braço com o meu quando saímos. Neve flutuava para o chão e as nuvens eram grossas. — Estou feliz que vocês conseguiram. Vocês dois são tão bonitinhos juntos, é quase repugnante.

— Ele é... — Balancei a cabeça. — Eu tenho sorte.

— Ele tem sorte. — Ela corrigiu, me cutucando enquanto se arrastava até a colina. — Então, o que você o presenteará no Dia dos Namorados?

— Dia dos Namorados? — Parei de repente. Várias pessoas atrás de nós resmungaram enquanto contornavam Jane e eu. — Oh droga, é na próxima semana. — Eu me virei para ela, os olhos largos. — Eu não tenho ideia.

Jane riu quando ela puxou meu braço. Eu comecei a andar novamente. — Você deveria ver seu rosto. — disse ela. — É como se você percebesse que o mundo está acabando na próxima semana em vez de apenas ter se lembrado de um feriado idiota feito pelo homem.

Eu ignorei isso. — Eu não tenho ideia do que dar para ele.

— O que você tem dado aos namorados anteriores?

— Nada. — Respondi, demasiado em pânico para me importar com o que eu estava admitindo. — Eu nunca tive um namorado antes.

Agora foi a vez de Britney parar e fazer o retorno do tráfego. — O quê? Como nunca? Caramba, eu sabia que você era um pouco reservada, mas vamos lá. Eu acho que as crianças Amish***** tem mais experiência do que você.

_*****__Comunidade fechada, que impede o avanço de modernidade, tecnologia ou mudança em suas regras antigas._

Atirei-lhe um olhar sujo. — Você não está ajudando e eu estou seriamente surtando aqui.

— Tudo bem. Okay. Tirarei sarro de você mais tarde. Ok. — Ela torceu o nariz. — Nós vamos fazer compras depois da aula.

No fim da tarde, a neve ainda estava caindo, mas as estradas estavam limpas para a unidade de Martinsburg. No shopping, eu ainda estava seriamente perdida, olhando para os coraçõezinhos vermelhos pendurados no teto da loja de departamento.

Jane pegou um par de boxers de cetim preto com corações vermelhos sobre eles. — Uh...

— Não. — eu disse. Além do fato de que era a merda mais horrorosa que eu já vi, Edward não usava roupas íntimas.

Ela apertou os lábios. — Bem, há sempre os presentes padrão. Você pode dar-lhe algum perfume, uma carteira, uma gravata, ou uma camisa.

— Isso é realmente sem graça.

— Eu não disse que elas eram boas ideias.

Fiz beicinho e fomos a outra loja. O passeio foi um fracasso total, com exceção de Jane experimentar todas as loções para o corpo. No momento em que saiu, era como se trabalhasse em uma loja Body Works.

De volta ao meu apartamento, eu percorri a Internet por um bom presente. Eu queria que fosse especial, porque com Edward, eu me sentia como se estivesse acordando. Eu via as coisas de forma diferente, mais claramente. Eu não tinha certeza se era ele ou como eu estava com ele ou se eu estava finalmente mudando. De qualquer maneira, Edward tem desempenhado um papel nisto e eu queria lhe dar um presente que importava.

Depois de cerca de uma hora, decidi que comprar para um cara era horrível.

Quebrei a cabeça. Se eu pudesse dar a ele um bilhete de passe livre no mercado para a compra de ovos, ele amaria.

Gemendo de frustração, eu me levantei e espiei pela janela. A neve estava caindo espessa e rápida, cobrindo o chão e os carros. As notícias haviam dito que iria se acumular, mas eu duvidava que o campus fosse fechar.

Puxando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado, eu fui para a cozinha quando, de repente, algo me surpreendeu. Algo que Edward tinha mencionado algumas vezes.

Ele falou sobre o desejo de assistir um jogo dos DC United.

Guinchando, corri de volta para o meu laptop e chequei o seu site. Clicando em sua programação, eu pedi dois bilhetes para um jogo no início de abril, pensando que o tempo estaria muito mais estável então.

Fechei meu laptop, me sentindo bem sobre minha compra. Ele poderia me levar ou se ele quisesse, um de seus amigos. Eu estava bem com isso, desde que ele estivesse feliz com o que eu dei.

Menos de uma hora depois, Edward apareceu úmido da neve. — Noite de Pizza?

— Parece bom para mim. — Eu beijei seu rosto quando peguei a caixa dele. — Como estão as estradas?

— Fodas. — Ele pegou duas latas de refrigerante da geladeira. — O que me traz a esta brilhante ideia que eu tive.

Eu sorri. — Suas ideias podem ser um pouco assustadoras.

— Minhas ideias nunca são assustadores ou ruins.

— Bem...

— Aponte uma. — Ele desafiou.

Eu não tive que pensar muito. — Como quando você amarrou uma corda em torno da concha de Raphael e chamou isso de coleira?

— Essa foi uma ideia inovadora!

— O pobre só ficou lá e colocou a cabeça em sua concha.

Edward roçou. — Não é muito diferente de qualquer outro dia.

Eu ri. — Verdade.

— Essa ideia é ótima. — Colocando fatias de pizza em dois pratos de papel, ele piscou para mim. — Eles estão dizendo que é suposto nevar até amanhã de manhã.

Eu estava presa entre alegria e aborrecimento. Neve era legal. Andar no campus com neve ou gelo no chão não era.

— E eu duvido seriamente que qualquer uma das classes serão canceladas amanhã. — Continuou ele, enquanto caminhávamos na minha sala de estar. — Mas muita gente vai faltar e os professores esperam isso.

— Tudo bem. — Eu estava sentada no sofá, correndo mais para ele.

— Então, eu estava pensando que devíamos apenas matar a aula amanhã, ficar aqui e assistir a filmes de merda o dia todo.

Minha primeira reação foi dizer que eu não podia pular um dia inteiro de aulas, mas encontrando o olhar malicioso de Edward, eu disse: dane-se. — Essa é uma ideia brilhante.

— Eu sei, certo? — Ele bateu na cabeça. — Estou cheio de merda legal.

— Sim, você está definitivamente cheio dela...

— Ha.

Eu ri quando mordi a pizza de queijo. Edward comeu metade da pizza e quando Jasper passou, terminou o restante. Isso me surpreendeu, como os dois poderiam comer tanto e estar em forma digna de babar. Eu comi duas fatias e ganhei uma bunda grande.

Sentada entre os dois rapazes, eu cochilei enquanto assistiam a uma mini maratona de um reality show sobre lua cheia. Quando acordei, Jasper tinha ido e, embora eu estivesse deitada contra Edward, seu corpo estava estranhamente tenso.

Sentei-me, bocejando e empurrei o meu cabelo do meu rosto. — Desculpe. Eu não queria dormir em você.

Ele olhou para mim, a expressão ilegível. Mal-estar agitou como um poço de víboras no meu estômago. Sua mandíbula estava tão apertada que eu perguntei se ele ia quebrar seus molares.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntei.

Edward expirou suavemente quando ele olhou para a mesa de café. — Você recebeu uma mensagem enquanto estava dormindo.

Meu olhar seguiu o seu, pousando no meu celular. No começo eu não vi o que era o grande negócio, mas depois subiu ansiedade como uma tempestade em movimento rápido. Acordada, eu me atirei para frente e peguei o celular. Toquei na tela e meu coração saltou.

_Você é uma puta mentirosa. Como você pode viver com você mesma?_

Eu arrastei uma respiração, mas ficou presa. Olhei para a mensagem, desejando que fosse simplesmente desaparecer da existência.

— Isso passou pela sua tela quando chegou. — disse ele.

Com as mãos trêmulas, eu apaguei a mensagem e pousei o telefone. Dor e uma onda de raiva irracional rolaram através de mim. Essas duas emoções eram melhor do que a ameaça de pânico. — Você olhou a mensagem?

— Não é como se tivesse feito de propósito. — Ele se inclinou para frente, com as mãos espalmadas sobre os joelhos. — Estava ali, em sua tela.

— Mas você não tinha que olhar! — Acusei, recuando no sofá.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. — Bella, eu não estava fuçando suas coisas. O sms maldito apenas veio. Eu olhei antes que eu pudesse me parar. Talvez isso foi errado.

— Foi errado!

— Tudo bem. Foi errado. Sinto muito. — Ele deu um suspiro profundo. — Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu vi esse texto.

Eu estava congelada, em pé no meio da minha sala de estar. Isto estava muito, muito perto do meu maior medo se tornando realidade. Ele descobrir o que aconteceu era o primeiro lugar, mas isto estava logo em segundo e era tão horrível quanto.

— Bella. — ele disse em voz baixa, cuidadosa. Naquele momento, percebi que ele não estava com raiva de mim. Nem um pouco e nem mesmo depois que eu gritei com ele por olhar o texto miserável. De alguma forma, isso era pior do que ele estar com raiva de mim. — Por que você recebeu um sms assim?

Meu coração se jogou contra minhas costelas dolorosamente. — Eu não sei.

Um olhar dúbio atravessou seu rosto.

— Eu não sei. — disse de novo, trancando a mentira com tudo o que eu tinha em mim. — De vez em quando eu recebo um sms como este, mas eu não sei por que. Acho que é um número errado, esse tipo de coisa.

Edward olhou para mim. — Você não sabe de quem isso é?

— Não. — E essa era a verdade. — Diz 'número desconhecido'. Você viu.

Seus ombros ficaram tensos com isso e, em seguida, ele apertou os joelhos. Vários segundos se passaram enquanto meu pulso batia forte.

— Sinto muito por estar pirando com você. — Acrescentei em uma corrida. — Só me surpreendeu. Eu estava dormindo e acordei e eu poderia dizer que havia algo errado. Então eu pensei... Não sei o que eu pensei, mas eu sinto muito.

— Pare de se desculpar, Bella. — Ele chegou à borda do sofá. — Eu não preciso ouvir que você está arrependida. Eu quero que você seja honesta comigo, querida. Isso é tudo o que eu quero. Se você estiver recebendo mensagens como essa, eu preciso saber sobre isso.

— Por quê?

Suas sobrancelhas escuras se juntaram. — Porque eu sou seu namorado e eu me importo se alguém está chamando você de puta!

Eu me encolhi.

Edward olhou para longe, o peito subindo. — Honestamente? Isso me irrita, mesmo que seja um sms acidental. Ninguém deve enviar uma merda como essa. — Seu olhar pousou em mim novamente. Uma eternidade se esticou entre nós. — Você sabe que pode me dizer tudo, certo? Eu não vou julgá-la ou ficar louco.

— Eu sei. — Minha voz parecia pequena para meus próprios ouvidos e eu odiava isso. Eu disse mais alto: — Eu sei.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. — E você confia em mim, certo?

— Sim. Claro que sim. — Não vacilei.

Mais uma vez, houve uma longa pausa em que eu assumi o pior. — Merda. — ele quase rosnou, e meu coração afundou. Será que ele sabia? O que ele estava pensando? A verdade, tudo, subiu para a ponta da minha língua, e então ele fechou os olhos. — Eu não tenho sido totalmente honesto com você.

— O quê? — Essa era a última coisa que eu esperava que ele dissesse.

Ele esfregou a mão ao longo de sua mandíbula. — Eu lhe digo que você deve confiar em mim e que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, mas eu não estou fazendo a mesma coisa. E, eventualmente, você vai descobrir.

Whoa. Esqueça a mensagem de texto. Esqueça qualquer outra coisa a dizer. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Quase entorpecida, corri em volta da mesa de café e me sentei a poucos metros de distância dele no sofá. — O que você está falando, Edward?

Erguendo a cabeça, ele perfurou-me com um olhar torturado que fez doer meu peito. — Sabe quando eu te disse que nós todos fizemos merda no nosso passado da qual não nos orgulhamos?

— Sim.

— Eu posso dizer por experiência própria. Apenas algumas pessoas sabem sobre isso. — disse ele, e de repente eu pensei no dia em que ele tinha ficado chateado com Jasper e depois na festa quando ele tinha ido em cima daquele cara. Parecia ser algo que Paul tinha lhe dito sem realmente dizer. — E isso é a última coisa que eu quero te dizer.

— Você pode me dizer. — Eu assegurei a ele, e sim, eu me senti como uma idiota considerando tudo o que eu não estava lhe dizendo. Empurrei esses pensamentos para longe, focando-me em Edward. — Sério, você pode falar comigo. Por favor.

Ele hesitou. — Eu deveria estar me formando este ano, junto com Jasper, mas não estou.

— Eu me lembro de você me dizendo que teve que dar um tempo.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. — Foi no segundo ano. Eu não estava em casa muito durante o verão, porque estava ajudando o treinador em um campo de futebol, em Maryland, mas sempre que eu ia para casa, a minha irmã... Ela estava agindo diferente. Eu não poderia afirmar com certeza, mas ela estava super nervosa e quando ela estava em casa, passava todo o seu tempo em seu quarto. E aparentemente, raramente estava em casa de acordo com os meus pais.

Meu estômago afundou e eu cruzei as pernas. Esperava que eu estivesse errada e que eu não soubesse onde isso se dirigia.

— Minha irmã, ela sempre foi de coração mole, sabe. Pegando animais vira- latas e pessoas, especialmente rapazes, vira-latas. Mesmo quando era pequena, ela sempre sentava com o garoto mais impopular na classe. — Seus lábios curvaram-se nos cantos. — Ela conheceu esse cara. Ele era um ou dois anos mais velho que ela e eu acho que o seu relacionamento era sério, tão sério como eles podem ser quando você tem 16. Conheci o garoto uma vez. Não gostei dele. E não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que ele estava tentando traçar minha irmãzinha. Havia algo nele que me mandava no caminho errado.

Edward deslizou suas mãos abaixo em suas bochechas e depois as deixou cair entre os joelhos. — Eu estava em casa durante as férias de Ação de Graças e eu estava na cozinha. Rosalie estava lá e nós estávamos brincando. Ela me empurrou e eu a empurrei de volta, em seu braço. Nem mesmo foi duro e ela gritou como se eu a tivesse seriamente machucado. No começo eu pensei que ela só estava sendo idiota, mas havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela saiu e eu esqueci o assunto por aquela noite, mas na manhã de Ação de Graças, a minha mãe tinha entrado em seu quarto e ela estava numa toalha e ela viu isso.

Prendi a respiração.

— Minha irmã... Ela estava coberta de hematomas. De cima a baixo dos braços, nas pernas. — Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. — Ela disse que era de dançar, mas todos sabíamos que não se conseguia contusões como essa de dançar. Demorou quase toda a manhã para ter a verdade dela.

— Foi o namorado dela? — Eu me lembrei da conversa à mesa e do súbito interesse de Edward em com quem ela estava falando, fazia sentido.

Um músculo bateu em seu queixo quando ele assentiu. — O desgraçado vinha batendo nela. Ele era inteligente sobre isso, fazia em locais que não eram tão facilmente perceptíveis. Ela ficou com ele. Eu não sei por que, em primeiro lugar. Acabei descobrindo que ela estava com muito medo dele para terminar.

Edward levantou de repente, e meu olhar o seguiu. Ele foi até a janela, abrindo as cortinas. — Quem sabe quanto tempo ela teria continuado se mamãe não tivesse entrado no quarto. Rosalie teria finalmente dito a alguém? Ou será que o bastardo só ficaria batendo uma noite e a mataria?

Emoção se arrastou até a minha garganta enquanto eu segurava meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes.

— Deus, eu estava tão chateado, Bella. Eu queria matar o cara. Ele estava batendo em minha irmã e meu pai queria chamar a polícia, mas o que eles realmente iriam fazer? Ambos eram menores de idade. Ele ficaria com as mãos livres e obteria aconselhamento, o que fosse. E isso é besteira. Eu não estava bem com isso. Deixei a noite de Ação de Graças e eu achei ele. Não demorei muito procurando, cidade pequena e tudo. Bati na porta e ele veio direto para fora. Eu disse que ele não poderia chegar perto de minha irmã mais e você sabe o que pequeno desgraçado fez?

— O quê? — Sussurrei.

— Ele jogou tudo na minha cara, estufando seu peito de merda para mim. Me disse que iria fazer o que diabos ele quisesse. — Edward soltou uma risada rápida, dura. — Eu enlouqueci. Zangado não é nem mesmo a palavra para usar. Eu estava _enfurecido_. Eu bati nele e não parei. — Ele virou-se, mas ele não estava me vendo. — Eu não parei de bater nele. Não quando seus pais saíram ou sua mãe começou a gritar. Foram necessários dois policiais para me tirar dele.

Oh meu Deus, eu não sabia o que dizer. Ao observá-lo sentar-se na cadeira de lua, eu não podia imaginá-lo batendo em alguém e não parando. Nem mesmo depois de ver o quão zangado ele tinha ficado com o cara na festa de Paul.

Edward esfregou seu rosto novamente. — Eu acabei na prisão e ele acabou em coma.

Minha boca se abriu antes que eu pudesse parar a minha reação.

Ele olhou para longe e baixou o queixo. — Eu tinha estado em brigas antes – merda normal. Mas nada como isso. Meus dedos ficaram abertos e eu nem os sentia. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Meu pai... ele trabalhou sua magia. Eu deveria ter ficado preso por muito tempo por isso, mas não. Acho que ajudou que o garoto acordou alguns dias mais tarde.

A cada segundo que passava, meus músculos prendiam, um após o outro.

— Eu saí fácil, nem mesmo fiquei uma noite na cadeia. — Edward sorriu, mas não havia calor nele. — Mas não pude sair de casa por vários meses. Acabei com a pena de um ano de serviço comunitário no clube dos meninos locais e então a pena de mais um ano na gestão da raiva. Isso é o que eu faço toda sexta-feira. Minha última sessão é no outono. Minha família teve que pagar a restituição e não quero nem saber quanto custou isso. Eu tive que parar de jogar futebol por causa do acompanhamento, serviços à comunidade, mas... como eu disse, eu saí facilmente.

Ele havia saído fácil.

Assim como James tinha ficado livre fácil.

Não. Eu parei ali. Estas eram duas situações diferentes - James era um estuprador e Edward tinha batido no cara que batia em sua irmã. O que Edward tinha feito estava errado. A violência nunca deve ser a resposta para a violência, mas o cara tinha machucado a sua irmã.

— Eu entendo. — eu disse, e percebi que, mesmo que a sua situação fosse semelhante de certa forma, era muito diferente. E eu fiquei chocada por mim. A antiga eu, - tudo que ela teria sido capaz de pensar era em como ambos tinham se liberado fácil por causa de quem eram, quem seus pais eram, e do dinheiro. Mas eu não era mais ela. E, às vezes, as pessoas boas fazem coisas más.

Sua cabeça virou-se para mim. — O quê?

— Eu entendo por que você fez isso.

Edward levantou. — Bella...

— Eu não sei o que isso diz sobre mim, mas você estava defendendo a sua irmã e bater em alguém não é a resposta, mas ela é sua irmã e... — E se eu tivesse um irmão e ele reagisse dessa maneira depois do que aconteceu comigo? Bem, ele teria sido o meu herói, tão terrível como isso era. — Há algumas pessoas que merecem umas porradas.

Ele olhou para mim.

Eu desdobrei as pernas. — E provavelmente há algumas pessoas que não merecem sequer respirar. É uma coisa doente e triste dizer, mas é verdade. O cara poderia ter matado sua irmã. Inferno, ele poderia ter batido qualquer outra garota até a morte.

Edward continuou a olhar para mim como se eu tivesse um segundo nariz brotando. — Eu mereço estar na cadeia, Bella. Eu quase o matei.

— Mas você não matou.

Ele não disse nada.

— Deixe-me fazer uma pergunta. Você faria isso de novo?

Vários segundos se passaram e então ele disse: — Eu ainda teria dirigido até sua casa e eu o teria atingido. Talvez não tão mal, mas, honestamente, eu não acho que teria mudado nada. O bastardo batia na minha irmã.

Tomei uma respiração profunda. — Eu não culpo você.

— Você é...

Eu dei de ombros. — Louca?

— Não. — Um sorriso verdadeiro quebrou a tensão em seu rosto. — Você é notável.

— Eu não iria tão longe.

— Sério. — disse ele, vindo para o sofá. Ele se sentou ao meu lado. — Pensei que você ficaria aborrecida ou com raiva, se você soubesse.

Balancei a cabeça.

Edward baixou a testa na minha e ele apertou meu rosto suavemente. Seus olhos procuraram os meus. — É bom conseguir tirar isso fora do meu peito. Eu não quero que haja segredos entre nós.

Eu sorri quando ele se inclinou para frente, beijando o canto dos meus lábios, mas eu mal senti o toque. Edward recostou-se, me puxando contra seu peito. Eu me aconcheguei mais perto, mas a frieza ainda infiltrava profundamente em meus ossos. Ele compartilhou este grande segredo comigo, mesmo que ele temia que eu fosse julgá-lo de alguma forma, e eu tinha ficado quieta, mantendo meus segredos perto do meu coração. Isso não era justo, e eu não podia sacudir esta terrível premonição de que, de alguma forma, isso voltaria.

_Como você pode viver com você mesma?_

Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça, e meu fôlego voltou.

Eu não tinha certeza de como eu podia.

**Então? O que acharam do segredo do Edward?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Por aqui São Pedro está até caprichando na chuva de vez em quando kkkkkk. Jane é uma figura assim como Jacob. Edward não seria tão legal se fosse todo recatado. Beijos.

**Mrs . BScullen: **Todo mundo julgou a Bella que ela tem medo que aconteça o mesmo. Se a família que devia apoia-la ficou contra ela, eu não me admiro que ela esteja com medo do que o Edward possa pensar dela. Emmett não aparece mais, mas a Alice ainda tem uma grande participação pela frente. Ainda não li os livros de Maze Runner, minha lista de leitura está quilométrica incluindo até as fics, portanto nem sei quando vou começar a ler. Eles vão aparecer não posso dizer quando, mas esse encontro vai ser bom para a Bella colocar pra fora tudo o que ela está sentindo. Eu comecei a ler A Seleção, estou gostando bastante e como eu disse, minha lista de coisas para ler está tão grande que os que as pessoas já leram faz tempo eu estou começando agora. Eu gosto de intercalar entre livro e fanfic para não ficar com ressaca literária e quando não consigo ler nenhum dos dois, eu assisto filme. Antes de A Seleção, eu li Para Onde Ela Foi que é a continuação de Se Eu Ficar. Antes desse, eu li uma série chamada Mistérios de Heather Wells da Meg Cabot, mas só pude ler quatro dos cinco livros porque o quinto não tem aqui no Brasil. Menina, eu ADOREI esses livro, a mocinha da história é hilária e sem noção. Eu recomendo você ler, achei os livros bastante divertidos. O primeiro livro se chama Tamanho 42 não é Gorda. E você? O que anda lendo ultimamente? Beijos.

**dayanesantos6: **Eles vão ter uma briga, mas não tão séria quanto a última. Beijos.

**Cheiva: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando ! Beijos.

**kat grace: **Jane e Jacob definitivamente são inigualáveis! Nosso casal ainda tem mais um obstáculo para ultrapassar, mas tudo acaba bem no final. Eu gosto bastante de THG, apesar de até hoje eu não ter conseguido ler os livros porque cada vez que eu pegava para ler acontecia alguma coisa: minha mãe me mandava fazer sei lá o que, a luz acabava, etc. Beijos.

**Nina Martins . 19:** O importante é que você chegou a tempo de poder comentar sua opinião flor . Uau, seu palpite foi certeiro! Kkkkkk Você já declarou seu ódio por ela antes, ela se acha só porque é bonitinha e não quer acreditar que o Edward a dispensou. Beijos.

**SusaaCullen: **Eles ainda têm muito chão pela frente. Edward disse o que escondia. Beijos.

**AllSwet: **Não precisa se preocupar com a Steph, ela foi para escanteio. Bella vai sofrer um pouquinho ainda não posso te dizer o porquê disso. Ainda tem muita coisa para rolar antes da primeira vez oficial. Dois capítulos seguidos de novo? Eu costumo fazer isso quando a fic está prestes a acabar, portanto fique atenta. Beijos.

**Quarta-feira tem mais! Beijos e até lá.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Eu realmente não tinha percebido até então, mas havia um stress que Edward carregava com ele, o peso de manter um segredo que ele pensou que iria destruir algo que se importava muito. Como eu não tinha reconhecido antes estava além de mim.

Mas estava bom agora... Na maior parte das vezes.

Parte de mim suspeitava que uma das razões pelas quais ele finalmente me disse foi porque ele não acreditava no que eu disse sobre o sms. Que talvez ele esperava que se abrindo comigo, eu faria o mesmo.

Eu queria que fosse o caso, mas o meu segredo iria destruir o que eu mais amava.

Nós.

Mas como era Dia dos Namorados, eu me recusei a pensar sobre isso. Eu estava tendo o dia mais perfeito e eu não ia estragar tudo.

Edward tinha aparecido na minha porta de manhã com uma única rosa vermelha e com uma depois de cada uma de minhas aulas. Pela tarde, eu tinha uma meia dúzia, que se transformou em duas dúzias quando ele chegou no meu apartamento naquela noite. Eu não tinha certeza de nossos planos, então eu estava aliviada ao vê-lo com jeans e um suéter. Era tarde, depois das nove, desde que o Dia dos Namorados caiu em uma sexta-feira eu não tinha certeza se estaríamos saindo.

Agradecendo a ele pelas rosas, eu as levei para a cozinha e adicionei em um vaso. Ele permaneceu ao lado da porta. — O que você está fazendo? — Perguntei.

Seu sorriso era travesso. — Fique onde você está e feche os olhos.

— Eu tenho que fechar meus olhos?

— Sim.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha enquanto tentava esconder minha excitação crescente. — Então, é uma surpresa?

— É claro que é. Então feche seus olhos.

Meus lábios se contraíram. — As suas surpresas são tão assustadoras quanto as suas ideias.

— Minhas ideias e minhas surpresas são brilhantes.

— Lembra quando você pensou que seria uma boa ideia...

— Feche os olhos, Bella.

Sorrindo, eu respeitosamente fechei os olhos. O ouvi caminhar e depois de alguns momentos, ele entrou novamente em meu apartamento. — Não olhe.

Não, era como colocar uma fatia de bolo na minha frente, juntamente com um garfo e me dizer para não comê-lo. Mudei meu peso. — Edward...

— Um par de segundos mais. — ele disse, e eu ouvi algo pesado rolando para dentro.

O que foi isso? Mais do que curiosa, foi uma luta para não abrir os olhos. Eu sinceramente não tinha ideia do que ele estava fazendo e com Edward, tudo era possível.

Sua mão veio em volta da minha. — Mantenha os olhos fechados, ok?

— Eles estão fechados. — Deixei ele me levar para fora da cozinha e em minha sala de estar.

Edward soltou a minha mão e deslizou o braço em volta de mim por trás, pressionando seu rosto contra mim. Meses atrás eu odiava quando alguém estava atrás de mim, mas eu adorava quando ele o fazia. A sensação de seus braços, a força do seu abraço, a intimidade por trás dele.

— Pode abrir os olhos agora. — Seus lábios roçaram meu rosto, provocando arrepios na minha pele. — Ou você pode ficar com os olhos fechados. Eu gosto disso também.

Eu ri quando eu coloquei as minhas mãos acima de onde as suas descansavam no meu estômago e abri os olhos. Meu queixo caiu no chão. — Oh meu Deus, Edward...

Na minha frente, em um carrinho, um terrário completamente enfeitado com areia e cama de pedra, folhagem verdejante e um esconderijo, estava uma tartaruga quase do tamanho da minha mão.

Ele riu. — Você gostou?

— Se eu gostei? — Atordoada, eu concordei e saí de seu abraço, colocando as mãos no vidro. O rapazinho lá dentro puxou sua cabeça para trás. — Eu... Eu amei.

— Bom. — Ele ficou ao meu lado. — Eu pensei que Raphael poderia gostar de ter encontros também.

Eu ri de novo, piscando para conter as lágrimas. — Você não deveria ter feito tudo isso, Edward. Isto é... demais.

— Não é muito e todo mundo precisa de uma tartaruga de estimação. — Ele abaixou a cabeça, beijando minha bochecha. — Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

Girando, eu passei meus braços em torno dele e o beijei como se não houvesse amanhã. Quando me afastei, seus olhos eram piscinas de fogo verde. — Obrigada.

Ele me beijou de novo, macio e dolorosamente. — De nada.

Deslizando meus braços em sua cintura, encostei-me no seu peito. — É um menino ou uma menina?

— Você sabe, eu realmente não sei. Supostamente você pode dizer pela forma de sua concha, mas o inferno se eu sei.

Eu sorri. — Bem, menino ou menina, eu vou chamá-lo de Michelangelo.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu. — Perfeito.

— Nós só precisamos de mais dois.

— É verdade.

Saindo livre, sorri para ele. — Volto já. — Corri para o meu quarto e peguei o cartão em que eu prendi os bilhetes dentro. Quando voltei para a sala de estar, Edward estava ajustando a lâmpada de calor sobre o terrário. Ele virou-se, sorrindo suavemente. — Feliz Dia dos Namorados. — eu disse, empurrando o cartão em suas mãos. Minhas bochechas estavam coradas. — Não é tão legal quanto o seu presente, mas espero que você goste.

— Tenho certeza que vou. — Com lábios se curvando, ele cuidadosamente abriu o envelope e retirou o cartão para fora. Eu não tinha escrito muito no cartão, porque eu não tinha ideia do que escrever. Eu acabei com uma mensagem rápida e meu nome.

Prendi a respiração quando ele abriu o cartão. O meio sorriso se espalhou em um sorriso completo quando ele deslizou os dois bilhetes entre os dedos. Ele olhou para cima através de seus cílios. — Este é um presente absolutamente incrível, querida.

— Sério? — Juntei as mãos, satisfeita. — Eu esperava que você fosse gostar. Quer dizer, eu sei que não jogar futebol é uma merda para você e espero que isso não te faça ficar triste, vá ao jogo e você não tem que me levar...

Edward possuiu a minha boca como um homem quase morto de fome. Não havia nada sobre o beijo lento, era um nível totalmente diferente de sedução. — Claro que eu estou te levando. O presente é perfeito. — disse ele, mordiscando meu lábio inferior de uma forma que causou calor varrendo em cima de mim, me deixando mais necessitada. — Você é perfeita.

Uma voz insidiosa rastejou dentro de mim. _Se ele soubesse o quão longe de ser perfeita eu realmente estava_. Eu empurrei esse pensamento para longe, deixando-me cair em seu beijo. Isso não foi difícil. Não quando ele bebeu de mim como se tivesse sido privado do ato por muito tempo.

Suas mãos caíram para os meus quadris e ele me puxou para ele. Contra a minha barriga, eu senti sua excitação. Edward era um homem... sexual, por isso não era nenhuma surpresa que ele ficava tão duro rapidamente, mas sempre me espantava o quanto ele me queria, mas nunca me forçou sobre o que eu sabia que ele queria.

Quando a pressão sobre meus quadris apertou, eu enrolei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Nós parecíamos estar em algum tipo de acordo inconsciente, porque ele levantou-me enquanto eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Eu gemi quando ele se apertou contra mim, e sua língua varreu a minha.

Ele começou a andar, e o meu sangue trovejou em minhas veias. Eu sabia onde ele estava indo e excitação e nervosismo guerrearam dentro de mim. Ele me deitou na cama e eu me inclinei para trás, para baixo do centro. Fazendo uma pausa longa o suficiente para puxar a camisa pela cabeça, ele então colocou suas mãos em cada lado da minha cabeça. O poder e a força em seus braços e corpo era esmagador, mas não assustador.

Estendendo a mão, tracei o meu dedo sobre as chamas que cercavam o sol no lado esquerdo do peito. — Eu amo essa tatuagem. — Eu admiti. — Por que você fez isso?

Um meio sorriso apareceu. — Você realmente quer saber?

— Sim.

— É muito imbecil.

Eu segui o sol em torno de sua pele. — Eu vou ser a juíza disso.

— Eu fiz depois da briga. — Edward deslocou para que seus joelhos estivessem contra meus culotes e deslizou as mãos sob a camisa. Eu levantei, o ajudando a tirar. Eu não tenho ideia onde foi parar. Ele meio que jogou atrás dele. — Estava em uma espécie de confusão por um tempo. Não poderia voltar para a escola, estava preso na minha casa, e eu tinha feito isso para mim mesmo. Estava preocupado que houvesse algo de errado comigo por me perder como eu perdi.

Minhas mãos caíram ao meu lado quando ele colocou uma das suas na minha barriga nua. As pontas de seus dedos atingiram a alça do meu sutiã e o fecho da frente.

— Eu estava deprimido. — ele admitiu. Seu cabelo caiu para frente, caindo sobre a testa quando ele colocou a outra mão ao lado da minha cabeça. — Eu estava chateado comigo mesmo e o mundo e toda essa besteira. — Fazendo uma pausa, ele passou a mão na minha barriga e depois se voltou, fazendo-me mexer. Aquele sorriso leve estava de volta. — Acho que eu bebi quase todos os licores que meu pai tinha em seu bar ao longo de um par de semanas. Eu sabia que meus pais estavam preocupados, mas...

Edward sumiu quando ele abaixou a cabeça, beijando o espaço entre os meus seios. Chupei uma respiração afiada e ele fez isso de novo. — Paul veio visitar-me muitas vezes. Assim como Jasper. Eu provavelmente teria perdido a cabeça sem eles. Posso? — Ele olhou para cima, com os olhos cheios de intenção, os dedos sobre o fecho do meu sutiã.

Meu coração deu um pulo. Isto ia ser a primeira vez para nós. Boca seca, eu assenti.

— Obrigado. — disse ele, e eu pensei que era uma coisa estranha para ser grato. Seu olhar baixou novamente, e meu fôlego sumiu. Ele desabotoou o fecho delicado, mas não tirando a parte dos bojos. — Foi algo que Paul tinha dito para mim enquanto eu estava bêbado. Não sei por que, mas isso ficou comigo.

Eu puxei uma respiração irregular quando ele arrastou um dedo para baixo, no centro do meu peito. — O que... O que foi que ele disse?

Edward olhou através de grossas pestanas. — Ele disse algo como as coisas não podem estar assim tão ruins se o sol está lá fora brilhando. Como eu disse, ficou comigo. Talvez porque seja a verdade. Enquanto a merda do sol brilhar, não pode estar tão ruim. É por isso que eu tenho uma tatuagem do sol. Uma espécie de lembrete.

— Isso não é imbecil. — eu disse.

— Hmm... — Ele arrancou a ponta do meu sutiã e empurrou-o para o lado e depois repetiu o mesmo movimento no outro lado. O ar frio provocou as pontas de meus já duros seios. Eu estava completamente nua para ele da cintura para cima. — Deus, você é linda, Bella.

Acho que eu disse obrigada, mas não tinha certeza se as palavras foram coerentes ou não. Ele passou as mãos sobre meus seios e as minhas costas arquearam para fora da cama com o contato de sua carne contra a minha. Ele disse algo muito baixo para eu entender quando alisou o polegar sobre meu mamilo. Ao lado de minha cabeça, o braço estava flexionado.

Edward olhou para cima, encontrando meu olhar enquanto ele abaixava a mão para o botão do meu jeans. Havia uma pergunta em seus olhos, e eu assenti, querendo saber o que ele estava indo fazer, mais do que eu estava com medo.

Ele puxou minha calça jeans fora, então minhas meias. Ele comentou sobre o padrão de crânio e ossos, mas o bater no meu corpo tornava difícil prestar atenção. Ele, então, tirou o sutiã completamente e, quando ele me tinha apenas na minha calcinha, sua leitura lenta do meu corpo foi como entrar no flamejante sol de agosto do Texas.

Nossos lábios se tocaram e ele aliviou seu peso para o lado. Os beijos eram lentos e profundos enquanto a mão viajava sobre o meu peito. Seu toque estava brincando e praticando e seus beijos se arrastaram sobre meu queixo, na minha garganta. Eu fiquei tensa no segundo antes de sua boca quente se fechar na ponta do meu peito. Ele tinha feito isso antes através do meu sutiã, mas nada podia se comparar com a sensação de não haver nada entre nós. Meu sangue virou-se em lava derretida e meus quadris se moveram inquietos em pequenos círculos. Ele chupou profundo, a outra mão viajou para baixo, roçando a minha pele e depois deslizando sob minha calcinha.

Meus pés enrolaram enquanto seus dedos roçaram o cerne. Novas sensações, mais fortes, pulsavam em mim. Minha cabeça caiu para trás enquanto ele trabalhava lentamente com a cabeça para baixo, com os dedos seguindo o meu comprimento.

Ele levantou a cabeça, seus olhos perfurando os meus enquanto ele colocou a ponta de seu dedo dentro de mim. Engoli em seco, meus dedos cavando em seus braços.

— Isso está bem? — Ele perguntou, a voz profunda e suave como o uísque envelhecido.

Puxando uma respiração, eu assenti novamente. — Sim.

Um sorriso pequeno e íntimo puxou seus lábios quando empurrou um pouco mais fundo. Meu corpo estava em chamas quando ele começou um ritmo, seus olhos se encontrando com os meus. Meu corpo inteiro estava tremendo.

O nó que se formava sempre que ele me tocava foi muito mais profundo e intenso.

— Você é tão apertada. — ele murmurou, e então seu beijo me consumiu.

Meus quadris estavam se movendo mais rápido e ele torceu a palma, pressionando para baixo o entorpecido sensível. A sensação de seu peito nu esfregando contra o meu, a sua mão na minha calcinha, seu dedo dentro de mim, tudo isso era demais. Eu apertei sua mão ao redor, apertando minhas coxas, e quebrei o beijo, gritando seu nome quando a liberação trovejou através do meu corpo.

Edward fez um som profundo quando ele beliscou minha garganta. — Eu amo como você diz o meu nome.

Eu mal podia respirar, muito menos falar enquanto ele continuava a se mover dentro de mim, trabalhando todos os últimos espasmos. Quando, finalmente, os tremores cessaram, ele aliviou a mão e eu estava limpa de toda a névoa. Eu queria dar-lhe mais do que o que eu estava fazendo. Nervosa e animada, eu pressionei minhas mãos ao seu peito levemente e ele rolou de costas. Respirando fundo, eu montei nele e antes que eu perdesse a cabeça, eu deslizei para baixo dele e desabotoei a calça jeans, puxando-as para baixo de suas pernas.

Edward se prendeu no momento em que eu passei meus dedos em torno dele e meu hálito quente soprou sua ponta. Suas mãos apertaram em punhos no meu edredom.

— Oh merda. — ele rosnou.

Eu sorri ao ouvir o som de sua voz torturada e então fechei a boca sobre ele. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu e as costas se inclinaram. Eu realmente não tinha ideia do que fazer nessa parte, mas deduzi que não fosse preciso muito.

E não foi.

Edward passou uma mão em torno de mim enquanto eu o sugava e sua outra mão repousava na parte de trás do meu pescoço com a menor pressão, guiando meus poucos qualificados movimentos. Eu não estava constrangida ou preocupada em estar fazendo errado. Se o seu corpo e os profundos gemidos eram qualquer indicação, eu estava fazendo o suficiente certo para ele estar se divertindo.

Ele me afastou antes de sua libertação estremecer através dele, sentando-se no meio do caminho e capturando a minha boca quando ele veio. Adorei a forma como seu corpo tremia, mas mais que tudo, eu amei como me senti segura o suficiente para fazer isso. Cansada, eu me separei, deitando nas minhas costas quando ele fez o mesmo, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. — Este foi o melhor Dia dos Namorados de sempre.

Uma risada profunda e gutural escapou de mim. — Eu tenho que concordar.

Sua mão encontrou a minha entre nossos corpos e apertou. — Está com fome?

— Não. — Eu sufoquei um bocejo. — E você?

— Ainda não. — Respondeu ele.

Eu não tinha ideia de que horas eram, mas eu me senti desossada e seria necessário um ato de Deus para me tirar desta cama. Ou um chocolate. Uma coisa eu sabia, eu não queria que ele saísse. Trabalhei a coragem de pedir o que eu queria. — Fica comigo? À noite?

A mão de Edward arrastou por cima do meu ombro nu. — Você não tem que pedir duas vezes. — Ele beijou a ponta do meu ombro. — Volto já.

Eu rolei para o meu lado e ele saiu, puxando as cobertas sobre mim. Eu ouvi a água correndo no banheiro e depois ele estava de volta, deslizando atrás de mim. Com os braços em volta da minha cintura e o comprimento de seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, eu sorri sonolenta e pensei sobre o sol.

Tudo foi perfeito.

**Pena que não permanecerá perfeito por muito tempo.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**AllSwet: **Eu nunca vi esse filme, mas agora que você falou sobre ele me deu vontade de assistir. Apenas uma mini dica: o fato dela não contar logo pro Edward vai acarretar em uma nova discussão entre eles. Não posso falar mais nada. Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Nosso gato também tem um passado do qual não se orgulha. Ela vai contar, mas vai ter que sofrer um pouco pra se dar conta de que está sendo uma boba. Beijos.

**Cheiva: **Esse foi o objetivo do Edward que era se abrir com a Bella para ver se ela também se abriria, mas não funcionou. Beijos.

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Edward sofreu bastante no passado. Calma que ela vai contar, mas também irá sofrer as consequências de não ter confiado no Edward. Beijos.

**Domingo tem mais! Beijos e até lá.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Momentos de tensão.**

**Capítulo 29**

O sol estava brilhando de fevereiro até março. Passei metade do recesso da primavera me divertindo com Edward e Jasper em casa e depois de volta à casa de seus pais e até cheguei a sair com Jane, enquanto ela estava em casa.

Achei estranho que Jane não parecia saber o que aconteceu entre Edward e o ex-namorado de sua irmã, mas eu não contei. O que Edward tinha me dito tinha sido pessoal e não importa a minha curiosidade sobre se ela sabia ou não, eu não estava indo violar a confiança entre nós.

Especialmente quando tinha havido muitas oportunidades para eu me abrir com ele. Era algo que, não importa quantas vezes eu disse a mim mesma que iria fazer isso, eu não fui capaz de fazer as palavras passarem na minha língua. A ideia de confiar em Edward me aterrorizava. Não seria fácil e eu realmente não sabia nem por onde começar.

Em vez disso, saí do meu caminho para ter certeza que meu telefone nunca estava sem supervisão em torno de Edward. Eu ainda estava recebendo os textos e telefonemas, pelo menos duas vezes por semana, e eu me esquivei de meu e-mail.

Diversas vezes nos últimos dois meses, eu quase respondi ao sms. Ou quase puxei meu e-mail e respondi a uma das mensagens.

Assim como com Edward, preferia fingir que não estava acontecendo, do que lidar com isso. Eu odiava essa parte de mim, detestava realmente, porque eu ainda estava fugindo em vez de enfrentar.

Como o inverno afrouxou seu controle sobre o estado e o chão começou a descongelar, Edward estava decidindo se ele devia fazer uma visita para casa em um fim de semana em meados de Abril ou ficaria aqui e seria preguiçoso, enquanto Jacob passou almoço tentando convencer Jane a acompanhá-lo a algum tipo de aventura voluntária em um plantio de jardim.

Jane rodou suas fritas em uma bola de maionese. Jasper observava, seu rosto bonito torcido de desgosto reverente. Ela estava completamente alheia. — Eu não vou gastar os meus últimos quatro dias de fim de semana do semestre plantando margaridas.

— Não são margaridas. — Jacob suspirou. — É um jardim botânico de admiração e amor.

Edward estava sentado à mesa, de frente para mim. Ele baixou a cabeça no meu ombro, escondendo sua risadinha. Eu fui com o velho método da mão sobre a boca.

— Isso soa estúpido. — Jane colocou a batata coberta de maionese em sua boca, e Jasper gemeu. — Eu vou passar os quatro dias sendo uma vagal.

— Você prefere passar o seu tempo comendo um pepino ou fazendo a sua alma se sentir feliz?

Os ombros Edward começaram a tremer.

— Eu acho que vou comer um pedaço de brócolis. — Jane respondeu.

Em frente a nós, Jasper finalmente arrastou seu olhar longe de Jane e olhou para Jacob. — Você está falando sério?

— Sim! — Ele bateu as mãos para baixo. — Por que não pintar o mundo de belas flores de todas as cores diferentes?

Eu olhei para ele. — Você está chapado?

Jacob me olhou ofendido... por talvez dois segundos. — Talvez um pouco.

Rindo, olhei para Jane. — Você deve ajudá-lo a construir seu jardim feliz.

Ela bufou. — Você pode ajudá-lo.

— Oh, não. — Edward ergueu a cabeça e ele fugiu em direção a mim, deslizando a mão sobre minha perna, logo acima do meu joelho. — Ela é toda minha neste fim de semana. Sem jardim do amor.

— A menos que ela esteja plantando em seu jardim de amor? — Jacob consultou.

Revirei os olhos. — Que gracinha.

— Parece que estavam fazendo algum plantio na noite passada. — Jasper moveu o copo de papel minúsculo de maionese mais longe de Jane. — Pelo menos do que entendi dos ruídos vindos do seu quarto.

Minha boca se abriu. — Que seja!

— Você têm ouvido colado à porta do meu quarto? — A mão de Edward avançou, e minhas bochechas estavam queimando de repente por uma razão completamente diferente.

Jasper encolheu os ombros. — O que mais eu poderia fazer?

— Aberração. — Edward jogou para trás.

Os três deles se lançaram em uma discussão sobre os vegetais, deixando Edward e eu do lado de fora da conversa bizarra, o que era bom para mim. Eu não era uma fã de vegetais.

— Eu tenho uma outra grande ideia. — Edward apoiou o queixo no meu ombro, a voz baixa.

Eu virei minha cabeça apenas um pouco para ele. — Ah, meu Deus...

— Você vai adorar.

Calor borbulhou em meu peito e eu queria dizer eu te amo, mas sentada na lanchonete, enquanto nossos amigos estavam discutindo os prós e os contras de espargos, não parecia o melhor momento para deixar escapar isso. Então eu resolvi com um: — Qual é a sua ideia?

— Tire o resto do dia de folga e relaxe comigo.

Isso soou como uma excelente ideia. — Eu tenho aula.

— Você tem arte. Isso realmente não conta como uma aula.

— Como assim?

Ele levantou a cabeça, pressionando os lábios no espaço ao lado da minha orelha. — Você me disse que quase dormiu na segunda-feira.

— Quase. — eu reiterei.

Edward agora beijou o local sob meu ouvido, e eu tremi. — Confie em mim. O que eu quero fazer é muito melhor do que a arte.

Minha mente foi direto para uma coisa. Sexo. Como sexo real, com penetração real.

Oh meu Deus, eu não podia acreditar que eu só pensei isso. Havia uma penetração falsa que eu não tinha conhecimento? Na verdade, mais ou menos. Nós tínhamos feito tudo, menos sexo. Temos tocado, apertado, ele tinha até mesmo feito oral em mim e eu nele, mas sexo? Não tinha havido nada do ato, mas a última vez, o que Jasper estava afirmando que ele ouviu, tinha parecido que estávamos indo para lá. Tinha havido uma intenção determinada.

Eu tinha entrado em pânico e, basicamente, chupei Edward. Não que ele tenha reclamado, mas eu não poderia continuar fazendo isso. Tínhamos que levar a nossa relação para o próximo nível.

Além disso, eu provavelmente era a única virgem de 20 anos de idade no campus e quanto tempo Edward ia esperar eu estar pronta? Nós estamos juntos há quatro meses e em tempo de rapazes era como anos de cão, de modo que era como quatro anos.

Antecipação vibrou ao longo de mim, mas sob a emoção, mal-estar formou como uma bola de gelo no meu peito.

Edward circulou seus braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para fora da minha cadeira e em seu colo. As pessoas em nossa mesa, basicamente, nos ignoraram, mas nas mesas ao nosso redor estavam começando a olhar.

Ele, totalmente sem se abalar com a atenção, inclinou a cabeça para trás, sorrindo amplamente. — Então o que você diz?

— Vocês dois são tão fofinhos, é realmente bonito. — Jacob disse, nos interrompendo. Olhamos para ele. — Se você não pular arte e fugir com ele, eu vou chutar a sua bunda.

— Bem, então, como posso dizer não?

Eu só esperava que, quando chegasse a hora, eu poderia dizer sim.

**~~x~~**

Edward era realmente extraordinário.

E eu não sabia como ele conseguia me surpreender continuamente com a sua reflexão ou como era até mesmo possível ele ser tão maravilhoso. Ou por que me levou tanto tempo para colocar minha cabeça fora da minha bunda para ver isso.

Quando tinha deixado o campus, ele me encontrou no meu carro e me levou até sua caminhonete. — O que estamos fazendo?

— Você vai ver.

O meio sorriso secreto me tinha na borda. Não foi até chegarmos na I70 e eu vi o sinal, que eu soube para onde estávamos indo. Eu girei para ele e na minha emoção, eu quase me engasguei com o cinto de segurança.

Edward riu.

— Nós estamos indo para DC? Não estamos? — Exclamei, praticamente pulando no meu lugar.

Ele deslizou um olhar astuto de lado. — Talvez.

— E nós estamos indo para o Smithsonian, certo?

— Muito possivelmente.

Eu virei para frente, segurando minhas mãos. — Por quê? — Soltei. — Quero dizer, eu sei que história entedia você, então por quê?

— Por quê? — Ele riu de novo quando mexeu com seu boné de beisebol. — Eu lhe disse que iria para o Smithsonian com você e não consegui fazer isso no seu aniversário, então pensei por que não hoje?

Por que não hoje? Isso era uma das coisas que eu mais amava sobre Edward. Sua capacidade de fazer as coisas no calor do momento, nenhum pensamento ou plano atrás dele. Ele literalmente vivia pelo momento, e nada o detinha, nem mesmo o problema que ele tinha arrumado, porque ele havia superado isso.

Principalmente porque eu sabia que ele aceitou o que ele tinha feito e as consequências de suas ações. Pode ter levado algumas semanas depois que aconteceu, mas ele tentou um acordo com ele mesmo.

Eu admirava isso nele.

Passamos o resto da tarde e parte da noite passando de exposições para exposições. Edward parecia mais interessado em me tocar e roubar beijos do que o que estávamos olhando e eu estava bem com isso. Pensei nos casais que eu assisti a última vez e percebi que havia me tornado um deles. Era tão normal, tão perfeito. Não havia nada de diferente entre nós e eles e eu me alegrava com isso.

Já era tarde quando chegamos em casa e uma vez que não havia aulas na quinta-feira, tivemos a noite inteira. Cansada da viagem improvisada, eu deixei cair um pouco da fedida comida de tartaruga em uma pequena tigela e a coloquei na casa de Michelangelo.

Quando fechei a tampa do terrário, Edward veio atrás de mim, colocando as mãos sobre meus quadris. Ele me virou, e eu estiquei-me, colocando um beijo em seus lábios.

— Obrigada por hoje. — eu disse, lançando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. — Eu tive um monte de diversão.

— Eu lhe disse que a minha ideia era legal.

— Elas normalmente são.

— Puta merda. — Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa exagerada. — Você acabou de admitir isso?

Sorri. — Talvez eu tenha feito.

— Uh-huh, você sempre soube que minhas ideias merecem um 10.

— Numa escala de 1 a 100, sim.

— Ha. Ha. — Suas mãos deslizaram até que descansou no meu peito. — Adivinha o quê. Tenho outra ideia.

— Será que isso envolve ovos?

Uma risada profunda explodiu de Edward e então ele puxou meus quadris contra o seu. — Isso não envolve ovos.

Eu tinha uma boa ideia do que se tratava. Meu estômago mergulhou. — Não?

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Mas isso envolve algo igualmente saboroso.

Minhas bochechas aqueceram quando eu virei minha cabeça para o lado.

Seus lábios seguiram o movimento, traçando minha bochecha. — E isso envolve você, eu, uma cama, e muito pouca, ou nenhuma, roupa.

Fiquei com arrepios na espinha. — Agora?

— Sim. — Edward deslizou sua mão para baixo, sob a borda da minha calça jeans, para que seus dedos descansassem no inchaço do meu bumbum. Ele roçou os lábios sobre a minha testa. — O que você acha?

Eu não estava pensando. Inclinando a cabeça para trás, Edward aproveitou meu convite silencioso. Seus lábios estavam nos meus e, em seguida, suas mãos estavam debaixo da blusa. Ele quebrou longe o suficiente para puxar a minha blusa e depois a dele. Com lábios fundidos, começamos a andar, nossos quadris esbarrando no sofá e perdemos o equilíbrio. Ele caiu para trás, meio no sofá e metade fora. Rugidos quebraram livres entre os nossos beijos e nosso riso morreu quando nossas mãos se envolveram. Com uma habilidade além de mim, Edward conseguiu tirar meus jeans enquanto eu deitava em cima dele e depois ele mostrou um tipo totalmente diferente de talento.

Suas mãos viajaram para o norte, parando sobre os meus seios, encontrando os mamilos cobertos por cetim. Eu arqueei contra as suas mãos, mordendo um gemido quando Edward fez esse sexy som e seus quadris empurraram contra os meus. Uma onda de calor inundou o meu núcleo e uma mão deixou meu peito e deslizou para baixo na curva do meu estômago. Sua mão deslizou sob a minha calcinha. Ele me espalmou, esfregando o polegar no lugar certo, e eu gritei. O desejo, a necessidade de me perder em nada, mas a sensação, mesmo que por apenas alguns momentos, assumiu. Minha pele estava em chamas quando eu coloquei o meu peso sobre meus joelhos e estendi a mão, abrindo sua braguilha.

— Bella. — Edward gemeu, empurrando em minha palma.

Ao ouvir meu nome em seus lábios, a tensão se construiu dentro de mim. Nossos corpos abalaram juntos, mas ainda distantes. Em seguida, a tensão foi caindo em espiral, quebrando e ruindo. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, mordendo o lábio. Felicidade tomou conta de mim.

Edward passou debaixo de mim e a próxima coisa que eu sei era que ele estava parado e eu estava em volta dele como um pequeno macaco. Meu corpo ainda estava tremendo quando eu bati na cama. Aturdida e aquecida, eu o vi tirar a roupa. Completamente.

Meu Deus, ele era lindo.

Ele enfiou os dedos sob minha calcinha e eu levantei meus quadris para que ele pudesse tirá-las. Não foi a primeira vez que ele me despiu, mas era a primeira vez que ambos estávamos tão nus. Havia diferentes estágios de nudez que eu aprendi ao longo dos últimos quatro meses. Esta era a etapa final. Meu estômago vibrou.

Edward pairava sobre mim, seus lábios fazendo um caminho através do meu corpo. Meus dedos estavam em seu cabelo macio quando ele voltou-se, reclamando minha boca. Ele mudou de posição em cima de mim e eu o senti na minha coxa.

Meu coração gaguejou e depois acelerou.

Um tremor percorreu todo o seu corpo ou talvez fosse o meu fazendo o seu tremer também, porque eu acho que eu estava tremendo. Eu não sabia se era de emoção ou alguma outra coisa. Minhas mãos encontraram seu peito e achataram lá.

— Você quer isso? — Ele perguntou, a voz tensa quando ele se segurou para trás.

— Sim. — Falei, e eu disse a mim mesma que eu queria. E eu queria isso. Eu queria cruzar aquela linha final com Edward.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus por um momento e então ele abaixou a cabeça, beijando-me e ele abaixou seu corpo sobre o meu. Eu o senti ali, a ponta dele deslizando através de minha umidade, e eu não sei o que aconteceu. Talvez tenha sido o peso dele em cima de mim ou a sensação dele entre as minhas coxas. Por um segundo assustador, eu não estava no meu quarto ou sob Edward. Eu estava de volta no sofá, minha bochecha pressionada próxima ao tecido grosso. O ar frio correu minha parte inferior exposta, seguido por uma áspera, exigente mão. Tentei empurrar a memória da minha cabeça e me concentrar no que realmente estava acontecendo, mas quando isso se arrastou, eu não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça.

Cada músculo do meu corpo travou e o nó de mal-estar de mais cedo no dia voltou, como uma vingança. Foi como ser atingida com uma explosão ártica. Estava fria do lado de fora e por dentro. Pânico cavou com as garras afiadas.

Eu torci a cabeça para o lado, quebrando o beijo enquanto empurrava contra seu peito. — Não. Pare. Por favor, pare.

Edward congelou acima de mim, seu peito subindo e descendo profundamente. — Bella? O quê?

— Saia. — Minha pele estava rastejando e a pressão apertou o cerco contra o meu peito. — Saia. _Por favor_. Fique longe de mim.

Ele rolou de cima de mim em um instante, e eu mexi do outro lado da cama, agarrando e puxando o edredom sobre mim. Eu fiquei em meus pés, apoiando-me até que eu bati na cômoda.

Os vidros das minhas loções se balançaram. O baque macio deles batendo no chão me tirou do transe. Meu coração estava disparando tão rápido que eu pensei que eu estaria doente.

— Oh Deus. — Sussurrei com voz rouca. Havia uma boa chance de que eu ia vomitar o pretzel cozido que tínhamos compartilhado antes.

A luz do corredor fazia sombras estranhas sobre metade do rosto pálido de Edward. Seus olhos estavam grandes como a lua. Ele olhou para mim, as sobrancelhas franzidas com preocupação. — Eu te machuquei? Eu não...

— Não. Não! — Fechei meus olhos. — Você não me machucou. Você não fez mesmo... Eu não sei. Eu sinto muito... — Parei, sem ter ideia do que dizer.

Edward respirou fundo várias vezes, plantando as mãos sobre a cama. — Fale comigo, Bella. O que aconteceu?

— Nada. — Minha voz falhou. — Nada aconteceu. Eu só pensei...

— Você pensou o quê?

Eu balancei a cabeça. — Eu não sei. Não é nada demais...

— Não é nada demais...? — Suas sobrancelhas voaram. — Bella, você não só se assustou comigo. Você começou a entrar em pânico como se eu estivesse te machucando ou, - ou como se eu estivesse forçando você a fazer isso. — Horrorizada, senti meu estômago cair.

— Você não estava me forçando, Edward. Eu gostei do que você estava fazendo.

Vários segundos se passaram e então ele disse: — Você sabe que eu nunca faria mal a você, certo?

— Sim. — Lágrimas obstruíram minha garganta.

— E eu nunca iria forçá-la a fazer qualquer coisa que não queira fazer. — Ele falou lentamente, cada palavra precisa. — Você entende isso, certo? Se você não estiver pronta, eu estou bem com isso, mas você tem que falar comigo. Você tem que me avisar antes que chegue a esse ponto.

Apertando o cobertor, eu assenti.

Houve uma outra lacuna de silêncio e seu olhar perfurou o meu. Um certo nível de compreensão brilhou em suas feições, e eu mordi meu lábio. Eu queria saber o que ele estava pensando e, novamente, eu não queria.

— O que você não está me dizendo? — Perguntou ele, como tinha feito na noite do estacionamento.

Eu não podia dizer nada.

Sua mandíbula se apertou. — O que aconteceu com você?

— Nada! — A palavra estourou de mim como um canhão. — Não há nada para falar, caramba. Apenas deixe isso, porra.

— Você está mentindo.

Aí. Ele finalmente disse. Ele me chamou disso.

Edward tomou uma respiração profunda e longa. — Você está mentindo para mim. Algo aconteceu, por que isso...? — Ele apontou para onde tínhamos estado torcidos juntos momentos antes. — Isso não foi por não estar pronta. Isso é sobre outra coisa, porque _você sabe_, você sabe, que eu iria esperar por você, Bella. Eu juro, mas você tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo em sua cabeça.

Meu peito doía com suas palavras, mas eu não podia dizer nada.

— Eu estou lhe implorando, Bella. Você tem que estar na frente e ser honesta comigo. Você disse que confiava em mim. Você tem que provar isso, porque sei que há mais do que isso. Eu não sou estúpido e não sou cego. Lembro-me de como você agiu quando nos conhecemos e eu com certeza lembro-me do que disse naquela noite em que estava bêbada.

Oh Deus. O piso passou sob meus pés.

Ele estava em um rolo. — E a mensagem de texto que você recebeu? Está me dizendo que não tem nada a ver com isso? Se você confia em mim, vai finalmente me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo.

— Eu confio em você. — As lágrimas chegaram aos meus olhos, o apagando.

Edward ficou me olhando por um segundo e então se levantou, pegando sua calça jeans do chão. Ele a puxou, fechando-a, mas não abotoando. Ele me encarou, expressão tensa. — Eu não sei mais o que fazer com você, Bella. Eu já lhe disse merdas sobre mim de que eu não me orgulho. Coisas que quase ninguém neste mundo sabe e ainda assim mantém segredos de mim. Você esconde tudo de mim. Você não confia em mim.

— Não, eu confio. — Comecei ir para frente, mas parei quando vi o olhar em seu rosto. — Eu confio em você com a minha vida.

— Mas não com a verdade? Isso é treta, Bella. Você não confia em mim. — Ele recuou de mim, indo para a sala de estar.

Eu o segui, minhas mãos tremendo. — Edward...

— Pare com isso. — Ele agarrou a camisa do chão e me encarou. — Eu não sei mais o que fazer e eu sei que não sei tudo no mundo, mas sei que relações não funcionam dessa maneira.

O medo me deu um soco no peito. — O que você está dizendo?

— O que você acha que eu estou dizendo, Bella? Existem alguns problemas óbvios com você e não, não olhe para mim como se eu tivesse chutado o seu cachorro. Você acha que eu iria terminar com você por qualquer maldita coisa que te aconteceu? Assim como você pensou que eu pensaria diferente de você, quando vi a cicatriz em seu pulso? Eu sei que você acha e isso é besteira. — Tristeza e raiva inundaram sua voz. — Como pode haver um futuro para nós, se você não pode ser honesta comigo? Se você não pode realmente confiar que o que eu sinto por você é forte o suficiente, então não temos nada. Essa é a merda que termina relacionamentos. Não o passado, Bella, mas o _presente_.

Minha respiração ficou presa. — Edward, por favor...

— Não mais, Bella. Eu lhe disse antes. Tudo o que pedi de você foi para confiar em mim e não me esconder nada. — Ele virou-se para a porta. — E você não confia em mim e me escondeu tudo de novo.

E então ele se foi, a porta se fechando atrás dele. Eu fiz o caminho para o sofá antes das minhas pernas cederem. Sentando-me, eu pressionei meus joelhos no meu peito. Lá estava um rachado no meu peito, em meu coração, e a dor era tão real.

Minha boca se abriu, mas eu não fiz nenhum som.

Eu nunca fiz um som.

**A Bella foi uma medrosa e justamente por causa desse medo, ela perdeu o Edward mais uma vez. Tenho a impressão que vocês vão querer me matar por causa desse capítulo.**

**Hoje não poderei responder os reviews que estou sem tempo nenhum então queria agradecer a SusaaCullen, monica . silva . 31105674, MandaTaishoCullen e a Nina Martins . 19 por terem comentado o capítulo anterior. **

**Beijos e até quarta-feira.**


End file.
